Game of Secrets
by SomethingBlueat221b
Summary: L despises college. However, when Light Yagami bumps into him, he finds his boredom alleviated when they end up playing a dangerous game of secrets. This game has unforeseen consequences, and when Light admits his darkest secret, L is drawn into a world of strategy and deception where he simply must emerge triumphant, all the while keeping a wannabe god sane and victorious. AU
1. Careful Now (withwhat you do to my head)

**Disclaimer - Unfortunately, I don't own Death Note. Furthermore, the chapter title are lyrics from Walk the Moon's Tightrope which is a super cute and wonderful song.**

**Warnings -** This story is going to start off pretty light, but it will eventually start getting very dark. This is not a happy story, as you can imagine. There will be character deaths and fairly disturbing content in later chapters. I would just like to warn anyone who may be uncomfortable.

* * *

L couldn't comprehend the queasy feeling that afflicted his stomach. It was an unfamiliar sensation, and one that he did not find particularly pleasing. It bothered him greatly, for he could find no specific reason for this feeling; indeed, this day was much like any other. He simply progressed through his regular routine of waking up, skulking around campus and attending the droll classes that marked his college education.

L groaned. College was a complete waste of his time, and he was regretting every moment of it. The classes were full of meaningless lectures about topics he understood better than the professors. There was nothing remotely interesting or exciting for him to learn, especially since he'd already taught himself everything. None of his peers interested him in the slightest; in fact they bored him greatly. He had yet to find someone who could maintain an intelligent conversation for longer than a minute. All of his fellow students only seemed interested in the opposite gender, celebrities, and cars; all of which L found boring and vapid.

The sole reason L conceded to the college education was due to the fact he needed college degree to achieve his dream of becoming a world-class detective. Throughout his childhood, he had read every single mystery novel he could lay his hands on, usually solving them within the first 20 pages. He began to persistently bother local detectives with prying question and eventually became involved in several cases of his own, solving all and building up a reputation. This made it simply ridiculous for him to attend college. He already had a career in the making, and now he needed to change his plans in order to make room for an obsolete college degree. Watari had insisted, however, and eventually L had succumbed. Then to make matters even worse, Watari had the brilliant idea to send L half-way around the world to Japan of all places. Not only was he going to suffer through four miserable years, he must do it away from his beautiful England. Watari believed that this would make L less dependent and hopefully more social as the lack of resources forced L interact with other people. Watari also felt it was necessary for L to leave England for while in order to distance him from any unpleasant memories or triggering situations. Therefore, L was attending the prestigious To-Oh University, known for its excellent programs in criminology and law.

L considered it literal hell on earth.

He was also so _bored _all the time.

He didn't know how much longer he would be capable of existing in the monotony of his daily routine. The little interacting with others L underwent felt tedious and wearing. The school work presented no difficulties, and he could actually feel his brain slowing down due to the lack of any challenge. He desperately needed something interesting to happen. A murder would be nice as it would allow him to use his deductive skills to some extent. However, with the maniacal Kira eradicating all those who committed crimes, there had been a significant drop in crime, leaving L with simply nothing to do.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a heavy force running into him, knocking him to the ground and spilling his books everywhere.

He looked up, prepared to shoot his most murderous glare at the fool who had so clumsily ran into him, only to find that it was _Light Yagami._

Light Yagami as in the most popular beloved person at the university. The general census was that he was the most beautiful, perfect person ever to exist.

It was easy to see why he was adored by so many. He fit all the standards of beauty that society was obsessed with. Light was lean and thin; his face perfectly proportioned; his hair framed his face without a single strand out of place. His amber eyes complemented the rest of his appearance, fluidly complementing his auburn hair. Not only was he aesthetically pleasing, but he had proven himself extremely intelligent and certainly had a bright and promising future in front of him. He was charming and charismatic, essentially enforcing the idea that life wasn't fair. Despite all odds, Light skillfully embodied his beauty, intelligence, and charm: a combination that could prove deadly if played correctly.

He was also the exact opposite of L in every way possible. Where Light Yagami was beautiful, L was ugly. Where Light was sociable and adored, L was reclusive and ignored. They were polar opposites, much like the day and night.

Light Yagami was the one made for the spotlight. He expected all he met to admire and love him unconditionally. Meanwhile, L was the one made for the shadows. In darkness, his startling appearance was smoothed by the softness darkness provided. L preferred the night, and in turn developed fairly nasty insomnia.

L was the one to be ogled at for a second and then immediately disregarded for nothing for a freak or occasionally the mad genius. He was always passed over for those that were more visually pleasing. It never bothered him for he knew he possessed a greater intelligence than those who passed quick superficial judgements.

The only similarity that seemed to exist between these two was their astounding intelligence. Both had scored perfect scores on their entrance tests, making them the brightest the university had to offer.

L had only come into contact with Light Yagami once when they were forced to present together at the welcoming ceremony. Standing next to each other, one could not help but be completely struck by the differences, and he could tell Light was annoyed with having to share the attention with someone as ungainly like him.

L despised Light for his effortless perfection, for there was simply no way for anyone to be that perfect without harboring at least one dark secret.

That was it! That was what L would do to alleviate the boredom. He would discover that secret. He would find the flaws in Light Yagami that had to be there, even if everyone else refused to acknowledge them. He was uncertain how exactly this would occur, but if there was one thing L was good at was wearing people down enough until they were ready to tell him anything.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm really sorry about this. I should have been watching where I was going. I ran into you pretty hard." Yagami turned to help, a perfect countenance of apology and concern adorning his face. He faltered when he finally saw who exactly he had ran so sloppily into. Maybe it was the messy black hair, or the deathly pale skin which only made the heavy bags under the black expressionless eyes even more prominent, or the bent shoulders and back or even still the simplistic white shirt and baggy jeans, but whatever it was it was enough for Light to lose his train of thought, something that for Light never ever happened.

L looked up at Light and his shocked expression.

_Of course, _he thought, _typical. I doubt there will ever be someone who look at me without complete shock and distaste. And really, my appearance shouldn't__be that surprising. He already saw me at the opening ceremony._

L rose slowly to his feet, while Light continued to gaze in shock. It was almost as if he couldn't comprehend exactly what he was looking at. L met his gaze with equal determination, but shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He wasn't used to being looked at this long, especially by someone who was perceived as so beautiful and perfect.

"I…wow. I'm Light Yagami. I don't think I've seen you before here. What's your name?" Then to L's complete and utter shock, Light Yagami blushed. It was a slight blush, but definitely there, tinging Yagami's cheeks a light pink.

"My name's L Lawliet." L said slowly, still distracted by the faint blush. It didn't right on his face, and it marred the perfect skin, but at the same time it seemed to fit perfectly. "I presented with you at the opening ceremony."

"Oh that's a…"

"Interesting name?" L interrupted scathingly" I know, who would ever decide to name their kid after a letter? It's basically dooming that kid to horrible life of taunts. Isn't that right Yagami-kun?" And to L's ever increasing surprise, Light blushed even deeper.

"What, no of course not. I think it's very cool actually. It's not every day you meet someone with a name like that and it's certainly a lot more interesting than most of the names you hear nowadays. And I'm so sorry I forgot about the opening ceremony. I was a bit preoccupied that day and didn't pay as much attention as I should have."

Now it was L's turn to stare at Light in shock. He had never met anyone before who had considered his name like this. Usually it was some weird glance, an uncertain pronunciation and then that was it.

"Thank you very much Yagami-kun. That was very kind of you to say. I accept your apology; it was a very busy day. Now if you would excuse me, I have class to attend and would very much hate to be late."

"Of course." Light, stooping down to pick up the fallen books and handing they back to L. "Also, you can call me Light, if you would prefer. I have never really preferred being called by my last name."

"Very well Light-kun. I suppose I shall see you around campus."

With that, L promptly walked past Light. It was a nasty habit of his to always want to have the last word, but it was one he had no intention in breaking. There was also something distinctly pleasing in leaving Light Yagami in silence.

Until he realized that he had essentially blown his chance of discovering Light's secret. He doubted Light would ever attempt contact with L again, especially after that curt exchange. He groaned inwardly. Now all he had to look forward to was class. The day would proceed as normally and this exchange would soon fade until it was nothing more than a distant memory and a wasted chance for something more interesting.

But really, was there any hope for L to get close enough to Light to find out what he hid from everyone else? L had neglected to remember that they were at the opposite of the social spectrum and someone as popular as Light would never ever express interest in someone like L, except maybe to highlight his own perfections or laugh at mockingly

It was a shame; for Light could have been very interesting.

So when Light Yagami grabbed L's arm and asked him if he would be okay with spending time after class with him, L simply did not know what to say.

After a few seconds of silence, L managed to push past his shock to answer with a yes. He immediately regretted answering. This was all probably a way for Light and his friends to embarrass him. Light didn't immediately strike you as someone who enjoyed teasing others, but one could never know for sure.

"Great! Do you want to meet outside of the tennis courts? They're pretty close to here."

"I suppose that would be fine." L responded cautiously.

And that was how L, the insomniac with the ungainly hair and crooked stance, ended up spending the afternoon with the most popular and envied student in the whole entire school.

**AN: **Hello! So this is my very first fanfic I've ever written/published so I suppose I should blow up balloons or bake a cake to celebrate that I've finally gotten around to putting my numerous thoughts into actual words (it wasn't easy). The best thing you could do I suppose would be to review or like or something of that nature. I've already written the first 5 chapters or so and I've really gotten into this story so I think I'll still continue. But I'll definitely write and update faster knowing that at least one person is enjoying it to some extent. Just some clarifications about the story: L isn't the world famous detective but Kira still exists. It's going to start off pretty upbeat with the cute college boyfriends vibe but then it's going to go pretty serious (it'll make sense once the story progresses). It's definite Lawlight, and I'll be trying to include as many characters as possible. Whatever happens, it should be a lot of fun.

If you have anything you'd like to say/ask, please do so. I promise I wont bite.

Thank you all so much!

\- SomethingBlueat221b


	2. Let's go down to the Tennis Court

**Disclamier - Death Note is not mine. Sadly.**

During class, thoughts of Light completely elapsed any conversation of the particular murder case L's class was currently focusing on. L had spent the whole class over analyzing every aspect of the previous conversation with Light and shifting nervously, enough so that one of the nameless students next to him asked if he was okay. Too caught up in his thoughts, L neglected to answer, and eventually, the student returned to her work.

L was a nervous mess, and he couldn't even figure out why. There was no logical explanation. If Light did use this as an opportunity to embarrass L, it would be nothing new. L was used to being bullied by others. His weird habits and appearance often made him the brunt of many jokes at the orphanage he had belonged to before Watari took him as his own. Honestly, it was too be expected. L would walk up to the tennis courts and in some way or manner be humiliated in front of the crowd that followed Light around. Or Light would stand L up, leaving him alone again.

But for some reason, L didn't want that to happen. He needed it to not happen.

He desperately wanted to find Light there, waiting for him with one of those perfect smiles and eager to spend time with L.

Of course, there was only a 24% chance of that happening, but that was still better than nothing.

When the professor finally announced that class was over, L immediately jumped out of his seat and dashed to the door. He was impatient to see what he was to find at the tennis courts, but it couldn't dispel the dread of discovering the truth behind Light's actions. The feeling was extremely peculiar to the usually stolid L.

He found himself practically running to the tennis courts and willed himself to slow down. Whatever was to happen, would happen and running would only make him look a fool. He slowed his pace considerably, briskly strolling and awash in the anxiety of ignorance.

He hated having his emotions so out of check, and it struck him as odd that he hadn't automatically suppressed them already. Not only had he experienced the weird queasy feeling earlier, but now this too. He was not use to feeling this many emotions within the span of one day.

The tennis courts neared and L's breath hitched up. _There he was._ Light Yagami was there, standing casually by the nets and conversing with several others. L halted. This would be a perfect time for Light to embarrass him. The crowd would act as the applauding audience and L would assume the world as the awkward freak whereas Light would be the glorious vanquisher of all those freaks, namely L.

This was becoming too much for L. He didn't want to have to deal with all of this uncertainty. He began to turn around to return home where he could devour one of those particular delicious strawberry cheesecakes he had been saving when Light caught sight of him.

The moment Light saw him, a huge grin lit up his face making his features seem to glow. All the females around Light noticeably blushed and then quickly glanced around to see who was lucky enough to deserve Light's glowing smile. They all froze when they spotted L, turning around to look at Light to make sure he hadn't spotted some gorgeous model who was currently out of sight. However, the smile was clearly directed at L, especially since there was no one else in sight.

L froze. He couldn't move. That smile surely wasn't for him. It was too beautiful, too much like a God of times past to ever be directed at him. There was simply no way. He wouldn't believe it.

"L!" Light called, leaving his friends to walk up to him. "I'm so glad you came by. I was a bit worried you wouldn't."

Light Yagami then smiled even brighter until it became a blinding display of incomparable beauty.

L couldn't deny it. This smile was meant for him, and past the confusion of being the recipient, there was also a warm glowing feeling that L, despite all his intelligence, couldn't explain. It felt nice, there was no denying, and there was something particularly pleasing about being smiled at like this.

Light continued to look at L expectantly as he awaited a reply.

"I was worried you wouldn't show also. However, it appears we have both been proven wrong as given by each other's presence."

"Yes, it does appear so." Light continued to look at him with that smile on his face, and L was finding it particularly distracting.

"Do you have anything in mind you would prefer to do? I'm afraid we can't simply stand here next to each other. Perhaps Light-kun would like to run into me again?"

Light's smile faltered a bit before recuperating and returning full strength. L swore Light could create world peace with that smile; it was just so breathtaking.

L mentally shook himself. What the hell was he thinking? Light may be beautiful but L was taking it too far. He wasn't some silly school girl obsessing over someone's smile (no matter how beautiful it may be). No, he was an accomplished student with extraordinary intelligence and no matter how beautiful a smile may be, it didn't mean he couldn't think straight.

"Well, I don't know how good you are at tennis, but it's my favorite sport and the tennis courts are right there. Would you like to play a game?" Light looked at L eagerly and L almost scoffed.

L was amazing at tennis. Back in England, he had won competition after competition with ease. He almost felt bad accepting since Light obviously had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Certainly. Tennis is also my favorite sport and I would be honored to play a match against you."

"Okay, sounds good. Let me go get some rackets and balls. Just a warning, but I am _very_ good at tennis."

"So am I, Light-kun. We will simply have to see who is best."

"Yes. I suppose we will."

_WHACK_

L hit the ball with all the strength he had. When Light had said he was good, he had really meant it. L didn't think he had ever played such a close match before against such an evenly skilled opponent. L eagerly waited for Light to slip up, but it didn't appear like that would be happening anytime soon. With every bounce of the ball, the game intensified.

There was no room for mistakes.

Soon enough, a small crowd had gathered, watching the ongoing game intensely. It was amazing to see such a highly-competitive game. L and Light paid them no notice, instead focusing solely on each other.

_"__Damn, he's really good_" L thought as he returned the ball before madly dashing to retrieve Light's well-sent return. The game commenced, neither side gaining a definite lead on the other.

They soon fell into a routine as they lobbed the ball back and forth.

It was invigorating. They had finally found an opponent worthy for their skills, and the intense game heightened their senses while dispelling all other thoughts from their head.

For once, L wasn't thinking about the exact minutes before he could return home. He wasn't thinking about England, and most importantly, the boredom that had plagued his mind was completely gone.

_"__I could get used to this"_ L thought, bringing back memories of what else of Light's he could get used to. That smile…

At that moment, L watched the ball whizz past him. "Shit" he muttered. That one second of distraction had cost him the game and now he would watch as all of Yagami's friends gathered around him, showering him with compliments.

He prepared to turn around, but once again Light broke away from the admiring group and headed to L. Reaching L, he extended his hand which L shook quickly.

"I've been lacking in competition, but I have to say this was honestly one of the best games I've ever played. Would you ever honor me with a rematch?" Light asked sincerely.

"Yes, I must say I have never played against someone as skilled as you. A rematch would be an excellent idea. Maybe sometime later this week? However, it appears the more pressing matter is the flock behind you. They have been giving me death stares since you came over."

Light glanced over his shoulder with barely disguised disgust. _Disgust? I thought Light adored the attention._ _Why the hell would he ever be disgusted? _

"Are you doing anything now? Would you want to get something to eat? I know this really great place that's really close by." Light asked, his attention returning to L.

"Well, I suppose that would be fine. I have no classes scheduled for later and in fact, was only planning on going home. However, a bite to eat would be okay."

Light smiled brightly and L felt as if a ray of sunshine had suddenly hit him, imparting all its warmth. It astounded L that anyone should have such a flawless smile. There was definite dental work involved but at the same time it was Light who made the smile truly special. When he smiled at you, it felt like there was no one else in the world he would rather be spending time with. It made one feel special and coveted and set tendrils of warmth shivering throughout.

Light Yagami knew exactly how appealing his smile was and made sure to use it to its full extent.

"Great!" Light Yagami immediately began walking forward and L grudgingly followed. He could feel the death stares directed at his back and bent over a little bit more to make himself a smaller target. He wasn't used to being looked at by so many at once.

However, he couldn't help keep a small smirk off his face. Of all people, Light had decided L was worth his time. It sent a warm sensation down his spine, unconsciously straightening it as he walked faster to catch up.

He supposed it was basic human nature, to enjoy being singled out and held in higher esteem than others. It was selfish, he admitted, and unproductive, yet he couldn't help but enjoy it. It was a vindictive enjoyment. Despite all the expensive clothes and efforts L's peers put into their appearance, L, who had never worn anything except his faded blue jeans and white t-shit and had put no efforts into any social occasions at all, had been chosen above the rest.

To hell with not being pleased. L would enjoy this feeling as long as he could, reveling in the simplistic pleasure of being chosen above all others by someone as popular as Light Yagami. He was going to enjoy every bloody minute of it.

With that thought in mind, L set off after Light with a confident spring in his step, reveling in all the murderous stares that reminded him that he was the one chosen above all the rest.

**AN -**

**So Second Update! I'm planning to update every Friday from now on unless something unexpected happens or I get swarmed in school work (I't shouldn't be that often thought). This chapter was a bit short compared to the last one, but it covered the infamous tennis game. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next couple chapters I really enjoy as is starts introducing more of the plot and L and Light relationship really develops. I also have a pretty good idea of where this story is going (it's going to be split into either two or three parts, depending on how much will happen) and I just began writing a new character who I'm sure you will all really enjoy. I'm still a bit unsure on how I should rate this. It's probably going to become progressively M as more and more happens, but now I'm considering changing it into T until those scenes begin. Hmm..I'll have to think about it more. **

**Thank you so much to High on the Rainbow for reviewing! And thank you so much for those who have taken the time to click on my story and actually read it. I appreciate every one of you (I just might appreciate you more if you review ;) No pressure though.**

**Song Title is from Tennis Court by Lorde. It's a fantastic song which perfectly fits L and Light. Definitely listen to it if you haven't (and then listen to the rest of her album to since it's amazing)**

**\- SomethingBlueat221b**


	3. Little Secrets

**Disclaimer - I don't own Death Note, and I never will.**

**AN - Hello! This came a day early because I'm taking part in a weekend long competition for school and I don't know if I'll be able to get on tomorrow or not. So here it is! I've also written two more chapters in the last week and in the middle of third and I have this great character I've been working on. He'll make his appearance soon enough...I also had a friend drag me into Mirai Nikki and i've been watching episode after episode. What is it with notebooks and diaries? They seem to be everywhere. I'm about halfway through the season and it's insane (kinda imagine a cross with Code Geas, sword art online and a tiny dash of death note) If you haven't seen it, go and watch it after you read this chapter and review (you don't have to review but it would be very very nice...) Okay I need to stop rambling and go pack (the event it business professional so i'm digging through my closet for blouses and such) Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Three - Little Secrets

L Lawliet didn't know what the hell he was doing.

Here he was, sitting in a booth across from Light Yagami who hadn't stopped looking at him since the waitress had taken their order. The gaze was intense and piercing; it was like Light was trying to see into L's soul.

It was starting to freak L out.

He desperately tried to think of a way to break the eye contact and was thankful when the waitress retuned with their order.

L attentively added sugar cube after sugar cube to his tea, ignoring Light as he waited for him to start a conversation.

It was only after L added the sixth sugar cube that Light felt the need to speak.

"Do you really like your tea with that much sugar? Isn't it a bit excessive?"

L pointedly added another.

"I find that sugar can increase brain functions by nearly 45% for me, and therefore it is essential for me to consume as much sugar as possible. I also have a vicious sweet tooth that demands to be satisfied. Does that answer your question Light-kun?"

"I suppose. It simply can't be that healthy."

L looked up at Light, tilting his head and putting on his most innocent expression.

"Is Light-kun concerned for my health? How very sweet of him."

Light looked away quickly as red tinted his cheeks, much to L's amusement. It was interesting seeing Light blush, even if he didn't understand exactly why. A slight smirk appeared on L's face.

"It doesn't matter if I care or not, it's still not healthy. You're going to get diabetes or something. At least eat an apple or something."

"Light-kun never answered my question."

"No. I didn't" Light muttered as he stared past L's head as if whatever was located there demanded all his attention.

"Hmm. Well I suppose if eating an apple will appease Light-kun's worries about my health, then I shall do so. However, I will also continue to enjoy my tea."

"Wait, so does you care about my concerns?" Light focused his gaze at L again, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

L stared at Light, refusing to speak.

"I'll have to take that as a yes then. That's very considerate of you," Light leaned forward slightly, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" L asked suddenly. Light leaned back and his brow crinkled in confusion.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. Doing what?"

"This." L answered, placing his thumb on his lips in curious expression "Playing tennis with me. Taking me out to a café. Leaving your friends behind to spend time with me. It doesn't make sense why you would suddenly wish to spend time with me. I would like you to explain. If it is a joke, I understand. However, I would like you to end it before it is taken too far."

Light stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. L stared coolly back, refusing to break eye contact first.

"You think this a joke? Why?" Light asked, sounding slightly shocked.

"I have been the brunt of many jokes before, Light-kun, as I am not one who fits society's idea of acceptable. You, on the other hand, fit all of society's ideals and are very popular. Furthermore, it is unusual for two with such different social standings to converse and spend time with each other. This is why I am wary."

"So you believe that I am luring you by pretending to be friendly in order to embarrass you in some way in the future. That this is simply an act that I have cruelly designed,"

"Yes." L muttered. He rubbed his toes together anxiously. Here was the part that Light would burst out laughing and all his friends would come in a join him and then they would leave a mortified L alone in the café. He looked down at his coffee, expecting the worst.

"Despite all your intelligence, you got this one wrong." L glanced up at Light who was smiling softly. Another beautiful smile to adorn Light's face. This one spoke of warmth and comfort and reminded L of a room warmed by a raging fire.

"Wrong?" L muttered softly, still staring at Light's smile. He forced himself to move his gaze upward to meet Light's eyes.

"Yes. Very wrong. I can understand where you're coming from and I'm very sorry I didn't clear your worries earlier. The true reason I decided I wanted to spend time with you is because you seem very interesting, much more interesting then all of the people you consider my friends. You confirmed my idea L. You are very interesting, and I would love to get to know you better. I've been meaning to ask you for a while; I just haven't been able to work up the nerve. Would it be okay if we were friends?"

A thousand thoughts were running through L's head. _Light Yagami wished to be friends? He finds me interesting? _This whole situation was preposterous. It was illogical. He could understand why Light would be bored by his friend's tedious conversations and mundane topics, but he didn't understand why Light would wish to make L his friend. Sure he may be intelligent, but he was also unappealing in his appearance and habits. It would have no benefit for Light's appearance at all.

To be friends? If he said no, then that would be it. He would most likely never interact with Light Yagami again and would continue to live his life normally and without interruptions.

Of course that would mean he would continue to be bored.

If he said yes, he would have to get involved with Light. He would have to spend time with him and talk. While he admitted he had rather enjoyed the last couple of hours spent with Light, he didn't think he was socially capable of maintaining it. Eventually, he would embarrass himself or cease to be interesting, and Light Yagami would grow bored and return to his other friends.

He would also have to deal with the jealous peers who wished to take Light as their own.

And he still wasn't certain that this wasn't a joke.

L thought a little while longer before he finally decided.

"Very well, Light-kun. I shall be your friend." L looked closely at Light, monitoring his expressions. "However, there is one condition."

Looking relieved, Light smiled at L. "Of course, anything."

"I wish for you to tell me what you are hiding." L watched as Light's expression instantly became guarded and controlled. It was almost as if he was a completely different person to the one who had been smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm not hiding anything L."

"Everyone is hiding something Light-kun. People always have secrets. And I want you to tell me yours."

"Well I don't think that's very fair." L looked at Light quizzically.

"Fair?"

"So I have to tell you my deepest, darkest secret, and you don't have to tell me anything. I believe if you wish for my secret, then you must trade it for one of your own."

"A secret for a secret?" L leaned forward attentively. Light certainly knew how to play a game.

"Yes. As is fair."

L paused a moment as if considering the offer. "Very well. You first."

Light leaned forward until their faces were only a few inches apart. Without breaking eye contact, Light whispered, "I think college is absolutely useless. It is a time for people to talk about how much they will accomplish but in ten years all they'll be working some boring dead-end job. Therefore, I hate almost all of the students I have to pretend to like. I honestly can't wait for it to end so I can actually do something useful."

L looked at Light, pouting slightly. "That's not your darkest secret Light-kun."

"No, it is not. However, we only agreed on a secret for a secret. You never specified exactly what kind of secret it had to be. Now you have to tell me one, or do you forfeit the game?"

"I do not forfeit anything." L tilted his head in thought "I suppose my secret must be that my guardian has sent me to Japan from England in order for me to establish social connections and grow independent of his help. I have never exactly had a friend before." Light tilted his head, replicating L's position.

"I assume that's not your darkest secret either?"

"No. Of course not. When you tell me yours, I shall tell you mine. Until that time, we shall continue to trade others." Light smirked and a glint appeared in his eyes.

"Then we will have to continue to trade these secrets then. Would you like to go first this time?"

"Certainly Light-kun." He opened his mouth ready to divulge Light with another secret of his. However, at that moment Light's cellphone went off. L jumped, slightly surprised at the sudden noise. Light remained still with his gaze still locked on L's. After a couple seconds of the intense eye contact, Light finally broke the gaze and moved to reach for his phone. He tiredly glanced at and sighed when he saw the number.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to take this" Light answered the phone and with a bored look on his face exchanged a few short remarks. L busied himself by stacking multiple sugar cubes. "Sorry L. I'm going to have to go. Are you doing anything tomorrow? Maybe we can meet up again. I would like to hear another secret."

"I only have a class in the morning, but that should be it. Would you like to meet outside the tennis courts again at 3:00?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll see you then." Light grabbed his jacket and stood up. "Today was really great, by the way."

"Yes." L answered curtly. "It was very nice to finally meet you."

"It was." Light flashed him one more breathtaking smile before he turned around and left the café. Once outside, Light pulled out his phone again and angrily dialed a few numbers.

He waited impatiently for the call to be picked up. It was only before the final ring did a voice finally answer.

"Yes?" answered the droll voice.

"Is it really necessary for me to come in now? I was in the middle of something. Couldn't you have waited?" Light hissed, irritation creeping into his voice.

"Was Light-kun busy being Kira? Is that why he is so angry I told him to come to the hotel?"

"No. First, I'm not Kira, no matter how much you may wish for it to be true. Secondly, I was talking to someone. I didn't need to be interrupted."

"I shall be the one to prove that you are not Kira, so your claims mean nothing. Also, justice does not wait for anyone. Your conversation is frivolous compared to our more pressing matters. I would have hoped you would have realized this. However, what matters is that you are almost at the hotel. We have an interesting breakthrough with the case; one that I hope to hear thoughts about. How much longer will you be?"

"I'm about 10 minutes away okay? I-"

Light was cut short by the line on the end clicking off. He groaned angrily.

It was beneficial to keep close tabs on one of the most powerful persons in the world. Light could easily use him to further his gains, and by close observation he was beginning to learn the secrets behind the person and his methods. However, he was still mainly a mystery and obnoxious as hell. The habits of the person drove Light to the brink of insanity. Sometimes, he found himself pondering about the best ways to kill him. He had come up with quite a lengthy list.

Unfortunately, he had to keep this list a complete secret from all, especially considering how he was the main suspect in one of the most vicious murder sprees of the century. Displaying violent and murderous tendencies would not help further his innocence, instead damning him to even more guilt.

Light startled as a car close to him honked loudly at some pedestrians who were taking too long to cross the street. Light sighed, wrapping his arms around him. There was a chill in the air, and while it was still only September, the first signs of fall were showing. He particularly liked fall and its tragic beauty as the once green leaves curled up in flames of red and yellow, drifting to the ground in slow graceful circles.

It also marked the beginning of winter; the time when even the most life-infused creatures couldn't ward of the cold and death that winter always brought.

After Light had left unexpectedly, L continued to sit in the café. He sipped his sugary tea pensively as he contemplated the previous events of the day.

Yesterday, he had been a complete loner; friendless since he could remember. He avoided all social interaction and spent most of his time in his room consuming sugary treat after sugary treat while honing his detective skills. He was unattached and emotionless so he could ensure his objectivity and logicalness. He wasn't necessarily happy, but he wasn't sad or upset. Instead, he simply took life as it was and used his astounding intelligence to excel in any chosen activity. Life for him continued as usual.

Except now, Light Yagami had thrown his regularity into chaos. In one day, he had engaged in more social conduct than he has in the last couple of months and had found someone truly intriguing.

When that said person asked to become a friend, L had agreed. It would probably be a decision he would regret later, yet at that time it was the most natural response he could design. There was a feeling of contentment spurred by this sudden kinsman ship, and he couldn't argue that he had despised the interaction.

He had also experienced more emotions in the span of one day then he had for a long time and it left him feeling drained. He plucked a sugar cube from the container and gingerly put it in his mouth, reveling as the sugar cube melted on his tongue with its familiar stickiness.

Most interesting of all was the game of secrets Light had trapped him into playing. He understood where Light was coming from, but he hadn't expected him to make it into a game. It would be fascinating to see where Light was going with it, and L felt a sense of thrill as his mind devised of ways for Light to share more personal secrets. Of course, he had no intention of telling Light any of his truly personal secrets or letting him get too close to him. Light would only be an interesting distraction until L could begin his career as a detective: a way to alleviate the persistent boredom.

L placed another sugar cube in his mouth and finished off his sugared down tea. He uncurled his body from his peculiar sitting position and shoved his hands into his pockets, skulking as he exited the café. Light had paid for the meal, leaving a generous tip for the blushing waitress. The interaction had caused a twist in L' stomach, one that he had disregarded instantly. He would dwell on it later if necessary.

L shivered slightly against the chilly air; a sure sign of the impeding winter. He walked quickly towards his apartment, eagerly awaiting the cheesecake waiting in his fridge. He would most likely ponder on this all night, mulling it over in his mind. Light Yagami was a temptation, and L had to decide how exactly to win this game.

And win he would**.**


	4. Ice Cream Portraits

**AN - Hello everyone! Sorry this is so late on a Friday night; I finally got around to posting it after watching a couple more episodes of House of Cards (i'm two episodes****away from the season****three finale and it's intense) Anyway, prepare for some wonderful cute fluff and literary****discussions. It's quite a happy chapter, because as I was writing more I realized that the plot was getting really serious really quickly so I decided to come back and quickly****write some fluff as a gift. The writing of this chapter also coincided****with me finishing ****_The Picture of Dorian Grey _****which was a phenomenal book and would 10/10 remcomed. While reading it, I kept on drawing connections to Death Note, and if you read it you'd understand. If you're currently reading it, don't worry, I didn't****include any huge spoilers. If you haven't read it you can find the summary online but basically this painter who is completely in love with his subject (it's not expressly****stated love, but it's heavily implied and even if its not for the subject, it's still for the masterpiece) paints a picture where the subject's (Dorian Grey) sins and age are put on display. However, Dorian basically gets to remain eternally young and beautiful while his portrait****(and soul) become increasingly more corrupt (kinda like Light Yagami as he becomes more obsessed with Kira). Additionally****Dorian Grey has some quick fling with a blond actress whose super beautiful, and (spoilers except the books 200 years old) she ends killing herself****after Dorian becomes disinterested****in her charm and breaks off the rapid engagement. There's also this whole thing with the actress trying to discover the identity****of her "Prince Charming". There's a lot of similarities****with Death Note and I thought it would be a lot of fun to add it in. **

**I would also like to thank all the people who have been reviewing so far. All the comments mean so much to me, and any feedback is always greatly appreciated. I'll probably respond to comments as I upload a new chapter, I just can get very lazy with stuff like that. And thank you too all the people who have taken the time to read this.**

**This is the last chapter before the plot really starts to progress and things get serious, so enjoy it while you can!**

Chapter Three - Ice Cream Portraits

"That will be 840 yen." The bored cashier stated blandly. Light handed over the money and, in return, was handed two ice cream cones. He had decided to take L out for ice cream since it was an unusually warm day. Apparently, it would be the last truly warm day before winter would set in. He also knew L had a captivation with anything distinctly sweet. Essentially the sweeter the better, which Light didn't understand. It was just so unhealthy; However, L enjoyed it, and Light could bare through one scoop of ice cream for the sake of that reason.

He walked over to the bench where L sat in his peculiar perch. He kept the one ice cream cone that was the simple scoop of vanilla and handed the towering chocolate ice cream topped with multiple cherries, sprinkles and syrup to the eager L. He eagerly grasped the ice cream cone and brought it to his mouth, licking away a layer of sprinkles. Light watched him in amazement as he quickly devoured through half of the monstrosity. L stopped halfway through one lick as he grew aware of Light's attention.

"What is it?" he mumbled into the ice cream, looking up at Light through his unruly hair.

"Why do you sit like that?" Light asked, gesturing towards L.

"Hmm? Oh, I've found that sitting in this position increases my deductive skills by forty percent." L responded briefly.

"It looks uncomfortable." Light continued.

"You might find that it is not as nearly uncomfortable as you think if you gave it a try."

"I think I'll pass."

"That's too bad." L said, taking another long lick of his ice cream cone. "It would help improve your cognitive abilities."

Light paused, considering L's words. "I can ensure you my cognitive abilities are perfectly fine. Your weird position isn't going to change anything."

"How can you be sure if you've never tried it?" asked L innocently, his eyes wide and his mouth glued to the ice cream.

"I'm not doing it." Light stated. L continued to stare openly at him, his expression expressing slight betrayal and disappointment. "No." Light restated, determined not to succumb to L's insistent gaze.

"Light-kun…" L uttered softly. Light looked away from L's eyes, searching for some distraction. When he found none, he grudgingly returned his gaze to L's black eyes. 'Light-kun…" L murmured again, his voice traveling over the sickly sweet treat. Light could feel his resolve crumbling.

"Fine." He muttered angrily. He knew he was going to look like a fool, but for some reason he couldn't ignore L's desire to embarrass him. He reluctantly pulled up his knees and rose on his feet, replicating L's stance. He remained like that for a second, crouched in that awkward position that was actually helping? Why did his mind feel clearer all of a sudden? It was like some fog had been dispensed from his mind by pulling himself into this stance. L couldn't be right though. It must only be his superior intellect adjusting to the unfamiliar position. L watched him in amusement. Caught up in his puzzlement, Light began to lose balance and tipped, reaching forward with a hand to steady himself. Unfortunately, that particular hand was the one holding the ice cream cone, and he found his hand coated in the cold sticky material. He rocked backward in disgust and lost his balance even more until he was splayed out on the bench. He held his ice cream coated hand in absolute disgust as L watched bemused.

"Gah!" Light cried, shaking his hand as if to dislodge the sticky mess. "Get me a napkin L!"

L decided it would be much more amusing to watch Light struggle then retrieve a napkin. It really was a shame to waste such good ice cream. He knew Light wasn't going to eat the ice cream, especially since he was such a health freak, so he was planning on devouring the cone once he was finished with his. There was still a way he could enjoy the treat however…

"What the hell are you doing?" Light exclaimed, as L grabbed his hand delicately in his own and brought it to his lips as if to lick the ice cream mess. Light tried to jerk his hand back, but L held on strongly.

"It would be a shame to waste such good ice cream, Light-kun." L answered innocuously.

"What no, I'm not letting you…" Light watched in horror as L began to open his mouth.

"Not let me do what?" L asked. He really wanted that ice cream. Vanilla was a perfect combination with chocolate and would probably taste delicious. He glanced up at Light and paused when he saw a heated blush cross his face. "Light-kun is embarrassed." L stated blatantly.

"I'm not embarrassed." Light denied.

"Then why is Light-kun blushing?"

"Because…because you're going to lick ice cream off my hand!" Light exclaimed, attempting and failing once again to remove his hand from L's grasp.

"Is that a problem?"

"Yeah. A bit."

"But it would be shame to waste such good ice cream." L replied.

"It's gross." Light voiced weakly. L's lips were so close to his fingertips and it was distracting him by obscene amounts. What the hell was L thinking?

"But then your hand would be clean of ice cream. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not like that." Light shook his hand in order to emphasize his point. L brow scrunched up as he began to comprehend Lights reason for the apprehension.

"Oh. You don't want me to do this because it is similar to a sexual act. I can ensure you that this has no sexual implication. I only wished to have the ice cream. I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable." L released Light's hand and observed as Light's blush deepened even further.

"It's fine L. You're forgiven." Light looked down in embarrassment,

"I will retrieve Light-kun some napkins." L declared, moving from his crouch and walking towards the ice cream booth. He returned shortly and handed several napkins to Light. Light grabbed them desperately and frantically scrubbed the ice cream from his hands. When he decided his hands were properly clean, he dropped the used napkins in the trash. The moment stood embarrassed and awkward, neither male knowing exactly what to say.

"Again, I apologize for causing your discomfort. It was not my intention." L apologized again, hoping to ease Light's embarrassment. Light still avoided L's gaze.

"I know that L. And it's okay. I overreacted a bit too." The silence stretched on, and L struggled to find a way to break the silence.

"Would you like to go to a movie?" L blurted out suddenly. Light looked up at him, a small smile lighting his face.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Light replied. This time it was L's turn to blush.

"No, Light-kun. There's just a movie playing that I thought you would enjoy. We do not have to go if you do not want to. I'm sorry for asking."

"No, it's fine. I'll go see a movie with you if you want." Light noted L's blush.

"It's not a date Light-kun." L clarified. Light regarded him for a moment and a faint longing entered his eyes. It was so faint L immediate disregarded it. He felt the need to clarify his intentions after that particular scene.

"I never said it was. What's the movie about?"

"It's a mystery. It involves an impersonator seeking the original. Apparently it is very good." L said, glad that he could feel the tension dissipating.

"Sounds good L. I'm pretty sure the movie theater is over that way." Light responded, pointing to a set of buildings. He set off in the direction and L followed. They walked next to each other in silence for a while, but this time the silence was comfortable.

"I think I get another secret L." Light articulated quietly. His voice blended in with the chirps of the birds who were singing through the patch of trees they were currently walking through.

L considered the request for a second. "Very well. My childhood hero was Sherlock Holmes. I read every single story Doyle ever wrote multiple times."

"Isn't Sherlock Holmes eventually killed by his arch-nemesis?" Light inquired.

"Yes. But he takes Moriarty down with him. And afterwards, he returns through a set of other stories. He always won Light-kun."

"I suppose he did, in the end. I can see that for you. Reading Sherlock Holmes through your childhood. Did you ever solve any of the crimes before he did?"

"Yes many times. One could say it was elementary." L grinned. "Now your turn." He demanded.

"My favorite book when I was young was _The Picture of Dorian Grey_. I read it over and over again." Light offered.

"That's a very serious book for someone so young. What was Light-kun's fascination with such a dark novel?" L asked.

"It was beautifully written, and there was just something about it…." Light trailed off. He had read _The Picture of Dorian Grey _when he was seven, and he had been captivated by the classic. The words flowed together in lyrical beauty, exposing the inner workings of man and the nature of sin. He had been so captivated by the novel that he reread it several times, which surprised him. He didn't put much stock in literary works as they were only composed of fantasty and dreams. Light preferred to deal in reality, and the only book he would ever need sat currently in his desk.

"Does Light-kun wish for his sins to be concealed in the paint of a canvas?" L asked. His teachers at the orphanage had required the class to read the novel in seventh grade, and L still retained some of the key themes and facts. He remembered enjoying the language, but being disgusted by the antics of Dorian Grey. He also recalled the painter, who at the time had likened himself too. L would be the one to paint the portrait to reveal the sin and crime of a person, but the similarities ceased there for there was no way L would fall so completely in love with the object of his work.

"Wouldn't you want to stay eternally young and beautiful?" Light responded after a few seconds of silence. L considered the question briefly.

"No, I do not think so. Aging is an essential part of growth."

"Well, I wouldn't mind." Light replied. He was blessed with exceptional beauty, and it was not something he would give up easily.

"Does Light-kun remember the conclusion of the novel? Hiding one's sins is destructive." L asked.

"Is that why you want to be a detective? So you can reveal the darkness in everyone's soul?" Light accused.

"It is part of the reason Light-kun. Perhaps one day you will reveal to me your portrait, and I can truly judge your soul." L responded.

"When Dorian Grey did that, he committed an act of murder against the beholder."

"Perhaps that is unavoidable. Truth maddens and shame drives acts of viciousness"

"So do you still wish to view my portrait, despite the knowledge it may cause your death?" Light asked quietly. L looked at him, but Light evaded his gaze. The only sound breaking the silence was the occasional passerby who spoke in loud jovial tones. L took a long time to answer, but eventually broke the silence.

"There is nothing more beautiful or destructive then truth, so I will risk my demise if only to truly understand one's soul." L replied carefully. The silence surrounded them again as they walked slowly next to each other. They approached the movie theater, and they sensed that particular string of conversation coming to a close. They advanced onto the ticket booth and purchased two tickets for the movie. As they entered the movie theater, cold air gushed around them, and they sat on the two seats in the far back. The theater was mostly empty as the movie had been playing for several weeks, but still a few stragglers lounged in their seats in anticipation. Just before the sound set in and essentially eliminated any chance of conversation, Light looked over at L who sat in his perch.

"I wouldn't risk it." he whispered softly, before turning back to the screen. L immediately redirected his attention towards Light, considering his words. He opened his mouth to respond, but the room was immersed in the loud intro music and even if he said something, Light wouldn't be able to hear. He watched Light for a minute longer, before redirecting his attention towards the screen. The movie commenced, but L paid no attention to the plot as he lost himself in his thoughts.

If Light-kun wouldn't risk his well-being to discover the ultimate all-revealing truth, then what exactly would he be willing to jeopardize his life? L decided he would discover the answer to that question. He wanted to know every inch of Light's soul, but most importantly the parts that thrived in the dark and were hidden from the world. It startled him at the scope of his desire, but he contributed it to his ever present desire for knowledge and veracity.

For in the end, when all the lies and falsehoods have been scraped away, what would be left except for the harsh unyielding truth?

L couldn't forget that even though light illuminated, it could just as quickly blind. And once one lost their vison, they would be lost in a world of darkness and shadows always ironically searching for the cruel light that simultaneously robbed and clarified until the clear blurred and the opaque dissipated.

Furthermore, L should not neglect to remember that Lucifer, the most beloved of God's angels who was cast out of heaven into the darkness pits of hell, used to be the angel of light and the morning star which illuminated the horizon in its fiery glory, casting out the oppressive darkness before spiraling into the fiery pits of hell.


	5. Sweeter the Apple, Blacker the Core

**AN - so a lot is going to happen this chapter so make sure you're ready for an intense ride as the plot is finally going to start progressing rapidly. I'm sorry if this chapter comes a bit too quick in the narration ( and i also apologize****for Light's slight oocness, I do try to justify his actions however) but for the sake of my writing and overall plot I really needed this to happen and quick. I honestly don't****think in canon it would ever happen this quick, but since it's au i'm going for it. All the actions I do attempt to explain in some way or another. **

**IMPORTANT: from now on I'm going to be switching between L and Light as my points of view. They're both fascinating characters to write, and I feel it really benefits the story if I show both their thoughts and feelings. This is the only chapter where it switches****halfway****through and I'll make sure to tell you which chapter will focus on which character from now on. I'm sorry if this bothers you but as a new writer who's****probably****going to focus on this story for a while longer I really want to get a hand at writing both L and Light in case I ever want to write future stories about these two (theres a strong chance****I will...but only until****I finish****this one) **

**Again, thank you for all your reviews. They mean so much to me, and really make my day. This story has been lingering in my brain for a while and I'm honored to be able to share it to all of you. Thank you so much.**

**Okay enough of my rambling. It's time to get on with the story and prepare for quite a lot, because****a lot is going to happen...**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note. Additionally, the title is a quote from Dorothy Parker. The full quote is "the sweeter the apple, the blacker the core. Scratch a lover and find a foe." **

Chapter Five: The Sweeter the Apple, the Blacker the Core

Two weeks had passed since that fateful run in with each other. Every day, L and Light found themselves spending as much time as possible with each other. When they didn't have class, they would meet up someplace and then spend hours upon hours talking to each other. Their conversations ranged from all sources of material, but they were always stimulating. They took pleasure in challenging each other to form more and more intelligent thoughts, pushing their conversations to new extremes. L couldn't remember ever being happier.

For a long time, L had always been alone, yet with the introduction of Light Yagami into his life he had found someone he could call a friend. He now understood how valuable human interaction could be in a more emotional and intimate way, instead of just passing along basic orders and theories.

The only thing that worried him was how quickly their relationship had progressed. At first, L had only felt slight annoyance to the boy, but now in the course of two weeks, L regarded the boy as his equal, something that he never thought he would ever be able to do to anyone.

Their relationship had become increasingly complex, which wasn't much of a surprise considering how intelligent they both were. It would be more shocking if their relationship had remained shallow and simple. The relationship had also become deeply personal. With the game of secrets they had both decided to play, they already knew much about each other. A dangerous amount. But with every secret, a feeling of trust strengthened between them. L was increasingly trusting Light with bigger secrets, yet it didn't frighten him as much as he thought it would. Because as his secrets grew more personal, so did Light's and once they revealed their darkest secrets, something that was unavoidable, they would possess the power to destroy one another. It was thrilling.

But it wasn't only that. L would catch Light staring at him sometimes for long periods of time. One afternoon, L mentioned that Light had been staring at him for the past 5 minutes, and a wicked blush spread over Light's face. It sent warm feelings through L, but he still wasn't entirely sure what his feelings were for Light. They were more than he had felt with anyone else, except that wasn't saying much considering L's past. However, he wasn't sure how far he wished for this relationship to go. He had never felt sexual urges before, yet it was undeniable that Light was extremely beautiful. Also, he didn't know how Light felt and it was too much of a risk for him to take so early on. If his feelings did morph into something more romantic, then he supposed he would take several actions upon those feelings. Until that day, he was still content with simply being friends.

That didn't stop him from noticing that Light's gaze would sometimes linger on his lips or that Light would always sit close to him or the breathtaking smiles or the deep blushes…

Today, L and Light were currently situated on a bench in the middle of a park. It was a secluded spot and very peaceful, and it was not hard imaging Light spending time here. L was uncertain why Light had decided to bring him here, but he decided he didn't mind. There was something nice about being alone with someone else, especially since there was no angry mob of possessive Light Yagami fans to glare at L.

"Tell me secret." L ordered. Light Yagami laughed

"Impatient are we? And anyway if I remember correctly, it's your turn to go first." Light looked at L, awaiting for a response. L huffed.

"Fine."

"Sounds good." Light responded, stretching up into the sunlight. He shut in his eyes as he basked in the warmth of the sunlight. A small smile crossed his face and he exuded feelings of contentment and peace. L was tempted to get a camera to capture the moment. There was an otherworldly beauty in this scene as the light accentuated and amplified Light's beauty. L gazed unabashedly at the sight. It was only when Light opened his eyes slightly to glance at L, did he look quickly away, a heat filling his face.

"My secret," L said quickly, refusing to look back at Light, "is that I live off sugar."

Light let out a quick laugh, "Really? I would never have guessed."

L looked back at Light affronted. "Coffee tastes absolutely dreadful without the right amount of sugar."

"But isn't 10 sugar cubes a tad bit excessive?"

"For your simple tastes, it may be." Another laugh broke through Light's lips, and L couldn't help but feel proud at his ability to make Light laugh so easily. It was fun talking to him, especially since Light appreciated his wit. On the other hand, Light's laughter and smiles may all be faked – Light could easily pretend to be interested in L as he had been doing with all the other school mates. However, there was a sense of sincerity that L was picking up on and Light truly did appear to enjoy their conversations. Additionally, Light was the one who asked L out, not the other way around.

"Since our secrets appear to be food themed this time around, I must admit I adore apples." A quick flash of an emotion L couldn't identify passed through Lights eyes. The closest L could get it was that it was a mix of relief and…gloat. Light was gloating over the fact that he was telling L this, but having a taste for apples didn't seem like something one would gloat over. Many people enjoyed apples and they were a common archetype throughout all types of literature.

Apples symbolized knowledge and sin. Paired together these vastly different ideas worked perfectly. Sin was achievable by all, no matter their level of intelligence. However, if one threw knowledge into the mix, suddenly sin became extremely dangerous. L had noticed this correlation from a young age. A criminal was bad enough, but add intelligence and knowledge into the mix and you were dealing with someone incredibly dangerous.

Was saying that he liked apples a way to remind L that knowledge and sin often went hand in hand? L was probably reading way into this. Perhaps, Light simply enjoyed apples the way L enjoyed sweets. However, instinct was telling L that there much more to that secret then Light had said.

L had learned a long time ago to trust his instinct.

"Hmm… is Light-kun aware that apples tend to symbolize knowledge and sin?" A look of calculation crossed over Light's face briefly before he shot back a comment.

"Yes. But is L aware that sugar often symbolizes gluttony and diabetes?"

"I am not going to get diabetes Light-kun if that was your implication. I am also very hard working so your assumptions have been proven incorrect. I cannot say the same for you."

"Maybe I just really like apples L? Ever consider that?"

"Yes, I did briefly. However, considering Light's intelligence level and the fact that an apple usually carries many double-meanings throughout history and religion, I decided that Light-kun would not simply say he enjoys apples for such a simplistic reason."

Light looked at L for a long while, his expression unreadable. L shifted uncomfortably, worried that he had gone too far. That was his problem with his intelligence – he didn't know what situations to apply it too. Maybe Light really did like apples? L swallowed nervously, and a sense of dread settled on him. He didn't want to lose his only friend so soon. He was bothered by how much he cared about something in the long term would be meaningless, yet he really didn't want to lose Light. There was still so many things they could talk about and so many games they could play against each other.

L was so lost in his thoughts and conflicting emotions that he didn't notice Light lunge at him until it was too late.

Suddenly a warm set of lips pressed against his. L jerked back in shock at the sudden intrusion, but Light continued to press into him. He brought one hand up to L's hair, twisting his fingers in the surprisingly soft locks. The other hand he looped around L's back, pulling him closer until they were pressed tightly together. L gasped against Light and Light took advantage of the moment to enter L's mouth with his tongue, exploring the soft warm wetness that tasted unsurprisingly like a mix of sugar and strawberries. Light continued to kiss L softly, reveling the feel of the other boy.

L was frozen in shock. One thought repeatedly flashed through his mind.

_Light Yagami was kissing him._

_Light Yagami was kissing him._

_LIGHT YAGAMI WAS …. And he's really good at it._

L had never put much thought to his sexuality before. He didn't necessarily believe in labeling himself with terms and phrases that defined exactly who he liked. It had been apparent to him from a young age that he didn't want to kiss girls. He just assumed he didn't want to kiss anyone, no matter their gender.

But here he was, being kissed senseless by another boy and finding that he truly and deeply enjoyed it. It didn't send butterflies all through his stomach and it certainly didn't feel like he was melting which was how kissing was usually described in romantic works. No, instead it felt…nice. He could feel himself leaning into the warmth of the kiss and the heat of Light and gasped in surprise when Light tangled his hand in his hair and placed another around his back, closing the rest of the rest of the space between them. Then Light had to go and sneak his tongue into L's mouth, sending a dizzying and worrying amount of sensations coursing through L. The feeling of Light's tongue exploring his mouth sparked something inside of him, setting him back into motion. He subconsciously found his hands curling around Light's neck, further deepening the kiss. Light responded to L's movements by increasing the fervor of the kiss and L found it nearly impossible to think about anything other than the boy he was currently wrapped in. Waves of heat passed through L, surprising himself. He had thought himself incapable of such sensations, but now here he was and all he wanted was more.

After what an impossibly short amount of time, Light pulled back from L, separating their lips. He left his hands entangled on L, bringing one hand to cup his face. L continued to leave his hands looped around Light's neck but shifted them uncomfortably, uncertain what to do with them now that the kiss had ended. He had left his eyes open during the kiss, partly due to shock and was now gazing deeply into Light's own. They were a beautiful shade of amber that seemed to absorb the sunlight in such a way that they glowed ever so slightly.

At this proximity, Light Yagami looked even more beautiful than L had thought possible with the way his hair cascaded perfectly, framing his slightly flushed face, and his lips that were so swollen and so very kissable.

L found himself leaning in again to initiate another kiss, and was surprised by his nerve. Sure, Light Yagami may be startlingly gorgeous and highly intelligent, but that didn't explain why L had within the span of two weeks had gone from slight annoyance to wishful need. The kiss had seemed to spark a desperate want inside of L, bringing forth surprisingly complex feelings for Light. He was slightly annoyed at how quickly he had fallen for Light, yet even more astonishing was how quickly Light had fallen for L. The beautiful, perfect teenager had kissed the ungainly, unidealistic person, and now their relationship appeared to be morphing as they both took in the implications of such a daring move.

The game they were playing had suddenly became a lot more dangerous.

The second kiss, in L's mind, was even better than the first. He was the one who was in charge as he nibbled on Light's bottom lip, reveling in the shudders and gasps the other boy emitted. He deepened the kiss, pulling tightly on Light's neck, and was shocked by the loud moan that came from the other boy. To L, it was absolutely exhilarating. However, before he could slip his tongue into Light's mouth, the other boy pulled back suddenly. He leaned over and covered his face with his hands, mussing his usually perfect hair. L could hear him struggling to control his rapid breathing. L looked on worriedly at him, uncertain of what to do. He was under the assumption that the kiss had been of mutual like – certainly not something Light would draw away from, especially since he was the one who had initiated it. Maybe L had stepped too far by trying to be in charge?

"I'm sorry if my actions have made you uncomfortable, Light-kun. I was simply responding to your advances, and I apologize if I went too far."

Light let out a mirthless laugh and L looked on concerned. Light was exhibiting an unusually strong reaction, and it was worrying L greatly.

"You don't need to apologize. You did nothing wrong. It's just…"

"Just what Light-kun?" Light looked up at L, and L was shocked by the fact that Light's eyes were red ringed… almost as if he trying to keep himself from crying.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry I put this on you, especially so early on. I can understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore."

L cocked his head slightly as the distraught boy. "Whatever gave Light-kun the impression that I wouldn't want to be friends with you anymore?"

"Well, I kissed you. And it's only been two weeks since we've started talked, and I've never done this type of thing before since I usually despise any physical contact with anymore, except not with you and I don't know why I've been so caught up with you and why you make me act so reckless, and here I am, ranting to you, something I can't ever remember doing to anyone, and I don't know why you of all people have such a large influence on me, and I don't know what to do about it, which frightens me because I always know what to do, but it's not only that because things have gotten pretty bad elsewhere, and I really just need someone I can talk to and trust except I can't trust anyone, but you're always so honest about everything, and I can't believe I'm telling this to you like this, and I just need a break…" Light looked completely undone. His hair was a mess, his cheeks red, and his hands wringing about. He looked so upset and passionate after that long speech, something that was so out of character for him, that L, who was so uncertain in these social situations (especially since Light Yagami had just bared his heart and let go of his perfectly structured speech) leaned in to kiss Light again (a soft kiss this time) so that he could comfort Light, or at least try to.

He could feel Light shuddering under the light pressure of the third kiss, and L brought his hands up to gently cup Light's face. Light trembled under the soft touches, and his whole body leaned into L's warmth. L could feel wetness on Light's face, but decided to make no comment on it. Light did not seem like someone who displayed weakness easily, and the fact that he trusted L enough to show him this side of himself was enough.

Light's façade was crumpling, and with it a part of himself he kept hidden from everyone was surfacing. This part saw the beauty of the world, and didn't feel the need to punish all evildoers. This part was content with being held and comforted softly by someone's whose dark eyes always seemed to reflect the truth. This part didn't hide from the truth by surrounding itself with increasingly intricate lies. However, this kinder part had been forced down by another darker part obsessed with "justice". L was the only one who could let that part out and it frightened Light to no extent.

He was so used to being in control of everything, no he needed to be in control of everything, but with L suddenly that desire vanished, replaced by a wish to simply spend time with L. He had tried to deny that urge and avoid L. He poured all his time into creating a perfect world, which was still completely essential to do, but he also wanted to spend time with L and he didn't know which wish was more powerful.

He despised how L made him feel, how he felt like he could tell L anything and trust him with it. He hated how L was so honest and blunt all the time because he had only every surrounded himself with lies and liars. He hated how L was intelligent. He hated L's appearance and quirks. At least, he tried to convince himself that.

But that weak pretense completely disappeared, when L accused him of knowledge and sin. Finally there was someone who understood everything Light was dealing with. He had told him he liked apples out of spite for the endless accusations, but that fact that L picked up on the double meaning was no less than extraordinary. At that moment, Light was overwhelmed with a feeling he had never experienced and seeing L sitting there with such an innocent expression adorning his face, he lent forward and kissed him.

He didn't expect any response, but not only did L kiss him back, L then kissed him and dominated the kiss. It was so unexpected in Light's mind, and even though he had entertained the situation, he had never imagined it would actually occur.

On the second kiss, Light felt something break open inside of him and he was overwhelmed with a surge of powerful emotions that he had left locked away for so long. The intensity frightened him. He had suppressed all emotions for so long, that he had thought he would never feel ever again. The only thing that brought him pleasure was the feeling of winning, but even that was dulling with time. Life didn't challenge him anymore.

When he found the Death Note on that fateful day, he finally had a means to an end. The world was overflowing with corruption and evil, and no one was doing a single thing about it. Light couldn't watch the world rot anymore, and so he took it upon himself to create a new and perfect world free of crimes and sins. There was opposition of course, but eventually he would overcome all those who opposed and finally create a world shining with light. He had planned it so exactly, that there was a very low percentage of failure. Already, he was close to defeating his main opposition: a meddling detective who thought he was better and more pure then everyone around them due to his superior sense of morals. When he was out of the picture, Light would reign supreme and the ugly and cruel would be expelled from the world. His supports had dubbed him Kira, and worshipped him.

Light enjoyed all of the attention and strategy involved, however it was becoming too easy. What he desperately wanted was someone to share it all with. He had always been secretive and revealing this particular secret would be very dangerous. He had to decide if it was worth the risk. Originally, he wasn't planning on telling anyone. First off, there was no one he could tell. His family and so called friends were nowhere near close enough to rule alongside him. He needed someone whose intelligence matched his own. Secondly, he had become a suspect. The world's greatest detective deemed him suspicious and had been making the necessary moves to catch Light as Kira. It was never going to happen as Light had too much of an advantage. As the detective grew closer to Light, the situation became more dangerous. But Light had already designed a plan to get rid of the detective; it was only a matter of time before he could set his plan into notion. Things were going excellent for Light, yet he still had no one he could brag to or even share ideas.

That was however, before he had run into L. From the two weeks of meetings, Light could tell L was truly something special. He also happened to fit all the criteria that Light was searching for in a partner. Light would happily make L the queen to his king.

Light hadn't planned on any feelings developing. However, he couldn't seem to keep himself from gazing at L and blushing any time L didn't something particularly adorable. It was demeaning and immature as he should be above such human desires.

He couldn't deny that he wanted L. Not only as a partner, but also as a friend and even possibly a lover. It angered him at the lack of control over his emotions, yet he didn't want to leave L for anything. He was also angry for the breakdown he had in front of L. Light Yagami never lost control of his emotions like that. Ever. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried, yet here he was, being held softly by L as tears streaked down his face. L didn't make any comment on it, for which Light was grateful. He despised appearing weak.

Light felt safe around L. He felt like he could trust L. He felt like he didn't have to lie to him, nor did he even want to. He wanted to be honest and truthful to L. He wanted L too see him as he really was and get rid of all pretenses.

"L…" Light whispered against L's lips. He felt the other man shudder slightly.

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"I want to tell you my darkest secret now." L shifted slightly. He was silent for a moment.

"If you wish, Light-kun."

Light hesitated. If he was to tell L there really would be no turning back for either of them. L would either join Light or help him against all the forces that opposed him, or Light would have to figure out a way to ensure that L would never tell anyone. He couldn't risk L telling anyone else. He would also be dragging L into a game he may not wish to play. Light didn't want to force this upon L. However, the apprehension didn't prevent the confession from slipping through his lips.

"L, I am Kira."


	6. Justice

**AN - Hello everyone! So it's Friday and time for another update. I apologize****for the cliffhanger****I left you all so cruelly****on, but no fear as here is the continuation (and so much happened in the last chapter that adding another 2000 words would make it overwhelming). This chapter follows directly from the last. Also, for this chapter keep in mind that L is a bored college student who hasn't been ingrained with the strong sense of justice as he is in canon (basically he doesn't believe he's the one and only justice that's also one of the most powerful figures in the world). Because of that he's more likely to make decisions that canon L wouldn't necessarily agree with, as you'll see in the chapter. On another note, next friday is going to be really busy for me so I'll be updating either earlier or later, but the chapter will be up eventually and it's a great one. It's also really long so I might consider splitting it into two parts. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They really mean a ton to me even if they only say "i like it" or something. Every little bit counts and makes me happy (which is especially needed because school is hitting it's end of the year rush and i have tests coming in left and right) Anyway, enough talking and on with the story...**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Death Note. **

Chapter 6 - Justice

"_L, I am Kira." _

At those words, L froze in shock. Of all the things he expected Light to say this was not it. Never would he have thought that Light himself was Kira. The same exact Kira who was extracting his weird sense of justice on the world by killing as many criminals as he could. But no, Light had confessed.

What the hell was L going to do with that information? He didn't expect Light would tell him this and then leave L free to do as he wished. No – that was too risky. If Light was Kira and unafraid of killing all those that stood against him, L's life was at risk. Light could kill him whenever he pleased, but L didn't believe Light would take such action without good reason. That meant that L could never tell anyone that Light was Kira, without risking his whole life.

Also, did L really want to turn Light in? He had never given much thought towards Kira himself. Personally, L believed in a much more standard way of justice, as it should never be up to one person to judge another on the matter of life and death. If the person was judged guilty, does that mean their life should be taken? The death penalty was an extreme, but one that Kira easily used. L couldn't deny that some people simply deserved to die due to their horrendous crimes, yet Kira killed a wild amount.

When it came down to it, Kira saw the world in black and white where those bad should be punished to extreme extents while the good should be rewarded. L saw the world in various shades of grey. No one was simply good or evil. Instead everyone consisted of both good and bad and acts of evil may appear just in one's eyes and hopelessly cruel in another. There were always multiple sides to every story, and L had dedicated himself to revealing the trickiest side of the truth. Kira did not search for the truth, instead he judged based on basic information.

L wasn't certain he could support someone who neglected to search for the truth before condemning people to death.

For some reason, the fact that Light was Kira vastly changed L's attitude. L didn't believe he could support Kira, but he could support Light. Light was his first friend and L couldn't just leave him. Light had also put a huge amount of trust into L. He felt honored but also annoyed. Light was dragging him into a dangerous conflict. He would have to become part of it as there was no way for him to avoid it now, especially carrying such a destructive secret.

Although, there was one thing L knew for certainty – he certainly wasn't bored anymore.

Light had pulled back from their closeness and watched L with a guarded expression.

"I wasn't wrong" L muttered softly, looking towards the ground.

"Wrong about what?" Light growled. L glanced up at him. Lights eyes had narrowed and a hardness had settled about his face. He looked very different from the pleasant boy who had laughed innocently earlier. He appeared much older and calculating now. With this look on his face, L could easily imagine Light as Kira.

"When I first met you, Light-kun – or should I call you Kira-kun? – I knew you were hiding a secret of great magnitude, for there was simply no way for anyone to be so flawless without at least a couple of cracks. I also thought that you had the possibility of becoming very interesting. I wasn't wrong on either accounts."

Light leaned back, his gaze never leaving L's face. He controlled his face perfectly and retained a neutral expression. Not one emotion flicked over his face. The sudden transformation struck L.

"What do you wish to do about it? And Light-kun is fine for now"

"Well, I'm not entirely certain."

"Hmm, is that so? Whatever you wish to do, I would strongly recommend against telling anyone what I have just told you."

"Or else Light-kun would kill me?" Light's perfect composure broke for a second and a variety of emotions flickered across his face.

"It would strongly pain me to do such an act, and I sincerely hope that it will not have to come down to that."

"But Light-kun would, however, if I became detrimental to your plans?"

"L, I don't want you to think that I –"

"Just answer the question Light-kun."

"I…I don't know." Lights composure broke again and he glanced away from L, staring intently at a bird perching in a tree.

"Does Light-kun have the ability to kill me, if he so wishes?"

"First off, I would not wish, but…"

"Yes?"

"I could kill you if I wished, L. I would hate to do so as with you I feel I have finally found someone valuable and worthy of my attention, but if you jeopardize my plans , then yes, I may have to take extreme actions to prevent you from doing anything irreparable."

"Like telling the world that you are Kira?" L questioned. Light looked back up at L, his face once again rigid and in control.

"Is that what you're planning to do with this information?" responded Light. L placed his thumb upon his lips in that weird quirk of his.

"I do not think so Light-kun. That may not mean much as you have just told me that you could easily kill me if I ever betrayed you. However, I do not believe I wish to turn you in. While I do not agree with Kira's system of justice, you are my first friend and have become very important to me. Even if I may not support you in your decisions, I will not turn you in to anyone, nor will I tell anyone this. However, I do not believe you would have told me with this without the intention of me eventually joining your side and contributing to your cause."

"You don't believe Kira is right?" Light asked. It always angered him when he found someone who didn't support Kira. Kira had done so much good for this world already. Couldn't L see that the crime rate had dropped drastically and that almost all the war had ended because Kira was finally doing right?

"No."

"Would you mind telling me why? I am very curious why you deny my system of justice."

"It is not justice, Light-kun. And if it is, it is a very antiquated system. I have observed that Kira believes the world consists of people who are either good or bad, with little in between. However, that is not the case. The world is much more complicated than two shades of color and is instead composed of many shades of grey. No one person is completely good or evil. Sometimes, good deeds are committed by people who are "evil", while "good" people can also commit atrocious crimes. There is no definite line and believing so makes one very naïve

"Furthermore, Light-kun, you do not seek the truth before you kill a person. Instead you kill them based off google searches or news announcements. You have no grasp of the motivations behind a person's action, or even if they were wrongly accused. I simply cannot stand with someone who neglects to search for the truth before taking a person's life."

Light was stunned. He had expected the repeated argument of that it was wrong to take anyone's life, no matter their actions. Instead, L had mentioned several good ideas. Of course he was wrong, and it was only a matter of time before Light won him over.

Light _would_ win him over. L was too valuable of a prize to lose so easily.

"I understand where you are coming from, L" responded Light slowly, "but, it's not like that. Kira only punishes those who have already been announced guilty by the current justice system, or who are without a doubt guilty of serious crimes. The world is not filled up with either good or bad people, but some people the world as a whole could do without. They are murders or sex offenders, terrorists or gang leaders that I am certain have committed horrendous crimes that harm society as a whole. It is all for the greater good. In response to your other point, it is near impossible to know the complete truth. People lie. The only real truth is in numbers, and that is why I judge based off body counts or the numbers of serious offenses. Once a person has committed a crime, there is a high probability that they will do it again…and again. That was what was happening before I stepped in. The world was rotting. Almost daily, one would see reports of horrible crimes that no one would do anything about. Innocent people lived in fear. Now, however, crime rates have dropped and people don't have to be scared anymore. Would it be better if we let the world fall apart at the seams until innocent people couldn't walk the streets without the fear of being attacked, raped, or killed?" Lights voice remained steady and his gaze bored into L's eyes. If only L could see the truth!

"Light-kun, I am not certain…"

"Before I became Kira, I walked to a grocery store. When I was there, a group of vile bikers harassed a girl. They were holding her down and about to rape her. Passerbies wouldn't dare get involved, in fear of their own safety. It was despicable. L, people were being raped on busy streets! But since becoming Kira, things like that don't happen anymore. People wouldn't dare. Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Why you?"

"Excuse me?"

L looked sharply at Light. "I asked why you? What makes you so above the rest of us that you believe you are worthy to kill people? And if you kill people, doesn't that make you a criminal, like the types you are trying so hard to eradicate?"

Light let out a laugh "L, you're missing the point."

"No, Light-kun. I really am not." L replied firmly.

"Very well. Why me? Because I was one of the few who could actually use the power of Kira to change the world. I had to do something, L, and becoming Kira presented me that opportunity. I am not using the power for selfish desires, as one could easily do. No. Instead, I am intelligent enough to see a greater picture. It was chance that I discovered the power to become Kira. I was at the right place at the right time. However, I am not one who puts faith in meaningless coincidences. There is a reason for this. I would not have been given this gift to simply toss it away; it would be a waste. On your other point, I am not harming innocents. Therefore, you cannot group me as someone like the ones I punish. If I did began killing people simply for the sake of it, then yes, I should be stopped. But am I not! I judge because I must. If not, the world was overflow with corruption. It is not something I enjoy doing, but it must be done." God, why couldn't L see this? Light had trusted in L's ability to think logically, but now he was being obtuse and stubborn.

"I do not believe that."

"Believe what?' Light practically hissed. He was getting pissed off now.

"That you don't enjoy doing this. Contrastingly, I think you enjoy this greatly. Does it make you feel god-like Light-kun? Better than everyone else? Please do not lie to me."

"I…it is a power, and like any power it is intoxicating. But I am very skilled at remaining sober."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, of course it is."

L leaned forward, entering Lights personal space. He rested his hands on his knees and very delicately put his mouth by Lights ear.

"I don't believe you." He whispered softly. He observed Lights jaw clench.

"Then what would you like me to do to convince you?"

"What would you be willing to do?" He whispered again into Light's ears. This time, he exhaled softy on Lights earlobe causing a hiss to pass through the other boy's lips.

Light could feel the L breathing in his ear, and it sent a shock of heat coursing through him. Light couldn't contain himself as he suddenly pulled L as close as he could. L was pulled off balance and tumbled into Light's arms, putting all of his weight on the other boy. Light wrapped his arms around L's back, holding him close.

"I'll tell you everything…hmmm? That way you have the power to destroy me, if you so wish. It doesn't mean I won't stop you if you become too much of a concern. And then…" Light trailed off.

"Then what?" L whispered hoarsely. He was angry at the lack of control he had from the other boy, but supposed Light felt the same when it came to him. They were truly tangled with each other, both literally and metaphorically.

"I can think of a few things I would like to do…"

L noticeably shivered, and Light could feel desire coiling in his stomach. How was it that this particular person made him feel so many things? With great effort, L pulled back from Light's embrace. His cheeks were fairly flushed and he anxiously ran a hand though his matted hair. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"What do you want from me?" L asked. He opened his eyes to stare intensely at Light.

"I thought I made that fairly clear." Light smirked as a blush filled L's face. Lust briefly filled his eyes, before they became more clear and rational.

"No, not like that." A thick swallow. "What do you want from me as Kira? Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh, Kira is all good and well, but the new world I'm creating will be empty without someone to share it with. I'm telling you this because I wish to make you my partner in the new world. You will rule alongside, if you choose to. I want you L. More than I have ever wanted anyone before."

"You wish for me to help you carry out your plans? And then to…" L looked away. "We've only known each other for two weeks, Light-kun."

"Yes, and through those two weeks I have grown to care about you. You are the only one who can match my intelligence. You are the only one that is worthy." Light grasped L's chin between his fingers and forced him to look directly at him. "I want you L. More than I have ever wanted anyone before. Will you help me create a new and better world?"

The world had faded around them, until it was just them two, focused so intently on each other. Time seemed frozen to them and the air crackled with untamed emotions. The moment dragged on and on, and their eyes were locked together. L struggled to take a breath. He knew what he was going to say next would be mistake, but it was one he couldn't keep from happening.

"I…yes, Light-kun. However, I will not kill anyone, nor will I be subservient to you. We will be equals, do you understand?"

"Of course, L. I understand." Light answered triumphantly.

A victorious smile slowly spread its way across Light's face.


	7. As They Kiss, Consume

**AN - Okay so this is a long one. I was considering splitting it in two parts but it does better as a whole and long updates are some of the best things. It's about twice as long as the regular lengths of my chapters, but a lot happens like usual and something else comes to light... I also adore Sayu so she makes a few appearances along with another constant character. It can get kinda of cheesy at certain points, but bare though it bc this is probably as cheesy as it's going get (well probably not i really have a thing of all encompassing loves) Also, I'm so happy i managed to get this up tonight. There's been this music festival where i'm living and i've been going thursday and today (the last day is tomorrow) and it's honestly one of the best experiences i have. I've managed to be in the very very front so i essentially cannot get any closer to all the bands that performed and I met three of them after and got their autographs and talked to them for a while and i cannot even begin to describe the perpetual high I'm undergoing. Saturday is the last day however and there's only two more bands left which is so upsetting but that means I'll be writing a lot in an attempt to overcome the post concert depression. **

**Thank you so much for everyone's reviews thus far. An special shoutout to High on the Rainbow ( I just started Raising Hell and I can already tell it's going to be the death of me), and FreakShowCentral (Lonely Hearts is going to make me cry if I'm not careful) for always leaving wonderful comments that brighten my day. Also, everyone should go check them out because they're both fantastic writers and definitely worth reading. Any additional reviews are always welcomed and don't feel shy or uncomfortable leaving anything. Seriously, the action enough means everything.**

**Okay, anyway, back to the story...**

**Disclaimer - I really don't own Death Note; the title is from Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. It's in one of my favorite passages in the play.**

Chapter 7 - As They Kiss, Consume

"Mom, I'm home," Light announced from the entrance to his home. L awkwardly shuffled in behind him, uncertain of what to do. After Light revealed his secret and L agreed to help him, Light decided to take L back to his house. L had never been invited to someone's house before, and he was anxious at meeting Light's parents, considering how he had been kissing their son senseless a couple of hours before. He hoped they were nice people.

"Light!" a girl's voice shouted out, and a young girl with dark brown hair came running into the hallway. "I got my English test back and I –"Her voice cut off immediately when she caught sight of L. She stared at him, her eyes wide. L stuffed his hands into his pockets and nervously shuffled his feet.

"Sayu, this is my friend, L. L, this is my sister, Sayu. She's a bit a pest to be honest."

"Light, don't tease your sister." A middle-aged woman appeared in the hallway. She spoke of homeliness and hospitality. She smiled softly at L.

"Mom, this is Light's friend, L. He must go to college with Light." Sayu chirped up. Her initial shock replaced by her usual enthusiasm.

L expected it was about time to say something so he stepped forward and extended his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Yagami."

"Oh, it's finally so nice to meet someone with proper manners." Mrs. Yagami smiled warmly at his as she took his hand. "You must be the one Light's been obsessed with."

"Mom, I'm going to go upstairs with him, okay? Call me when dinners ready" Light cut off sharply. L took notice of Light's sharp tone and concluded he couldn't pass up on such an opportunity.

"Obsessed with, Mrs. Yagami? May I ask what you mean by that?" L asked with the most innocent look he could muster.

"Oh, well, obsessed may be a strong word, but I've never seen him so interested in anyone."

L could sense the irritation radiating off Light, but he couldn't resist.

"Light-kun speaks about me to his family?"

Mrs. Yagami and Sayu exchanged a knowing glance.

"Well, not exactly. Nonetheless, it's very nice seeing Light connecting with people."

Light grabbed on to L's shoulders before he could gather a response and pushed him towards the stairs.

"We're going upstairs now."

"But I haven't finished my conversation with your mother.''

"You can finish talking to her later, if you so desperately need to."

"Very well." L looked over his shoulder at the two ladies watching the spectacle with amused expressions. "It was very nice talking to you, and I hope to continue this conversation later."

Mrs. Yagami smiled at him, and he sent a small smile back. He rather liked her; she was kind and didn't make him feel uncomfortable. L wished there were more people like her to make meeting families easier.

L, in his thoughts, had ceased moving as fast as Light wished, so when they reached the staircase, Light grabbed L's hand and pulled him up. L stumbled slightly as his foot caught on a stair, but he quickly regained his footing and followed Light up the stairs.

The walked down the hallway until the third door, where Light stooped to remove a piece of paper from the doorway. Then he moved to remove a piece of pencil lead cleverly hidden on the door hinge. L watched amused.

"I suppose paranoia comes in the job description."

Light glared at L quickly before pulling him into the room and roughly shoving him onto the bed. The intensity in Light's eyes made L's breath hitch slightly. He had expected he would be in this position sometime this night but not nearly this soon. On a side, he noted that the bed was perfectly made and the room was completely organized. Light's shelves were filled with a multitude of textbooks, all ordered perfectly. There was not a speck of dust anywhere. The room was empty of any personal artifacts; the only objects that could link the room to Light were several framed awards. The room actually made L feel rather sad. There was no warmth in it, no sign of life; instead it spoke simply of orderliness and sterility. He supposed it fit Light, but he still wished that there was something physical Light treasured for emotional value.

"What is it?" Light breathed heavily. "You look…sad. Is something wrong?"

L lifted his head to look at Light. "Your room feels so empty, Light-kun." A look of confusion crossed over Light's face.

"Huh?"

L sat up completely now. "Your room…it is empty. There is nothing in here that speaks of you. "

"What would you want me to have in here? It's simply my room, L. I don't need to make it into something special."

"You don't plan on being here much longer."

"I'm not sure why this is important." Light sat down on the bed next to L and reached his arm past L in order to close the space between them. "Especially when there other, more…enjoyable things we could be doing…" Light whispered breathily into L's ear.

"No, I do not think so. Not yet at least."

Light jerked back and confusion crossed his face again, before flickering into annoyance.

"Well then what do you want to do if you're going to refuse anything I do?"

"Light-kun does not need to get so upset. Simply because I refuse to do it now does not mean I will not do it later. Good things come to those who wait. Anyway, you still have to show me how you kill as Kira, and I must tell you my darkest secret since you have revealed yours."

"You still want to do that?"

"It would be only fair."

"Okay, then. Go ahead."

"Light-kun," L spoke in a small whisper and Light had to lean in to hear him clearly "I think…there is a 87% chance I'm gay…"

Light stared at him for a brief second before bursting out laughing. "Really? Are you completely sure about that? Because I don't know, on the way home I saw you checking out some girl."

L shook his head back and forth. "Light-kun must need new eyes, Light-kun, because you clearly saw incorrectly. At the very least, I was checking out a male. On that note, there was one particularly attractive one on the way here…"

Light smiled deviously. "Is that male happening to be sitting right next to you perhaps?"

"No. This male had very nice black hair and eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans and was very attractive."

"Oh, I think I saw him too." Light paused, tilting his head in remembrance "but he really wasn't that attractive, I don't think. Nah, not my type. Too ungainly."

L shifted slightly so that his mouth was barely an inch from Light's. He could feel Light's warm breath mingling with his own.

"I don't believe you." L whispered. Immediately, Light's eyes dilated and he pushed L onto his back. His mouth struggled to form words, but finding none, it moved to press itself against L's. L opened his mouth to meet Light's and moaned softly as Light's tongue moved to explore his mouth. It also reminded him that he hadn't had a chance to taste Light's mouth yet. He was going to have to change that and soon. The kiss continued for a while until they finally broke apart. They both gasped for air, and Light sat up to straddle L. L's body responded to the sudden warm weight on that particular part, and L blushed at the resulting body function. Light only continued to smile down at him.

"I'm still going to want to know your secret, L. You don't have to tell me know if you don't want, but as you said, it is only fair." Light shifted slightly, rubbing against a particularly sensitive part. L couldn't keep the moan from escaping and in turn, blushed deeply.

"I'll…I'll tell you later…and Light-kun stills have to tell me…AHH" L's train of speech trailed off as Light slid one of his hands under L's shirt and up his chest, tracing the soft abdomen. Light also leaned down to press hot kisses along L's neck, nibbling along L's jawline.

"What were you saying L? I have to tell you what?" Light asked mischievously. He continued to kiss along L's neck, pleased at L's reactions.

"I…I… stop…stop it Light…secret…" L gasped. Light paused in his motions briefly.

"Yes?"

L took a few seconds to compose himself. "I'm not experienced in such actions." L stated.

"Really?"

"Yes, Light-kun." L looked away. Light had probably done it with a ton of people already. It bothered L how inexperienced he was at these things.

"Was today your first kiss?" Light asked softly. L still refused to look at him.

"No. But it was one of a few." L muttered. He shouldn't feel ashamed about this.

Light rolled off him to lay next L on the bed. They laid next to each other for a minute in silence.

"Y'know, if you didn't tell me that, I wouldn't have known. You're a very good kisser."

"Thank you. Light-kun is also very good kisser," L responded.

"I know." Light agreed. L shot him a glance, only to freeze when he met Light's eyes. Light was looking at him in such a warm, dare he say loving way. He couldn't break the gaze if he tried.

"Would you like me to take it slow? I don't want to rush you into anything."

"I- if that's okay, Light-kun. I'm sorry that –"L began to apologize but Light clamped a hand over his mouth.

"No. Don't even apologize for something like that. Honestly I would rather take it slow too. I have finally found something worth keeping and I'm not going to ruin it by rushing it." Light declared. L lifted one of his hands to remove Light's hand from his mouth. Without warning, he sat up and swung one of legs over Light's hips, replicating Light's potion from before. He hesitated a second before speaking.

"Why are you being like this to me?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Light-kun does not seem like someone who would be so understanding and willing. Light-kun take what you want. I have observed that whenever Light-kun talks to someone there is a 86% chance it's for Light-kun's own benefit and gain. Except with me, Light-kun do not seem to do that as much. Only when Light-kun told me you were Kira, did Light-kun try to convince me to do something for Light-kun's benefit. I understand you want my intelligence, however you have been overly kind to me, to the point where you no longer gain as much as you could. Or maybe this is a way for you to cement my loyalty. Nonetheless, Light-kun is the person who only does things for his own gain."

L shifted anxiously, waiting for an answer. After a few seconds, Light let out a low chuckle. He sat up slightly, forcing L to sit more in his lap.

"Yet you remain."

"Against my better judgment, I do."

Light brought a hand up to brush away a few strands of hair that had fallen over L's face. With a sudden fluid movement, he pushed L onto his back, and positioned himself so he was on all fours overlooking L. Additionally, Light brought his knees hard against L's wrists, clamping L's arms to his sides. He brought his head down to L's ears.

"Tell me your darkest secret." Light ordered softly. L paused.

"Do you really wish to hear it?" L hated how timidly his voice sounded, but their current position wasn't exactly helping.

"What do you think?" Light whispered sensually causing L to shudder. L inhaled deeply.

"I used to be involved in an abusive relationship, Light-kun." L sighed reluctantly. It was a strange feeling to get this off his chest as he really never discussed it with anyone. It was a very dear secret, and one he kept hidden. The secret had remained private until this moment. There was some relief in telling Light, yet he was also surprised by his willingness. It had only been two weeks and here he was confessing _this. _The one secret that could destroy him and everything he loved. It was only fair however. Light had revealed his, and now L must do the same. Light quickly removed the pressure of his knees from L's side.

"I'm sorry," Light choked out "If I had known I wouldn't have…"

"You did not know. You cannot be held accountable for that."

Light looked down at him, and his initial shock was replaced by a morbid curiosity and simmering rage.

"Who was it?" Light hissed.

"His name is not important." L began, comfortable in providing no additional information. However, Light's urging stare convinced him to expand on the detail. "He was not a bad person. He simply had several issues and mental illnesses that he dealt with by hurting others. We used to be very close, Light-kun. We grew up together and were essentially brothers. He was very intelligent, and I greatly enjoyed his company as a child. However, his best friend ended up killing himself, and he was never the same after that. He sought solace and comfort in me, which I provided. Eventually, he grew obsessive and dangerous, and I was the only one who could control him. One day, even I couldn't prevent his murderous tendencies. He killed three people, which is ironic considering how you are the one who punishes his type. He came to me afterwards, begging for my forgiveness and help. I refused to forgive him, but I offered to help. It wasn't enough for him as he thought I was betraying him so he burned the house down. He fled and no one has seen him since. I miss him Light-kun, but he was not good for me, nor was I for him. He was too dependent and I was unable to provide him with the emotional support he needed. I blame myself for those murders Light-kun. I could have prevented it, but I didn't. I loved him. No, I still love him." L breathed a large breath as his long speech had left him breathless. He hadn't meant to tell the whole story in such detail, but for some reason, he felt like he should tell Light everything concerning this. There was a 76.5% chance that something related to this would occur lately, and Light should be prepared for such a situation. He stared into Light's eyes, daring Light to accuse him of horrible mistakes and disastrous naivety. Light's eyes had taken on an almost blank quality as he absorbed the information.

"So you're saying this person you knew and loved killed three people and set your house on fire?" Light asked expressionlessly.

"Essentially. He's part of the reason my caretaker was so insistent of sending me out of the country. He thought it contained too many bad memories for me, which is partly true. He also wished for me to assume an alias in order to disguise my identity, but I am not one to hide who I am. Britain is my home and wish to return as soon as possible. There is not much in Japan I enjoy. Except you, I suppose."

Light stood up slowly and walked over to his desk. L sat up on the side of the bed as Light sat down heavily on his seat.

"Is he still missing?" Light inquired vacantly.

"Yes. His intelligence is much like mine, so it would not be of great difficulty for him to evade the police."

"So, he's never been held to justice-"

"Light-kun, I will not tell you who or where he is. If he does murder again, I will put a stop to him. But he hasn't. And lest of all would I want you to sentence him death."

Light slammed a hand onto his desk. "He killed three people L! Are you saying that murderers should walk free like that? There should never have to be a next time. It's my job to ensure that there are no possibilities that previously convicted criminals don't relapse and harm innocents. How do you know the next person he kills isn't going to be some child or something?"

"He won't kill a child, Light-kun."

"How the hell do you know that? People like him simply kill whoever they see. There is no reasoning or rationality."

"I know it because the next and last person he will ever kill will be me."

Light let out a harsh laugh "What the hell L? What does that even mean?"

"It means that he wishes to kill me, and for him, no one else matters. Shouldn't that make you happy that he's not going to kill innocents?" L couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice.

"You're harboring someone who killed three people. It doesn't matter who he intends to kill or do next. He needs to be punished for what he has done." A cold look settled on Light's face. "Tell me his name."

"What?" L asked startled. His name? Why should his name matter? Unless if –

"His name, L. Tell me his name." A harsh edge had entered Lights voice.

"You need his name to kill him, don't you? That's how you kill people isn't it? You find their name, and through some means you use that name to kill them. Except what do you do if people have the same name? All people sharing the same name don't drop dead when you kill someone. No, there is a 69% change you need a picture of them, don't you? Something to differentiate them from others. And what exactly do you do with that information when you have it? It would be much too risky for you to simply wish for someone to die. If that was the case, you would not have as much control over your killings as you would like as you may carelessly wish someone dead simply because they were irritating. Perhaps some method in which you write it down? Yes, that seems right. A book of some sorts? Or is it possible that have supernatural aid that does the killing for you? I do not like to believe in the supernatural, and previously have put it down as ludicrous. However, no one is capable so singularly killing like you are, so there is a 93% chance of a supernatural element of some sorts? I am right, aren't I? I can tell by your face. Sometimes you are ridiculously to read, but that isn't necessarily your fault. Additionally, if you are trying to kill my friend then I would like you to think of my face and name. Understand?"

Light's mouth hung open in shock. L almost started laughing at the sight. Light simply look so shocked and affronted, which only confirmed L's theory even more. It had been spur of the moment, but then again most of his deductions were, and this one wasn't even that difficult.

"How?" Light choked out.

"Ah, so I am right. There is a 91% chance this supernatural book is in your room. More specifically in your desk, considering how you glanced at it for the briefest of seconds when I mentioned the book. It's interesting how people always seem to do that."

A look of awe passed over Light's face. "Do you know that one of the greatest minds in the world has been trying to figure that out for the past couple of months? And you come in here and figure it all out in minutes." Light shot a sly smile at him. "This makes me very glad we aren't enemies and very glad we are friends." Light skimmed his eyes along L's body. "Close your eyes," he ordered.

"Light-kun, I thought-"

"Just do it L." Light directed. L hesitantly shut his eyes, enclosing himself in darkness. He felt uneasy; this situation put him at an extreme disadvantage to Light. There was no way to track Light's movements, except for a few ruffles that revealed nothing. For all he knew, Light could be writing his name in that book of his and condemning L to death. Kira's victims all died from heart attacks, which always struck L as a horrible way to go. A blaring pain across your chest as your heart gave out, followed by the eventual succumbing to darkness. A bit like he was doing now.

"Light-kun, I-mmphh" L's voice was cut off as Light firmly pressed his mouth onto L's. He was kissing him hard, and it hurt a bit, but not enough to dismay L from kissing back even harder. The pressure was maddening, and L resolutely attempted to get Light to open his mouth so the kiss could deepen even farther. He was having no luck, and before he knew it, Light had pulled back. L began to open his eyes, but Light quickly placed his palm over L's eyes.

"No, not yet."

"Why not?" L growled. He didn't understand Light's insistence for keeping his eyes shut. However, he kept his eyes closed against his better wishes.

"You were right about the book, L. You were also right about the name and face. I do need a name and face to kill, which as you can imagine can be irritating at times. The notebook is indeed in my desk, but I strongly advise you from actually attempting to take it. If you do attempt to, well… there will be consequences." Light's mouth skimmed along L's jaw. "You were also right about the supernatural being. It doesn't actually kill for me, but it does accompany the notebook. It is also currently in this room, which is why I told you to keep your eyes shut. It's a startling sight and wanted you to be prepared before you saw it. It will not harm you either, so you have nothing to worry about. It's just the appearance itself. You may open your eyes whenever you like now."

L took a second to absorb what Light was saying, and a flurry of questions dashed through his head. He hesitantly opened his eyes and couldn't help flinching back in horror as the monstrous creature that was hovering right over Light's shoulder. Its eyes bulged, its mouth was filled with pointy teeth and rimmed in large black lips; its shoulders were much too wide and the legs and arms were much too long. The creature looked like something straight out of a nightmare, not something that casually hung out in teenager's rooms. Most noticeably, the creature emitted a vibe that made L sick to his stomach. It was obvious he didn't belong anywhere near this place. He wasn't meant for this world.

"Name's Ryuk." The creature said, his voice raspy. It looked at L with its mouth twisted in what appeared to be a smile. "Pleasure to finally meet you." It let out a low gravelly laugh that sent shudders through L's spine. Light sent a look of irritation at the creature. He then looked back at L, his gaze softening.

"It's a Shinigami," Light explained casually. "They're Gods of Death. I think they're in charge in killing people or some sorts. I don't know a whole lot about them, considering how this particular one is as least helpful as you can get."

Then creature let out another low chuckle. "Now I don't think that's very fair. I've been very considerate towards your cause, especially since I have no obligation to help you at all. You just want everyone to tell you everything, no strings attached."

Light sent a look of irritation at the creature. He then looked back at L, his gaze softening. "You okay? I know it's a lot to take in."

"It's fine; I just need some time to think." L responded, captivated by the creature.

"As much time as you want." Light leaned back on his bed, spreading himself out. He shut his eyes contently and a small smirk spread across his face. L was his now, and he was honestly surprised at how easy it had been. It was a risk, admittedly, telling and showing L all of this, but it was one that was necessary. From the moment Light met him, he could tell L was one who would only listen to the truth. Lies were wonderful methods of achieving his goals, but it was a technique he couldn't use on L. Even if L didn't see right through them, it would take a lot of work to keep the truth secret, especially since he planned to make L his partner. Furthermore, Light knew L wouldn't be completely persuaded by the truth alone. Instead, Light had to become someone L would fiercely pledge his loyalty too. Someone he could love enough to place everything on the line. This part was a bit trickier, but still manageable. L had a huge hero complex mixed with undying loyalty. Light needed to become someone L believed he could save, or at the very least someone possible of redemption. It eliminated any chances of L telling anyone, because as long as L thought Light was redeemable for his actions, he would continue to attempt to save him. This bought Light the time to change L's views on Kira and help him see the light. He would understand one day. It was only a matter of time.

A sharp tap at the door drew both L and Light from their thoughts.

"Light, dinner's ready. And Dad's home too so you can talk to him." Sayu's shrill voice called out.

"I'll be out in a moment." Light called back lazily. He listened as Sayu's footsteps landed on the stairs. After a moment, Light propped himself onto his elbows. L sat in a state of comatose, deep in thought. He watched for a moment, before gently tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" L tensed slightly from the sudden interruption. He relaxed once he realized it was Light. "What is it?"

"Dinner's ready. You can either stay here or go back home if you want." Light looked languidly at L.

"I think I want to go home Light-kun." L swallowed and glanced back at Ryuk. Ryuk flashed a large toothy smile.

"You really don't have to be afraid of Ryuk."

"I'm not Light-kun." L responded sharply. "It's just been a long day and I wish to spend some time alone."

Light sat up, leaning closely into L. "And will I be seeing you tomorrow?" L met his gaze steadily.

"Yes."

Light let a large shining smile cross his face, noticing how L's cheeks tinged a shade pale of pink and how his eyes flitted down to Light's lips. Taking advantage of L's distraction, Light quickly closed the distance between them with a firm pressing of lips. He pulled back before anything else could happen, much to L's dismay.

"You want to meet at the café tomorrow?" Light said, standing up. He stretched his arms briefly and his shirt rose just so to reveal a thin crescent of skin. L's eyes immediately darted towards the sliver, and Light almost let out a laugh. However, his amusement was cut short when L seductively bit his lip, drawing all of Light's attention. His eyes widened slightly, and when L realized the effect of his actions, a brilliant scarlet spread across his face. He quickly averted his gaze and focused intensely at the desk.

"That sounds good. I will see you tomorrow." L stood up suddenly and made for the door. Light reached out and grabbed L's shoulder, pulling him back into his arms. L's head burrowed into Light's collar bone and Light buried his face into L's black hair. He inhaled deeply, bringing in all the scents he could conjure. There was something maddeningly familiar with L's scent, but Light couldn't place it.

"I really should be going now." L muttered weakly against Light's collarbone.

"Smoke…" Light whispered at the sudden realization.

"Light-kun?"

"You smell like smoke from the fires my family used to make when my father attempted to connect to his 'wild' side and took us all camping in the summer. Sayu made us have s'mores every night and I always burned mine. I hated it." Light paused, distracted by the sudden thumping on the stairs.

"Liiiiight" Sayu's shrill voice called out. "Are you coming or not? I'm hungry."

Light sighed against L's head in irritation. He held him a second longer before stepping back.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." Light muttered tiredly. L regarded him for a second, before leaning in quickly to plant a chaste kiss on Light's lips. Light's shock was apparent, and before Light could muster any reaction, L was already heading for the bedroom door. He paused at the doorway to nod slightly in Ryuk's direction.

"There is a 76% chance this will end horribly, Light-kun." L spoke nearly inaudible. His shoulder blades showed through the thin white shirt, creating sharp angles and depressions. Light imagined wings unfurling from the angular bones: beautiful holy wings that captured the light within its snowy white feathers, reflecting both the beauty and horror of the world in a simultaneous eruption. It took Light's breath away. It was fitting for a god to have an angel. He shook his head violently to dispel the image. He was acting dramatic.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Light responded. L considered the answer for a second before exiting the room. Light followed swiftly and descended the stairs, but L was gone. His family was sitting at the table and the aromas of the food drifted through the house. His mother looked worriedly up at him.

"I asked L if he would like to stay for dinner, but he denied without much of a reason. Is everything okay between you two?" Light's mother asked. Her need to be involved as much as possible in Light's personal life irritated him. She was a kind woman, but bland, content with a simple home life. He supposed people would envy her for being so content with achievable desires, but Light scorned her for her lack of ambition. His father had ambition, but his morals were so rigid that it prevented him from taking the necessary steps to truly eradicate crime. Instead, his hard work and late nights were put to waste as criminals continued to commit horrendous crimes. His father was a single man against an overwhelming flood of crime, and it filled Light with a sense of hopelessness and waste. The Death Note changed all of this. Now Light could finally destroy the evil that afflicted the world and bring meaning to the work of good men, and he was going to do it all with the one person he considered the closest to an equal. Light felt his lips curling upwards into a triumphant smile.

"Oh, yes. Everything's perfect." Light declared.


	8. Public Displays

**An - Hello my lovely readers! I'm probably going to leave this note pretty short today (which i never do oops). So after the excitement****of the last one, this one is probably going to be just as bad especially towards the end. You'll see... **

**Also at the end, you should totally leave guesses about the identity of the character I introduce in this chapter... he is a canon character, but I've taken a lot of artistic liberties with him (possibly part of the reason I love writing him so much). *slides you a candybar in order to bribe you lot***

**Okay enough of my chatter already. Here is you chapter and I hope you enjoy it immensely (that's all I'm here for 3)**

**Disclaimer - i really do not own death note. If i did I would probably have made it super gay like making L and Light stand dramatically in the rain and oh wait...**

Chapter 8 -

L and Light walked side by side through the nearly abandoned walkways of To-Oh. A few late students rushed past them desperately attempting to reach their next class, but other than that they were undisturbed. A few words had been exchanged upon meeting, but L was being unusually silent. It worried Light a bit, but he was fairly certain it was only because L was still struggling to process the information from yesterday. It had been an emotional roller-coaster of buried professions and decisive agreements. Light supposed he shouldn't have been so quick in his admittance, but at the time it seemed like the only plausible decision. Light glanced over at L, noting how L's messy hair delicately framed his face. L's expression was neutral and revealed no emotions, but Light could sense anger radiating from L. Something wasn't right here.

"You okay L?" Light asked tentatively.

L snapped back the response. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" His tone betrayed his irritation.

"I just wanted to make sure. No need to be so snappy." Light startled.

"I'm not being snappy. It's simply a ridiculous question."

"L, it's really not that ridiculous of a question considering how you agreed yesterday to help me create a new world."

"Well, would you like me to change that decision Light-kun?"

"No. I really would not."

"So stop asking me if I'm okay."

"So I shouldn't be worried for you at all then, huh?"

"That shouldn't be too hard for you, considering how much of a narcissist you are."

"You think I'm a narcissist?" Light asked affronted. Now that was offensive.

"You think you aren't?" L shot back. He was clearly in a horrible mood, and Light didn't know if he should give up talking to him or work his way through the anger.

"I think that you need to calm down."

"I am perfectly calm." L literally growled. The bright sun shone down on the pathway, lighting up the path.

"Yesterday, it sounded like you were okay with this. If you aren't up to this anymore, we can always end it. There must be someone else I can find."

"Light-kun your attempts to evoke jealously and manipulate me emotionally are pathetic. I had thought you would be better."

"Well, it's not my fault you're being a stubborn ass who refuses to discuss anything properly."

"Light-kun thinks I'm a stubborn ass?"

"You think you aren't?" Light responded angrily. How could someone who made him so pleased yesterday make him so irritated today? L was being infuriating, and Light was trying his hardest not to lose check on his frustration. The question resulted in a silence, and it was a long while before L spoke again.

"Light-kun how is Kira good for the world when you will create a world where people must live in fear against wronging you? You may simply be replacing the lowly criminals with an oppressive dictator." L asked firmly. He wouldn't be afraid to question Light on his flawed morals.

"It's not going to be like that." Light responded.

"Really? Your ideas sound good on paper, Light-kun, but I cannot see their practicality in the real world. There will always be crime and hatred and evil. If not, I believe we would lose half our humanity." L remarked. Light turned to look intensely at L.

"You surely can't believe that."

"I do."

"Well, you're wrong." Light declared. L quirked his head and looked at Light strangely.

"But doesn't hatred drive you to kill criminals? It is hatred, and couldn't one argue that the killing of people, needless of their previous crimes is evil? You are robbing someone of their child or lover or parent with a few strokes of a pen. You are very hypocritical Light-kun." Once L concluded, a cold look descended over Light's face.

"L, I have been nothing but kind and understanding towards you. It's a shame that you so stubbornly refuse my ideas but I will not attempt to convince you anymore than I have. If you wish to continue to see it this way, then I cannot change that. I am offering you the chance to achieve greatness and change the world for the better. But I will not get on my knees and beg for your help. I would much rather prefer doing it with you, but I am just as capable alone. This is your decision L. So stop hassling me with your superior morals and unshakable belief in human nature and decide what you want to do." Light stated, his voice firm and tinged with a touch to anger. L froze completely in his tracks. "So?" Light asked, raising one eyebrow. L took a few seconds to compile his thoughts.

"What would it entitle from me? What will I have to do to ensure you of your god-like status?" L growled. "Unfortunately, I don't know the secret for immortality, so I suppose true godliness is out of the question."

"L, I just want to make the world a better place." Light replied, running a hand through his auburn hair.

"But how? Are you seeking civilian support? Kira does already have a large fan-base but it appears only to be cult crazies who have nothing better to do with their time, while true intellects denounce your so called justice. You need to garner more support from a wider, more acceptable source. Perhaps confirm your existence and clearly share your message, instead of letting a few internet bloggers corrupt your work. Endorsing a country's support will be much harder, however if the punishment for defying you is greater than the price of refusal, you can easily force governments to play their hands and reap the consequences. You will certainly have enemies, so it is essential for you to remain as quiet and secretive as possible. You should also avoid public displays of your power. Your confrontation with the detective was a large folly on your part." L paused for a second, his thumb pressed to his lip as he thought. "I would also recommended creating a system of justice that clearly outlines the punishments for certain offenses. Governments can then adopt that system and help you enforce it. Light-kun, changing the world will take a lot more than writing a few words down." L paused again, looking down at the ground briefly and shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "I believe the tennis courts are fairly close by. Would Light-kun like to play another game?"

Light regarded L for a long moment. A multitude of emotions and thoughts washed over his mind, and he could scarcely keep the pure amazement off his face. He strongly resisted the urge to seize L in his arms and kiss him hard. He could do it; they were alone.

"Well?" L asked. His gaze was still locked on the red bricks that marked the walkway as he avoided looking at Light.

"That sounds great." Light smiled brightly, catching L's downward gaze and gloating in the consequent blush. L looked adorable when he blushed; perhaps it was because the redness brought a life to his otherwise pale cheeks. Whatever it was, the effect was alluring. Light prided himself in his self-control as he was sure any lesser mortal would have abandoned any sense of restraint and taken L right there and then. L shuffled uncomfortably under the intense gaze.

"So should we – mmmph!" L began to speak, until to be cut off when Light grabbed him by his waist and pulled him roughly until their lips met in a sloppy clash. L was completely engulfed in Lights grasp as Light placed both his hands firmly on L's shoulder blades. L began to move his lips against Lights, pleased at the small moan that resulted. As L began to kiss harder, Light angled his head to help deepen the kiss. His mouth opened slightly, and L used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Light's mouth. L ran his tongue along Light's teeth and smiled slightly at the loud moan Light emitted. Light blushed at the noise, but continued to succumb to L's assault. It felt amazing, whatever L was doing with his tongue. He could feel himself leaning closer and closer, desperately attempting to close any space between them. Since he was always very popular at school, an abundance of girls always who existed who were willing to date him. He had taken a couple out and even kissed a few. The kisses always seemed to be bland messy affairs that ended with Light wiping his mouth in disgust. But this kiss with L was something else entirely. He wanted to be kissed by L, and he wanted to be kissed hard. There was no sense of disgust, only one of lust that sent spirals of desire coiling through Light. It was amazing, and he hoped L felt the same way. They both were caught up with the kiss and each other, and the rest of the world faded into nothingness and irrelevance. The sensation inspired bliss.

"Excuse me." A sharp, weedy voice interrupted. Too caught up in each other, the voice made no impact on their senses, and they continued to kiss each other passionately. "Excuse me." The voice interrupted again, but this time much louder and piercing. L and Light jerked backwards startled by the sudden interruption. A short man with his arm crossed and an atrocious haircut crinkled his face with disgust. He looked to be a professor, but of something boring and irrelevant which resulted in the man clinging desperately onto his beloved subject which simply no one cared about.

"Yes?" Light asked, still holding L close. He could feel L's chest rising against his. The sensation was intoxicating. The man sniffed pretentiously.

"Your – ahem- actions are hardly appropriate for such a prestigious school. Please refrain from taking any more of these – ahem- actions from now on." The man sniffed again. Light resisted the urge to verbally slaughter him. He didn't resist for very long, and he opened his mouth in preparation to verbally destroy the man until there was nothing left but that truly atrocious haircut. L must have sensed what Light was preparing to do, and shifted slightly so that Light could face the man better.

"Actions? Would you mind elaborating?" Light spoke, feigning innocence and good intention. A sharp red flush crept up the man's neck.

"Ahem- the action would be your extremely public display of affection. Please refrain from doing such a thing again." The man coughed awkwardly, but continued to stare in determination.

"So I shouldn't be allowed to show my boyfriend how much I care for him?" Light snapped, "Are you insinuating homophobic attitudes because I can distinctly remember four separate situations where you allowed straight couples to display their "public display of affection"? I don't believe the board would be too happy if I reported your discrimination students based on sexuality, especially To-Oh won an award for being the most open and accepting university of Japan. It was a big award wasn't it? I remember reading about it in the papers. The Prime Minister even came. And now, I'm not even allowed to kiss my boyfriend on an empty path, unless somehow your senses are better than mine and you're able to see students that would make this "action" public. Oh wait – looks like there's no one. Which, funny enough, is unfortunate for you since there will be no witnesses and I'm fairly sure that the university would be more inclined to believe my account of your blatant homophobia considering how I'm the top of the freshman class and you're some aging professor whose way past his time. Isn't that right?" Light's tirade came to a close, and the man stood aghast and speechless. His mouth moved, but no sound came out, and his neck was completely flushed with spotted red.

L snuggled closer to Light. "You called me your boyfriend." he mumbled, looking up at Light's composed face. The end of his lips pulled upwards in a small smile.

Light looked back down at him. "Yeah, I guess I did," he said softly. The man continued to stutter, and light mockingly smiled down on him. "I asked isn't that right?" His voice dripped of spoiled sweetness.

"I – yes." The man managed to force out. He cleared his throat violently and glanced down in defeat.

"Good." Light chirped "I'm glad we figured this out. Now if you'd excuse us, we really should get back to our 'public displays of affection." He smiled again, gloating in the effortless defeat.

"Ah-yes" The man muttered as he continued to stare defiantly at the ground. After a second, he stiffly walked past, dragging his feet as if he was in pain. Light watched him briefly, before turning back to L. L leaned up to plant a small kiss on Light's lips, and Light smiled softly at the small action. For someone who had always avoided any physical contact, such comfort from effortless intimacy was marvelous.

"While I do very much enjoy our 'public displays of affection', I've gotten very hungry and there's a sale on cheesecake at the bakery near here." L said. Light pulled a face.

"More cheesecake? Will it ever end?"

"If life is good, then no. It will never ever end, Light-kun."

"Your obsession with sweets worries me."

"Your lack of obsession with sweets worries me more."

"Fine." Light huffed. "You can get your cheesecake. But I better be getting something out of this."

"Very well, I will show you one of my secrets." L conceded.

"Which is…?"

L smiled mischievously. "I can complete a certain action with a cherry stem that many people find…admirable." He ran his tongue over his lips, watching Light pale considerably.

"Wait, you can really do that?" Light asked astonished.

"Yes, Light-kun."

"You're going to have to show me it."

"Only after my cheesecake." L stated. Amusement lit up Light's face.

"So that's how it's working out."

"Yes Light-kun. I hope there is no problem."

"No, it's fine. Afterwards, you still want to go to the tennis courts?"

"Sounds like a date." L murmured and he began to walk off in the direction of the bakery. His strides were interrupted by the harsh sound of two hands slowly coming together and separating repeatedly. The sound resonated through the walkway.

"Very nice exchange there, I do say." A high, cultured voice laden with the formalities of a British accent said clearly. L turned to look at the source of the exclamation, only to notice that Light stood rigidly with all emotion robbed from his face. L sent Light a quizzical look before setting eyes on the unknown person.

The first thing that struck L about this particular person was the striking watery blue eyes that stared sharply at him. The intense gaze unnerved and made only more so the strong piercing shade of blue. Furthermore, to highlight the peculiarity of the eyes, the person's hair was an incredibly light shade of blond so that it was nearly white. The sun shone through the short hair, creating a halo effect that emphasized the sharp cheekbones that accentuated the face. It was a face one expected to find in the highest society of English society in the 19th century. The person was also incredibly skinny and very tall, making it appear that one good gust of wind could topple him over. He stood with his chin lifted haughtily and a curious smirk played on his lips. His attire consisted a of a plain pair of black khakis and a dark blue button up that clung to his skinny chest.

He stuck his hand out towards L and pulled his thin lips back to reveal blindingly white teeth in a half smile half grimace. L hesitantly reached out to grab it carefully with his own hand. For some reason, L felt that if he handled the boy too harshly his thin bones would crumple and he would break.

"Pleasure to meet you. You may call me Alexander." The boy said thinly, his lips still pulled back in that horrible half grimace-half smile. L shook the hand softly, before redrawing his hand. He glanced back at Light only to see that his face was still frozen in a mask that revealed no internal thoughts.

"I'm…." L paused. For some reason, he didn't feel comfortable telling this man his name. A strange familiarity existed, and he could have sworn he had seen him before somewhere. Therefore, after a second of consideration he decided to keep his name secret until he felt confident that he could reveal his identity. "Ryuzaki." He finished, using the alias Watari had wished for him to adopt upon entering Japan. Light shot him a quizzical look, but nodded in understanding. "Ryuzaki Ryuga."

"Ryuzaki," Alexander spoke, drawing out the name as if tasting it on his tongue. "What an interesting name." Every word was perfectly spoken, his tongue crawling over every syllable.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Alexander." Light said abruptly. His voice was clipped and controlled and his face betrayed nothing.

"Ah, I am interested in your activities at college. Needless to say, it appears you are getting the most out of your education." Alexander sent another empty smile towards L and narrowed his eyes slightly. "I wouldn't imagine him to be your type." He murmured softly. Light shifted anxiously at the reference to L.

"I don't believe this is relevant." Light replied curtly.

"Hmm… I will be the decider of that." Alexander continued to regard L with those piercing blue eyes. L glanced between Alexander and Light, pulling the puzzle pieces of their relationship together.

"Alexander, you wouldn't be here if you didn't want something." Light stated.

"I overheard your plans for lunch. Do you mind if I accompany?" Alexander focused back on Light.

"You'll have to ask Ryuzaki."Light effortlessly used L's spontaneously assumed alias. He also smiled tightly back at him; his eyes betraying the obvious distrust.

"I don't mind." L cut in quickly. It would present a good opportunity to talk more to this mysterious Alexander and reveal more of his relationship with Light. Furthermore, if Alexander turned out to be an enemy, which existed as a 78% chance considering Light's reaction, it would allow L to get close before striking. The best plans were the one that were personal. The more he understood about Alexander, the easier it would be to help Light destroy him. L flinched slightly at his thoughts. Already, he was thinking about destroying another person he had met merely five minutes ago. Still it wouldn't be a bad idea to devise a plan in case action was needed. It didn't necessarily mean they would go through with it. It was a preventive action.

"Ah, very good. I've heard there's an excellent sushi restaurant around here and their spicy tuna roll is delicious. Perhaps you would like to eat there?" Alexander articulated.

"I am not a huge fan for sushi, but I suppose it will do." L verbalized. Alexander smiled that dead smile again, his eyes remaining solely focused on L like he was eyeing a price. "Is that okay with you Light-kun?"

"That sounds fine, Ryuzaki." Light replied, stepping closer to L. Alexander clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Wonderful! We shall go now, yes?" Alexander exclaimed. He set off on the path towards the sushi restaurant without glancing back to see if Light and L were following. After a brief moment, where L and Light exchanged a meaningful glance – one where Light warned L to be careful and L reassured Light that he was – they followed the slim peculiar figure towards whatever awaited.


	9. Questions are Keys to the Soul

**AN - Hello! Happy Memorial Day Weekend for all my American readers! I also happen to be American which is great because my school gave off on Friday and Monday which means I have more time to write while I also study for my finals in two weeks...school never seems to cut anyone any slack. But after exams, I'll be slightly****more free during the summer. My summer schedule****might become a little hectic****as I'm traveling a lot but if I know I can't post next Friday then I'll be sure to post two in the same week. I'll make sure to keep this story updated for your enjoyment.**

**As of this chapter, the character identity that was introduced in the last chapter (and one person guessed correctly) will be finally be revealed****and his importance to the story will become fairly evident. As I had very little to go off from the Death Note Universe, I've basically written him as my own and all the quirks and appearances****are completely mine. I've also completely styled his physical****appearance****off Dane Dehaan, so if you want a good visual then google up a couple pictures of him (he was also in Kill Your Darlings with Daniel Radcliffe****which also happens to be one of may alltime favorite movies that I've watched many many times) **

**Light, L and Alexander is going to be one hell of a mix, and I hope you enjoy. There's another game in the chapter that I took great pleasure in writing. (also review! I love reviews. they mean so much and to all those who have been thank you so much! This is the first story I've ever written and published and too get all this feedback is amazing)**

**On with the story... **

Chapter Nine - Questions are Keys to the Soul

Using his long, thin fingers, Alexander delicately picked up a green tinted pill and placed it in his mouth. He swallowed, and his adam apple bobbing as the pill descended down his esophagus into his stomach. Once there, acid quickly broke down the pill, releasing supplements which then soaked through the small intestine lining into the bloodstream. His steady heart continually pumped and pushed the supplement through the numerous capillary, veins and arteries, and the body made use of the artificial chemicals to strengthen and protect the busy cells that worked continually to ensure the body continued to perform properly.

Alexander carefully placed another pill, this one a slightly reddish tint, onto the tip of his tongue and took a sip of water to help the pill descended down his throat.

"Isn't it funny how fragile our bodies are?" Alexander asked, as he placed yet another pill in his mouth. This time he dry-swallowed and slightly winced at the sensation of the hard object forcing its way down his throat. "Compared to the rest of the animal world, we are the weakest creature," Alexander continued. "We are nothing but hairless soft creatures who lack in any threatening characters. We have no claws, nor fangs, nor wings to escape any danger. We cannot run fast. We cannot fight well. We are nothing, truly, except for the fact that we question and formulate. Our only real power lies in our mind, a delicate organ which can easily decay and corrupt. Our ability to think allows us to surpass every other animal on the food chain, placing us at the top. We are the masters of the world, yet we cannot even compete physically with the majority of other animals. Take away our ability to think, and we immediately descended the food chain until we are nothing but bony snacks, easily caught and killed. Already, it almost takes nothing to kill a human. One good injury, and we cease to exist. Our body caves in on itself. We are betrayed by our greatest weakness – the fleshy prison that holds us all captive in its mortal constraints. To overcome the body is to achieve immortality."

"And that's why Alexander takes an excessive amount of vitamins. Almost like your obsession with sweets." Light commented to L. He made no acknowledgment of Alexander long speech, instead focusing of eating the sushi with rigid precision.

"Ah, but Light Yagami, even you acknowledge our weakness. You enjoy apples, do you not?" Alexander asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Just as much as the next person," Light replied, a fake smile plastered on his face. L observed the whole exchange, noting the underlying animosity.

"Well, an apple a day keeps the doctor away. That is a common American phrase and well used. You eat healthy to keep your body fit and alive as long as possible. We all take the necessary actions to keep our bodies working." Alexander picked up a fork and knife and carefully cut a sliver of sushi off and speared it with his fork. In small, measured movements, he brought it to his mouth and delicately bit down. He chewed slowly, savoring every taste. Light shot him an annoyed look which Alexander smiled lightly at. "What about you, Mr. Ryuuzaki? What do you do to ensure the healthiness of your vessel?" He inquired between a bite.

"I don't particularly do anything…" L responded, thinking about his habits. "In fact, I appear to do the opposite under your terms. I consume a large amount of sugary treats daily; I do not sleep much; I do not exercise. It has never struck me as much of a problem." Light smirked at L's response.

"Nothing?" asked Alexander, aghast. "Aren't you worried your body will give out on you?" he asked, horror sketched on his face. L paused a moment.

"Not particularly. Human bodies are capable of undergoing a lot, and I have found that using one's brain can consume calories faster than exercise. Therefore, as long as I continue to think, I do not believe I will experience any complications arising from my habits." L looked down at his sushi, dissatisfied by the saltiness of the seaweed. He really couldn't stand any other taste then the sugary sweetness.

"You really think that?" Light asked in amazement at L's statement. Alexander continued to look at him with a mix of horror…and interest?

"Of course. That is why I need an almost constant supply of sugar to power my brain."

"Pretentious much?" Light jibed, smiling at L.

"I simply speak the truth." L responded, pushing his plate over to Light's empty one. "I have no interest in sushi. You may have mine if you please."

"What did you say your name was again?" Alexander asked with his sapphire eyes focused completely on L.

"Ryuuzaki Ruyga." L responded, returning the gaze with his onyx look. Alexander leaned forward, his expression crossed with curiously and interest.

"How exactly did you make the acquaintance of Light Yagami, Mr. Ryuzaki Ryuga?" Alexander inquired. Light placed a hand on L's knee and squeezed softly. L quickly glanced sideways at Light. Even though his expression was practically unreadable, L sensed his discomfort. He nodded slightly in order to reassure Light.

"Light-kun ran into me on his way to class. This initiated a conversation which turned into a tennis match, and from there our relationship has changed and expanded."

"So you have not known him for very long." Alexander leaned forward slightly, catching every word of L's.

"In temporal terms, no. However, it has appeared to be enough." L responded. He observed every move of Alexander, filing it to analyze later.

"Since it is now romantic?"

"Alexander, you really don't need to become a part of this." Light interrupted.

"Ah, but I think I do Light Yagami. You may continue Mr. Ryuzaki Ryuga." Alexander looked expectantly at L, but L hesitated before speaking.

"For me to continue to answer your questions, then I request you answer some of my own." L placed his thumb on his lips, observing how a large and this time seemingly real smile spread across Alexander's face.

"Very clever. However, I have no obligation to answer any of your questions."

"Neither do I." responded L, turning to Light. "Light-kun, I believe the sale at the bakery is still ongoing. Would you mind if we went, considering how the sushi didn't satisfy my appetite?"

"Not at all," Light answered, his eyes shining with amusement.

"I hope you do not mind if we leave. I really would hate to miss the sale." L stood and moved to leave the table. Light followed up while Alexander regarded them with satisfaction etched on his face.

"You do know how to play a game, Mr. Ryuzaki Ryuga. Sit back down and ask your question. But remember, you are playing with a very dangerous person. Be careful with what you say and do." Alexander warned, and his eyes flickered with deadly delight. L sat back down, and Light grudgingly followed.

"What is your connection to Light-kun?" L questioned, his eyes narrow and focused.

"I'm investigating your boyfriend for a case." Alexander responded, before posing his own question. "What was your first impression of Light Yagami?"

"He was a pretentious ass who had probably had everything he ever wanted presented to him on a silver platter." L answered honestly drawing an insulted glance from Light. "What case are you investigating with Light-kun?"

"I believe your precious boyfriend is Kira." A replied. L groaned inwardly. What the hell did Light do to already become a suspect? Japan contained millions of people, but somehow this Alexander had narrowed down the population to Light. "What do you think of Light Yagami now?" Alexander asked.

"He is extremely fascinating and I have yet to be bored by his company. " L paused, thinking of his next question. If he immediately moved on from Alexander's accusation, it might cast suspicion on Light. It might be better to appear surprised, so L deiced to restate Alexander's answer. "Did you just say Light-kun is suspected for being Kira?"

"I did. What are your thoughts on that accusation?"

"I have had no reason to suspect him for committing those murders. In fact, I have not even considered it. Who are you?"

"I am A." Alexander admitted. L's eyes widened in shock. A was the world's greatest detective, if not the greatest detective of the twenty first century. He had solved almost every case imaginable, and here he was sitting right across the table. "So Light Yagami has displayed no signs of being Kira, either in his actions or words?" Alexander continued

"Light-kun has displayed a strong sense of justice, but other than that Light-kun has exhibited no other signs. Why do you suspect Light-kun?"

"Oh, a multitude of reasons. He fits every characteristic that Kira has exited thus far. Do you think Light Yagami could be Kira?"

"No, I do not believe Light-kun is Kira. I do not like disregarding any possibility, but the chance of Light-kun being Kira is close to one percent and only because he displays above average intelligence. How do you believe Kira is committing these crimes?"

"It's still a mystery, but one I will solve. Do you think Light Yagami could be hiding anything from you?"

"We all hide secrets about ourselves, so yes of course Light Yagami is hiding things from me, just as I am hiding things from him and you are hiding things from us." L answered. He weighed the risk of expressing more interest to Kira, but decided that anyone would be curious about such a heated topic. "How do you plan to catch Kira?" L asked

"I need to catch him in the act. Do you think Light Yagami could be hiding the secret of being Kira from you?"

"Light-kun is an adept liar, but I am certain I would know if Light-kun was hiding such a big secret. He could not hide that secret from me. What is your greatest fear?"

"The inevitability of death. And yours?"

"Losing to anyone, regardless of circumstance."

"Fascinating." Alexander murmured. "You really have something here Light Yagami. I am impressed."

"Thank you Alexander. Now if you would excuse us, we really must go." Light said, standing to move up. L looked at him quizzically.

"Where to Light-kun?"

"You said the sale was still going on at the bakery right? And I would really hate for you to go hungry. You understand Alexander, right?" Light grabbed his coat, throwing it around his shoulder and sliding his hands into the sleeves.

"Ah, yes of course Mr. Light Yagami. You will still be meeting with me tonight. I will call you with details." Alexander continued to sit and from his pocket removed a small bottle of pills. He removed one and stuck out his tongue to place the pill in his mouth. He smiled at L and his eyes roamed every inch of L's frame. L continued to sit precariously.

"One last question," he demanded.

"Hmm? Oh go for it." Alexander agreed, his thin lips pressed tightly together.

"As you said, death is inevitable."

"Yes." Alexander agreed. "And?"

"How do you want to die?" L questioned, his expression serious and intense. Alexander appeared taken aback by the sudden question, before leaning in close to L's face.

"Under my own terms. And you?" Alexander whispered so quietly Light couldn't hear. He eyes became deep pools of water which L could feel himself slowly drowning inside the irises.

"Poetically." L whispered back, his voice nearly silent and only caught by Alexander's adept ears. "Thank you for answering my questions."

"Likewise." Alexander responded without removing his attention from L. They continued to stare at each other for good couple of minutes, neither side daring or wishing to break the eye contact. Light stood awkwardly by the side, but knew better than to intercede. Instead, he watched the whole interaction with a sly enjoyment. He really couldn't have found anyone better than L. Alexander didn't like anyone. He barely tolerated the task forces presence and scarcely hid his animosity towards Light. He was solitary in every aspect of his life. Alexander didn't talk to anyone; instead, he commanded. He only needed people to act as an audience and highlight his brilliance. But L, in the matter of thirty minutes, had drawn Alexander's complete attention and fascination. Alexander had actually engaged in a conversation that didn't include his prideful monologues. He had revealed more in this time then Light had managed to learn in weeks. L's had entrapped Alexander in his own game, and it would only be a matter of time before Light could use that to his advantage.

L was a powerful weapon, and one that Light intended to use to its full extent.

L was the first to break the eye contact and looked up at Light who had remained standing.

"Are you ready to go, Light-kun?" L asked. Light nodded in response and watched as L slowly stood up. Alexander quickly followed, extending his hand again towards L. L grasped Alexander's delicate hand in his own thin fingers and shook slightly. They continued to hold onto each other for a moment longer than necessary, and Light shifted slightly. There was a strange coiling feeling in his stomach that made him want to violently murder Alexander more so then usual. Even though it would be beneficial for L to get close to Alexander, Light didn't want him to get _too _close. L was his after all, and not some snobby detectives.

L eventually broke the handshake and moved from behind the table. "Light-kun…" he murmured, grasping Light's wrist between his fingers and pulling him slightly. "I want cheesecake now."

"I'll see you later Alexander." Light said quickly as L tugged him towards the exit.

"Yes…" Alexander murmured distractedly, his gaze fixed solely on L's receding back. He shook his head slightly as if to break from daze. "I will call you." He said with gaze still directed towards L. Light couldn't help but smile at Alexander's rapture. L exhibited an irresistible persona who drew even the most secluded of people. He did to Light, who still couldn't understand how he had fallen so fast and hard, and now he was doing it to the world's greatest detective who had been previously untouchable by all.

L was the pull that drew you closer and closer to the edge until there was nothing left but empty space and insubstantial air. Then suddenly, you were twisting and hurtling towards the hard unforgiving ground, incapable of regaining control and resigned to the dreaded fate. At the very last second, you desperately glance upwards into the endless blue sky dotted with the foreboding clouds in one last desperate attempt to defy gravity and sprout feathery wings that would gather the air and propel you through the light-soaked air while the sun beat down mercilessly and the sky opened up to the thunderous rain clouds that saturated the air with soaking rain, only interrupted by the harsh claps of thunder and the blinding flashes of lightning.

L already knew how to fly.

Light would learn.

There was a 96% chance Alexander would not.


	10. Truth can Never be Found in Liars

**AN - **Hello everyone! It is I with another update. It's my tenth chapter which is quite an achievement for me. I never believed I would make it this far when I started writing, and I still have about another 30k words that I have yet to post, so this story will continue for a little while longer. Today was my last day of official school, but I have finals all next week so I'm going to be very busy. I should still get a chapter up that Friday, even though I have a nice SAT subject test the following day (it's math and it's horrible). Despite all that, this story continues to bring my joy, and I've developed a passion for writing which is something I've always wanted (now i just have to learn how to write well)

This chapter took me a while to write, and I struggled some with Light's inner thoughts, but I think it kinda worked out, and the next chapter is one of my favorites. This one is more serious, but the next one will be more light so I think it will balance out nicely. If not, oh well.

Thank you all for reading (especially my long AN that I always seem to do. I really love the feeling of talking to my readers, even if that means lengthy notes at the beginning of each chapter. Don't feel as if you have any obligation to read them. I personally just love writing what I think about each chapter) and thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 10 - Truth can Never be Found in Liars

Crimson leaves littered the patio surrounding the cozy bakery. Occasionally, breezy gusts of wind blew, throwing up leaves in a whirlwind of fiery colors before they settled slowly down on the pavement. Light watched in a slight daze as the process repeated. The breeze also chilled the air, and Light had thrown his arm around L's bony shoulders in order to preserve warmth between them. L paid no attention to the sudden drop in temperature and instead focused completely on his strawberry coated cheesecake. He eagerly bit into the sweet desert, delighted by the creaminess of the cake. No other sensation compared to the first bite of an excellently made cheesecake. Light could enjoy his apples, but true enjoyment came from the sweet flavors of candy and cake. Speaking of Light, he owed L a long explanation.

"Explain." L ordered while taking another bite of his cheesecake. He felt Light's grasp around his shoulders tighten slightly.

"That was A. He goes by Alexander during the case. He's the detective," Light began.

"I know who A is. And you know him how exactly?" L interrupted.

"He's asked for my help on the Kira case."

"But he also suspects you." L stated, his voice low and quiet. It reminded Light of a rattlesnake tail, warning one to tread carefully or face painful consequences.

"Yes. Alexander investigated me for a while, but was unable to come up with any solid evidence, so he decided to ask for my help. It's really a test to see if I truly am Kira. He has nothing on me." Light fell silent. He could expand more, but sensing L's silent anger, decided to fall quiet.

"And you didn't believe this was important to tell me?" L asked softly. He took another small bite from the cheesecake.

"I was going to tell you. Things happened so fast, and I didn't expect Alexander to show up here."

"Well Light-kun was wrong. He did show up, and I was in the dark during the whole encounter. This will not happen again. You will tell me everything from now on." L ordered, his tone nonnegotiable.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Light declared, attempting to display his dominance from L. He cared for L, but there was no obligation for him to tell him everything. He would tell L what L needed to know, and L would do what he saw fit with that information.

"Wrong." L challenged. He moved to carefully cup Light's chin, before roughly tightening his grasp and pulling him until their breaths mingled in the cold air. "You will tell me everything. You will hide nothing from me, and you will always speak the truth to me. If you do not agree, then consider this arrangement over." Light's eyes darkened upon hearing the ultimatum.

"On the contrary, I will tell you what you need to know. Nothing more. You will not threaten me." Light hissed.

"I will not tell lies for someone who does not trust me enough to tell me the entire truth. If you cannot comply with my terms, then consider this over."

Light laughed softly. "You really think that will do it? You won't leave me L. You have nothing to go back to."

"You'd be surprised at what I have in my life. You are simply a footnote to dispel my boredom in Japan. It would be shame to end this footnote so early on, but if you refuse to disclose the truth, I'm afraid it must happen," L threatened softly. He refused to live on lies. Light would either tell him the truth or tell him nothing at all.

"L, think of what you're saying. I'm the best thing ever to happen to you. I am offering you everything." Light growled, annoyed at L's stupidity and stubbornness. L had absolutely nothing besides Light. He had been a loner before Light had stepped into his life, and Light highly doubted L would be willing to return to the drudgery of college curriculum. Also, Light was offering the chance to outwit one of the shrewdest people of the century while creating a better world. No rational person would refuse this opportunity, and it would not be like L to shirk from the challenge. He also knew L hated to admit defeat under any circumstances. He was much like Light in that manner.

"Except the truth." L stated, digging his nails lightly into Light's cheeks. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it caused some discomfort.

"I don't do truth," L declared, narrowing his eyes.

"Then you will either try to, or we will say goodbye." L declared. Light pulled back from L's grasp, angrily rubbing at the marks L's fingernails left. Light considered the options. He could refuse and risk losing L. However, he was confident in his abilities to win L back. L was his, and he would not lose him over a small scuffle. On the other hand, if he did refuse and L returned to England, there would be no chance for Light to see L anymore. He would lose a valuable asset. There was no denying that L was important to him, and that he would do almost anything to ensure that he wouldn't lose him. But to tell the complete truth about this…he would place himself completely at L's mercy. L already knew too much, but he couldn't do much about it. If he suddenly went off about gods of death and notebooks that killed people, people would immediately disregard him as crazy. Alexander may put more thought into L' claims, but if they couldn't find the notebook, they wouldn't be able to prove anything. The only worry would be if A apprehended Light and restricted his freedom. He had criminals saved for a situation such as that, but it would be a large set back.

However, to tell L all of his plans and thoughts would be a huge step up. L could destroy those plans if he choose, greatly hindering Light's progress. Light Yagami wasn't one to tell the truth. He dealt in lies which had never once failed him. Lies proved effective in all of Light's ambitions and through them, Light had gained power over all the people faulted by their gullibility. Lies also became masks, covering Light in faux personas and creating an indestructible barrier. Lies protected him, for if no one really knew the true him, then no one could ever possess the power to destroy him. He knew L would never tolerate his lies, for L sought for the truth. That didn't necessarily mean L was truthful. In fact, far from it. Light had only recently picked up on L's little lies he scattered here and there. Light had been stunned at first, for he was usually incredibly adept at noticing lies. He would even dare say that L lied just as well as him. He had yet to confront L about his lying tendencies, but now wasn't the time to engage in the argument. His mind had begun to prickle with exhaustion, and he didn't have the strength to engage in a full strength argument with L. This was bad enough already, and Light wanted to avoid making it any worse.

Light had to make a decision. Was the risk of losing L enough of a reason to discard the masks, abandon lies and attempt the truth?

No, it wasn't. Nothing would ever exist as a good enough reason for Light to forsake his dishonesties, but L didn't need to be aware of that fact. Instead, Light could begin to tell half-truths. The half-truths would convince L, while preserving Light's inclinations. It was ideal for this situation.

Light ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "L, I can't…" he muttered, his eyes downcast. Acting hesitant was vital if he wished to convince L of his deceit, for L would believe he was achieving some form of progress.

"How are you planning to outwit A?" L asked bluntly. He noticed Light's apprehension and decided that the best course of action would give Light the opportunity to speak the truth. He would either prove himself or not.

"Outwit A?" Light asked, his eyes widening slightly as he was taken back by the sudden question.

"Yes, you must have a plan. I want to hear it." L continued, shifting slightly. _Don't mess this up, Light Yagami, _he thought.

"What will you do if I tell you?" Light asked, his expression guarded.

"I will decided once Light-kun tells me," L responded and moved to take another bite of cheesecake. Disappointed, L realized he had finished the thick slice of cake; the only remnants were a few crumbs and whipped cream. L couldn't let the cream go to waste, so he picked up the plate and in one long move, licked the whipped cream off the plate. His tongue danced across the plate before drawing back into his mouth. Light watched the whole action, but made no comment. Instead, he thought about L's request. He quickly thought through his plan and selected the information he could disclose to L.

"I need his name." Light stated. L cocked his head, listening closely.

"How do you intend to do that?" L asked gently. It would be good to ease Light into this gradually. He obviously had trust issues.

"Alexander wouldn't be such a fool to reveal his name to me, considering how I'm his main suspect in the Kira case," Light said, before hesitating. He thought over his next few lines of dialogue. "There is a way for me to discover his name, but it would require me to impart half of my life, something I refuse to do." Light took a deep breath before continuing. "However, a possible deal between a shimagmi and the owner of the death note which enables the owner to view the names of every person they encounter is valuable in its implications, and therefore a potential idea was to force someone else to make that bargain." Light paused, noticing L's apprehension. "It would be a criminal, L. Someone already determined to die so half their life span is insignificant," he clarified. "I would arrange it so the criminal gifted the ability to see names would be within eyesight of Alexander, and consequently would discover his name. He would then write the name down and deliver it to me. Using that information I could write Alexanders's real name down, and that would be the end of that."

"There's a catch, isn't there Light-kun?" L asked doubtfully. Light's plan made sense; however, a lot that could go wrong if he wasn't careful.

Light took a deep breath before continuing. It wasn't easy telling L all this, but he had to admit it was nice getting this off his chest. He had someone he could bounce ideas off now, and with L, he could expand the plan to become practically fail proof. Therefore, he decided to divulge bit deeper into the nature of the skinny black notebook.

"The only way to make this eye-deal is if the person is in full ownership of the notebook. That requires me to give up possession. When I give up possession, I will lose all memories regarding the notebook and Kira, which would be catastrophic. Thus, it is essential that I get my hands back on the notebook, which is why I am hesitant to put this plan into play. If for some reason, I lose possession of the notebook, I lose the game and the criminal world, the world I am fighting so hard against, would acquire a powerful weapon. It would be a disaster. I have considered writing the criminals actions in the notebook, so even if he gains possession, he would be forced to complete what I write." L started at this information.

"I was unaware that you can control a person's actions through the notebook," L murmured.

"If I write down the person's cause of death, they will die in such a way. It's useful." Light offered before returning to his previous train of thoughts. "Logically, that would work. He would be held accountable to the Death Note, and would complete the written actions with no resistance. However, if something does happen…if he is apprehended or fails to complete the actions, I would lose everything. That is not a risk I am willing to take so easily. The plan must be fail proof before I commence. Thankfully, Alexander has only been a mere irritation. He has nothing on me except empty suspicion. If he starts to become more of a concern, I suppose I will have to continue with the plan and run the immeasurable risk of failing."

"Not anymore," L declared.

"Excuse me?" Light asked, startled by L's short statement.

"If you give up possession of the diary, you will lose your memories, correct?"

"Yes." Light stated as the implications of the L's plan began to dawn on him. "But you wouldn't lose your memories…or at least you shouldn't. I can ask Ryuk, but he isn't always the most helpful."

"If I retained my memories of the notebook and you, I would be able to ensure that plan is followed exactly, and if something happens I could get the notebook back to you, or at least make sure the criminal doesn't hand it over to someone else. There would still be a risk, but I with my help there is an 88% chance this will succeed."

"You really would be willing to do this?" Light inquired. L's assistance would be invaluable; he only had to be willing to place everything in L's hands. Light wouldn't be able to stop L if he decided to take the Death Note and leave Light.

"Yes. But most importantly, do you trust me enough to do this? You would have to be concrete in your trust in me." L asked, his eyes focused deep into Light's own.

"No, I don't trust anyone enough to do this, but you would be the closest I would get." Light admitted, drawing in a deep breath. With L's help, he may be able to defeat Alexander. Of course, he ran the risk of forfeiting the game as he lost his memories, and if L took the Death Note for his own…

"I have no intentions in taking the notebook, Light-kun. I do not take pleasure in killing others. If you trust me with this, I will return your notebook to you." L reassured, noting Light's reluctance. "Since it is such a large risk on your part, I will provide you with information that would direct authorities to suspecting me as Kira. Therefore, if I do not return the notebook, you will possess a confession that would rob me of my life. I would become a fugitive and lose all hope for my future. Does that satisfy your concern?" L finished. He truly had no desire for the notebook; there was no one he sought to kill. He suppose he could kill criminals, but Light was already doing an excellent job with that, and L enjoyed catching the criminals more than actually punishing them. He would leave Light with his notebook of death. He just had to make sure Light realized that.

"I'll need to think this over, L," Light glanced away.

"Of course, take as much time as you desire," L assured and brought a hand up to Light's cheek. Light leaned softly into the added warmth, and his eyes flickered shut.

"It's a good plan, L. I just need to think it through, and I'm not completely certain that you won't lose your memories too. What would really be great is if someone already had the eyes and would be willing to help. Then we wouldn't have to worry about this at all…" Light murmured, his eyes still shut. L cocked his head to get a better angle, and smiled at the view of a tired Light.

"How much have you been sleeping Light-kun?" L asked, jolting Light from his doze.

"How much have _you _been sleeping L?" Light shot back.

"I suffer from insomnia, so I, consequently, do not sleep much. However, Light-kun should make sure he gets at least eight hours of sleep a night if he wants to remain with top functioning mental capabilities. Sleep is important for you."

"What are you, my mom?" Light mumbled and let out a yawn. He admittedly was very tired, and he hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. He was constantly busy, whether it was studying for college or acting as Kira. Maybe that was why he was acting so open with L? Academics at To-oh weren't difficult by any means, they just required a lot of work. On top of that, Light had to create a perfect world and outwit the world's greatest detective, all while masquerading as a perfectly ordinary eighteen year old boy. Light usually took good care of himself, but with all the added stress from both school and Alexander, he had found himself slipping. Fatigue was sneaking up on him, but Light managed to push it back. However, the whole encounter with Alexander and the two arguments with L had left him exhausted, and he was surprise he wasn't falling asleep on his feet. A good night's rest would be extremely beneficial; Light just didn't have the time to waste precious hours sleeping.

"No. I am your boyfriend, as you stated earlier." L paused, observing how Light could barely keep his eyes open. "Come on Light-kun," L stated before standing up. "My apartment is close by, so I will be taking you there so you can sleep. I would take you to your house, but I am not certain you will remain awake long enough. Now, come along." L half lifted the tired boy from the bench, and began moving him along the path. Light struggled against L's help, before eventually succumbing and leaning heavily on L's shoulder. L buckled slightly, surprised at the weight of Light. For someone so thin, he was awfully heavy.

After a difficult ten minutes of walking through the darkening streets, L finally managed to arrive at his apartment and force the nearly asleep Light into his bed. He arranged the pillows around Light's head and tucked him under the blankets. He didn't use his bed much, so the sheets were clean, something he was sure Light would appreciate. He looked down at the sleeping boy. Light had relaxed completely, and his face radiated peace and contentment. L ran a finger from Light's forehead and down the side of his face, before stopping at his lips. He traced them softly, marveling at the velvety softness. He paused in his actions when he felt Light shift under his movements, and after a moment of hesitation, L leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Light's lips. He remained with his back bent and his mouth on Light's for a while, feeling the other boy's soft breath ghost off his skin. Only after, Light parted his lips and turned his head slightly, did L deem it appropriate to leave Light to his slumber. Light would wake up eventually, and L had a dozen donuts waiting for him in his cupboard. He also needed to call the Yagami's, so that they wouldn't worry about the where about of their son.

L hovered over Light a second longer before pulling back and moving to the door. At the doorframe, L paused, his silhouette illuminated by the light radiating from the kitchen. He turned back, observing the sleeping boy once more. Of course, from this distance, sleep easily became death and death, sleep. They became indistinguishable for they were so alike. The only difference being that for one, you would eventually wake up and rejoin the world of the living, while the other involved a venture into a world of the dead.

"Sleep well," L whispered into the darkness of the bedroom, before stepping into the bright lights of his kitchen.


	11. Unintended

**AN - Hello! I apologize for the chapter being a day late. I had just completed all my finals and had to study for a SAT subject test, and I decided to elaborate more in this chapter in ****addition to adding a couple paragraphs, so I wasn't comfortable updating ****yesterday. But here it is! This chapter is quite long compared to my others (its about double the usual length)**

**Important thing to know about this chapter - I attempt to address the issue of Light not referring to L as L-kun or with any other Japanese honorifics. As an American, I am fairly culturally ignorant about the use of honorifics, and while I attempted to search for explanations, I honestly don't know if it cuts it. If it doesn't, I apologize deeply. I really hate when people disrespect cultures, and unfortunately, that might be what I'm doing. In later fics, I may try to hold a more realistic and respectful approach, but as I'm already very far into this fic, I will be continuing to disregard honorifics, except for Light. Again, I apologize deeply.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. Even if I don't respond, I read all of them and take them into consideration.**

**The title of this chapter comes from the Muse song Unintended, and as their new album was recently released I felt it was fitting. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Death Note (i forgot to do this in the last chapter, but I think I've reached the point where I'm going to stop. I hope you get the idea that I really dont own Death Note and never will, so I don't own any of these characters except for my originals blah blah blah you get the point. Just don't send any copyright police onto me...) **

**Chapter 11 - Unintended **

Light blearily opened his eyes and shook the misty remnants of sleep from his head. Confusion concerning his whereabouts briefly clouded his mind, but diffused when he remembered how L had escorted Light to his apartment.

With the sudden realization, Light jolted and sat up suddenly. He scanned his eyes rapidly over the comfy room that must have belonged to L. The room was simple in decoration, but contained several pieces of evidences that clearly marked the room as L's.

Next to the comfortable bed stood a wooden night stand that held only one object – a picture frame of what appeared to be L from several years ago. Light picked it up to examine it further and smirked at the smaller version of L who continued to boast his wild shock of unruly hair and the deep, endless eyes accentuated by the shadowy bags. He adorned the same unassuming dress of his baggy blue jeans and faded white shirt, and only his bearing revealed his younger age.

Next to L, stood three other boys. The one immediately right to L regarded the camera with an anger-fueled distrust, and scowl remained frozen on his face. Long, honey colored hair concealed most of his features, but pugnacious blue eyes peered antagonistically through the strands of hair. His attire composed of a straightforward black top and tight black jeans that hung snuggly on his hips, and he had crossed his arms in irritation.

Next to the blonde, a boy with a shocking amount of red hair. His eyes were an intense shade of green that radiated a shrewdness, and a mischievous smile crossed his face. On top of his head, a pair of thick of goggles rested and pulled the rowdy hair out of his face. He wore a black and white stripped t-shirt and had flung an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

On the other side of L, a peculiar looking boy gazed into the camera impassively. He looked extremely similar to L, and Light would even dare say they could be related. However, where L was dark, this boy was white. While they both possessed the border line sickly pale skin and inky black eyes, this boys hair comprised of numerous white curls, one of which, he had stuck his finger into and appeared to be in the middle of twisting it. He wore loose white clothes that looked much like pajamas, and his face expressed no sign of emotion or interest in the proceedings. He appeared to be the youngest of the four, with L appearing as the oldest.

The four boys all stood outside a massive ivy-clad building on a grass field illuminated by bright rays of the sun, and the sky took on a deep shade of blue. The whole scene possessed a deep sense of tranquility, and Light reckoned this was where L lived in Britain in addition to the people he lived alongside. A strange wrench pulled its way through Light's stomach, and he set down the picture.

Light continued to look around the room. In addition to the photo, a desk with only a laptop, a dresser where a jean pant leg stuck out of one drawer and the bed which Light was currently situated on occupied the room. The walls had been painted a deep blue color that was simultaneously relaxing and stimulating. All considering, Light felt agreeable towards the modest decoration. Light felt content in the room, and a strong part of him demanded that he sink back into the soft pillows and escape back into the world of dreams.

He succumbed towards the desire and collapsed back into the bed as thoughts about the previous day danced through his head. Light groaned quietly, cursing himself for revealing so much of his plan. It had not been his intention to reveal so much for information so rapidly, but L's understanding gaze had encouraged him further, until he was revealing some of the darkest secrets of the book. While at the time, it appeared logical, for without the information, L could offer no assistance, the fact of the matter was that it was incredibly rash and foolish. He had also gone into great detail about one of his plans to dispose of Alexander, and while L did offer his assistance in the scheme, L didn't need to be privy to such tactics. Light could handle Alexander on his own, and while L's help would be useful, it was not necessary. Ultimately, he blamed it on his exhaustion. The pressure of the game and the past isolation had added to his exhaustion, and the two arguments with L and the luncheon with Alexander had only multiplied his fatigue. With his mind dragging through each thought, distracted by the pressure to keep his eyes open, his mouth had gained a mind of its own and went off on a tangent.

He had let his guard down, and while L could appear childish, Light couldn't confuse the childishness with innocence. A stark difference existed between the two, and Light's momentary lapse in judgement caused him to neglect that difference, and mistakenly expose more information than reasonable.

Light would never let himself make the same mistake again, and while they may belong on the same team, a vigorous game of dominance still raged, and at this current rate, Light would lose. He _never _lost to anyone, regardless of their perceived value, and Light certainly wouldn't lose to L.

The sudden realization accompanied by alarm that his parents didn't know where his whereabouts interrupted his train of thoughts, and Light groaned angrily at the unnecessary stress and confrontation that would result. His parents were probably worried sick, once their initial gratitude subsided they surely would reprehend Light for irresponsibility. Light frantically struggled to dig through his pockets for his phone, and when he managed to untangle it from the pocket's cloth, he discovered with sinking horror that his phone's battery had died. Without doubt, Light knew he would face serious condemnations. Perhaps he could blame it on an outlandish college party? It would appease his parents' desire for him to engage in a more typical college life-style, and therefore he could argue for his forgiveness on the grounds that he had engaged in a reckless but expected activity. After apologizing, he would then would escape into his room to go study, and that would be the end.

With his course of action planned, Light swung his bare feet over the bed. He was still fully dressed, except for his shoes and he supposed he should be thankful for the fact that L didn't take the liberty to undress him. It struck him odd that he had slept in L's bed for a full night. While it was the most reasonable action resulting from Light's onslaught of exhaustion, it still felt peculiar to sleep in someone else's bed.

He feet padded on the cold wooden floor as he made his way towards the door, and he ran a hand though his hair, frustrated at the several knots his hand snagged on. He despised it when he looked unkempt as he often used his appearance to effectively sway people's options, and it was a valuable asset. As soon as possible, he would have to fix the problem.

Upon entering the small room that acted as both a kitchen and a living room, Light shut his eyes in horror at the utter mess. It looked like a tornado of candy wrappers, ice cream cartons, pastry boxes, cups of coffee, and sugar pickets had struck the room, obliterating any sense of orderliness and instead dumping its load on every surface it could cover. It was atrocious.

The epicenter of the mess was L, himself who currently sat in his weird frog-like manner on a chair in the middle of the room. He ferociously typed at his keyboard to a laptop, and intense concentration shone on his face. Light stood in the doorway, and L only noticed him when he coughed conspicuously.

"Ah, you're awake. How did Light-kun sleep?" L asked as his large black eyes observed the disheveled boy. The sight of Light with his hair ruffled delighted L, and he smiled slightly.

"It was fine. Do you have a phone I could borrow?" Light questioned while holding up his dead one, "Mines out of battery." Light took notice of L's smile and angrily ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to straighten it out. He despised feelings of imperfection.

"No thank you? I practically carried you all the way here." L accused, slightly offended at Light's lack of gratitude. He saved the word document he was working on for a class in modern court systems and shut the laptop, directing his full attention to Light.

"Yeah, thanks," Light muttered indifferently, "Hey, I really need to use a phone. I need to make sure my parents aren't ordering some search party or something."

"Light-kun does not need to worry. While you slept, I called your parents and informed them of your situation. They were very understanding." L stated and uncurled himself from the chair. He stood up and moved to the small kitchen. "Is Light-kun hungry? I have a few extra donuts."

"You called them? What did you tell them?" Light inquired anxiously. L could be so blunt and forthright, and he didn't really want him engaging in long conversations with his parents without his supervision. L arched an eyebrow at Light's apparent worry.

"I informed them that I had taken you to my apartment to engage in sexual activities and that you were currently residing in my bed, eagerly calling for me to end the conversation. Your parents were very understanding," L blankly declared before removing a donut from a box and licking his way around the sugary circle. He forced himself to remain neutral to Light's horror and shock, even though it was rather amusing to watch the terror etch its way across his face.

"You...didn't…you wouldn't…" Light spluttered as a wicked blush colored his cheeks. L could barely keep himself from bursting out laughing. His lips twitched upwards in a smile which Light immediately caught onto. "You liar. You didn't tell them that."

"No, don't worry Light-kun. I simply told them that we were studying for school when we lost track of time and it became too late for you to return home." L smiled at Light's change from horror to anger.

"That wasn't funny." Light hissed.

"On the contrary, I think it was quite amusing. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" L took a big bite from the donut and held the box out to Light. Light proceeded to stare daggers at it.

"I said I'm fine L. If that's all then I should be going. I'll see you later." Light grabbed his shoes positioned at the door and moved to leave. His irritation played across all his features.

"Going so soon?" L pouted. Light had just woken up; L didn't want him to leave already.

"Why? You want me to stay longer?" Light shot back angrily. It was too early to deal with L's games. L pouted even more at Light's abrupt response.

"Light-kun only just woke up, and I'm bored." L answered and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"So I should indulge to your wishes? I don't think so."

"Will Light-kun go visit his other friends?" L inquired as he pressed his thumb firmly against his mouth "Or perhaps Light-kun will return to his home to converse with his sister?"

"I have many things to accomplish that don't involve you."

"Sit down, Light-kun," L ordered monotonously.

"No."

"Then remain standing; it will make no difference."

Light continued standing, torn between decisions. Admittedly, he had no other engagements as of late and would only return home to study in solitude. However, remaining would signify a defeat in this particular mind game.

"I'm going, L. I'll see you later."

"I apologize for the easier comment, if that is the reason behind your apprehension. I would very much like Light-kun to stay, and there is a 77% chance Light-kun will enjoy himself once he puts aside the reasons for his concern."

Light hesitated. Of course he was right. Light would certainly enjoy himself if he stayed, for L was a much better companion than any other acquaintance. Light glanced quickly at his watch. It was only 7:30, and he had no engagements to at least 10:00, so he would have to fill the three hours in between with some productive activity that he couldn't devise right now. Remaining at L's presented a much better option overall, and Light may have to concede to a temporary set back. Losing one battle didn't necessarily signify the loss of the war.

"Why do you refer to me as Light-kun?" Light asked suddenly, sitting smoothly onto the couch. He crossed his legs and held his chin high while a wicked smile adorned his face. The room crackled with the limitless possibilities as they sought to predict each other's movements.

"Light-kun is your name." L removed another donut from the box and took a large bite.

"Yes, but you always refer to me in third person, in addition to always attaching –kun to the end," Light clarified.

"Would you instead prefer the use of Light-chan?" L said, his monotonous tone betraying no hint towards the undertone of the conversation.

"No, of course not." Light responded, noting L's diverting of the first part of his question.

"Aren't honorifics expected in Japan?" L asked. Light attempted to think of a way to clarify his ideas.

"Yes, they are, but they serve no purpose other than to signify already assumed respect. If one is truly respected, then they should require no confirmation as added syllables" Light replied. L considered Light's answer for a second.

"Maybe you should start calling me L-sama." L chided, causing Light to scoff. L looked offended for a brief second before continuing. "You are Japanese, and I am in Japan, and I particularly enjoy the sound of Light-kun so I shall refer to you as that. I am primarily English, so I am content with L. It's interesting how Light-kun looks down upon honorifics, considering how integral they are to Japanese society. It shows a disregard for tradition."

"A lot of traditions could be disregarded," Light muttered.

"So you could replace them with Kira's own?" L asked, taking the box of donuts to go sit back on the couch. He had to brush off a layer of candy wrappers to make room. L took no notice to the disarray and Light's disgust.

"How do you live in such a mess?" Light inquired, avoiding the question. He glanced around the room in revulsion at the disorder.

"Avoiding the question, Light-kun?" L turned to face Light, and placed his hands firmly on his knees. He leant forward slightly too fully observe Light.

"No, just asking another one." Light responded, gazing languidly at the sudden change in proximity. He wouldn't gift L with any surprise or concern at the closeness.

"Would Light-kun like me to kiss him?" L asked quietly, his eyes flicking over Lights face. Light took a sudden shallow breath at the directness of the question.

"Avoiding the question?" Light whispered, licking his dry licks. He looked deeply into L's eyes and frowned at the mischievousness that resided. L could be so childish in his antics.

"No, just asking another one." L responded before moving in on Light. His lips pressed lightly against Light's own. Light growled in frustration at the timidity and parted his lips, hoping L would get the hint to hurry the fuck up and get to it already. L smirked at Light's impatience and pressed more firmly upon Light's lips. He felt Light's lips part slightly, and he bit softly on Light's bottom lip, drawing a sharp whimper from Light. L carefully moved his tongue into the warm concave of Light's mouth, and ran it along Light's teeth. L prided himself in his dexterity of his tongue, especially since Light seem he couldn't stop whimpering at every movement of L's tongue. All those ice cream cones really do pay off. L brought a hand up to grasp Light's hair and pull him closer. He ran his hands through the soft silkiness of the hair, but hit a knot and smiled at Light's loss of orderliness. Light brought his own hands up to grasp L's neck, deepening the kiss. L brought his hand down from Light's hair to his cheek, tracing the soft contours of his face and deepening the kiss even more. Their lips moved against each other, pressing and pushing where they deemed appropriate. It was messy and wet, and a part of Light was disgusted at the whole affair of someone shoving their saliva coated tongue down his throat, but the fact that it was L kissing him so thoroughly somehow suppressed the disgust, and Light found himself completely immersed in the kiss. He also shivered slightly when L pressed his body firmly against Light's despite the intense heat that radiated through their L's clothes.

They broke the kiss to regain their breaths, surprised at their shortness of breath. Light's cheeks were very red, and L leaned over to press a soft kiss on the center of each cheek, only serving to deepen the blush. Light glanced away embarrassed, until L regained his lips by kissing in a much more measured manner. Light sighed against L, and his eyes flickered shut again as he immersed himself in the warmth. How could one person be so warm? A human body normally possessed a body temperature of 98.6 degrees, but L just felt so much warmer than that. In fact, he burned with heat; so much so that Light felt he was catching fire, but he knew if moved away he would surely freeze.

"L…" Light whimpered. L responded by kissing deeply and clasping both hands around Light's face. Their chests hit each other with each rapid breath. They remained in that position for a while, only moving away occasionally to catch their breaths. Time seemed to suspend in ways that it passed too fast and not at all. It could have been five minutes; it could have been five hours; neither knew and neither cared.

Unfortunately, L's cell began to ring loudly and repeatedly, and L had to move away to reach the phone from the cluttered table. Light growled at the interruption and attempted to pull L back to resume the heated motions. L ignored Light's vexation, and instead, opened his phone, taking notice of the caller-id; it was a number he'd never seen before and confusion crossed his face. After a few more rings, he took the call, holding it up to his ear with two fingers.

"Hello?" L asked. He patiently waited for a reply, and after a few seconds of static he received one.

"Is this Mr. Ryuzaki Ryuga?" A cultured British voice spoke, the end curving up slightly to accentuate the question.

"It is." L responded simply. "I assume this is Alexander?" L recognized the voice from the day before, and they weren't many people in Japan with a strong British accent.

"Correct. I was calling to inquire if Light Yagami might currently be in your company." Alexander spoke through the phone. Light shot L a confused and worried glance as the flush receded from his cheeks. He struggled to regulate his breathing.

"He is." L responded, ignoring Light's concern.

"Then if he's available, may I talk to him?" Alexander inquired. L stuck the phone out to Light who hesitantly took it.

"Alexander?" he asked cautiously.

"Ah! Light Yagami, you weren't answering your cell phone, so I thought the next best way to contact you would be through L. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything; you do sound rather out of breath."

"Nothing too important. I suppose you want me to come over?" Light asked, irritation crossing his face.

"Oh, yes. I would." Alexander stated. Light pulled a face that amused L.

"I'll be there in twenty minu-" Light began before Alexander interrupted.

"I want you to bring Mr. Ryuzaki Ryuga with you, if you may."

"Ryuzaki?" Light choked out. L looked up at the mention of his alias.

"Yes. Light Yagami."

"You want him to come with me?"

"Yes, Light Yagami," Alexander repeated.

"To the investigation?" Light questioned.

"Yes, Light Yagami."

"May I ask why?" Light glanced worriedly at L. Even though there would be benefits from allowing L to join the task force, namely the fact that they could work on bringing down Alexander faster, it didn't feel right that Alexander would be so willing to let him join. Alexander obsessed about keeping his identity secret as he lived in constant fear of assassinations. The volley of questions between A and L was very uncharacteristic, and Light was shocked he would have revealed so much. There must be some ulterior motive behind this action.

"I believe he would be a valuable asset to the investigation, and could help bring a new light to the investigation. And didn't you say that he wished to become a detective? Well, there would no greater honor for him then working with the world's greatest." Alexander explained. "I expect you both over in twenty minutes." With that, Alexander hung up, and after a few seconds of growing infuriation, Light put the phone down on the cluttered table. He brought a hand up to him temple and rubbed in order to prevent any oncoming headaches resulting from the interaction with the erratic detective.

"What is it Light-kun?" L inquired carefully. Light appeared that he might either collapse or snap at any second. Light remained in silence for another minute and L placed a hand timidly around Light's scrunched shoulders.

"A wants you to join the investigation." Light stated bluntly. L had already deduced as much from the phone conversation, but it was nice to hear it anyway. Even though he knew disposing of A was necessary for Light's ambitions hearing that the great detective A, from which L had aspired to become one day, wanted them to work together was remarkable. On the other hand, this simply may be a trick for A to discover Light's secrets from L, since A could potentially win him over. Even more, the joining of the task force would allow A to easily monitor both L and Light, and if they weren't careful they could let something incrementing slip. Likewise, the closer A became to L and Light, the more he would have to show off his mind and soul, and consequently the easier it would be to discover his darkest secrets and Achilles' heel.

"Can I tell you a secret L?" Light asked, closing his eyes.

"You may Light-kun." L replied.

"Excluding A, well, my dad's the one who's currently in charge to the task force." The secret fell from Light's mouth as if he was ashamed by the fact. L almost started laughing.

"Your father is the one in charge to the police investigation dedicated to catching Kira." L echoed.

"Yes." Light muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Is your father aware that his son is actually Kira?"

"No, of course not, and he's not finding out. Understand?"

"Of course, Light-kun. I just didn't realize Japan was such a small county in that the man in charge with the investigation of stopping a mass-murder, his son is in fact the person he is attempting to catch."

"It's not funny L." Light reprehended.

"No, it's horribly ironic, and just a little bit funny. Of all the people…"

"L." Light stated firmly.

"Light-kun." L replied just as firmly back.

"I don't appreciate your humor."

"That's a shame Light-kun. I'm very funny." L declared to which Light snorted. L took a second to look annoyed at Lights lack of approval. "Am I coming with you or not?" L asked.

"Do you want to come?" Light countered.

"Yes." L answered shortly. It might be risky, but it would certainly make things interesting. With that thought, L realized that he hadn't been bored since meeting Light. On the contrary, the situation had become a fascinating game where new and skilled players were introduced constantly, serving to heighten the risk and thrill. L couldn't remember ever being this excited or thrilled about anything before. He looked early ahead for the future to see what it would reveal, instead of dreading the constant repeatedly that plagued him for the past couple years. He was enjoying every second with Light, and as the game developed so did his fascination.

"Then fine. But be sure you know what you're getting yourself into. This won't be easy."

"I don't do easy, Light-kun. I much prefer the challenges." L looked fiercely into Light's eyes, daring him to reject his offer. Light did no such thing, but instead used on hand to tenderly cup L's face before moving in to kiss him gently.

"Good." Light whispered against L's slightly bruised lips before leaning in to firmly press their mouths together.

The shared knowledge of their duplicity coursed through them; the connection so intense it felt like they were merely one person split into two, both captivated by their shared intelligence and cunning.


	12. Left Hand Free

**AN - Bonjour! Je vais en France lundi! I'm incredibly excited as it's my first time visiting Europe, and I will be gone for two weeks. I've tried to learn some French over the past couple months, but I'm nowhere near fluent so thank god the majority of France speaks at least some English so I can be the typical American. (Do I have any French readers who recommend any actions I should avoid taking to not assume the role of the annoying American tourist?) Because I won't be here next Friday, I will be uploading another chapter on Sunday as a treat (and it's a fairly long one too)**

**Unfortunately, I haven't written much in the past week, despite my summer freedom, because I've been too caught up in a show called Sense8 on Netflix. It's easily one of the best shows I've seen and I would strongly recommend to everyone to watch. I finished it last night and desperately need a second season (Sun is literally the love of my life). I also started a summer job, and so while it seems like I should have plenty of free time, I'm finding that's not the case. Don't fret though! The story will be regularly updated unless if i literally can't and then I'll do it as soon as possible.**

**Okay, enough about me. Not too much happens in the chapter, but it's an important lead in to another. Again, thank you so much for the reviews and reads. It's absolutely amazing.**

**Chapter Title comes from an Alt-j song. **

Chapter 12 - Left Hand Free

The walk towards the hotel was shrouded silent, contrasting sharply with the constant chatter of passing civilians and the thunderous roar of cars.

Light had scrunched his shoulders forward with a deepest tension, in addition to furrowing his brow in single minded concentration

L watched him with concern. A stressed Light made a peculiar sight as he usually maintained a cool and collected demeanor. L opened his mouth, preparing to alleviate the tension with a few choice words. However, conversation remained lodged in his throat, and even if L had expressed a statement, he highly doubted that Light would break through his intricate thoughts to respond.

L settled for a physical action, instead, to disrupt the oppressive silence. Physical contact had never come easy to L, but Light had awakened a dormant desire to press familiar skin against foreign. Physical contact offered comfort, so L gingery grasped Light's hand between his own, slipping his spindly finger's though the gaps.

Light briefly startled from his thoughts and glanced questioningly towards at L who, in turn, smiled assuredly back. Light squeezed tightly before returning to think through whatever perplexing problem currently consumed his thoughts.

L remained content in to simply walk next to Light, and marveled at the sensation of clasping Light's hand in his own. The action was strange and unfamiliar, but warming in the way only Light could make him feel. Light also had beautiful and graceful hands that put any others to shame.

These hands had worked thought hours of school work and achieved the honorable achievement as one of Japan's top student. These hands had danced across L's face with soft butterfly touches. These hands had killed thousands with deft strokes of a pen.

L shuddered unconsciously. To kill thousands and retain a clean conscious… While L may care for Light, he still had to remember that something was fundamentally wrong with him. No ordinary person, regardless of the seemingly noble campaign to cleanse the world of filth, would ever resort to murdering thousands to further their beliefs, and the people who did remain infamous through history. Perhaps, all that would eventually remain of Kira's bright world would be a few lines in a history textbook condemning him as vicious, unforgivable murder, despite the glory that may cloud him in his lifetime. One particular example of this was Adolf Hitler, who killed millions with a fierce passion before finally, joining the ranks of malicious dictatorships that polluted the world with their hatred and violence.

The only redeeming factor that existed was Light's dogged persistence to punish those who had harmed and killed innocents. Without that, Kira would become another horrid dictator who ruled through fear. If Kira did begin to kill innocents or invent fax reasons for punishments, L would take the necessary steps to end his reign.

Just as easily as he could build Kira up, he could tear him down from his throne of cold iron and motionless hearts.

Light interrupted L's train of thoughts as he stopped in his tracks, and stared down at the ground ashamed. "L, when we're there, um do you mind if we don't do anything that friends wouldn't do. I don't personally have a problem with this; I just don't know how my dad will react to my relationship with another male." Light muttered, gesturing towards L. The words seem to curl into shameful confessions in his mouth, and his gaze hardened. L gripped harder on Light's hand and used his open hand to turn Light's face to his.

"So I shouldn't do this then?" L whispered before leaning in to kiss Light. Light jerked back in surprise before responding full heartedly to the kiss. After a moment, they broke apart, but retained their proximity.

"Yeah, probably not." Light muttered, smiling slightly at L's actions.

"That's very unfortunate, but I will make do," L stated bluntly. He hadn't met Light's father yet, but if he was anything like Light's mother then it shouldn't be a problem.

Light wrung his hands. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea. My father is a good man, and I think he would be okay after a while. However, he has such a set idea of what I should become in life which unfortunately includes marrying some classic Japanese girl and raising two kids in some nondescript house while I work and she attends the household. He tends to lean to the traditional in his beliefs. It's mostly going to be a shock to him, and since he's dealing with all the stress of the Kira investigation, I don't really want to burden him with this too," Light admitted. Light had little issues with his father, but this was one of them. He loved his father, but several of his unshakable set of morals and hardest traditions annoyed Light to the point of anger. He never spoke of it, however, and continued to fill the role of a perfect son. Looking back, the masquerade helped prepared him to take on any roles of innocence and perfection that had become essential in the Kira case.

"I understand Light-kun." L said, and Light's eyes softened at the agreement. "How much farther is the hotel?" L asked, changing the subject as he felt it had been duly covered in the time permitted. A future conversation may be in order however.

"It's right here." Light pointed toward a glistening building labeled with the title of Shinjuku Grenfell hotel. Even from this distance, the wealth was admirable as luxury carts were chauffeured away and the upper class distingue by their air of wealthy arrogance strolled through the open doors. The building was composed mostly of glass and abstract shapes, speaking towards its modernity. L gaped in awe as Light casually strolled through the doors into the luxurious hotel lobby, pulling L behind him. A hotel worker offered them both drinks, which Light declined, before heading towards the elevator. L was still enraptured by the extravagance of the building. It made sense, he reasoned. Alexander probably had large sums of money to his name, considering all his accomplishments. Perhaps more interesting was Light' casual disregard to the exuberant wealth. He took no notice of the multitude of sport cars or the rich air that infiltrated the hotel. Instead, Light looked like he couldn't care less. He leaned back on the elevator wall in complete disinterest as L saw three politicians, two celebrities, and four of Japan's most successful business men step in and out of the elevator as Light and L made their ascent to the top floor. Light chucked at L's awestruck look and leaned over to plant a kiss on L's cheek.

"You should have seen when A stayed at the Aman. You couldn't go two feet without tripping over someone who held billions to their names." Light teased, in response to L's reaction.

"It's simply more then what I expected…" L trailed off as one of the world's key social speakers entered the elevator.

"I know. Don't worry, though, you'll get used to it." Light moved to say more, but the elevator door dinged and the doors slid open. They walked to a door located at the end of the hallway. Light paused, looking at L. "You ready?"

"Just open the door already." L demanded, resolute in his actions. Light stared at him for a second longer before releasing L's hand and knocking two times before pausing a moment and knocking a third time. It took a moment, but the door opened and Light ushered L into the hotel room.

The first thing L noticed was the breathtaking view of the city presented by the window that took the place of a wall. One could see the majority of Tokyo from the room, and it gave one a sense a power as they gazed down on the insignificant world below. The room itself split into separate areas, and they are where L entered contained a fully decked kitchen and a wide sitting room with several couches and a large TV. The room then broke off into hallways. It was a phenomenal room in itself, decked with the finest objects Japan offered, and spoke of the great wealth of Alexander.

Speaking of Alexander, he stood as L and Light entered the room and wore the same outfit from yesterday, except this time his shirt was a rich purple. He stood in the center of the room with several computer monitors placed in front of him. Along with the computers, a wide spray of papers and the characteristic pills adorned the table. Upon seeing L, Alexander smiled his shark like smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

From Alexander, L observed several other people standing in the room. One was an older, greying man who bared a slight resemblance to Light and L presumed him to be Light's father. His eyes were severe, and harsh creases cracked through his face, but he didn't appear threatening or cruel. There was also a tiredness that etched its way into his movements and expressions, and he seemed haunted by the some ghost he couldn't quite shake. When he saw Light, he smiled, but then turned his gaze back to L, his mouth sinking back into its firm line.

Next to the older man, stood a much younger one with dark hair and an open expression. He glanced at the older man when he saw L as if to gain instructions on how to act with the sudden introduction. He obviously looked up to the older man with an almost fervent trust, one that could be capitalized upon in the correct circumstances.

On the other side of the room, sitting on the couch, a large man with square features stood. No expression crossed his face, and he seemed to radiate a silence that showed he didn't talk much. He gave no visible reaction to L's entrance, expect a short glance before returning to a pile of papers on the desk. He continued to read through them, making notes occasionally, and otherwise making no other action in response to L's appearance. L had encounter his type before and was well aware that sometimes the most quite could become the most dangerous.

Next to the large man, sat a slightly smaller one with a large afro. From all the people L had observed, this one was easily the most worrisome. His eyes were keen and observant and he regarded L with a mistrust. He wasn't one quick to trust, which was especially important considering the abundance of lies. Additionally, his face was deep set in determination and focus. L would need to remain wary of him.

However, the most interesting person in the room besides Alexander, was a young women. Her brown hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and she wore a baggy t-shirt and jeans. She sat cross-legged on a couch with a laptop placed in front of her. She had been reading something on the screen, but when Light and L entered she had looked up in curiosity. Her brown eyes possessed a sparkling intelligence, and she smiled slightly upon viewing Light. He nodded briskly at her in response. The women then glanced at L, curiosity etching upon her face. L felt intimidated, but also fascinated. She looked so casual and relaxed in comparison to the sharp suits of the police men, and her familiarity with Light interested L. Actually, everything about her was intriguing in some way or another. She was an unknown variable, L desperately wanted to figure out how exactly she fit into this equation.

L awkwardly remained half hidden behind Light, unsure if he should speak or not. Alexander saved him the trouble.

"Mr. Ryuzaki, I am so pleased you could make it." Alexander exclaimed. "I would like to introduce you to the courageous team that has dedicated their lives to stop the monster that is Kira. Here we have, Chief Yagami" Alexander said, pointing to the greying man, "Matusda," he pointed to the younger man, "Mogi" gesturing towards the larger male "Aizawa. And lastly, a dear friend of mine Cass" He finished nodding towards the women who smiled brightly in response "I would like all of you to meet our newest addition and a dear friend of Light's, L Lawliet." L gave a small wave at the introduction, and shuffled uncomfortably. The four men shared looks, until Light's father stepped forward and extended his hand. L hesitantly took it.

"All the help we can get is appreciated." Chief Yagami shook L's hand firmly. "You were at our house the other day, weren't you?" Yagami asked.

"Yes, Yagami-san." L replied.

"Soichiro is fine." Chief Yagami responded before turning to face Light. "You stayed at his house last night correct?"

"Yes." Light answered shortly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "We were working on school, and it got really late. My phone died, so I couldn't call you."

"Next time be more conscientious. You worried your mother when you didn't come home in time."

"I know. It won't happen again."

"Good." Chief Yagami finalized.

"Is there anything new with the case?" Light asked, changing the subject. He looked over at Alexander who observed him with piercing eyes.

"Actually, yes." Alexander answered. "There's something I need your input on. It could be quite an important breakthrough. But before that, I wish to catch Mr. Ryuzaki up to speed." At this, the man called Aizawa spoke up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? If you suspect Light as Kira, then wouldn't it be faulty to involve Light's friend?" A turned slowly to face Aziawa, his eyes freezing into ice.

"Please do not question my decisions." Alexander ordered, his voice dripping with ice and command. Aizawa noticeably flinched before retracting his statement. Alexander regarded him for a second longer before turning back to L. "Over here, Mr. Ryuzaki, I have something I wish to show you."

L walked over, but before he could reach sit down and look at the four pieces of paper Alexander had pulled out, Light stepped in front of him, halting L in his tracks.

"Can I speak to you privately, Alexander?" Light asked, staring straight into Alexander's eyes which had warmed considerably.

"Is it so important that cannot speak of it in front of the task force?" Alexander's eyes held a mischievous glint as he provoked Light.

"Yes." Light responded, refusing to break eye contact. They held each other's eyes for a good minute, a seemingly silent conversation occurring. Eventually, Alexander conceded.

"Very well, Mr. Yagami. Excuse us for a moment." Alexander said before walking down the hallway to a closed door. After catching L's gaze, Light followed, entering the same room and closing the door behind him. L remained in the sitting room, unsure of what he should do. Aizawa continued to look at him with distrust, and none of the other task force members seemed to know what they should do with him. L struggled to think of a way to break the silence, before deciding silence was appropriate for this situation. He would let the task force members talk to him and reveal themselves, instead of revealing himself so soon. It would also be best to wait for Light and Alexander to return before taking part in anything. They were the two the game truly revolved around.

L likened it to chess. Light was the white king who made the first move in this grand game as he cleansed the filth from the world. A took the role of the black king, equally formidable but responsive to Light's advances. However, both were limited in their movements. The task force presumed the role of pawns, following whatever order A issued without question. While pawns posed no large threat, if they reached the other side of the checker board, the possibility existed of them assuming much more power and skill, either becoming a rook, bishop, knight or the formidable queen. L wasn't certain his piece. He was no pawn, and certainly more valued then a knight, rook, or bishop. Perhaps the queen? Queens were the most valuable pieces on the board, capable of moving in any direction. Losing one's queen almost always signaled a lost as the king lost his best offense and defense simultaneously. A queen it is, knocking pieces off the board in defiant moves across the wide expanse of the board, gaining victory or enabling crushing defeat.

L would make an excellent queen.


	13. Misery Business

**AN - Hello! I don't have much to say today as I'm currently binge watching a new show and only took a break to update this chapter (its game of thrones and i cant believe****I waited so long before watching it) and because****of that I haven't been writing a lot lately unfortunately, but I'm certainly going to get back to it soon (I hit a tricky part in the plot and have to decide in what direction I want to take it) But here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 13 - Misery Business

After an uncomfortable fifteen minutes, Light and Alexander finally emerged. The air felt tense between the two, and Alexander's mouth had twisted upward in a small smirk. Light looked indifferent, any hint of emotion removed from his face. It appeared that Alexander had gained victory over the conversation, and Light looked none too pleased. It only led L to question what the conversation could have concentrated on. A high probability existed that he was the focus, but he would need to talk to Light afterwards to clarify the specifics.

"Sit down, Mr. Ryuzaki. I wish to talk to you." Alexander ordered, gracefully sitting down onto the chair at the head to the table. He crossed his legs and delicately placed his hands folded over his knees. Light took the seat to the immediate right of Alexander, stretching his legs out so they rested on the table. L moved to sit down next to Light, but Alexander gestured to seat on his left. L looked down at Light before climbing over the table and sitting in his usual stance next to Alexander. Alexander quirked his eyebrow at L's unusual position, but made no comment. The rest of the task force watched the entire exchange in silence.

"If you were concerned about the contents of my previous conversation with Mr. Yagami, do not be so." Alexander reassured while picking up a single pill delicately between his forefinger and thumb and placing it in his mouth. His Adam apple bobbed as he dry swallowed, and he grimaced slightly as the pill began its journey down his throat.

"Not concerned. Merely curious," L replied, leaning forward a bit.

"Well, it was about you, as I am sure you have deduced. You have become quite the subject of interest between Light and I," Alexander explained. L mused over Alexander's words. He really had gained quite a lot of trust and knowledge in the span of a few weeks.

"Is Light Yagami Kira?" Alexander questioned suddenly, leaning forward to stare deep into L's eyes. L hadn't expected such a question so suddenly, but managed to remain collected. Alexander's unwavering gaze unnerved L, but he refused to look away. He also quickly ran through the telltale signs of lying. He couldn't break eye contact, but he must remember to continue to blink. His breathing rate must remain the same, and he couldn't fidget, touch his mouth or throat, or sit too still.

"I do not believe so, Alexander," L answered. Alexander continued to stare deeply into L's eyes. He didn't look convinced. "I don't understand the intent of the question," L stated. It was crucial Alexander trusted L to some extent, and trust had to begin with respect.

If he could build the level of trust with Alexander as he had with Light, then he would hold the two most powerful people in the world in his grip.

"The intent?' Alexander asked softly. His face was unusually close to L's, and L could feel Alexander's breathe on his skin. He knew he should pull back, but in doing so would admit defeat.

"Yes. Asking me that question implies that I either know Light is Kira or not. However, if Light is not Kira, nothing I will say will convince you since you are so set in your belief that Light is Kira. Rightfully so, I may add because if Light is Kira, and if Light has entrusted that secret to me, then nothing you say or do will make me admit to you that Light is Kira, because I am obviously supporting him. Or I may be fearing for my life for Light as Kira could have threatened to kill me if I betray the secret. There is too much grey for you to be able to establish the truth from the lies, so the question is essentially useless."

"Then what question should I ask?" Alexander replied, his voice soft and slivery.

"I believe the first question you should ask is one that focuses on support for Kira. Then you can establish whether you informant is trustworthy." L's monotone voice echoed loudly through the room, and everyone had paused in their work to observe the unfolding scene.

"Well, then, Mr. Ryuzaki, do you support Kira?" Alexander asked. He had leaned back slightly so L had more space to breathe.

"No," L answered bluntly.

"And why not?" Alexander inquired.

"Because no one should ever possess the power to kill so many with so little consequence. Lives should not be taken with this much ease," L explained. Alexander continued to watch him for a second longer, before appearing satisfied with the answer. He sat back in his chair and took another pill to place in his mouth.

"And why should I trust you on that?" Alexander asked languidly, titling his head back to swallow with more ease.

"You shouldn't." L stated, his dark eyes reflecting the light of the room. Alexander froze upon hearing L's admittance. He was silent for a moment before a bubbling laugh broke through his lips. He shoulders shook in laughter, and he grasped his head as he smiled toothily at L.

"I really do see why Light likes you so much." Alexander choked out as his laughter continued for another minute before eventually subsiding. He took another second to gather his breath before speaking. "I wish to show you something Mr. Ryuzaki, and I wish for you to tell me what you think of it."

Alexander pulled four slivers of paper from a folder lying the table and laid them flat. L picked up one with his forefinger and thumb, dangling it between his two fingers. He quickly read through the note, which appeared to be from a suicide. The first word of each row spelled out "A, do you know". The second paper was very much the same, but this time continued the message with "gods of death" and the third similar note concluded with "love apples". L looked over them in deep thought. They were obviously a note to Alexander from Kira or Light in this case. The message was designed to be a taunting and fruitless riddle as Alexander simply didn't have the information needed to find the answer. The three notes also acknowledged Alexander's investigation, and in a way, disregarded it. Kira would remain as unanswerable as the phrase "A, do you know gods of death love apples?" With the information Light had provided him earlier, L could easily figure out that the god of death referred to Ryuk, and as an extension Light, and that Light did indeed enjoy apples. This also explained Light's reaction to L's accusation in the park. There was no doubt Alexander hounded Light with this question, and for him to reveal it with an almost reckless honesty must have been a vindicate sort of relief. It also explained why Light had had such a strong reaction to L's deduction. Of course L couldn't let Alexander know any of this, but he had to come up with a reasonable reaction. Luckily, L was rather good at convincing people of his brilliance and ability to find hidden meanings in all sorts of messages. This one would be no exception. L continued to ponder Light's intent behind the letter, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So, umm, Alexander, I thought we were going to show Light the y'know…thing. I mean, wasn't that the plan?" A shaky voice squeaked from the mouth of the younger man called Matsuda. Alexander shot him a chilling glance, and Matsuda quickly shut up. Light perked up however at the mention of his name.

"So?" Alexander asked L, his voice betraying his eagerness.

"This is a note from Kira isn't it?" L inquired while placing a thumbing his lips.

"Yes. Kira forced three prison convicts to write these letters before killing themselves. And if we continue with the theory that Light is Kira, then your friend Light was the one who did this. What do you think of them?"

"It's a taunt," L stated. Alexander tilted his head in question.

"Why do you think that?"

"The question the answer poses is 'A do you know gods of death love apples?' correct?"

"Yes. It is." Alexander answered, his eyes widening in delight.

"And you do not know the answer?"

"Not with certainty, no."

"Then, the message is simply a way to outline your ignorance when dealing with Kira. He sent you these notes as a display of his power and acknowledgment of your investigation. However, the answer he poses is unanswerable as we lack key information such as who the god of death may be referring to. It could simply be Kira whose ego has inflated to such extents that he quite literally believes himself to be a god of death, or it may contain a more metaphorical double meaning that only Kira would be able to understand. Same goes with the apples. Apples commonly represent sin, temptation and knowledge, so Kira may be referring to those attributes by his choice in apples. On the other hand, apples may be connected the 'god of death' in some way, but I believe it has more to do with the archetype behind it.

Essentially, Kira is taunting you with the note. He poses himself as unanswerable as the question, and therefore unable to be caught by you. If one could figure out the answer to the question, then perhaps, the secret of Kira would unravel itself and you would be able to catch him." L concluded his analysis with a tilt of his head as he considered his words. They were logical and didn't reveal anything incriminating towards Light. In fact, Light looked pleased by L's deduction a delight danced through his eyes.

"That was quite the deduction…" Alexander stuttered off as he gazed admirably at L. He appeared in awe, and L shuffled uncomfortably under the admiring gaze.

"Thank you." L said, his voice remaining unchanged. On the inside, however, he was beaming. It was indeed quite the deduction, and admiration from the world's greatest detective was a phenomenal feeling, only topped by Light's delight.

"I told you he was good," Light teased, smiling brightly at L.

"Yes, but I never thought he would be this good. Where do you find him again?" Alexander muttered, still gazing intensely at L with an unidentifiable emotion etched across his face.

"College." Light answered bluntly. Alexander took no notice of Light's tone.

"He reminds me of someone I used to know…" Alexander wandered off, lost in his recollections. His eyes dimmed slightly with memories of the past. "Anyways, very good deduction Mr. Ryuzaki. I'm impressed. I may have to say even better than Mr. Light's when I presented him the same problem." Alexander shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts before taking another pill and swallowing it. "However, this is not the sole reason of why I called you both here today. I have something I want you to watch and afterwards tell me your thoughts. Especially you Mr. Light."

"Yes, and what would that be?" Light asked, sitting forward.

"Recently, a video was broadcasted on Sakura TV. The message is one I believe you will find interesting. Matusda, put the tape on please." Alexander ordered, directing their attention to the television monitor. Matsuda placed the tape into a case and pressed play. The screen flickered for a second before the words Kira etched across a static background in scraggly letters. The video was silent for a second, before it proceeded to talk.

"I am Kira." The computerized voice declared, and Light quickly absorbed the information. A watched his reactions closely, but Light displayed only interest as Kira killed two news reporters for speaking against Kira. Alexander paused the video at the point.

"The two broadcasters did indeed die at the projected times." He interrupted, before pressing play. The video then went on to explain how it did not wish to harm innocents in any way, and how one would be allowed to disagree with Kira, but only if the resentment remained private. The tape then concluded with a declaration asking the police to express their support to Kira's mission. The Kira letters faded into darkness, but Light continued to watch the black screen. L watched Light as he thought hurriedly. Light obviously hadn't sent the messages, meaning another person possessed a similar notebook. This person possessed the power to kill like Light, but clearly was only continuing Light's initial mission. However, there was a more disregard to Light's strict judgment as the person killed two news reporters. Additionally, since Light never mentioned a second Kira and looked startled by this announcement, the second Kira was probably vying for a way to seek the original Kira's attention. This introduction could become potentially dangerous for Light if Alexander managed to discoverer the secrets of the shimagami and the notebook from the second Kira. L needed to discuss with this Light in more detail. However, at this current point in time, Light had to pull off a mask of ignorance and surprise while also contributing to Alexander's investigation.

"Thoughts?" Alexander asked, his voice dripping in fake sweetness.

"I don't think this person is the first Kira." Light stated, turning to face Alexander. Alexander quirked his head to the side at Light's analysis. "From what we've seen of Kira so far, he doesn't kill people unless they've been convicted of a serious crime. This Kira killed two newscasters who only sin was to disagree with Kira's views. Also Kira's been pretty quiet so far so it doesn't make sense for him to suddenly make his voice known. It doesn't seem like him."

"So you believe this is a second Kira, who possesses the same powers?" Alexander questioned. He turned to L. "What do you think?"

L thought for a moment. He could support Light's obviously right answer, or he could disagree and state he believed it was the original Kira. Either argument was fool of loop holes that Alexander could worm his way in and pick apart. Supporting Light may cast more suspicion on him as if Light was Kira, they would both know the tape was obviously fake. However, if he disagreed, A may suspect that L was only doing to divert suspicion from Light.

"You do not know how Kira kills, correct?" L asked.

"No." Alexander answered shortly.

"Then we are not aware if the power he uses to kill is sharable?"

"No, we do not." Alexander replied.

"Without that knowledge, I can only be 34% certain, but I believe Light is correct. The message does not correlate with that of Kira's, especially the murder to the two news reporters. However, since we do not know if the power can belong to more than one person simultaneously, then we cannot be certain that this is a new Kira. If we do believe this person is a second Kira, then we must face the idea that Kira can share his power, or at the very least the power to kill by heart attacks is one that can be possessed by several different people at once."

"So you see my predicament." Alexander said, standing up and walking to the window to look out over the city. "Kira is a snake in himself, but if he becomes a worm where no matter how many times I cut him up, he will continue to grow back, then I have a very serious problem. It may be an unwinnable war." At these words, the task force glanced worriedly at Alexander. "But no matter. I have won many unwinnable wars thought my time as the world's greatest detective. Kira will be no different. I _will _hunt him down. There will be no escape for him, no matter how many times he manages to regrow. Kira will be stopped, just like a worm who shrivels up when the sun's heat becomes too intense. He will be nothing the end, just like he is now. Nothing but an egotistical boy who believes he can become some corrupted version of God. Kira will never become god as long as I live, and I intend to live a long life." Alexander concluded vehemently, his back arching back as he stared onto the darkening city. The task force regarded him with awe mixed with fear, and Light stared heatedly at the back of Alexander's back as if trying to burn a hole through him. L brought his thumb up to his lips as he considered Alexander's emotional outburst. The room remained silent for a minute.

"I completely agree with you, Alexander. We will stop Kira, no matter what." Light declared passionately, standing up to place himself directly to the right of Alexander. Alexander glanced lazily over at Light, his eyes betraying the resentment and anger directed at Light.

"I'm glad you're so willing to help Mr. Light Yagami. I'm certain something productive will result from our relationship." Alexander verbalized, his voice cold and resentful. Light smiled softly at Alexander, almost as if he was a small child who didn't understand the workings of the world. Light stuck his hand out and uncurled his fist into a palm.

"Until the end." Light murmured quietly, his eyes boring deeply into Alexander's. Alexander regarded Light's hand for a second before reluctantly taking it in his own.

"Until the end." Alexander repeated, giving Light's a short stiff shake before releasing it in barely disguised disgust. "Whomever it may be." He whispered after a second, refusing to remove his eyes from Light. Instead of pulling away, Alexander stepped closer to Light, closing the distance until their noses were separated only be a few inches. Light tilted his head at the sudden proximity, and a barely noticeable smirk danced across his face while his eyes gloated in triumph. The lights from the city reflected through the window, casting an almost red pallor over Light's hair as his eyes took on a red sheen.

At that moment, Light was the most beautiful, most wicked, most victorious thing L had ever seen in the entirety of his life.


	14. Mess is (not) Mine

AN - Hello! I apologize for my absence. I've had a lot going on and haven't had much time to work on this (who knew summer could be so busy?) I was also stuck at a certain part of the story and it took me a while to work through it, but I managed after an aggravating amount of thought and time. I had too much going on in one scene, but I worked through it and now I'm really excited to write the following part. It can be surprisingly fun to write but it can also be quite painful and there's really no in between unfortunately. Back to the story, this chapter is quite light and more for amusement than anything. It was a lot of fun to write (and the next chapter is also very light and fun, but then that's about it for the time being) I always love seeing scenes like this in stories so I took my turn at it.

I hope you enjoy! (and I always love reviews...)

Chapter 14 - Mess is (not) Mine

/

"I hate him. I actually despise every inch of his pretentious British ass. L, I honestly don't think I've ever hated someone this much before," Light complained as he lay sprawled across his bed. After Alexander and Light's pledge, the meeting had quickly come to a close, and L and Light had returned to the Yagami residence.

"Mhhmm…" L nodded his head in fax agreement. He was too caught up in a pastry he had forced Light to pick up on the way to the house to actually care. Also, L had noticed that sometimes it was better for Light to complain to himself. It helped him relax.

"He has such nerve to bring you along and show you those papers. It's absolutely ridiculous making you do those things. You don't need to become involved like this, not with him." Light continued, "Who the hell does he think he is? And what was that about the defeating Kira speech? He's never going to be able to beat me."

"You tell him, Light." Ryuk the shinigami crackled out, seemingly amused by Light's antics. L glanced at him from his perch on Light's chair. Ryuk had disappeared during the past day, but now he was back and couldn't seem to keep himself from making unnecessary sarcastic comments.

"And he thinks he can claim you like it's nothing with the whole 'you're so interesting Mr. Lawliet'. It's such an act; he's so fake."

"So you don't believe anyone else could find me interesting, Light-kun?" L asked, wounded. He understood Light's resentment towards Alexander, and how the comments were more directed towards that then him, but he didn't appreciate any insults.

"What? No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just he's such a prick. What a creep." Light growled, frustration marring his face. L nodded once before returning to the pastry on the desk. Ryuk laughed.

"If you want to get rid of him so badly there is a way…" Ryuk crackled, opening his blue lips in a resemblance of a grin. Light shot him an irritated look.

"Out of the question." Light stated. "I even told him…" Light began before trailing off. L glanced up.

"Told him what?"

Light hesitated. "It's not important."

"When you attempt to outwit one of the brightest people in the world, everything is important." L took another bite of his pastry. "What did you tell him?"

"It's not. If you need to know, I'll tell you. As of now, you don't."

"It's what you discussed with him privately, isn't it?"

"Drop it, L," Light stated, steely anger accentuating his voice. L watched Light and narrowed his eyes, debating his course of action. The information could prove vital for L to know, but Light appeared resolute in his decision. Light was also proving irritable and aggressive, and L wasn't really up to dragging the information from Light after the draining encounter with Alexander. He would let it go for now.

"What are you planning to do about your imposter, Light-kun?" L mumbled through the strawberry pastry that filled his mouth. Light sat up on his elbows and watched L as he sloppily chewed. His expression had smoothed out from the tired anger and now displayed thoughtful concern

"He could be useful, but more likely than not the person will only hinder me. The only help I will ever need will come from you L, so I won't need someone else running around with all my secrets. It would probably be best for me to find a way to contact the person without arousing suspicion, claim their death note and then dispose of them." Light mused, leaning back on the bed. "Oh also, you did a great job answering A's questions today. I was impressed."

"Thank you Light-kun." L replied before scarping up the last of the pastry and placing it in his mouth. He stared sadly at the empty plate.

"God, L. He was so pissed at me at the end, and I think part of it was because I got you and he didn't. It seriously seems like he can't stop thinking about you, which is great for me. Just make sure you're careful though L. He's a snake, and I don't want you to fall prey to his venom."

"I will Light-kun." L responded, slowly tracing his finger along the place where the pastry with the delicious strawberry filling had resided. When he didn't offer more, Light sat up concerned.

"Everything all right? I know it's a lot to get used to, but you're doing a great job." Light questioned.

"Everything's fine, Light-kun. It's just…" L trailed off.

"Yes?"

"A is much more of a game to you then Kira is." L murmured softly. Light had to strain to hear him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Light asked, irascibility returning to his voice.

"Nothing, Light-kun. It is simply a passing thought of mine." L replied. Light watched him, trying to decide whether or not to pursue the line of questioning. After a second, he decided against it. He didn't want to deal with an angry L right now, and he owed L for agreeing to drop his line of questioning.

"Sure, whatever." Light said plainly. L glanced at him lying on his bed.

"Do not be upset, Light-kun. It was simply a thought I had."

"I know. It's fine." Light rolled over onto his side and turned his back towards L. L nearly laughed at his childish antics. Light could get offended so easily sometimes. It was rather amusing.

"Light-kun should tell me another secret." L spoke towards Light's backside. Light remained silent for a moment, obviously deciding whether to admit defeat and answer.

"What other secrets do you want to know, since you know my darkest?" Light grudgingly responded.

"I think all of Light-kun's secrets are very interesting." L said, spinning the chair so he faced Light, who still remained with his back towards L.

"Fine. Let me think for a second." Light diffidently agreed. He thought for a moment "Okay, before Kira happened, I wanted to become a politician when I grew up."

"Light-kun would have made a very good politician." L responded.

"I know. I would make a good anything. And let me guess that you've always wanted to be a detective?"

"No," L stated causing Light flipped over onto his other side and supported his weight on an elbow. He watched L carefully, his expression curious.

"No?" Light repeated, his voice rising in the end to form a question.

"When I was young, I wished to become a chef so I would never be at loss for cheesecake." L stated, the ends of his lips twitching upwards as he remembered that particular ambition.

"And how did that work out?" Light asked, desperate for more details concerning L's dream of a chef.

"Not well," L teased, disclosing as little details as possible. He knew Light would take the bait.

"Not well how?" Light questioned angrily. Imaging L in a chef's amused Light, and he wanted as much details as possible to complete the comical picture.

"Well, I refused to follow the instructions because I did not like how they told me what to do. I refuse to be submissive to recipes." L began, drawing a laugh from Light.

"L, they're instructions. You have to follow them."

"Not if I decide not to. However, that usually meant my creations were disasters that were fit for a toxic waste disposal then the table. I must truly respect my caretaker for suffering through so many of my creations and not speaking a word of negativity."

"You're going to have to bake something for me now." Light commanded, drawing a skeptical look from L.

"I was under the impression that Light-kun valued his life." L commented, and Light snorted. He froze upon hearing the embarrassing noise and glanced at L who smiled mischievously. Light decided it would be best to change the subject before L could take the opportunity to mock him.

"I actually like to bake, and unlike you, I'm quite good." Light added. When he was 11, he had gone through a phase where he spent every second of his free time baking anything and everything. All his concoctions had been delicious, and he loved the sensation of changing independently disgusting materials into a delectable mixture.

"Seriously Light-kun?" L asked skeptical. He couldn't imagine Light as a chef.

"Yeah. I was eleven, and I just baked constantly. I even entered a baking competition and won."

"Why did Light-kun stop?" L asked. If Light enjoyed baking maybe he could convince Light to bake L a cheesecake sometime.

"I needed to focus on my studies, and didn't have time for baking anymore. If you like, I could bake you something disgustingly sweet later." Light smiled as L bounced in his seat with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I would like that very much Light-kun. But you should do it right now." L demanded. Light twisted his head to look at him, grinning widely.

"Right now? Are you sure?" Light teased. L nodded frantically and stood up to walk over to Light. He grabbed Light by his shoulders and attempted to pull him off the bed. Light let out a laugh, his face scrunching up in amusement. Looking down on him, L was amazed by the difference between L Light and Kira Light. They were almost two different people driven by different ambitions and experiencing different emotions. Kira Light was a formidable force with which, if he played his cards right, could take over the world and create his own. L Light on the other hand still possessed the spectacular intelligence but lacked the severity Kira possessed. He still seemed to see beauty and amusement in the smaller things and wasn't consumed by a powerful drive to become a god. On harsher terms, L Light wasn't blinded by his own ego. L had to say he preferred his own Light better than the other, but it didn't necessary mean he didn't like Kira Light. They appeared to be two different people, and L would treat them as such.

"Yes Light-kun. Very sure. Get up." L ordered, tugging at Light. Light smiled before slowly getting to his feet. L grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door without a second to spare.

"Impatient are we?" Light asked. L responded by only pulling harder on Light's hand until they were practically stumbling down the staircase. They entered the kitchen a second later, and L pushed Light into the center of the room.

"Cake. Now, Light-kun." L ordered, his tone allowing no disobedience. Light gulped slightly at the tone, before nodding.

"If you really want it so bad, fine. Any particular kind?" Light was going to continue to tease L, but after hearing L's direct order, he decided it wouldn't be the best idea to get between L and a piece of cake.

"Strawberry." L answered curtly, before leaving the room. He entered a second later with a chair which he plopped in the front of the entrance to the kitchen. He sat down and cocked his head. "Well, are you going to do it?"

"You don't need to use that tone on me." Light hissed, angry at L's antics. L simply looked back at him with his expression speaking of innocence. "I was about to get started anyways. Baking a cake doesn't happen instantly." L considered Light's words before nodding in agreement.

"I understand. Well, anyway, you may proceed." L shifted to get more comfortable and Light watched him in irritation. He had such nerve to order Light to bake him a cake. Light had better things to do with his time then cater to L's weird desires, but the thought didn't stop him from moving to the pantry and removing the ingredients necessary for the cake. He began the familiar process of combining ingredients and mixing them together to form the perfect, smooth batter. Baking relaxed Light and he soon found himself getting lost in the instructions and movements.

L watched all the action in interest, observing Light's efficient movements. After about fifteen minutes, Light had completed the batter, and it had been placed into the oven to cook. The timer was set for twenty minutes; ten of which Light spend meticulously cleaning the kitchen. He gazed proudly at the sparkling kitchen. He was so caught up in his admiration that he failed to notice L moving to stand behind him. He also failed to register the crack over his head, but he certainly felt cold oil slide through his hair, chilling his scalp and falling towards his forehead. He jerked back at the unexpected sensation, before frantically bringing his hand to his head. He pulled it back in disgust and watched as egg yolk clung to his fingers. He stood aghast, but his anger quickly replaced the shock when L began to snicker behind him.

"What the hell, L?" Light cried, rushing towards the sink. "Did you just crack an _egg_ on my head?" L only laughed in response.

"It was an experiment Light-kun," L replied, amused as Light frantically turned the water on dunked his head under the stream. The action washed some of the yolk and shell out, but a fair amount stuck to Light's hair.

"An experiment! I swear to god L, if you don't get this out of my hair…" Light rubbed desperately at his hair, cringing at the oiliness.

"Then what?" L asked purposely prevaricating Light.

"I'm going to take that cake, and step on it until its crumbs, and then I'll set those crumbs on fire, and then I'll send the ashes to an atomic reactor where they can disintegrate into atoms which I'll send back to you so you can enjoy." Light hissed, flinching as some of the oil spread down his neck and cooled the sensitive skin.

"Light-kun is angry."

"You think?" Sparks literally flew from Light.

"Mhhmm, yes." L nodded with self-assurance. "My theory was proven correct. Thank you Light-kun for being such a helpful participant." L turned around, leaving a shocked but angered Light.

"You know what, that's it…." Light muttered. He threw open a pantry and grabbed the container of flour. He opened it in short movements, before walking over to L and dumping the entire container on his head. The flour fell as a cloud, coating everything it touched. This included L whose inky hair took on a snowy appearance. Flour covered him in a light dusting until he looked almost like a ghost, drifting through the world but not truly belonging. He had frozen when the cloud of flour descended upon him, but he now turned to face Light. His eyes seemed significantly darker considering the surrounding white, and Light gulped at the severe expression on his face. He wouldn't take back his action however. L got what he deserved.

"Light-kun shouldn't have done that." L threatened, before dashing towards the refrigerator and pulling out a long tray of eggs. He cradled on in his hands, preparing to pummel Light with a barrage of eggs. L threw one, but Light ducked out of the way and pawed through the cabinet in search for a weapon he could use against L. His sights landed on the container of sugar, and he pulled it out and prepared to chuck the whole thing on L who was preparing to throw another egg. However, before either boy could complete the action, a horrified gasp came from the entrance to the kitchen.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Yagami exclaimed while Sayu peaked curiously over her shoulder. "Why is it such a mess in here?"

L and Light glanced at each other, uncertain of what to say. The kitchen was indeed a mess. Flour coated the floor and countertop in a white dusting, and on one wall, a cracked egg slid slowly down to the floor. Light still had egg yolk dripping from his hair, and L was practically made white by the layer of flour that coated his body.

"Umm…we were baking a cake." Light offered; the claim confirmed by the cheerful ding that exuded from the oven.

"You usually don't make such a mess when you're baking a cake," Mrs. Yagami verbalized reproachfully. She appeared ready to reprehend them for the disaster. Sayu had a huge smile on her face as she watched her brother's downfall.

"I didn't. He was the one who started it." Light claimed, pointing at L who had placed the cartons of eggs on the table and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know what Light-kun is talking about. I would never purposefully create such a mess in someone else's house, and Light-kun made the initial move to which I grudgingly responded in self-defense. I apologize Mrs. Yagami." L declared drawing an angry glare from Light.

"Is that true Light?" Mrs. Yagami asked. Sayu ducked under her arm to get a better look at the action.

"What? No of course not. I would never do this!" Light exclaimed angrily, sensing the blame that was being directed at him.

"But why would I lie Light-kun? I wouldn't want to be so disrespectful to your mother." L continued, glancing apologetically at Mrs. Yagami. She smiled back softly while Light seethed with anger.

"I'm very sorry for my son's actions. I know Light has made a cake, but would you want anything else in apology? And Light I expect the whole kitchen to be cleaned up please." Mrs. Yagami chided, drawing a pleased smile from L and an angry glare from Light. Light clenched his fist together, ready to lash out and truly show his mom who was the right one here. However, before he could begin to form words, L spoke up.

"I can assist Light-kun in his cleaning. Additionally, thank you very much for your offer Mrs. Yagami. I believe a cake will suffice however, so I will not require anything from you." L nodded his head, his voice drifting through the room and stirring Light's anger.

"I think I am able to clean it alone." Light seethed, his eyes narrowing in irritation. L remained silent for a moment before nodding.

"If you insist. I shall be in your room if you need anything." L abruptly turned around and exited the kitchen. Light could hear him climbing up the stairs before his footsteps faded. He angrily glanced around the mess and prepared to prove L wrong. However, realization began to set in that L had manipulated him into cleaning the mess that was not his responsibility, and Light had fallen blindly in the trap. He cursed himself for his lapse in judgement as he should have known L's intent to trick him, but the intensity of his anger had grabbed him by surprise and clouded his mind. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so angry over such a trivial action, especially considering how any anger stemmed from opposition to his creation of a new world. The triviality of baking the cake and the consequent food fight was refreshing in its own way as anger had replaced all his plans and concerns, and he lost himself in the moment. However, the lapse into the present distracted him from the primary concern of the future where he was destined to prove his worth. It also clouded his mind to the point where he failed to devise a plan to outsmart L. Instead, he had done the exact opposite and fallen directly into L's manipulation.

It was dangerous for L to play so carelessly with a god who possessed the power to kill, but Light knew L would refuse to do it any other way. Light would let L have this victory, but it would only be a short time before the tables turned and Light was the one walking successfully from the room, leaving L to deal with any of Light's aftermaths.


	15. Teams

AN - Hello! Here's another chapter I finally got around to uploading. This one's still very light for a part, and I hope you enjoy a few original characters I stuck in to make things a bit more interesting. The whole scene I covered is very vague in terms of conversation so I took artistic liberties to have some fun. Fair warning - things are going to get much more serious and dark from here on out. This chapter is a huge turning point. I'm having a slight problem writing one scene, so I started writing a one shot that turned from something short to something quite long and emotionally draining. When I publish it, I'll let you know so you can read it if you have any interest. I also started another one shot (this is starting to become a problem), and I'm going to try to publish it as soon as possible. It's a lot of fun writing one shots because I get to try out different writing styles, and since I'm still a very new, inexperienced writer, it's really helpful to improve my writing I started to delve into writing fanfiction, I only wrote for school and rarely creative works. Thus, I never really got to explore the process of writing stories which is unfortunate, since I've alway had a desire to publish a book one day (it would be a pretty amazing achievement). But with this story, I'm slowly learning how to organize plots and create characters and write dialog and action, and simply learn how to get past the daunting task of writing words down. It's been really amazing, especially with all the positive reviews I've received (again, thank you so much), and I hope you continue to enjoy what I write while I continue to enjoy to write.

Chapter 15 - Teams

"And that's the story of how I ended up halfway across the country," Matsuda laughed, closing the veracious story he'd been rambling about for the past ten minutes. The group surrounding him comprised of a variety of college students Light had managed to pull together laughed in amusement. Light ground his teeth.

After the second Kira broadcasted the video, Alexander had forced Light to create a fake response in order to pull more information out of the person behind the videos. Light had compiled and written an excellent speech that would appear believable, but with closer inspection would clearly reveal police intervention. The second Kira should have then realized the error of such a public confrontation and be dissuaded from responding or revealing any sensitive information. Instead, the idiot had responded within a day and spoken of information relating to the Death Note. The moron had even mentioned the shimgami and the eye deal! Light had been worried that upon capture, the second Kira would reveal all his secrets, but he already did it on live television at the attention of the world. He had to take care of this person quickly before they did irreparable information.

Which was why Light was walking along the crowded street in the Aoyama surrounded by a group of superficial 'friends' and listening to Matsuda blather on about this and that.

If he didn't have to find the second Kira, he would have left the second he arrived. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

While most of the actions of the second Kira stun Light in their lack of foresight and planning, the person had cleverly disguised the time for meeting in a note which Alexander had confiscated. The Second Kira had even planned it exactly with an opening of a restaurant titled the Blue Notebook, which Light was assuming the place where they were supposed to meet. He couldn't fathom what signal the Second Kira would use, especially since the large group of people obscured Light. The Second Kira wouldn't be able to see Ryuk, but if some reason he did, then the person would be unable to connect it to a specific person. There would be no situation in which Light would be recognized as Kira.

Light was also very lucky that Alexander had allowed him to go. Of course, Light had presented his reasonable argument of the disguise of a college group, but he still expected Alexander to hesitate a bit more before sending Light off. However, if Light was recognized as Kira, it would confirm A's suspicions, and things would get very tricky and dangerous for Light. He hoped the person wouldn't be that stupid.

"Hey, everything all right?" some girl asked Light, watching him concerned. Light snapped back from his thoughts, angry at the interruption. However, he kept his face a perfectly representation of pleasantry, and smiled down at the petite girl.

"Everything's fine, Amaya. I was simply taking in how beauty of the day." Light spoke, inwardly flinching at the redness that spread across the girl's cheeks. God, he wished L was here to make it slightly more bearable.

"It is very nice out." The girl giggled. Light internally groaned. He turned his head away from her, hoping she would take the cue to and stop talking to him. Unfortunately, she remained persistent. "It's really great you invited us. I'm really happy to able to spend time with you."

Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Girls were so stupid and easy to get. He only had to smile and laugh a bit, and they would flock to him. They offered no challenge, not stimulation, no nothing except superficial complaints and requests. He wasn't going to invite any, but after consideration, he decided it would be best for the group to vary, and he could potentially use the women as a plea bargain if the second Kira threatened him.

"I was wondering that after this, would you want to meet up again? We can get dinner one day if you want." The girl asked anxiously, twisting her hair between two fingers. She looked eagerly up at Light, her face shining with hope. Light deadpanned her. She faltered upon Light's lack of expression, but continued to except an answer. "Well?" She asked after a few seconds of silence, "What do you think?" She giggled a bit to diffuse the tension, and Light literally felt assaulted by her frivolity.

"Wait, Amaya are you asking Light out?" Another girl, named Hikari, piped up before Light could politely refuse Amaya's request. Everything turned to watch Light and Amaya, who had begun to blush furiously. Light remained unaffected by the sudden increase in attention.

"Well, did you say yes?" Aio laughed at Light. Aio was a genius in math, enough to even rival Light, but he lacked in about everything else. He also sported a moustache that repelled anyone who came close and obsessed over girls in ways that Light would never understand.

Everyone looked at Light, expecting him to shout a glorious yes and sweep Amaya off her feet and carry her off into the sunset. Light glared at Amaya for creating this mess, for he had to say no, and it would destroy the mood of the group. He could say he was seeing someone else, but he didn't feel like undergoing an intruding series of questions about his personal life.

"Amaya, you do realize that he's…" Hikari began again, before embarrassingly trailing off when everyone turned from Light to her. Light silently thanked she for redirecting the attention, but he also shot her a glance to make sure she took care in her choice of words. Hikari didn't see the glare as she focused in on Amaya and her increasing embarrassment.

"That he's what?" Matsuada asked stupidly.

"Well, I mean, I don't know for uncertain, and I don't want to make assumptions or anything, but doesn't he, y'know, play for the other team?" Hikari muttered weakly, running a hand through her long hair. Amaya looked like she was about to cry.

"Team? What team?" Matusada asked again, missing the entire meaning behind her words.

"Well, you know, he's more…" Hikari began, uncertain of where to go. She shot an apologetic glance at Light, who glared at her with resentment. "You know what? Never mind. It's not important. And I might just be making things up here."

"What? Light what team is she talking about?" Matsuda asked Light, desperate to understand the conversation. Light was frozen in rage. He couldn't believe this girl had the nerve…

"He's gay. That's what that means." Michi spoke up. She had been on her phone the entirety of the conversation, but upon hearing Matudsa's continued confusion, she decided to put an end to it already.

"Gay?" Matsuda muttered feebly. Light cursed Hikari and Michi to the deepest parts of hell.

"Yeah. He likes boys." Michi said, looking back down at her phone. "Honestly, I don't know how you guys didn't figure this out yourselves. " At this, Amaya broke out in tears, and Matsuda opened and closed his mouth repeatedly in shock. Light decided it was time to salvage the situation.

"I don't know what you're talking about it." Light pronounced, laughing slightly at their words.

"Uh huh." Michi apathetically agreed, still looking at her phone. If she wasn't careful, Light would tear her apart. There was surely something he could use against her.

"Michi!" Hikari exclaimed, nudging her friend.

"Hikari!" Michi cried back in fake enthusiasm. This girl was really getting on Light's nerves.

"This isn't appropriate right now." Hikari stated, shooting Michi a meaningful glance.

"You were the one who brought it up." Michi responded, staring pointedly at the other girl.

"Yeah, but only to help Amaya." Hikari gestured to Amaya who had hidden her face in her pale hands.

"Well, great job you did there." Michi replied sarcastically. Amaya let out a light sob.

"Light isn't gay!" Matsuda shouted loudly as the conversation finally sunk in. People looked at the group weirdly. "Right, Light?"

Light's face had taken on a cold rigidity as he watched the exchange. These two girls were insulting to Light, especially in the way they were slandering him. Sure he did have a boyfriend, but what right did these two girls have to publically announce it to the world, and then brush it off like nothing. Light's sexuality was not something to be discussed so frivolously, and he needed to end the conversation once and for all. Then afterwards, he'll delete the girls' number form his phone and hopefully never come in contact with them ever again.

"I don't see how this is important, or why you believe you can make assumptions about me, where we have barely ever talked, and probably never will. Therefore, I strongly suggest you cease this line of conversation and turn back to whatever topic you were conversing about beforehand." Light ordered coolly, his voice dripping in cleverly disguised contempt.

"So we hit a nerve, huh?" Michi muttered down towards her phone. Hikari appeared intimidated by Light's order. The situation remained tense, each side daring the other to make a fatal mistake while Matsuda anxiously glanced between Light, Michi, and Hikari.

At that moment, Aio decided to step in and salvage the rest of the conversation.

"Guys, I heard there's a really great Chinese place down the street. Do we want to go there for lunch?" Aio asked desperately, his face begging for a diffusion of the tension. Light and Michi still regarded each other with strong distaste, but Hikari put it aside to help Aio's attempt.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Hikari announced, staring at Matsuda so he would get the hint. It took him a second, but his face did light up in understanding.

"I'm cool for that. What about you, Light?" Matsuda's voice quivered towards the end, and it was the weakness that drew Light's attention from the staring match he had going on with Michi.

"I'll do whatever." Light responded, his voice becoming once more pleasant and upbeat. Michi chucked at the sudden change in his temperament and grabbed Hikari's arm.

"Let's go home. I think I've had enough for today." Michi murmured softly next to Hikari. Hikari considered her request before nodding.

"Actually, I think Michi and I will going. I'm sorry to leave you guys. Hopefully we can get together again!" Hikari announced, smiling brightly at each of them. Light offered no response except a barely noticeable nod of his head. Michi looked one more time at Light, her irradiation slowly being replaced by curiosity. She started walking away from the group and Hikari quickly followed, her long black hair flying backwards in the sudden gust of wind. Before long, they had disappeared in the crowd, and Light was left alone with a useless police officer, a crying girl, and a girl crazy math freak. He really didn't know how this day could get any worse, and he still hasn't been able to discover the second Kira. Not only would this day be irritating, it would also be a waste. Light sighed. It was getting late, and the supposed time for Kira's meeting had long since passed. It might be time to call it quits and hope the second Kira doesn't fuck up to much more before Light could find him and control him.

"Matusda, I think it might be time for us to go. It's gotten pretty late, and I don't think anything special is going to happen in the remainder of our time here. Could you call our friend and tell him that we're planning to head back?" Light inquired. Matsuda looked confused for a second, before nodding energetically. Honestly, how had he even passed through school if he couldn't grasp the most basic of concepts?

"Ok, yeah! I'll go do that real quickly. Be right back!" Matsuda ran off, pulling out his phone and punching in a few numbers. Light stood in the middle of the remainder of the group, and created an icy silence which no one dared to break. After a minute of two, Matsuda retuned. "He says that it's okay if we go and see him." Light smiled thinly.

"Excellent." Light turned to address the group. "I'm very sorry for the behavior of Michi and Hikari. If I had known they would have acted in such a way, I would never have invited them. I hope that they didn't ruin the day too much." Light stated, rubbing a temple with his hand. He could feel a headache coming on by the pure stupidity he had had to deal with. All he wanted now was to go home, spend some time with L, and write some more names in the notebook. To make it worse, Ryuk had been laughing the whole time in the background which had grated Light's nerves.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault, and we still had a great time regardless." One of the other boys said. Light couldn't renderer his name, nor did he think he'd ever seen him before.

"Yeah Light. It was great!" Aio exclaimed, clapping a shoulder on Light's back. Light flinched at the physical contact and pulled away from the intruding hand. The only person he would ever let touch him would be L. No one else deserved the honor.

Amaya was still crying softy at the edge of the group, but Light paid her no attention as he brushed past her during his exit. It was her fault the whole mess happened in the first time, and if she wasn't such a ho then he would never have been asked out and Michi and Hikari would have remained quiet. This was the last time he was involving girls with anything. Actually, this would be the last time he involved anyone except L in his plans. He didn't need people to pull him down. No, they should worship him from afar, always admiring his untouchable glory and beauty and dreaming of the day when such a great and formidable being would recognize their meager appearance for the slightest of seconds.

Light Yagami was greater than all of them, and it would only be a short time before they realized that too.

L licked his ice cream, watching the recording of the bustling city street. He observed in interests as people scurried to and from, jostling along with the crowd. The constant movement of people filling the screen would overwhelm many, but L managed to process the entirety of the scene with ease.

Alexander had directed L to watch the footage carefully and take note of any mysterious actions that could lead them to discovering the second Kira. L had already gone through several hours of tape, but had yet to spot any action he deemed suspicious. No one had struck out to him yet, but this didn't daunt him from completing his task. If possible, he would discover the second Kira, and inform Light about it while remaining secretive with Alexander. While some may consider it foolish to hide anything from the man who was world famous for revealing the hidden, L placed confidence in his ability. He was just as good a liar as Light was, if not better, for Light hid lies within lies while L hid lies within truths. This combination always proved far deadlier.

On the seat next to L sat Alexander, who possessed his own computer which constantly played another set of footage. His blue eyes pierced through the screen as he watched his own set of events, and his attention was directed completely on collecting every seemingly minuscule detail. L still couldn't believe that Alexander had asked L to work alongside him. A was a legend; he had solved some of the greatest cases of the century and had never failed in his efforts. He was a mystery, and the world knew nothing about him except the gothic style A that floated on the white screen and the mechanical voice that articulated theories that almost always were proven correct. He was the person behind some of the achievements in modern sleuthing. L remembered admiring A when he was a child, and dreaming of solving the world's greatest mysteries beside him one day. Now he was doing exactly what he had dreamed, however instead of helping solve the case, he was only tightening the murders' alibi and devising ways to outthink the pale man who resided beside him.

After discovering his main opposition would be A, L hesitated in his help for Light. Sure, Light was his friend and someone he cared deeply about, but A was his childhood hero. However, his loyalty to Light eventually won out. He knew next to nothing to A, and coming forward with incriminating information may only lead to an execution next to Light. L had no desire to shorten his life, and thus he remained on Kira's side, until he decided that Kira was detrimental to the world and needed to be stopped. Perhaps then he would come forward with the sought information, but only under those circumstances and none others.

Speaking of Light, he was currently walking through Aiyoa square with Matsuda in search for the Second Kira. L wanted to come along, but A had ordered him to remain at the headquarters and search the footage. They had examined the footage for the past hour and a half, but L was certain A possessed a greater intention then help with searching for the Second Kira. L prepared himself for any question or action Alexander may take in order to delve deeper in L's secrets.

"No luck?" Cass asked from the couch positioned to the side of the room. Her brown hair was still pulled up in a tight ponytail, and she continued to wear loose clothes that contrasted sharply with the professional clothes with the task force. L hadn't had too much of a chance to talk to her or examine her in further greater detail. From what he could tell, Alexander trusted Cass with almost anything, and she had worked with him for a while. She may be the key to unlocking the enigma of Alexander, but she also possessed a fierce loyalty that was similar to L's loyalty to Light. They were both the keys to convincing the two most powerful people in the world.

Cass was the counter to L, and whoever forfeited first would cast defeat on their side. She was A's black queen just as L was Light's white one. This game of chess grew more dangerous by the moment.

"No. Not yet." Alexander responded, his eyes never leaving the screen. Cass smiled softly at him, much like one would look at a younger brother. L was unsure of their ages, but they both appeared to be in their mid-twenties.

"Do you think you'll find anything?" Cass asked while standing up to lean over one of Alexander's shoulders to look closely at the screen. "Oooh, I really like that girl's outfit." Cass exclaimed, pointing towards one of the many people on the screen. Alexander shrugged her off and refocused his attention on the screen.

"I won't be able to find anything if you don't let me work," Alexander stated with slight annoyance tinging his voice.

"Okay, fine then." Cass snapped, pulling back and walking over to L's side. She plopped herself down on the other end of the couch and watched L with large brown eyes. After a minute of two where she continued to watch him closely, L paused the feed and tilted his head.

"Yes?" He asked. Cass obviously wished to talk to him, and prolonging it would get him nowhere.

"I haven't really had the chance to talk to you yet, have I?" Cass questioned. Alexander glanced up quickly before returning to his computer.

"No, you have not." L stated bluntly, preparing himself for the conversation. This would be the time to gauge each other, and L needed an accurate understanding of her while also portraying himself as unshakeable and intelligent.

"Well, that's a shame, especially since you have possible two of the most powerful men in the world completely infatuated with you." Cass lips curled upwards in a challenge. L paused a moment before accepting.

"What do you mean by that?" L asked. He would grab as much information from her as possible while revealing nothing to her. It was an effective technique he used often. People loved to talk and capitalizing about that attribute proved useful.

"Well, you have Light who may or may not be Kira, and if he is then the self-asserted 'God' is completely in love with you, and I've never seen Alexander so interested with anyone before." Cass clarified, smiling brightly. "I've got to say I'm a bit jealous." She teased.

"Cass…" Alexander warned, his voice sliding through the quiet room. The rest of the task force had taken a short break, and had gone out for dinner, leaving L, A, and Cass alone in the hotel room.

"Actually, there was one person who Alexander simply couldn't get enough of. Come to think of it, you look quite a lot like him. Maybe that's why he likes you so much?" Cass commented, her eyes wide and owlish. She appeared reckless in the moment, but behind her eyes resided a cold calculation.

"Cass," Alexander snapped, his voice harsh. He had redirected all his attention to Cass and was staring at her angrily. Whatever she was talking about had touched a nerve deep inside Alexander. L wanted to find out more, but the fact that the mysterious person threw him off. There had been one person who had looked uncannily like L, but surely Cass wasn't talking about him…

"Alexander loved him. A lot. He doesn't want to admit though, and he's going to be angry about me telling you this. I don't care though. We all have our ghosts, and he's no different than you and me."

"No, he's not," L stated, his eyes boring into Cass's. This was quite an interesting turn of events, and not one he could have expected.

"I think that's enough." Alexander ordered, his vice seething with anger. Cass only pulled her legs onto the couch and leaned back onto the armrest, looking up at the ceiling as she brought back memories.

"He was a bit crazy, to be honest. Did some weird things and had this weird fascination with jam. I remember one time he woke Alexander up in the middle of the night because they were out of strawberry jam, and this sweetie here helped him get some more." Cass smiled slyly, gesturing towards Alexander who was standing up. His eyes flashed with anger and became cold hard daggers that drove deep into her skin. However, she remained unaffected by the gaze, and focused completely at L who had frozen in thought. "Everything all right?" She asked.

"Did you say he enjoyed jam?" L inquired, cursing himself as his voice shook. They couldn't possibly be talking about the same person he was thinking of, but a cruel 48% chance existed that they were. If this was indeed the case, then that would mean…

"Yeah. He would eat it straight out of the jar with his bare hands. Pretty gross if you ask me. I think Alexander thought it was endearing," Cass answered. L shook upon her response, his mind hurtling through possible theories and explanations.

"I would like you to leave now," Alexander ordered, but Cass completely ignored him.

"Does that mean something to you?" Cass asked L, curious about his strong reaction. L offered no response as his mind calculated percentages. There was an 89% that his predominant theory was correct. If he was correct, then…

L's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. Cass let out a loud vicious lough.

"Oh, dear. What we will have to do now? You know him I'm talking about right?" Cass teased. Alexander watched L his expression unfathomable. "Oh, don't tell me you don't recognize him. He was the genius from the orphanage that all the teachers adored. Little, scrawny kid with crazy black hair. He was in your mathematics class. He was also best friends with the love of your life. I wasn't so sure it was him at first, because what the hell would he be doing in Japan? But after some research, I concluded my intuition was correct. Alexander, surely you remember him."

"L," A stated, his voice growing cold.

"Alistair," L replied.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes." L responded as his mind rushed through the possibilities, calculating percentage after percentage. Only a 7% chance existed of A letting L leave, so he would have to plan accordingly. Light would attempt to search for him, but L needed to present a reason for A to believe him indispensable. He wouldn't let himself get expelled from the game so quickly. "I was under the impression you had died."

"Hmm…oh yes. I didn't actually though. It was only a cover for me to achieve this." A replied, gesturing the room. "Unfortunately for you, I am unwilling to blow such a cover, and I especially don't need someone aware of my name at this current moment. Therefore, I must ask Cass, or if you like C, to do the honors."

He could feel the world slipping from his fingers, and a sensation of drowning filled his lungs as the situation closed around him. He hoped they would keep him alive long enough for him to escape, or for Light to sweep in and save him. However, his thoughts were cut short as a large blunt force whammed itself against the back forward, causing him to crumple forward.

The last thing L saw before darkness spread across his eyes and he slipped into unconsciousness was A's cold calculating eyes and C's maniacal smile.


	16. Three

AN - Hey everyone! I've got a new chapter for all you wonderful people, and I hope you like it! Everyone's in pretty bad positions right now, especially poor L who's really in a lot of trouble. I can't guarantee anything, however, so you're just going to have to read it. This chapter's also a bit on the shorter end but it leads into a hell of a lot more stuff, especially with the last scene. I've been writing a lot more to this story and figuring out plot and everything. I kinda suck at planning and write more where the characters take me. I have a general idea of where i want the story to go, but that's about it. I also have an ending in mind which I'm determined to reach. On a personal note, I've been watching orange is the new black which is an absolutely brilliant show, and fallen completely in love with Black Veil Brides (andy biersack is literally an angel and easily the most attractive person I have been lucky enough to see). If you enjoy rock, they're defintely a band to check out, and if you already like them send me a message about your favorite song or other band recs anythings cool with me i'm always ready to talk about whatever.

Thank you for all the reviews! I hit 50 which for me is pretty awesome, so thank you all so much for following the story and favoriting it and reviewing it.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen - Three

L woke up with his head throbbing viciously. He blinked confusion from his eyes, and winced at the bright light that filled the room. He struggled to move his arms, but found himself securely strapped down to a hard table. He glanced hastily through the room, but found it devoid of anything except the table and a security camera that flashed a red light every few seconds. His body felt sore, and to make it worse thirst burned his throat and hunger created an empty whole in his stomach. L closed his eyes, easing them from the harsh light, and attempted to think through everything, despite his aching head.

He remembered A from the orphanage. A had always been a small, sickly boy who often missed class. L had never paid him too much attention as A was mostly shy and contained, but he had been one of the most intelligent children at the orphanage. No doubt existed that he would achieve many great things in his life; however, that was until two other orphans discovered him swaying from a noose. He had committed suicide, leaving only a brief note, and the orphanage had fallen into a mourning gloom of obstructive curtains and the deep blackness of clothes that clung to the resident's frames. His potential unrealized, and life cut short, it sent deep reverberations through the orphanage and its inhabitants.

L mourned like the rest of them, but only out of obedience to social constructs. He barely knew the boy, and honestly felt no sadness about the boy's death, instead remaining his emotionless self. However, there was one person L knew who was deeply affected to the point where it drove him to madness.

L's childhood friend, B did know A, and from what L could figure together, the two had shared some sort of deep emotional bond and experienced more than just platonic friendship towards each other. Or perhaps only A felt that way? B didn't care for anyone with the exception of himself and possibly L, and L had difficulty believing that he truly cared for A.

But A had definitely cared for B, and hopefully, that information could be used as a possible means of defense against A. If A loved B as L suspected him to, he could use it to his advantage as people would do irrational things in the name of love. It wasn't much considering how A had supposedly been dead for the past eight years and had plenty of time to move past B and his childhood feelings.

As tricky A would be, C would be even more difficult.

However, it was crucial that he remained alive until Light rescued him. Not only did he dread death as there was still much to life for, he also shuddered to think what Light would do if he discovered he caused L's death. It might be enough to destroy any restraint Light possessed, and lead him to assume the role of a dictator who ruled with an iron fist and felt only anger and cruelty. L was the force that kept Light from going off the deep end, and for that reason, among the others, he needed to remain alive. He also didn't want to lose his life so quickly. He had a promise to keep, a full life to live, and many other things to look forward to. He wasn't going to lose it all now.

He took solace in the fact that Light possessed exceptional intelligence, but feared A's power.

Suddenly, an overwhelming urge to be with Light overtook him. They were partners, and they had risked everything for each other. L wouldn't let that it all go to waste. He would outsmart A and find a way to escape; it was only a matter of time.

L started at the sound of the door opening suddenly, and turned his head, his cheek pressing against the cold metal.

"L…" A spoke, walking elegantly into the room while dragging a chair behind him. He placed it beside L and sat down, peering forward into L's blank eyes. "I'm terribly sorry about this. I'm sure this is very uncomfortable, but as I'm sure you understand, precautions must be taken."

"Taken against what?" L asked, even though he knew the answer. The longer he kept A talking, the more time he would buy.

"Well, as Light is my key suspect in the Kira investigation, and since you remain extremely loyal to him, the fact that you know my name puts me at considerable risk. I very much cannot have you tell Light my name."

"Is this really necessary?" L pulled at the constraints. He hated the feeling of being tied down, and he getting increasingly anxious at his inability to move.

"Hmm, unfortunately yes. I do apologize." A strand of L's hair had fallen in front of his eyes, and A delicately brushed it aside. He then took out a water bottle and held it to L's lips. After a second, L drank in an attempt to quench his thirst. His mind calculated a 63% chance existed that it contained a drug of some sort, and when L felt his mind fill with cotton and his body go limp, he cursed his calculation. "I must go. Light should be returning soon. I'll be back though, so don't worry. I'm not going to kill you," A stood and walked to the door. Before leaving, he looked back at the form of L. "Yet." He added after a second.

A cold darkness constricted L's lungs, and he laid passively on the table.

_Light-kun…if I die because of you I will personally crawl my way out of my grave and torment you for the rest of your godforsaken life. _

* * *

Light anxiously ran his hand through his hair. The events of the past day had started to overwhelm him, and he desperately wanted to talk to L about everything in order to sort through everything. However, L hadn't answered his phone, even though Light had called him multiple times. If L didn't call him back within the next hour, Light would go look for him, and then berate him for making him worry. L shouldn't cause anxiety for Light; he was supposed to soothe everything.

But until that hour was up, Light was left alone with his thoughts and an apple-obsessed god of death.

The situation could not get any worse.

The first thought consuming Light's mind was A's peculiar behavior when Matsuda and him reported a lack of discovery. He fidgeted an unusual amount, which led Light to believe something had gone very wrong, but he also appeared to gloat upon viewing Light, leaving Light uncertain about the nature of A's feelings. Additionally, Cass had been absent from the meeting, which was peculiar since she never left A's side.

After a curt meeting, Light walked home and attempted to sleep. L was right when he said Light needed his sleep to remain sharp. However, he couldn't put his mind at rest, and consequently, ended up writing several names in the Death Note until the hour grew late. Finally, he was about to put the judgements to rest when the doorbell rang and a piece to their elaborate game waltzed through the door.

Originally, she had said she went to school with Light and had come to his house to return his notebook. Upon that, Light knew he was dealing with the Second Kira, but he hadn't expected them to look like a ditzy cultist with hair that was obviously dyed blonde and painfully manicured hands.

Her name was Misa Amane. She was an up and coming model with a large career in front of her. Her parents had died a few years back, and she worshiped Kira for killing the murderer that slaughtered her parents. She was completely in love with Light, whether it be real or fake, it didn't matter because she was willing to do anything Light asked of her. She had possession of a Death Note and had made the eye deal and could see peoples name, which Light might be able to use against A.

Light couldn't kill her, even if she became a problem. Her Shimagami was fiercely protective of her and wouldn't let Light do anything that may cause her harm. Consequently, Light was stuck with her until she died a natural death. Light could only hope it would be soon.

Worst of all, Misa wanted to be Light's boyfriend, and Light had agreed in order to gain control over her. However, there was no way in hell he would ever possess romantic feelings for her as he only wanted L in that manner. Eventually, he would have to tell her he had a boyfriend, but hopefully by that time Misa wouldn't care and still be willing to do anything Light asked.

Misa could be very useful. She could also present a large problem if Light didn't handle her carefully. When she left, Light ordered her to lay low, and hopefully she would listen. When he needed her eyes, he would call her, but until that time he had commanded as little contact as possible. Misa had refused, which angered Light. However, he couldn't make a scene and reluctantly agreed. Later, when they were alone, he would force her to agree, or she could risk losing him forever. One good thing was that her obsession with him made her extremely easy to manipulate. L was essentially the exact opposite, and maybe that's why Light liked him so much. His lies and manipulations didn't work on him as they did on other people, and because of that Light had to challenge himself into thinking of new ways to achieve his goals. Speaking of L, Light checked his phone once more to see if L had called back. He hadn't, and Light threw his phone against the bed in frustration. If he found out tomorrow that L had responded to Light's attempts because he was watching some baking show, there would be consequences. Light was not secondary to baking shows, and he would ensure that L realized that.

"Still trying to call the L guy? Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you." Ryuk chuckled, climbing along a wall. He took pleasure in Light's frustration. Light resisted the urge to chuck something at him. "Hey, who can blame him? I wouldn't want to talk to you either."

"Then why are you imitating conversation at this very moment?" Light hissed.

"Because you're the only one here, and I was bored. It's no fun watching you check your phone every five seconds. How about killing some more criminals?"

"No." Light answered, rolling away from Ryuk who grinned wickedly.

"You really like him don't you? Humans are so funny when it comes to love."

"Thank you for your input. However, it has gotten rather late, and I don't have time to talk to you. Goodnight Ryuk." Light shut his eyes and attempted to block out the grotesque shimagmi.

"Hey, don't be like that. I was only teasing." Ryuk apologized. When Light didn't move, he floated over to the bed. "C'mon, I just want to talk. It gets so lonely not having anyone to talk to, and you've been so busy lately, and you've been forgetting to bring me apples. You have to talk to me now."

Light pushed his head into the pillow. This day had been an utter disaster. He desperately needed to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about L and his whereabouts. He was tempted to go over to L's apartment to make sure he was okay. He cursed himself for his lack of control over his emotions, but he really was worried. What if A had done something to him? What if L had discovered something that A didn't want L to know? What if…?

What if L had betrayed him?

Light shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't let paranoia overcome him. He needed to remain rational and calm. L was probably fine. He would wake up tomorrow with a long message on his phone of L deeply apologizing for the anxiety he caused. L had promised to remain with Light, and Light didn't think A would do anything too dramatic yet. No, there was no need to worry. He would wake up tomorrow and everything would be fine.

With that, Light calmed the anxiety in his mind and fell into the clutches of sleep, secure in his beliefs.

He would find L tomorrow and everything would be okay.

* * *

The first thing he noticed about Tokyo was its ugliness. Millions of people lived in cramped conditions, alone and frightened and desperately trying to find some way to fill their life with meaning.

B loved it.

He didn't love many things, of course. He wasn't the loving type. However, if someone forced him to count the things he loved, he would recount four things.

He loved jam.

He loved the exploration and discovery when he murdered people in various, exciting ways.

He loved the darkness of the human soul.

He loved L Lawliet.

At the end, he would take his delicate hands and wrap them ever so carefully around the inquirer's neck and clinically strangle the life out of said person. He couldn't leave anyone alive with such intimate knowledge.

Through experimentation, B concluded asphyxiation as an effective way to murder, and only really relied on the nerve upon entering the act. Murder was like that. If one wasn't resolute in the beginning of the act, it was nearly impossible for them to finish it. Murder required resolve and determination, and anything less was unacceptable.

B always possessed resolve and determination.

Like now, as he lugged the hardening body through the dark hallways of the Shinagawa Aquarium. The murder had proceeded perfectly.

First, B had sat in Shinjuku Gyoen Garden. He watched in fascination as people scurried back and forth frantically. After a while, he finally spotted his victim marked by those blooded letters and numbers who assumed the role as a middle aged women with slightly greying hair and a red scarf. He followed it for a while before dragging it into an alley, and injecting a highly poisonous chemical into its bloodstream. Exactly five minutes and forty-six seconds its heart stopped beating. He then remained there with the cooling corpse until the darkness fell and people returned home and attempted to make sense of their day.

His current experiment involved the effect of marine life on corpses. _Would fish eat the corpse? would the corpse fall apart first? how long would it take what fish would eat it? could he use this to dump bodies into rivers and have fish eat the flesh off until bones settled into the ground?_ Additionally, his curiosity about piranhas and their true ability to eat humans intrigued him, and he decided them as the perfect fish to use in his experiment.

It was his intent to discover the answers, and he decided to leave the body in a tank in an aquarium. He could then monitor the progress. To prevent any people from discovering the body too soon, he covered the body with plant life. Even though he eventually wanted the body to be discovered, the more data he could collect the better.

Upon reaching the tank he wished to observe, he picked up the corpse and threw it in, causing a small splash and scattering the fish. He watched as the water settled and the fish regained their curiosity as they approached the body and began to nibble ever so slightly on the meat.

B watched for a second longer, before slinking back into the dark. He would return to his apartment and monitor the fish's progress using a series of cameras he had set up. He would also check on L.

Even though L remained ignorant, B had followed him to Tokyo and watched him closely to ensure he wouldn't endanger himself. He wouldn't risk losing L to death before his own life ended. L was obliged to fulfill his promise.

However, L found that damn Light Yagami who B resented with every inch of his being. Light was a lying snake coupled with a pretentious attitude and a nasty sense of righteousness mixed with a nasty god-complex. When he set his eyes on L, B was almost unable to resist the urge to shatter his bones. When he dared kiss L, B would have killed him there and then. Unfortunately, L kissed back, and B didn't know whether to interfere or let L search for his own happiness. But B knew there was no happiness to be found with Light. He would only bring misery and death to his beautiful L. Light had stolen L's priceless heart, and B resisted the urge every day to claw his way into Light's own rib cage and rip out his beating heart. However, he wouldn't do anything to harm L in the slightest or cause him any pain, even if it meant letting a snake sink it's venom into L's pale figure.

When Light did break L's heart, then there was no doubt in B's mind that he would follow through with his violent fantasies.

Mind simmering in malevolent thoughts, B prowled though the vacant city streets until he faded into the consuming darkness punctuated only by the flashing street lights and the occasional blinding headlights of a passing car.


	17. Red Eyes

**AN -** Hey everyone! I'm quickly updating this chapter because I'm going away for the weekend and this is the last time I'll have acess to my computer until Monday. This chapter's similar to the last one as it follows three people, and I hope you enjoy! I also adore writing B. He's just such a crazy, fascinating character that's open to so many interpretations. Perhaps, my favorite B is found in Silence by bahari. If you haven't read that story, definitely check it out along with it's prequel Asylum. It's absolutely horrible, but one of the best Death Note fanfictions out there. Anyway, I don't have much time, so again thank you for all the reviews. I was away from home this last week so I didn't have time to respond, but once I return on Monday, I'll answer some of the reviews. Here you go, and I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 17 - Red Eyes

* * *

It had been exactly sixteen hours since Light had last seen L.

Sixteen hours of a growing anger caused by L's silence.

Sixteen hours of perpetual concern for L's whereabouts.

Light had tried a multitude to activities to distract himself from his growing concern. First, he watched a brief segment of the news in which an unknown had dumped a body into a piranha case at a local; Turns out, piranhas do eat dead meat. When the news ceased to interest him, Light turned to writing a few more names in the Death Note, but after a while he grew distracted and couldn't focus with the precision the activity required. He then tried to read, but the words had fallen off the pages.

Finally, Light deiced to screw it and go over to L's apartment. He still remembered the location, and even though he didn't have a key, he could probably find a way to get inside.

The apartment was located very close to campus, and therefore, only took Light a few minutes to reach it after arriving at the To-oh campus. He knocked angrily on the door, but no one answered. He attempted to force the door open by pushing his weight against it, but unfortunately, the door wouldn't budge, and he kicked the door in anger.

"No need to attack the door," A girl's voice said from behind him. Light turned to look at the source, and set his eyes on a short girl. Short black hair framed her face, and glasses covered her dark eyes. "Are you looking for Lawliet?" She asked, pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

"Have you seen him?" Light asked and smiled. If he could woo over the girl, he could get her to tell him anything. As expected, she blushed slightly, before shaking her head.

"No, he hasn't been to his apartment for since yesterday morning. Can you not find him or something?" The girl said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"He hasn't been answering his phone, and I don't know where to find him. Do you have any idea of where I could find him?" Light asked, anger settling deep inside of his stomach. If L had betrayed him to A, then Light didn't care about morals or promises; he would make L suffer.

"Umm, no. He never really talked to anyone here. He really liked candy and stuff so maybe he's at a candy store or something?" the girl answered feebly. "Actually, come to think of it, there was someone here yesterday..." The girl trailed off, glancing around the small hallway.

"Well, what did this person look like?" Light snapped.

"No need to get so snippy." The girl said, crossing her arms, and Light clenched his hands into fists. "She was really pretty. Beautiful brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, medium height, and she also wore super casual clothes like a t-shirt. I was going to ask her out, but I think she might have been his girlfriend, so I decided against it." The girl took in Light's reaction to the information. "Is she familiar to you?"

"What did she do here?" Light asked, running a hand through his hair. No doubt in his mind existed that she wasn't describing Cass. But what business did Cass have with L's apartment? In addition, her presence here timed perfectly with the disappearance of L. Light felt his stomach sink in worry. While he respected Cass, he realized she could be extremely dangerous if she wished. She was fire to A's ice, and would go to extremes in order to protect A. Would it be plausible that L had discovered something A wished to keep secret, and consequently, Cass had taken action to prevent that information from coming to the light? Light needed to find L immediately.

"She went into the apartment for like fifteen minutes and then left without taking anything. She has something to do with L's disappearance, doesn't she?"

He pulled out his phone and once again checked through his phone for messages from L. Nothing. Light could feel worry begin to place its choking hands around his neck. If A had hurt in L any way, he would subject A to an excruciating death, even if he had to do it with his two bare hands.

Light forced himself to take a deep breath. Panicking would in no way better the situation. Light needed to remain calm and rational. He needed to regain control over the situation. He needed to confront A, discover his intentions, and plan accordingly. He would save L from A's wicked grasp, but he would have to approach it delicately.

"Hello?" The girl asked, annoyed. Light shook himself from his thoughts.

"Yes?" Light hissed. The girl appeared taken aback from the sudden aggression.

"I just wanted to know if anything bad has happened to L." The girl asked, staring defiantly at Light. "If something bad has happened, I want to help."

Light watched the girl for a moment. She stared resolutely at him, refusing to break the eye contact. Light considered the request. In all honestly, she would be more of a hindrance then anything. She wouldn't have the intelligence to deal with one of the smartest men in the world, and Light didn't want to be stuck with telling her everything. However, he could use her in other ways if she was willing. Misa would become an increasingly larger problem if he didn't find some way to handle it. Maybe she was the key…

But no. Light already had too much to worry about, and bringing someone else into the mix could only make it potentially more dangerous. Light was more than capable of handling things on his own. He would control Misa and save L, and he would do it without the help of any additional people, especially when they had no idea what they were getting into.

"No, he's fine. I just haven't seen him for a while, but that's nothing too unusual for him. I appreciate your offer to help, but I should be able to handle it."

"Oh, well, okay." The girl waited another second, before nervously pushing her glasses up her nose for a second time. "I guess I'll be going. I hope you find him!" Light nodded once, before turning away and walking away. He knew it was awfully rude, but he didn't care. People like him didn't need to confide to such bothersome social conformities.

He descended down the flight of stairs as his mind formulated various ways to deal with the current situation. A had L somewhere, and Light had to rescue him without causing A to harm L in any manner. In addition, he had to deal with Cass and keep any further suspicion off him.

His mind rapidly thought through plan after plan, considering the risks and benefits. After a minutes or so, he devised a nearly perfect plan, and he smiled confidently. The plan would easily accomplish his goals, and once he had L back with him, everything would be right again.

Light lifted his head to absorb the glowing rays of the sun. He closed his eyes in triumph. A would crumble before Kira; it was only a matter of time.

Unfortunately, this brief moment of victory prevented him from noticing the man creeping up behind him, and by the time the man had slammed a blunt force into Light's head and knocked Light instantly unconscious, it was too late to do anything.

* * *

Light blearily opened his eyes and winced at the sharp burning brightness. His head pounded and throbbed, and he tried to bring his hands to his temples, only to discover that someone had securely tied them down onto the arms of a chair. In fact, his whole body was constrained to a rickety wooden chair, and despite his struggles, he couldn't pull himself free.

"Rise and shine, sunshine," a voice trilled out, aggravating Light's headache and causing him to wince violently.

"Where…" Light mumbled, his voice cracking. He ran his tongue over his parched lips. He tried again, "Where am I?"

The man only laughed a cold hysterical laugh that reverberated through the room. It sent shudders echoing through Light, and he tried once again to pry his eyes open. This time yielded more success, and he hazily glanced around.

The room he was constrained to assumed the shape of a dingy apartment with mold rotting through the walls and various spiders web decorating the corners. An uncovered lightbulb hung hazardously from a wire and flicked upon every slightest movement.

Light couldn't get a good look at his captor as he hovered in the corner of the room. He could see messy black hair that looked almost like L's. In fact, the man looked strangely like L with wild black hair and uncommonly pale skin. However, a series of horrid burns covered his neck and part of his face in an angry pattern of mottled skin. His eyes also varied greatly from L's. While L's eye seemed black and endless, they were keen and solemn with the heavy weight of knowledge. This man's eyes were nothing like that. Instead, maniacal waves danced across the irises, and an uncanny red glint shone through the eyes and sent chills deep into Light. He pulled his mouth upwards in a mocking smile, displaying sharp white teeth.

"Welcome to my humble abode." The man said, flouting his arms in wild exuberance. Light winced at the noise and shut his eyes in an attempt to block at the rapid stimulus. "Oh, don't be like that. I know it's not the prettiest, but it will do for you and me."

"What-"Light groaned, his head pounding "What do you want from me?"

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise!" the man exclaimed. He paced throughout the room, apparently deep in thought. "Actually, I hate surprises," he said after a moment. He walked over to Light and clenched Light's chin between his long pale fingers. Light tried to pull away from the contact, but the man only held on tighter. "It concerns a certain L Lawliet. You do know him, right?" the man asked, his voice tilting higher and higher, but always possessing an underlying aggression and darkness.

Light frantically thought through the pounding in his head. L? What was this persons connections to L?

"Silly question. Stupid of me. Lawli-pop wouldn't be happy." The man muttered. "Of course you know about L. I've watched you with him and him with you and I've wanted to rip your heart out every moment you're with him. But that would make him sad so I didn't. If L says it's okay then I will happily drag your beating heart out of your shattered rib cage."

Light's eyes widened in horror. Who the hell was this person? His vicious threats brought forth the uncontrollable insanity that lurked behind the man's blooded eyes.

"Don't worry my little Light, that's not why you're here with me now. No, no. You're here with me because you're stupidity and arrogance has put my precious Lawli-pop in danger, and I can't have that oh no. So because of that, you're going to help me save L, and then I'll decided what to do with you. But saving Lawliet takes precedence."

Light's struggled to think through his headache. L didn't seem to be one who put up with such insane company, except for that one person L refused to tell Light about. The one person who killed three people and set a house on fire. The one person L admitted he loved.

The man walked to the side of the room and retuned with a stool and what looked like a jar of jam. He dragged the stool in front of Light, and with his spider-like legs he climbed up on and positioned himself exactly…like L in that weird half crouch, half sitting position. No more doubt existed in Light's mind that this person was indeed the one L had painfully revealed to Light during their game of secrets.

Light was looking at L's darkest secret, and it terrified him deeply.

"I haven't been able to get inside the pesky hotel rooms yet, so I don't know who you've been taking Lawli-pop to see, but whoever it is has him because he entered one hotel room and never came out. I need you to tell me everything, and then I need you to take me to Lawliet captor, and then I will kill him for hurting Lawliet, and then I will save Lawliet and he will come with me because he knows deep down he belongs to me and not nasty, little Light, and everything will be okay," The man declared. He twisted open the jar and stuck his hand deep into the jellies mixture. He scooped out a handful and began lapping it up from his hand. "Well?"

"You're him, aren't you?" Light asked. His head still throbbed, but he was finding it easier to think.

The man paused, tilting his head in interest. "Lawliet has told you about me? What did he say?"

"You killed three people," Light stated.

A wicked smile danced across the man's face. "Oh, I have killed much more than three people, but Lawliet doesn't need to know that, so I would strongly suggest you refrain from telling him."

Light struggled once more against the ropes that bound his hand and feet, but the attempt was in vain. This situation was highly dangerous, and it was all L's fault. If only L had told Light his name and showed face, he wouldn't be here with this serial killer.

"You're not healthy for L. You need to stay away from him. He came over here to get away from you." Light hissed. The man's eyes glowed with a freezing fire.

"And you're any better? At least I would protect my Lawliet and not leave him for someone to take and hurt. And he doesn't need some bitch deciding what's best for him, so shut the fuck up or I _will _cut your tongue out." The man seethed. He clenched his hand into fist, and red jam oozed from between his fingers. It looked an awful lot like blood, for some reason, and Light decided he much preferred L's obsession with sweets.

Light sat stoically in silence, defiantly glaring into the man's unnerving eyes.

"You will help me retrieve Lawliet. Do you understand?" The man commanded, peering intently into Light's eyes. Light refused to flinch.

"I'm not letting you take L with you." Light refused to let this man drag L back into the hell this man belonged too.

"Try to stop me," the man threatened. Light assumed the man wanted him to be physical intimated into submission, but what this person didn't know was the power Light possessed. All he had to do was find out this man's name, which wouldn't be difficult with L's help. He could easily regain an upper hand once out of this horrid apartment.

"I-"Light hesitated, "our fighting over to L will lead to nowhere. He will ultimately decide what he wishes to do. But first, he needs to get out of wherevers he's being held." Light paused again when the man started pulling violently at his hair. Light could never let someone so unstable back into public, and he cursed L for not letting him take care of the problem when he had the chance. "Since we have similar goals, then we can extend an alliance until we rescue L. I will get you where you need, and you can handle anything else. An alliance in the name of L." Light warily watched the other man who continued to tug at his hair. Quiet mutterings emitted from the hunched over man, but Light couldn't distinguish the soft noises. The man stood up, walked over to the counter, and retuned with a gleaning knife that reflected the dim life. Suddenly, the man grasped Light's hair and yanked him back, exposing his neck. Light let out a yelp of pain as the man gently pressed the knife into Light's vulnerable neck. A small sliver of blood trailed down Light' neck, but the man didn't push any deeper. Light remained frozen, fearful of moving and slicing open his neck. He refused to die in a dingy little apartment; if anything, he would die gloriously surrounded by opulence. Not locked in a small room by a psychotic man madly in love with Light's boyfriend.

"If you lie to me, if you do _anything_ I do not like, I will _kill _you, and I won't care what Lawliet thinks. You will not go against me," the man hissed against Light's neck. Light shuddered at the warm breath. No person had the right to treat a God in such a way, and Light would ensure that this man was correctly punished for his sins. He only had to play along until an opportunity came along.

"I understand," Light breathed. He could feel the man smile against his throat, and he shuddered in disgust.

"Then we have ourselves a deal," The man said, before slowly licking his way up the trail of blood that lightly flowed from the cut on Light's neck. His tongue danced across the skin, lapping up the blood, and finally ending at Light's jawbone where he planted a small kiss. Light pulled as far back as possible and glared at the man in hatred for his defilement.

Oh, he would punish this man for his crimes. He would force him to undergo so much pain and trauma, the man would eventually beg for Light to release him into the peaceful folds of death. Light would begin with ripping out the man's heart. He would corrupt any ounce of love L had left for this man who would be rejected and cast aside. He would claim L as his own, and he would gloat continuously about the fact that L had chosen him. And when the man begged for Light to release him into the peaceful folds of death, Light would take out his pen and with neat, meticulous handwriting command the man to rip out his own tongue before clawing open his chest and ripping out his own beating heart.

Maybe at the end he would offer L the man's heart on a silver platter adorned with lollipops. It would be horribly symbolic, after all, but Light did have a thing for the dramatic.

* * *

Every part of L ached. His back was sore from lying on the table for so long. His wrists and ankles ached from his futile pulls against the cuffs. His head pounded from the drug A had given him earlier. His hunger and discomfort distracted from formulating any thoughts, and even when he did pull an idea from his mind, he would quickly lose it as the drug prevented any elaborate thoughts.

He had lost track of time. He knew it couldn't have been too long, but he had nothing to judge the exact time with. It could be night or day; he didn't know.

He slipping into sleep for a while. He had dreamed, but he couldn't remember what it was about. It left a queasy feeling in his stomach and a strong sense of foreboding when he eventually woke up. He had remained awake from that point onwards.

Worst of all, he was bored. Since thinking consumed a large amount of strength, he could do nothing but stare at the ceiling and wait for someone to come. He had memorized his cell by now. He could probably draw it down to the tiniest detail with his eyes closed. He hated it. He had joined Light to rid himself of boredom, not end up chained to a table with his eyes lazily looking over the same patch of ceiling for the fiftieth time while he struggled to formulate even the most basic of thoughts.

Speaking of Light, where was he? He got L into this situation, and he better make sure he got L out of the situation. L refused to remain bound up for the rest of his life as A pranced around. He would not waste his life and skills like this. He was surely destined for more.

L blearily heard the door beside him open, and a person enter. He tried to turn his head, but the slight movement sent waves of pain coursing through his forehead. He groaned quietly at the pain and held his head still. The drug they had administered to him was a nasty one, and L couldn't dispel it from his system. He needed to be able to think again; he couldn't remain crippled by the pain and drug.

"Shhh, don't move your head. It won't feel very good." Cass whispered softly. She took one hand and delicately caressed L's face. "A made sure to give you a drug that would stop anything from going on up here," Cass said, tapping gently on L's forehead. "We know how smart you are, and we really couldn't have you thinking. I'm sure you understand; it's like tying up someone very strong, except this time we're tying up your brain."

L tried to speak, but Cass shushed him.

"No, don't do that either. It'll only make it worse. I know you have questions, but you can't ask them now, nor can I answer." Cass paused, before placing a case of strawberries on the table. "I know you must be hungry, so I brought you some food. Don't worry, they aren't drugged." Cass picked up a strawberry and held it to L's lips. He defiantly held them closed. He wouldn't accept anything more from them. He could suffer from hunger for a while more, and even though the strawberries looked delicious, he would refuse. "Are you sure?" Cass asked, "You might not get anything as good as these for a while." L continued to refuse the food, and after a moment, Cass conceded. She watched L for a couple minutes, sitting in silence as she continued to stroke his face. Eventually, she stood up and left.

L was once again alone with nothing but his staggered thoughts and a wide expanse of ceiling for his eyes to roam over again and again.


	18. Hurricane

**AN -** Hello! This chapter's going be quite an adventure, so I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry I couldn't upload it yesterday, but something happened that took up a lot of time and I wasn't feeling up to it. But here it is! The next chapter will be a continuation, however, it would have been too long to place it together as the next part is very lengthy and i thought this was a good place to split it. I also think the suspense will be nice. Also, Light loves to complain, as you'll surely see. On another note, I've been listening nonstop of Halsey's Badlands which is simply phenomenal. Colors is so much like L, and Control feels so much like Kira. The album is very Lawlight to me, along with being absolutely brilliant, so if you're looking for a new artist, check her out.

Anyway, here's the chapter, and again thank you so much for the reviews. The number continues to wow me, and all the reviews mean so much to me. Thank you.

Chapter 18 - Hurricane

Light couldn't believe he had agreed to this. Sure at the time, it seemed the only way to appease the madman that held him captive, but in retrospect the plan was riddled with errors. In fact, the whole plan might fail miserably, but what could one except from a psychopath? As long as Light and L remain unscathed, he didn't care what the man did, but this plan placed him in a position of weakness. However, it was too late for him to change anything, and he grudgingly allowed the man to press a gun, thankfully unloaded, to the side of his head.

"Don't fuck this up," the man hissed heatedly into Light's ear, and Light nodded in response. He shut his eyes for a moment to mentally prepare himself for the role of a terrified, innocent eighteen year old who desperately doesn't want to die. His breathing immediately hitched, and he could feel his face scrunching in fear, while he remained calm and rational on the inside. He had perfected the art of acting to the point he could pull of any emotion with ease. His acting would be flawless. "Here we go," the man said, before harshly kicking the door that separated the hallway from the room.

It took a second, but once the person on the other side began to open the door, the man roughly shoved Light through the doorway while keeping the gun firmly pressed against Light's head. Light let out a terrified sob when he saw his father who froze in a mixture of shock and alarm.

"Light…" his father chocked out, his eyes instantly noticing the heavy gun pressed against Light's head.

"Dad!" Light cried out while weakly struggling against the man. The man only pressed the gun deeper into Light's scalp, and Light hissed in surprise. Didn't the man understand this was all faked?

"Light, what is this?" His dad asked, desperation and fear filtering through his voice. The rest of the task force had stood up and looked prepared to take any necessary action. However, their hands were tied as long as the man kept apparently loaded gun to Light's head.

"This man…he just…" Light began, before the man hit him on the side of his head. Light blearily blinked through the sudden burst of pain. From all the pleasure this man took from harming Light, the Light would take the same when writing down this man's name.

"Did I say you could speak?" The man asked viciously. Light let out another sob for good measure.

"Please don't hurt him," Soricho pleaded. The man only regarded him coldly.

"I won't hurt him as long as I get what I want. If not, then I'll do a lot more then hurt him," the man stated. Light could feel him smiling behind him, and he was certain the man's eyes danced with a maniacal light. He also noted how the task force all paled considerably. Did they really think Light would let anyone kill him? He was too powerful, and if worst came to worst, he could always make the eye deal.

"What do you want?" Soricho asked, his voice shaking. Light cursed his father for his weakness. One couldn't deal with a hostage crisis while displaying all their concerns and emotions. It only let the captor gain more power over then negation , and made it significantly less likely the captor would submit to any deals. Light sighed in frustration. This was going to take ages, and his neck was beginning to cramp.

"I want someone you've taken from me. If you give him to me, you can have your little Light back. If not, then you'll never see him again. Understand?" the man declared. Soricho nodded quickly.

"I understand. Who do you want?"

"I want the person in charge, and I want the person your little son has been fucking, disgusting faggot" the man hissed, and Light couldn't let hatred from entering this face. He was going to destroy this person for the sins he committed against Light. No one had the right to treat him in such a manner.

"I - my son hasn't been with anyone. I can lead you to the first, but I don't know the second." Soricho responded honestly. Light groaned inwardly. He should never display ignorance when dealing with a situation like this. Honestly, did his father lose a few brain cells this morning?

"Your little son hasn't told you yet? Oh, that's a shame. Since I can only have half of the deal, you'll only get half of your little son. Would you like the top or bottom?" the man said, cocking the gun.

"Dad, it's L…" Light brokenly whispered out.

"Did I say you could fucking speak?" The man screamed into Light's ear. Light winced at the loud noise. His head still hurt from earlier, and this wasn't helping.

"L? I can find you L. Just don't hurt Light." Sorhico pleaded, his face awash with worry. Light rolled his eyes. This was getting too dramatic for his taste; too much like some faux crime show one can find playing 24/7 with the same repeated tropes and scenes.

"5 minutes," the man said.

"Excuse me?" Soricho asked.

"If you're not back in 5 minutes, then say goodbye to your son forever. Don't try any funny business, or I'll get mad, and you won't like me when I'm mad," the man clarified. Was five minutes enough time for them to find L? Honestly, Light didn't understand why he had to play the victim. Couldn't he have just found L himself? This man was only making things more difficult. "The clock's a'ticking," the man shouted, startling everyone into movement. The task force exchanged a few quiet words, before Aizowa and Mogi quickly left the room, probably in search for A who was conveniently missing. Soricho and Matsuda remained, and they both looked sick with worry.

"I don't know what bone you have to pick with A or L, but please, my son doesn't need to be involved. Please just let him go, and we can figure everything out like men," Soricho pleaded once again. The man pretended to consider the request, before curling over slightly as laughter racked his body.

"Did you hear that, my little Light? He wants me let you go and sit down and talk it out. Do you think I should, my little Light?" the man asked wickedly. Light internally sighed. He didn't want to cause any more pain to his father, but the situation required him to act defenseless and innocent.

"I….please don't hurt me," Light whimpered, his voice meek. The man only laughed once more. He was getting far too much pleasure out of this, and it was annoying Light. This whole situation was degrading, and when he got L back, L better appreciate the discomfort he put himself through in order to save him. Even still, Light would have never done this for anyone else, but he wasn't willing to let L slip so easily from his fingers. There was still too much for them to do together to let someone to rip them apart.

Presently, Aizowa and Mogi returned. They walked in nervously, and concern etched itself across their face. Soricho looked at them for some confirmation to their success, but they only looked grim.

Light mentally groaned. A had probably refused to make an appearance, for his status required him to remain secretive and alive, and risking everything for the main suspect in murder cases would be very uncharacteristic of him. He would never risk himself to save another, and Light knew this was going to happen. Light had tried to convince the man that they may need a more subtle approach, especially since they were dealing with one of the most selfish and self-preserving men of the decade. However, the man had refused to listen to anything Light had to say and now they were going to face the consequences of such rashness.

"Well?" the man's tongue curled around the word, and the looks of despair were far too evident on the task force's faces.

"We couldn't find him, but if you give us more time…" Aizowa articulated, looking desperately at Light. His hands appeared to be shaking.

"No, no, no. We had a deal. You couldn't follow the terms, so now I wont have to follow mine." Light struggled against the man. This person wouldn't actually follow through with this, right? They had an agreement, and the agreement did not include Light actually dying.

"I think that will be enough," Alexander's voice echoed from a doorway. The whole task force turned to look at the figure, relief replacing the despair. "I will kindly ask you once to remove your hands from Light Yagami. If you refuse, things will get very ugly for you."

"I do not think so. You see little Light is mine, and I will only release him if you provide me with what I want."

"What is your connection with L Lawliet?" Alexander asked while his voice remained steady and unwavering. Light startled as he heard L's real name. L had wanted to keep his true identity secret from Alexander, and the fact that he now knew L's true name was significant.

"No one has the right to touch my Lawli-pop, and I will cut off your pretty little hands if I found out you've hurt him," the man growled. Alexander remained silent for a moment.

"Excuse me, but did you just refer to L Lawliet as your 'lollipop?" Alexander inquired. He took a step forward into the light to see better.

"So what of it?" the man spat. Light grimaced at the feeling of the man's spit against his neck. "I'm bored with this. You will get me L Lawliet, or Yagami's face won't look so pretty anymore."

Alexander remained silent for a minute. Light silently encouraged him to make a decision. This man would not take kindly to waiting, and the more they pushed off the inevitable, the more irritable this man would become.

The whole room reflected the silence, and the only the sound of ragged breathing existed.

After another long moment, Alexander finally moved to speak, his mouth opening slowly as his eyes widened in realization.

"B?" he gasped in a voice that could only be described as pure heartbreak.


	19. The Edge of Tonight

**AN - **

Hello everyone! I'm back for another chapter, and a fairly long one at that. I apologize of the shortness of the other one, but it for me the best place to break and now you have a long one as a followup. It continues directly from the other one, and I had to make a lot of decisions concerning how i wanted this situation to be handled. It's a hugely pivotal chapter that essentially directs the rest of the story, and I'm happy in the way I'm continuing it, but the situation may be different from what you were expecting. Don't worry; there's still plenty of drama and emotions to make it hopefully enjoyable.

On another note, school just started for me, and my life is going to get unfortunately busier. However, it may be good because the structure of the week might make me more consistent in my posting. We'll have to see. If i haven't uploaded in a while, feel free to tell me to do so, and don't worry I'm going to finish this story; there's no way i can't at this point.

Thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19 - The Edge of Tonight

_"__B" he gasped in a voice that could only be described as pure heartbreak._

Of all the things Light expected, this was the farthest from it. How were all these people connected to this man? And what the hell was up with the names? Was there a sudden emergence of bored parents who couldn't take the time to name their kid something more than a freaking letter? If Light wasn't careful, he could have the whole alphabet in here sooner or later.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" The man now known as B hissed, his eyes ablaze with a fury of emotions.

"You don't recognize…that's understandable…"Alexander muttered weakly, pacing back forth anxiously. Light had never seen him display such a multitude of emotions before. Alexander prided himself in remaining cold and emotionless, but apparently this man awakened all the dormant emotions. Unfortunately, emotions clouded one's ability to think, and Light would exploit this weakness in as many ways possible.

"The numbers are never wrong. Never." The man muttered repeatedly against Light's neck as his eyes darted to a point above A's head. Light could feel the man begin to shudder behind him. "Never wrong. The numbers can never be wrong." The man took a deep breath. "You fucking liar," he spat viciously. Alexander startled with the sudden exclamation.

"B, please let me explain. I…I didn't mean any of this to happen," Alexander uttered nervously as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You fucking liar," B shouted again. His voice conveyed pure unaltered rage, and Light could see Alexander visibly flinch.

"Please B, just let me explain," Alexander tried again but to no effect.

"You were dead. Everyone said you were dead," B stated, his voice unnaturally calm after the violent outburst.

"Yes, I had to fake my death. I'm sorry, but I had to if I wanted to become the world's greatest detective. I wanted to come back to you, but I couldn't. By the time I could, you were gone, and I couldn't find you. I'm so sorry. I would change it if I could." Alexander appeased. B appeared unaffected.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to find me. I had my Lawliet, and I never wanted you." B declared. A look of pure agony crossed over Alexander's face as he heard the words. He anxiously took a pill bottle out of his pocket, and while removing one, he fumbled and spilled the whole bottle on the floor. He leaned down and grasped one, before placing it in his mouth. He struggled to swallow, but eventually the pill made its journey down his throat. The action looked like it comforted Alexander.

Light watched the whole exchange in disgust. So Alexander was apparently madly in love with B, had faked his own death, and was basically reduced to nothing when confronted with his love, who apparently despised him with every inch of his being. It was hilarious watching the previously untouchable crumble before him, and he felt small appreciation for having this man come along. If they could get L back while also destroy A in a single day, then Light didn't think the day could get any better. He would be victorious, and no one would stop him from creating his perfect world.

From out of the corner, Light could see Ryuk who had been watching the whole exchange in silence. However, his wide smile conveyed his evident glee.

"Get me Lawli-pop," B commanded, his tone nonnegotiable. Alexander looked sick, but after a second nodded in agreement, and pulled out his phone. He briefly spoke on it, before putting it away. All his movements appeared dragged down by exhaustion.

"He will be here is ten minutes," A stated, his voice one of defeat. Even his haughty stance with his chin held high and that pretentious smirk had disappeared, to be replaced by one who appeared tired and beaten.

"He better not be hurt, or your little Light will suffer," B threatened. Soricho looked worriedly at Alexander.

"He won't be," Alexander assured. The mention of Light seemed to spark some of Alexander's old brilliance and determination. "You orchestrated this, didn't you? I don't know how you would have known, but it's something you would do," Alexander said, directing his attention towards Light.

"Alexander, I don't…" Light muttered, before B jabbed him in his side to prevent him from talking anymore.

"You can let him talk, B. Even if he does reveal anything, it won't matter. You will get your L, but I request that you return Light to me. If you do take him with you, all he will do is steal L from you."

Light's eyes widened impeccably. After all this and all he had put him through, he wasn't going to let anyone separate him from L. He wouldn't let a madman gain possession of him, and he wouldn't let himself be taken either. He needed to regain control of the situation

"You can't let…" Light gasped out. B's grip tightened on him, but he continued nevertheless. "Don't give L to him."

"Hmm? You would be willing to give up your own safety for another's? And I can assure you that B would take no harmful action against L, if that's your primary concern," Alexander explained while his eyes became once again piercing and calculating as he stared at Light. "Your concern reveals that you either care for L Lawliet greatly, which I cannot believe considering your predominantly selfish nature, or the fact that you have struck up some bargain with B in which you act as his hostage to force my hand into releasing L. I'm rather disappointed in you Light Yagami. I expected better."

"No-"

"No? Then what could possibly drive you to put your own life at considerable risk?"

"It's my fault he's in this mess, and I'm not going to leave him with a murder who burned their house down!" Light said. His face was a perfect countenance of despair and regret, but instead he was gloating. Hopefully, Alexander would fall right into his trap, and B would follow soon after.

"Shut the fuck up about things you don't understand!" B shouted. What was with this person and shouting unnecessarily loud? He mouth was practically on Light's ears.

"Excuse me?" Alexadner asked. Light let out a sigh of relief. Alexadner didn't know B had killed a considerable amount of people, and it would cause internal turmoil as he was torn between his duty to the legend of A and his love for B.

"He's killed people! L told me he even burned down their house. L came all the way over here to get away from him. Who even knows if L will take him back after everything he's done and all the people he's killed?"

"Shut up!" B screamed, his voice descending into rage. Light knew he had to keep on going, but he was playing a very dangerous game.

"B never killed anyone," A stated.

"He's threatening to kill me right now," Light exclaimed while letting sobs hiccup through the sentence. He glanced over to look at his dad whose face was a turmoil of emotions. Light felt horrible for what he was doing, but he needed to push everyone a little bit farther. "And before we got here, he tied me up and cut me and licked my blood! He's insane, and he destroyed L's life, and please you can't let him have L."

"You're lying, Light Yagami. You're a liar. Nothing you speak is truth."

"Please believe me right now," Light sobbed, letting his body crumple forwards and hair fall in front of his face. He could feel B shaking behind him in anger. A looked torn between two decisions, and his father appeared terrified of what may happen.

"This is why you're so much fun," Ryuk crackled to the side of Light. Light smirked briefly. This had been easier than he expected. Now L just had fulfill his role, and everything would fall together perfectly.

"Light, please think this through…" Soricho pleaded softly. Light just shook his head in desperation as he continued his façade of nobility and selflessness.

"I did Dad, and I'm sorry. L would never be involved if it wasn't for me in the first place, and not only did he have A steal him away from his house, but now some murder is willing to kill for him," Light said. B's grip had tightened on him so much that it hurt, but Light suffered through, and any bruises could help in convincing L of the man's menace. Now all he needed was L who should have been here by now. It had easily been at least ten minutes since A had made the phone call.

"My little Light, how I would love to rip you apart," B whispered quietly in Light's ears so no one else could hear. Light gave no response. He needed this man maniacal and livid when L arrived, preferably towards Light. If Light was correct in his understanding of this man's complete submissiveness towards L than all would go well. If not, the situation would become slightly trickier. Fortunately as the gun was unloaded, the man had no easy and quick way to kill Light, and Light would defiantly put up enough of a struggle for the police officers to take action. It was their job to save defenseless people in situations like theses after all.

Right on time, the door opened, and Cass walked in. Her eyes widened as she saw the scene unfolding before her.

"Shit," she said as she looked at B. "I never thought we would be seeing you again." B only bared his teeth at her and a deep growl resonated through his chest. Light writhed under his grasp, attempting to find a more comfortable position against the man's clawing hands.

"Cass, did you bring L Lawliet?" Alexander asked, running a hand through his blond hair. His eyes had once again dimmed, and he completely avoided looking at B.

"Yeah. I gave him what you told me, but he's still a little hazy. He should be okay soon."

"Could you bring him in? I believe it is time to introduce the final piece in this little game," Alexander said. He took another pill out of a container and placed it in his mouth.

Cass nodded, before walking out the doorway. She quickly brought in L, who leaned against her for support. His eyes were lidded, and he appeared he as struggling to keep his head up. His slouch was also more pronounced than usual, and he slowly dragged his feet forward. He appeared beat mentally, but luckily, there was no apparent physical harm.

"Light?" L muttered weakly, peering up through his mess of hair. His eyes had lost their reflective sheen and looked dull.

"L!" Light exclaimed, pulling against the B's hold which had weakened considerably upon L's arrival. He managed to break the grasp, and lurched forward towards L. Upon reaching him, he pulled L away from Cass and gathered him in his arms. L collapsed into the grasp and laid his head against Light's chest. He clutched Light's shirt and smiled weakly up at him.

"About time," L murmured before sinking into Light's warmth. "They gave me something…so it's hard for me…to think well…but C just gave…me something that's supposed….to counteract the effects."

"That's good to hear," Light said softly, holding tightly onto L. He could feel everyone witching him, and half-expected a jealous B to come over and rip him away from L. However, none of that stopped him from carefully running a hand through L's hair. L leaned into the motion, and a powerful feeling of relief overcame Light. He hadn't realized how much he cared for L and his safety. He promised himself that he would never let anyone hurt L ever again. It was the least he could do; he was god after all, and L had offered so much knowledge and expertise to him in the short time they had known each other. Light would never let him go, and the sudden realization swept through him. It was him and L up against the rest of the world. Light knew with a deadly certainty that as long as they stayed together they would win, for even though alone they were incredibly capable, together they became nearly unstoppable.

Light would be dammed to let anyone take L from him, especially some jam-loving psycho.

"L, I need you to listen to me," Light whispered into L's hair. L let out a sigh of acknowledgment. "The person you told me about, your darkest secret, found you. He's here. Apparently, he's been watching you, and when he saw you in danger he found and captured me. He forced me to agree to his plan of saving you, which involved me acting as his hostage. He's threatened to kill me several times, and I need you to make sure that you tell him to not harm me. He also wants to take you with him, and I know you care for him deeply, but he's crazy and has killed more people and has cut me and threatened to rip out my heart. L, I need you to promise to stay with me and not go with him because he's dangerous, and I could never rest without the knowledge that you were safe."

When Light finished, L remained silent for a long moment. Light could feel L's hot breath on his neck, and he clutched L tighter. When faced with the prospect of losing someone Light had fought so hard to gain, a potent feeling of possessiveness came over him. L was his, and no one would take L from him, or else Kira would unleash the full extent of his wrath, and the world would quake in fear. Then no one would ever consider taking something Kira had claimed for his own.

L carefully raised his head and glanced beyond Light's shoulder.

"B?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly. Light winced as he heard the weak cry. His L shouldn't allow himself to be haunted by horrible ghosts. He was greater than this B and didn't need to waste his breath speaking to him.

"L," B choked out. His blooded eyes glanced at every part of L except the dark black eyes.

"How are you…?" L asked. He pulled away from Light and stumbled to his feet. Light immediately stood up to act as a support, but L gently shoved him away.

"You're my life, L. I couldn't...I wouldn't lose you so easily," B murmured, anxiously playing with the gun that occasionally caught the light and broke it into harsh beams. He still refused to meet L's gaze

"What happened to you?" L asked. Concern filled his voice, and Light could feel a wicked green beast awaken in his stomach.

"I don't know. Nothing is the same without you. Please come with me. I can't do it anymore without my L," B muttered weakly. He appeared a far different man then the one from five minutes ago who was consumed with insanity and rage. A deep set regret had replaced the burning flames of hatred, and Light loathed him all the more.

"Look at me, B," L commanded. After a moment, B slowly lifted up his head and appeared terrified as he looked into L's judicious eyes. L gazed coolly back.

"Did you hurt Light Yagami?" L asked. B flinched at the unyielding tone, but continued to look into L's eyes. After a minute, he nodded. "Have you hurt people other than Light Yagami?" L continued. B continued to twirl the knife though his hands. "Have you murdered more people?"

"I told you not to tell him that!" B yelled, throwing himself towards Light. L held up a hand, and B immediately halted in his steps. At this sudden exclamation, Alexander glanced up. Cass had moved to stand next to him and had placed a hand on his shoulder. Alexander still looked swept in distress and pain, but Cass watched the scene with a frightening intensity.

"Why did you do it?" L asked, leaning over as the drugs continued to mess with his sense of balance. Light grabbed hold of L's elbow, and L leaned onto him as support. "Thank you, Light-kun," L whispered quietly.

"I…I didn't kill anyone Lawliet. They were all meant to die. It was the numbers. They show me how long a person has left in life. I only kill people meant to die; I would never hurt anyone else," B explained frantically, completely fixated by L. Ruyk began to laugh a taunting laugh, and both L and Light glanced over in concern. The shinngami's reaction to this confession hinted towards a wicked truth, which L decided he needed to investigate further. However, at the present moment, it was essential he removed himself from the situation as quickly as possible. While Alexander might be currently disposed due to the emotional trauma caused by B's return, Cass certainly was not, and L remembered that she could easily become unpredictable. She also took drastic measures in order to achieve her goals, and L worried that she might throw the situation into disarray.

"Yes, that's all good and fair, but honestly B, who are you kidding? You always had that sadistic streak, and I'm surprised you didn't snap earlier," Cass said, a smile dancing across her face. Her eyes appeared unnaturally wide and reflected the light of the room. Her stance radiated confidence.

B pulled his lips back in a snarl, revealing sharp blindingly white teeth. "You don't know anything..."

"Really? I don't know?" Cass interrupted. "You'd be shocked at what I know about you. You see, since Alexander was so infatuated with you, I kept my eye on you. Have you ever told L about those times you slaughtered the cats that used to roam the grounds? How about the time you forced Gerad to stick his hand in boiling water? I could go on, but I imagine everyone has the idea."

"Cass, surely you're mistaken," Alexander muttered.

"It's unfortunate how your love blinds you. Luckily, I can see for you, and I'm going to offer B two options, and he'll take his pick."

"What are you talking about, bitch?" B seethed, stepping menacingly towards Cass. Cass smiled wider.

"Well, you see, I had an idea that you're the one behind this. I've been tracking you for a while now and knew you were in Japan. Old habits die hard. When we captured L, no doubt existed that you would come and save him. I wasn't expecting such a brash entrance, but in all fairness, it worked effectively. Your L is freed from his constraints."

"Get to your point," B ordered vehemently.

"Hmm, time is of the essence, especially considering the drug currently working its way through L's system. I would save he has roughly ten minutes before his suffers cardiac arrest. It can act unexpectedly sometimes, so he may have even shorter," Cass mused as a glean entered her eyes. The words hung heavy in the room and oppressed the room in a shocked silence. No one spoke, until L accentuated the point by falling heavily on to Light. A thin sheen of sweat covered his face, and he hung limply onto Light.

Light's chest constricted in worry. He had neglected to consider Cass in his course of action as he hadn't expected her do anything without Alexander's permission, least of all poison L. Light thought frantically. Cass had to possess an ulterior motive, and it appeared to narrow down to B. If she claimed responsibility for L's death, then she must be fully aware that B would kill her violently. Additionally, she had no reason to poison L, unless if she wanted to get something out of B, which would only happen if she presented an opportunity to save L. Therefore, she had to possess a cure of some sorts…

"If he dies, I will cause you more pain then you could imagine," B threatened, his voice scarily robbed of emotion. A cold intensity had extinguished the previous maniacal light and colored his eyes a vicious red.

"Yes, I'm well aware," Cass stated.

"Cass, what are you doing?" Alexander inquired, glancing up at her with worry etched across his face.

"No need to fret. No one has to die here today as long as you listen closely," Cass declared, strutting into the center of the room. Everyone focused their entire attention on her, and she appeared to relish in the attentiveness. "There is a way for me to counter the effects of the drug I administered to L, however only I am knowledgeable of the correct dose, and as too much could easily kill him, I strongly recommended refraining from causing me any harm."

"Cass, give it to him now," Alexander commanded, standing up. He had regained some of his old regality, and regarded Cass with an authoritative glare.

"Patience is victorious, my dear Alexander, and he still has roughly 7 minutes before his heart gives way."

"Cass, I don't have time for this. It is not my policy to kill innocents, especially one I knew as a child. You will give him the drug, or consider this partnership terminated."

"Alexander, no need to get so dramatic, and the more you interrupt, the shorter of a time has to live, so I would suggest listening to me and continuing this part of the conversation at a later date. Okay, love?"

"Shut up, and tell me what I have to do," B growled. Tension had spread through his shoulders, causing him to hunch up, and inky hair had fallen into face, covering his eyes which still retained their red shines. He pulled his teeth back in a snarl and clenched his hand tightly into fists.

"Very well. I'm sure this of no surprise to you, but you can't continue living among ordinary citizens. You present too much of a threat to the wellbeing of society. Therefore, in exchange for your freedom, I will administer the life-saving drug to L. If you refuse, he will die. Actually…" A pensive look entered Cass' eyes. "On second thought, Light has to agree to do the same."

"You can't be serious," Soricho choked out, wrinkles stretching across his distraught face.

"Actually, I'm quite serious. You see, since Alexander suspects your son as Kira, it would foolish to let him go so easily, especially since L possess the knowledge of our names. I'm not suggesting unending confinement, merely a cautionary step. If the killings continue while he's in confinement, then his name will effectively be cleared. There's really no problem with it," Cass explained. Light rapidly thought through his options. Confinement was a horrible risk, as there was no guarantee he would ever be set free again. However, he couldn't let L die, especially with his previous pleas to B. If he was willing to lose his life to a madman for L, then he should easily agree to temporary confinement in order to save L's life. Alexander would immediately become suspicious if he refused, and the whole act would fall apart. No, he had to accept.

Even while in confinement, the killings should continue. As long as Misa Amane followed her orders and continued to kill criminals then eventually Light would have to be cleared of suspicion. Light would have to place his life and freedom in the manicured hands of a ditzy model, and as of now, that unfortunately was the only option.

"Fine," Light agreed, glancing down at the weakening L. His face was coated in a sheen of sweat, and his eyes had closed partly. It didn't look like much longer before the drug administered its final blow against L's heart.

"So I have both of your consent? Wonderful! Can we have someone retrieve two pairs of handcuffs?"

"Give him the drug, you fucking bitch," B stepped menacingly forward.

"Of course, but only when I have you two properly constrained."

"Cass, give him the drug," Alexander muttered weakly, looking haggard. His poised stance had abandoned him, and he leaned over almost as if the weight of the world was pressing down on him.

"I can't until I'm sure these two won't cause any problems."

Alexander strained his back at those words, regaining some of his previous dignity. He towered over Cass and locked gazes; his held an icy command that caused Cass to visibly pale. "I said, _give him the drug,_" Alexander demanded.

"And if I do, will you accept the responsibility of B's actions once we release the only way to prevent his homicidal tendencies?"

"Will you accept the responsibility of the inevitable blood B will spill once L dies? Did you consider that?" Alexander's voice crackled with undiluted rage as he regarded Cass with resentment. "What happened to you, Cass? A year ago, you would never consider harming an innocent to achieve your goals. How can you justify this?" Alexander's expression transformed into one of concern. Cass remained silent for a second.

"I guess life just took its toll on me, A. What can I say?" she whispered hoarsely.

"But-?" Alexander began, but halted when Cass glanced up with empty eyes devoid of emotion and accentuated by an inescapable exhaustion.

"Do you remember the case a while back with the man who captured kids and tortured them as long as possible? And then we were too slow and too stupid, and he blew up that preschool, and all those kids died? I couldn't…after that…there's no point, A…the world is such a horrible, cruel place, and I…" Cass ran a hand through her hair as her shoulders slumped. Alexander tenderly reached out to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Cass, but this is only more of a reason not to kill L. We don't need more deaths on our hands. Please…"

Cass scrunched her eyes and rubbed them viciously. "Fine," she muttered, her voice breaking with defeat. "Bring him over," she ordered, gesturing weakly at Light. All of her previous fight had escaped her body, leaving a beaten remnant.

Light carried over L who had essentially collapsed. His eyes had flickered close, and a thin sheet of sweat coated his twitching face. Light laid L down on the couch next to Cass, carefully moving L to avoid causing any unnecessary harm. Cass looked tiredly down at L, before removing a few small pills. She hesitated a second, glancing at Alexander.

"I love you A, that was the only reason I continued. Otherwise, it just wouldn't have been possible," she whispered. She remained quiet for a moment. "I know so much about you A, but one thing I never understood about you was you can love a monster like him."

"I don't know either," Alexander replied softly. Cass watched him sadly.

"Of course you don't. The most brilliant man in the world who knows nothing." Cass looked back down at L. "I'm only doing this for you. If you hadn't asked me to save him, I wouldn't have. I cant retain your optimism and morals. I'm not like you in this world."

"I know."

"You love him don't you?" Cass asked suddenly, her expression pleading Light for an honest answer.

"I don't want him to die, so please…" Light began.

"Don't," Cass interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't. Love only causes agony, and the world is already a painful place. Let him die, and you'll be free."

"I can't…I can't do that."

"How unfortunate," Cass whispered softly, before placing the three pills in L's mouth. She grabbed some water from the table and poured it into his mouth, forcing him to swallow. After a moment, L began to cough violently. His coughs eventually subsided, and he blearily opened his eyes.

"I…" L croaked before Cass silenced him with a finger to his lips. Light watched her vigilantly

"Your move," She stated softly. "Don't fuck this up."

"Have I ever fucked anything up?" Alexander responded.

"Did you honestly ask that question? Have you seen this whole situation?"

"It would have been fine, if not for the unexpected entrance of B. It's a shame you didn't inform me earlier; it could have prevented this mess."

"Too late for that now." Cass paused. "I played my cards. Now it's time for you to play yours."

Alexander smirked. "Aizowa, I wish for you to place Light Yagami under arrest. Let's place him under the charges of obstructing justice and aiding and abetting a wanted serial killer. That sounds good, and it'll buy you a few months processing though the obstruct court system. Plenty of times to see if the killings will continue while you remain under constant watch.

"For you B, I do care for you deeply, and your appearance has been shocking and emotional. However, my time as detective has brought the world into view. Love is wonderful, but in the end of the day, only justice will remain solid and unshakable. Therefore, you will be held in full mercy of the law. The court will decide your fate, and you will comply."

"Yes sir." Aizowa complied, shooting an apologetic glance towards Soricho. He moved towards Light who had a hand gripping L's shoulder. His expression was stolid, and his eyes gazed off into the distance.

"Light…" L muttered, drawing Light closer and breaking him from his stupor. "I promised to help you. Don't worry about what may happen; I will always help you. It's the least I can do."

"I can't go to jail," Light whispered. Light Yagami, perfect son, perfect student, and perfect person was never ever supposed to wind up in jail. He refused to go to jail and be grouped with the scum he tried so hard to eradicate. If he went to jail, wouldn't that essentially mean he was a criminal? And if he was… Light shook his head. He was not a criminal and never would be. It was only Alexander and his desperate attempts to assemble evidence convicting Light. Kira was no criminal, and he refused to go to jail. However, at the current moment his hands were tied. He still didn't know A or C's real name, and even if he did, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't kill them without killing the task force who would play witness, and Light's stomach twisted sharply at the thought of killing his father. He needed a weakness: something he could exploit and twist to his advantage, and as of now, there was nothing.

Except B.

B didn't deal with such subtleties. He didn't need to; people knew he was a murderous, genius psychopath. He had no need to hide his identity and that granted him freedom in his actions.

So when Alexander felt a cold, sinuous sliver of metal press softly against his neck, he flinched violently, letting out a few choice words. A could deal expertly with multiple criminals; he knew how to handle murderous geniuses, but to deal with two highly intelligent, highly dangerous threats at once still presented an unknown, and he had slipped. B had escaped his attention for a brief moment as he analyzed Light's reaction and that had cost him dearly.

B only laughed.

"Don't move too much Alastair; you might cut yourself," B crooned into his ears, savoring a second flinch upon the reveal of A's true name.

"Get the fuck away from him," Cass stated, rising from her crouch and assuming a defensive position.

"You don't have much power here, sweetie, and I've lost interest in you so it doesn't matter. You had your chance. You blew it. Now shut up, or say goodbye to A's pretty face," B growled, raising his knife and pressing it to A's cheek. A gulped at the pressure.

"Now, little Light-y, listen to me. You want L, as do I, and L won't leave without you. Therefore, you take L and meet me. If you try to run, I will hunt you down and kill you, and then I'll kill your family. Understand?"

Light watched B warily, before nodding. Soricho watched helplessly.

"Light, how can you…" he muttered weakly.

Light glanced back at him, his gaze softening. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave L to him."

"Yes, you can!" Soricho pleaded. "Please, Light, think of your future."

"Oh, trust me, he is," Alexander murmured.

"Please, Light…" Soricho attempted again, but Light remained resolute in his decision.

"It'll be okay, Dad. Don't worry about me." Light looked at him a second longer, before redirecting his attention to L who still appeared paler than usual. "Ready to go?" L watched him for a moment, his expression unreadable. After a moment, he nodded.

L attempted to stand, but his feet gave away from under him, and only Light's quick reflexes prevented him from collapsing onto the ground. Light wrapped an arm around L's waist, offering him support that L gladly accepted. They slowly stumbled to the door, hindered by L's lingering weakness.

L clung to Light with his head bent down, and his obsidian hair cascading in front of his dark, endless eyes. His pace was staggered, but it was consistent, and he seemed to draw strength from Light who walked resolutely towards the door. His eyes were downcast as he walked amidst the shocked task force who remained frozen in their actions. Only they had the power to object Light's decision and defy B, but their uncertainty concerning their respect for invaluable and high-ranking A and fear canceled decisions and left them standing helpless. Cass remained too focused on A and the knife positioned against his neck for her to concern herself with Light and L. A was in no position to object.

Consequently, L and Light walked without objections or altercations, and only paused briefly at the doorway. Light lifted his head and gazed confidently at the sprawling hallway and his escape from A's clutches.

There was no hesitation as he stepped into the hallway, closing the door and his father behind him, and tasted the delicious freedom that had taunted him for so long.

No more acting. No more suspicions. No more A, for B would have to kill him. And if he didn't, Light could easily fake his death, flee to another country, and continue his judgements. All he had to do was kill B, and he could finally assume his destined role of Kira and bring light to the dark, rotted world.

Things really couldn't have gone better.


	20. Night Motion

**AN -** Hello everyone! I'm sorry I wasn't able to upload last friday. I went to a twenty one pilots concert which was beyond amazing. I love their music and they're one of my all time favorite bands so seeing them live was truly extraordinary. Unfortunately, I got back home at like 1 so i didn't have time to update. I've also had a lot of work from school so far, but i tend to write more because it's really soothing and relaxing (except this story is far from calm anymore). I wrote a couple of intense chapters, introduced more characters, all that fun stuff.

For this chapter, I have to warn you that the part from B's point of view is pretty graphic and disturbing. There's a lot of blood and death, and if you feel the need to skip it and want an summary, feel free to message me. He is a disturbing character, and I hope it portrayed him as such. However, if you don't feel comfortable reading it that's fine.

As always, I love the reviews and likes and everything, and I am so grateful for all you readers. This story has gotten quite long, and it still has a way to go, so thank you for sticking with it.

* * *

Chapter 20 - Night Motion

Light and L walked through the darkening city with hands clasped together and fingers entwined. Cars roared past on the illuminated streets, and hurried pedestrians darted down crumbling sidewalks. The night was slowly growing colder, and Light wished for a jacket he could wrap around his trembling frame. However, the body beside him offered a source of warmth, and Light could feel every desire to simply pull L into his arms and never move again.

This night had been one of the longest of his life, and he wanted nothing more for them to find a bed and sleep, preferably pressed together as reassurance for L's safety.

Light had never been worried more for a person before in his life, and the fear and desperation that accompanied the thought of loss continued to make his hands tremble. Only the feel of L's warm hand settled the trembling and allowed Light to push past his shock and surge of emotions to handle the deteriorating situation.

Walking out of the hotel, Light had three tasks he needed to accomplish. To start, he had to make sure L was okay and wouldn't suddenly collapse. L still appeared unnaturally pale; his eyes scrunched in concentration and a nervous thumb played on his lips. However, he was able to walk, denied an attempt at Light to support him, and had engaged in conversation. Whatever Cass had given him had taken a toll, and Light could see it in the ways L shuffled his feet and thought with difficulty. L, of course, denied any weakness and had continued through the night with impressive determination. Light watched him carefully in turn. It would not do well for L to harm himself because he was too foolish to admit his weakness. But as long as L retained a semblance of his old, normal self, Light was content in allowing him to come along as he completed the rest of the night.

The second order of business was to retrieve the Death Note from Light's room. The Death Note was Light's only weapon, and while he could take Misa's if worst came to worst, he wanted his own. Furthermore, he only had one night to complete this act, since there would be no way for him to return to his home in the near future. He couldn't act as the prisoner of a mass murder only to return to his home to retrieve a supernatural killing machine.

Therefore, Light had quickly returned to his home, and leaving L outside, snuck in quietly. Luckily, his mother was the only one home as Sayu must have gone out with friends, and she was already asleep in her room.

He walked silently to his room, and removed the Death Note from the secret drawer. As soon as the Death Note was in his hands, he crept back outside, pleased at how easily that how went.

He now had his greatest weapon and key to creating his new world. Unfortunately, he would have to find another place to hide it. He wouldn't dare take it into the clutches of B, for who knew what he would do with it.

Therefore, he ripped out a small piece and slipped it in his pocket. If the opportunity arose to take out B, then he would be prepared, just not with the entire Death Note.

After a moment of careful consideration, Light decided the best temporary place to store the Death Note would be a secluded area where he could potentially bury the Death Note. He had to ensure that no one would find it, and burying in a patch of a large forest would work effectively for the time being.

There was small forest in about a 15 minute walk from his house, and while he wished to hide it farther, there was no way L would be able to follow him for prolonged amounts of time, and Light had begun to grow concerned about arriving at the hotel after B.

It would be unwise to anger B more as it was highly likely B would follow through with his threat if L wasn't in the room. While a concern, Light still had to retrieve the Death Note, and he allotted himself thirty minutes. This would hopefully place his and B's arrival closely together. If not, Light would hurriedly write B's name down and end the problem.

In addition, Light could begin to see the effects of exhaustion and repeated drugs on L who had begun to tilt slightly. Light grabbed his arm and whispered encouraging words to L, before placing a soft kiss to the side of his head. L sighed in response, leaning into Light for a moment before gathering his strength and standing up straight once again.

They walked to the woods in silence; neither really wanted to break the quiet that had set into the night, nor discuss the matters at hand. They would need to soon, for the next stop after hiding the Death Note would be a short walk to the dingy hotel B expected them to be waiting at.

It took them a few minutes to hide the Death Note, burying beneath an odd tree with twisting branches that scraped the sky. Light solidified the location of the notebook's location in his mind; it would not do for him to forget it's location.

The sky had significantly darkened by this time, and L gazed up into the sky. With a weary hand, he pointed up at a shimmering object in the night sky.

"It's a star," L muttered, before grudgingly leaning his head onto Light's shoulder. Light wrapped a hand around L's shoulder and kissed the top of his head. "In England, every night you could see an endless amount of stars. I would find all the constellations. In Tokyo, you can't see many. I miss them."

They looked up at the sky towards the shimmering light as they continued their journey to B's hotel. After a moment, the light blinked and moved through the sky.

"Oh, it's only a satellite," L murmured, his voice tired and weak. Light held him tighter.

"It's not much farther, L."

"I know, Light-kun," L responded. He grew quiet for a moment. "What will we do once we get there?"

Light paused in his steps, pondering the question. The most logical action would require L to reveal B's true name to Light. Light could then kill him before he could actually harm either of them. B deserved it; he had killed people.

"I need to know his name," Light stated, allowing a hand to trail gently in L's soft hair. L leaned into the action, clinging even more onto Light.

"I…don't know if that's the best course of action for me."

"L, I understand you care for him," Light said, grimacing as an imaginary knife twisted in his side at the words. "But you must understand that he's not the same B from your childhood. He's killed people, and he's threatened me."

"Yes, but…"

"There is no but. Could you live with yourself if he harmed or even killed me? He said he would. He told me how. First, he would cut off my hands for the sin of touching you, and then he would," Light said, before being interrupted. He knew it was cruel, but L had to understand B wasn't some childhood fantasy but a vicious serial killer.

"Please stop, Light-kun," L replied weakly.

"I will if you tell me his name."

L fell silent for a moment; the only sound interrupting the night was Light and L's shallow breathing.

"Let me talk to him first, before you do anything." The words seemed wrenched from L as if he was committing the ultimate sin. For him, maybe he was, but it made no difference.

"Fine," Light agreed after a moment.

"Beyond Birthday," L whispered, the words falling off his lips like a hateful confession.

Light absorbed the information. Beyond Birthday was an extremely unusual name, but as long as it was correct it didn't matter. L could entertain his conversation, but nothing would stop Light from scrawling that name into the Death Note.

"And A's?" Light asked softly.

L remained silent.

"I have to know this," Light replied, a bit more forcefully.

"So you can kill him?" L asked.

"Yes. It's either us or him, and I refuse to let him win."

"I can't…" L whispered.

"You can't? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Light snapped, his voice a scathing knife. L pulled away from him, shoving Light with one frail hand.

"I mean that I despise allowing you to kill people who have done no wrong. I gave you B's because if you're correct, he has killed people, and therefore, by your standards, deserves to die. However, A's only sin is to oppose you, which is hardly punishable by death. If you can't distinguish this, then you do not deserve to wield this power." L looked at their surroundings. "We are here. We can continue this conversation once we deal with B, but understand this: if you kill him before I finished our conversation, then we will never talk again. I know he has done wrong, and I should be able to look past my childhood friend, but I can't, and that's why he is so important to me. He defies my logic which always remains resolute and certain. Now help me in this place, because my legs are about to give out," L ordered, his eyes regaining their sharp intelligence that the drugs had dulled. He still looked exhausted, but his back had straightened an impeccable amount, and those eyes…Light could lose himself in those eyes for hours. Such a distinct shade of grey with a beautiful hidden intelligence lingering behind the irises.

Light shook his head. Now was not the time to act as a romantic fool. He had a much larger problem to face behind the swinging doors of the crappy motel lit only by garish iridescent lights. He had to tackle one problem at a time, and he knew only one name. As of now, that would have to be enough. L would concede eventually, but he couldn't argue with him now. He would allow L his conversation, but that would be it.

Tonight, B would face his end in the dilapidated motel, and Light would be the one to gladly cause it. It was only right; no one could harm a God and simply walk away unscathed.

Let's see whose heart would be pulled out of their chest first.

* * *

B growled into the night.

The night did not growl back, which only infuriated B more. His fingers were itching to hurt something, to feel the soft, feeble flesh rupture under his hand and brittle bones break, but the night offered nothing.

If he wanted to, he could hurt the person next to him, but L would be so displeased if he brought him bleeding and broken. The person was a present to L: a chance for L to gain justice for the harm brought against him.

He hoped L would be happy. L's happiness was pivotal, the all-consuming epicenter of all his actions and decisions.

It was all he wanted, and that's why he after careful consideration decided not to kill the person beside him.

He had bound the person, of course. It wouldn't do for the person to attempt to overpower B, and as it was necessary for B to leave him alone for a few minutes, he had to ensure that the person would be unable to escape.

It would not do for the person to die or escape, as he was the only way to rightful justice.

L would want justice, and B would be more than happy to provide.

B glanced up above the person's head where eerie, ominous letters emitting red smoke floated. The letterers drifted, spelling out the person's name, but that wasn't what interested B. No, it was the numbers that resided just below. Originally, B had great difficulty translating the iridescent numbers into dates, but his mind worked ceaselessly and the numbers revealed their secrets

He remembered while he was young grasping his mother's gloved hand through cold, snowy streets, and watching the crimson numbers float through the air. He never spoke about them, instead acting as a casual observer as the numbers would shift to closer dates.

He remembered watching his parent's time dwindle as their last grains of life disappeared. He grew excited as he watched, for while he could understand the numbers, he didn't understand what they represented. He had inklings of what they could indicate, but he desired solid evidence. He was a scientist at heart, needing solid examples to turn vaporous theories into indisputable facts.

As he watched the man shatter his parent's bones, tear their skin, and pluck out their eyes, he finally understood.

He didn't know why the man didn't kill him, but he supposed it wasn't his time to die. While, B could see everyone's death, he couldn't see his own, and therefore didn't know if he was to live a year or fifty.

According to the numbers, the man who killed his parents only had a month left to live, and that fact brought pleasure to B.

But at that time, B didn't know if the numbers were absolute. What if the man lived past his expiration date? B simply couldn't allow it. The numbers were the only certainty in his mind, and while sometimes they flickered and changed based off small decisions, they remained unescapable.

On the day the man was to die, B watched him. He watched as three men confronted the smaller one demanding money, and the smaller one begged for his life. B watched in amusement. There would be no mercy for the man. His death was etched above his head, and B would make certain it occurred.

The man begged some more in annoying pleas to spare him. The three men laughed coldly, and one pulled out a gun aiming at the smaller man who held his head in his hands and let out hopeless moans.

B observed as the three men shot the smaller one, watching him crumple like a paper doll. His blood splattered across the floor and ceiling in crimson patterns. B waited for the three men to leave, and once they did, he left his hiding spot and walked over to the corpse. With a hesitant hand, he touched the corpse, before drifting his hand to the blood that spooled on the floor. The corpse had still retained some warmth and distant remnant of life, but the blood was scalding. It sent shivers racing through him as he dipped his hands in the liquid so crucial for life, smiling as the sensation of life coursed through his veins.

Funny how death could make one feel so ridiculously alive. For someone who had been tainted by death beyond his birthday, it was an ecstatic high, and he couldn't get enough of it.

So after a moment, B lifted a trembling, dripping hand to his lips, and carefully licked the blood from his fingers. It tasted metallic, but more importantly, it tasted like life and an arousing bliss spread through him. His existence had been marked by death, but the lifeblood felt like the closest he could get to feeling alive, and a wild fervor overtook him as he lapped the blood from his hand. A small part of him revolted at his actions, but it made no impact for at this moment, B was experiencing an epiphany. He had read the word in a dictionary a few months back, and he imagined this is what it must feel like. Everything was falling into place, blurred lines were clearing, questions were receiving answered, desires were being explained, and he felt so fucking alive that he could feel a laugh bubbling on his lips. He wanted to scream and laugh and cry, and he wanted to fucking kill so badly his hands ached.

The intensity of the whole situation sacred him. He knew an average six-year old would not be drinking a dead man's blood, but an average six-year old could not see death hovering above every moving head, tainting the air with cold corpses and burning blood.

He killed his first person the next day. He made sure the numbers were correct for even he would not dare mess with them, but the death was sloppy. B didn't know how to kill properly, but he was determined to learn.

His next murder went much smoother. A simple plea from an innocent child, a kind onlooker whose numbers matched, and a dark alley he led his victim into. All it took was blunt force to its head and the body crumpled forward. A few slices of the knife, and he released the blessed liquid from its fleshy constraints. This blood was much bitterer than the previous victims, but it was still filled with life.

A week later, a man in a trench coat found him huddling in an ally and apparently took pity on him. B wanted to kill him, but the numbers were wrong, so he allowed the man to talk. He asked B many questions about his parents, and then harder questions riddled with philosophy and calculations. B's answers must have proved satisfactory, for the man bought him food (while blood was delicious, it simply did not sustain) and took him to his car. He talked some more, but B didn't listen. All he heard was a few words about an orphanage which interested him. Perhaps he could find someone whose numbers were correct. Killing was beginning to become a passion, and he wanted to experiment with all the different ways to complete the tasks. He still refused to disobey the numbers, so victims were difficult to find.

The man stopped talking and gestured to the car. His tone was kind and benevolent, but B ignored him. He debated entering the vehicle, but decided to go wherever the man would take him. At the very least, there would be more food.

The man whose name was Quillish who still had a long life to live ran a orphanage for exceptionally gifted children. The mansion set deep in the English country side hosted a large variety of occupants. B hated all of them, except for one that grabbed his attention and refused to let go.

The name that floated over the small boy's head would soon become his greatest desire. The feelings the boy caused were comparable to blood, a source of unparalleled life and an endless amount of energy.

B didn't remember exactly when he realized he was in love, but the realization came quickly. It may have only been a week for B to comprehend that the only one for him was the tiny, pale boy with a messy mop of obsidian hair. The boy consumed all of B's thoughts, all his actions focused on the boy, his desires centered on holding him.

B so badly wished to taste the boy's blood; he knew nothing would ever compare. The boy's blood would be the single most delicious entity B would taste, and he fantasized about blood breaking through the boy's skin and his quivering mouth descending to taste what would have to be an almost orgasmic flavor.

B restrained himself, however. He would not harm the boy in any manner, and the boy's company was enough to smother that burning desire. Maybe one day, when the boy was on his death bed, B would allow himself to splurge, for just like everyone else B could see the date of the boy's death and knew exactly when the boy's heart was destined to stop beating. Maybe then…

"Any possibility that you would lower the knife a bit? I'm not going to run, and the pressure is a bit uncomfortable," the person beside him asked, interrupting B's thoughts. B growled again, and the person beside him whetted his lips nervously. "Then would you mind informing me just how much longer this walk will take?"

"Shut up," B hissed. A headache was beginning to form behind his eyes, but he pushed it away. Pain would have no hold on him tonight.

"Ah, yes, okay," the person agreed, and B's hand instinctively tightened on the handle of the knife. He despised people who wouldn't follow his orders, and he took pleasure in the fact that the person's date was rapidly approaching.

The motel approached, and B led the person to a room at the farthest end. The light above the door was bare and flickered with every gust of wind. Mold had begun to grow at the door, but B didn't notice. His thoughts were completely focused on what lay beyond the door. L and Yagami better be in there, or there would be hell to pay.

"Hmm, very classy," the person beside him muttered, and B smirked. However, the smirk quickly disappeared as anxiety coiled in his stomach. L would be waiting for him, and the confrontation that was long due would occur. What would B say to the accusations? He hated lying to L, but sometimes the truth was too vicious. Would L every forgive him, and would he allow himself to accept L's forgiveness? He certainly wasn't worthy, but perhaps he could look past his flaws tonight. However, the one question that tore at his mind involved the spoiled brat Yagami. What if L chose Yagami over him? What would he do then?

B shook his head angrily. There was no use getting lost in these thoughts already. He would take the night as it came, but his hand would never leave the knife.

His hand grasped around the doorknob, and he took a deep breath. With a sudden motion, he twisted the doorknob and swung open the door before feeling rage consume him. His fingers shook, and his eyes flashed a livid red

B would kill tonight, damned of what any ghostly numbers dictated.


	21. Bad Blood

**AN - **Hello! Another chapter for all you wonderful people, and this one's quite...interesting. A lot is going to happen in the next couple of chapters and a lot of it won't be pleasant so I wish you the best. For me, I've come down with a cold (that's school for ya) and I've haven't stopped sniffing for the last couple of days (not much fun). But to feel better, I got a cup of tea tonight and watched Dear White People (which is a brilliant movie) and Mad Max (which I finally got around to seeing and it was completely amazing. So much girl power and female empowerment I loved it) So if you need movies, those two are definitely worth watching. And I also had a brilliant writing spree and wrote two chapters in a night (as of now, I have no idea how long this is going to end up being. Already, it's crazy long and I still want a lot to happen so I don't know...I just about entered stage 2 after twenty chapters, so I honesly won't know when this will end or how long it will be until I literally write the last word. It's probably cuase I suck at planning so I write whatever seems best and go off that. Originally, Misa was supposed to have a much larger role and she still might, but as of now, anything can happen (and when I mean anything, I mean anything) I promise that I'll finish it eventually and won't leave it incomplete. There's nothing worse than getting through a 100k and realizing there's no conclusion, and i don't want my first fic to be that)

Anyway, for the chapter, time is a bit weird because I'm not sure how exactly B and Light's arrivals would have been timed with each other, so just be a little flexible (same with any minor inconsistencies. I try my best, but sometimes I miss things). Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21 - Bad Blood

L could not remember a point in his life where he had been more fatigued. Even when he leaned on Light, his legs could barely support his weight, and every movement felt dragged by a consuming weariness. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Worst of all, he had an enormous headache that pounded against his skull with every movement. Thoughts had slowed from their usual deluge to a small trickle, and it frightened L how his mind could barely function. His mind was his greatest asset, and to lose it would be to lose everything.

Admittedly, L had been knocked unconscious, surely sustained some form of concussion, and been drugged repeatedly over the course of a day or two so he could not be blamed for his less than stellar mental and physical abilities. However, that made no difference. With the situation as it right now with B and Light and A, L simply had to preform brilliantly. He had to think as rapidly as everyone else, but he didn't know if he was capable with his headache continuing to linger.

All L wanted to do was sleep. He wanted a soft, warm bed and for Light to hold him as he drifted peacefully into sleep, but with the appearance of B, he could not foresee a point in the future where that could be possible.

He just wanted a few hours of rest. Was that too much to ask?

Already, against his better judgment, he could feel himself nodding off.

Upon arrival at the motel, Light had immediately set L down on a decrepit couch, before sitting down with him. L had instantly collapsed onto Light, and his whole body went limp with exhaustion. His head rested on Light's firm chest, and he subconsciously twisted a hand in Light's shirt. After a moment, Light laced one hand around L's frail form while running his other soothingly through L's knotted hair. He pressed his mouth against the top of L's forehead, letting the hair tickle his cheeks. L could feel himself succumbing to the warmth. Light exuded a sense of safety, and L never wanted him to let go. He wanted to remain pressed against Light's chest with no concern for the future.

"You okay?" Light asked, his voice muffled by L's hair.

L could barely distinguish the words as the repeated beat of Light's heart echoed in his ear. He chose to nod slightly as a response and hoped Light would be satisfied.

"I'm sorry," Light whispered as he rested his chin on the top of L's head. L heard the words this time, but his mind struggled through creating a response.

"I know," L responded, his voice barely audible. He could barely think with Light pressed against him. Light's warmth exuded through the thin shirt and sank into L's skin in comforting caresses. The world was falling away except for the heat and the _pound pound pound _of Light's heartbeat.

"I'm going to make it okay again."

"I know," L repeated, his mind filled with haze. He was on the brink of sleep, pressed against Light so tightly.

"You can sleep, L. Don't worry. I won't let go," Light reassured, holding L like something infinitesimally valuable. Just feeling L lean against him caused a deeper warmth spread through him, and he never wanted to let go. Unfortunately, with B likely to appear any moment, there was a strong chance he would have to. But he wouldn't do it without a fight, and not until he was completely sure L was back to normal.

The soft reassurance was enough to lead L into sleep, and his muscles relaxed against Light as he breathing evened. Light felt the change, and began to rub small circles into L's back. A strong feeling of guilt threatened to lodge in his stomach, but he pushed it aside. While what happened to L was regrettable, L understood what he was getting into with agreeing to help Light. Of course, that didn't mean he ever wanted something like this to ever happen to L again; Light would make expressly sure no one would harm L.

All he had to do was deal with B, and then escape to somewhere safe where he could continue his judgements and they could live in relative peace.

Light had a sinking feeling in his gut that it would be much more difficult than he was making it sound.

Light brought one of his hands to press against his forehead, grimacing at the small pain behind his eyes. Today had been hell, and Light wanted to join L in the soft encloses of sleep. He wanted to lie down next to L and entwine their arms and legs together until he couldn't tell where he ended and L began. The keening desire created a cavity in his stomach, and he held L tighter, wrapping his arms around him and placing kisses on his forehead and cheeks and eyelids. L murmured quietly as Light left trail of butterfly kisses up and down his face, and he shifted forward to lean more into Light. Light smiled fondly at the action, letting his hands carefully trace the curves and angles of L's body, reveling at the man and his pure exquisiteness.

He didn't know how long they remained like that, but the wobbling of a doorknob shocked him out of his peaceful stupor, and he jolted up, watching the door with wide eyes. After a moment, the door swung open as if angrily kicked and two shadowy figures slinked through the doorway and into the dingy room.

Light had chosen to keep the lights off, so L could sleep better, but one of the figures he assumed was B had jumped to the conclusion that Light had never shown up. He muttered curses under his breath, and without warning, began to violently kick the wall. The person behind him, who Light couldn't make out in the darkness, stood stolid as he observed B's violent reactions. He made no movements except to walk over to the door and flick the light switch on.

Blinding light immersed the room, and Light squinted his eyes, attempting to adjust to the sudden change. When he finally opened his eyes and could see through the garish light, B was staring at him with an unfathomable expression. His hand flexed around the handle of a knife as he looked at L's position.

Light met B's unnatural eyes, making sure that no fear would filter through. He could kill B at any moment he chose, so there was no reason for fear, and he forbade himself for allowing to look weak in front of B.

After a long minute of staring intently at each other while trying to size each other up, Light allowed his gaze to move over to the other person. Surprise briefly marred his emotionless countenance as the person grimaced back at him.

"A?" Light asked hoarsely.

"Yes, that's me. How nice it is too see you here," A said, his voice vaporous. IN fact, every part of him appeared wraithlike, as if he was to disappear at any moment. Almost as if the only way to escape the disaster was a powerful wish.

Light nodded in response, while letting out a string of curses in his mind. He had not calculated a situation where B would bring A of all people, and therefore had no plan to deal with the two of them at once. Light groaned internally as he realized what this meant; if Light meant to fake his death and escape, he would have to kill both of them tonight, which actually wasn't too bad of an idea…If he could take out two of his biggest threats in one night, well he wouldn't complain.

Light just had to make sure that there was no way for B or A to outthink him and take him out. With L in his current position, he would receive no help, but Light had spent years without help and was just as capable alone as he was with L.

"Get your hands off him," B hissed, taking a menacing step towards Light. His face had twisted into one of fury, and his hand rapidly flexed around the knife.

Light looked down at L's sleeping form, smiling softly at how peaceful L looked. "And wake him up? He's rather tired; I think it would be best to let him sleep." Light took a hand and gently stroked L's cheek. He could sense the fury radiating off B, and he smirked at his control.

"How the fuck do you know what's best for him?"

"Well I have a pretty good idea since I know him very intimately. He is my boyfriend, after all," Light replied, before looking once again at A. A's eyes had narrowed at the exchange, and Light could already see the plans forming behind his eyes. Worst of all, it looked as if he wasn't restrained securely. A length of rope looped around his wrists, but it appeared loose. If A managed to break through the bond, he could easily run or fight if needed, and with B so focused on L, an opportunity was sure to arise for him to take action. "Why'd you bring him along?" Light asked casually, gesturing towards A.

B's gaze never wavered from L, and A quirked his eyebrow at the question.

"I've been asking myself the same question Mr. Yagami."

"Justice," B stated, "he must suffer for what he did to L, just like you will Yagami."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound too pleasant," A replied lightly.

"Shut up," B growled, and A shot Light an amused glance. Light watched him warily. This A was vastly different than the one who confessed his undying love to B; he seemed as if had regained his footing and was ready to play the game. This wasn't good for Light. He needed A distraught and shocked from B's presence, not wily and conniving.

"True, that doesn't sound very nice. Hopefully, L will have different ideas concerning our punishments, especially when we aren't the ones who have repeatedly murdered people."

B's eyes flashed a crimson, and he bared his teeth. "Oh, I will enjoy killing you so much," he began before Light interrupted.

"I'm sure you will, but I really don't think that will make my boyfriend too happy if I end up dead by your hands. You may want to rethink your course of action," Light jeered, reveling in the power of holding the most important card in the deck. L was his ace of spades, and B had no chance as long as Light held this card tightly.

B appeared so moved by hatred and rage that words had failed him, and he lifted up the knife. Light eyed it warily. However, before anything more could happen, L shifted against Light's chest and moaned something out.

"L?" Light inquired, immediately redirecting his attention to L. L responded by blearily opening his eyes.

"Light-kun?" L mumbled, drowsiness soaking through his words. He pulled away from Light by a fraction and blinked a few times attempting to clear his head.

"Yes, it's me," Light replied rapidly, "How are you feeling?"

"Stellar," L replied trying to pull away from Light. Light grudgingly released his grip around L's thin frame, but as soon as L sat up, his head tilted sideways to rest on Light's shoulder. "Mhmm, never mind. Still tired." L wrapped his arms loosely around Light, snuggling closer. His cheek rested on Light's shoulder, and his half lidded eyes were threatening to close again.

Light stroked L's hair and grudgingly admitted he needed to wake L. B was fuming, and it was unclear how much longer he would be able to restrain himself. It simply would not do if B lost himself in a murderous rage and slit Light's throat despite his supposed love for L.

Much to his dismay, Light forced himself to shift away from L and move until they were face to face. L was still caught up in the stupor of sleep with his face slack and his eyes nearly closed. Upon the movement, L opened one eye in irritation and glared at Light.

"I'm sorry for this, but you have to wake up," Light explained. L continued to glare at him and made no attempts to pull himself from his lethargy. "While I would love to let you sleep off the exhaustion of the last couple of hours, B has arrived, and he brought A along."

At this, L's eyes immediately widened, and he jolted backwards. He shook his head to dispose the remainder of his drowsiness, and he pulled himself back into his usual position. After a moment of the initial alarm, his face had pulled itself back into its usual countenance of blankness, and his empty eyes glanced over the scene. Everyone watched him, but he didn't speak until a good minute had passed.

"Light-kun, why did you not wake me sooner?" L asked monotonously, not betraying a single whirling emotion that swept his mind. There were too many emotions to process at once, so he shut them off, instead, focusing on the logical part of his mind.

"You needed sleep," Light answered, to which L nodded curtly. "And A and B only arrived a few minutes ago." At this, Light moved his hand over to L's, prying open his fist and trailing his fingers along the now open palm. He grasped L's hand, entwining his fingers through L's and rubbing softly on L's knuckles. L allowed Light's hold for a moment, but to Light's surprise, quickly pulled his hand away. Light shot him a questioning look, but L avoided his eyes; instead, he gazed evenly at the scene.

"It's a surprise to see you here, A," L stated slowly, the words rolling over his tongue and through the tense air. "Is there any reason why you brought him here, Beyond?"

A leaned against the wall, his eyes cold and hard. "He wants justice for what I did to you. You know, with the whole kidnapping and the drugging."

"Is that true, Beyond?" L asked softly.

B failed to respond. He appeared completely entrapped with L's presence and remained completely immobile. No breath seemed to fill his lungs, no beat in his veins; his eyes were wide and unblinking. The only give away that life still resided beneath his charred skin was the tremble of his hand clasped around the knife. He met B's eyes and B flinched at the contact.

"Beyond?" L asked again, his voice impossibly soft. B shifted slightly, sliding from foot to foot. His head was lowered, causing him to look like a petulant child attempting to apologize for his actions.

"I missed you," B croaked, his voice full of untamed emotions. He glanced up at L, and his eyes spoke of deep repentance and sorrow. Light moved uncomfortably at this confession and glanced nervously at L whose face had softened a bit around his mouth and eyes.

"You should have thought of that before you left," L responded. His tone lacked of any bitterness or anger; instead it remained even and calm.

B used one hand to twist his torn shirt, curling his hand into a fist around the cloth. "I never wanted to leave…but I couldn't stay there anymore." B whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry. I never wanted to leave you."

L remained quiet for a moment.

"I was willing to forgive you," he stated, dry and emotionless. However, Light saw right through L's calm exterior. He could sense the emotions that swirled deep inside of L like powerful thunderstorms, lightning bolts crackling at every confession.

B glanced up the dilapidated ceiling, his face twisting in a desperate plea for some form of comfort. L kept his gaze fixed on B.

"I…" B began before breaking off. His chest expanded as he took a few deep breaths. The words seemed lodged in his throat, escaping only to die on his tongue.

"Yes?"

"I didn't deserve…I couldn't…L." The words appeared wrenched from his throat and he ended with a fraught plea.

L regarded B, his eyes betraying the sorrow that resounded deep inside him. His mouth twisted, and he bent his head downwards.

"Why do you continue to kill people?" L asked quietly, his voice barely audible.

B clenched the knife harder. "I have to make sure that…" B looked back down, and his eyes flashed a shade of bloody red. "I see death, L Lawliet. I see death everywhere, and I have to make sure people die when they're supposed to. I only kill people who are meant to die," he declared, a tone of madness edging his voice.

L looked taken aback for a moment, and his face looked cast in a dark shadow. He regained his composure however. "And you see death through the numbers you mentioned earlier?"

B jerked his head up and down. Light leaned forward in curiously. Shimagami could also see human life spans; did some connection exist between B and the shimagami? Would that even be possible? Light froze at a sudden thought. Did B own a Death Note? If he made the eye deal, it would explain why he could see people's lifespans. But when Light had researched past heart attacks in order to determine if more Death Note's existed, there was no record of any previous wide spread heart attacks. Light didn't know what to make of it and that worried him. However, it didn't worry him as much as L's reaction to B. There was no disgust at his horrendous crimes; instead, a kind, forgiving attitude that the psychopath in no way deserved.

"How long have you been able to see this?" L inquired.

"I've always been able to see them," B explained, his eyes wide. "Ever since birth, they've been there." B twisted his hand deeper in his shirt and swallowed uncomfortably. He opened his mouth and licked his lips. "I'm sorry L, about everything I've done to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you; I only want…" B liked his lips again, his eyes shifting around the room. "I love you, L Lawliet. I loved you since I saw you at the orphanage, and I'm sorry, this is hard for me, but I need you L, and I don't think I can live without you." The words floated through the room in iridescent flashes that broke through the dilapidation of the scene.

L's eyes widened at the declaration, and he bit his upper lip in thought. The moment drew itself out, stretching through the silence.

"Come here," L murmured quietly. Confusion crossed B's face for a second, before he took a hesitant step forward. L made move to further or withdraw his statement, so B took step after step, drawing himself closer to the immobile form.

He paused before L; his heavy breaths shattering the tense quiet of the room. He remained silent, and after a moment, L extended one quivering hand towards B. He lent upward to gently caress B's face who eyes fluttered closed upon the contact. L stroked B's unburned skin, letting soft fingers float through B's soft, ethereal hair.

Light watched, discomfort and anger rattling in his stomach. L was looking at this monster with kindness and love, and Light couldn't stand it. His hands itched to do something to end this atrocity, and a small albeit persistent voice whispered softly to pick up a pen and carve B's existence into death. His hand jerked towards his pocket that contained a pen, but he paused in his movements. L would never forgive him for such an action. But would that be worse than losing L to this monster that dealt in empty confessions?

A coughed uncomfortably from behind them, and when Light glanced back at him and met his eyes, he could see the hurt that radiated through him. A still cared for the madman, for whatever god forsaken reason.

It was agonizing seeing someone you loved care for someone else, and Light needed to end it. Or else forsake love completely, for how something could advertised as so wonderful be so excruciating?

"L?" Light asked, the letter rupturing the moment, and pulling L's eyes towards him (where they rightfully belonged)

"Yes, Light-kun?" L replied. His hand continued to linger on B, who leaned fully into the contact.

Light thought desperately for a question that would redirect the conversation but wouldn't cause suspicion.

"How exactly do you know B and A?" he finally asked. L cocked his head, his eyes absolutely endless in the darkness.

"We attended the same orphanage together. I have known B since I was six, and A since I was eight," L answered, his voice smooth. Light nodded in response; his hand skittered across his pants: the only apparent sign of his discomfort. L's eyes darted toward Light's hands, and after a moment, he removed his hand from B's cheek. B growled in anger, darting forward to grab L's hand and return it to its previous position, but L's hand had already wound through Light's; his fingers imploring and twisting around warm skin.

"We spent most of our childhood together, B and I," L continued, however, this time focused on Light. "A and I were not intimate. B was my only companion, and A spent most of his time with C." Light nodded again, the knot in his stomach loosening considerably with the feel of L's soft hand. "The orphanage was a wonderful place. It's located in a beautiful part of England. Maybe one day, I will take you there."

"Yeah, I think I would like that." Light paused, "And I've already shown you where I grew up, so it's only fair."

"A secret for a secret, Light-kun. As you said it is only fair," L stated, a small smile dancing across his face. With that, Light could feel the tension easing its way from his shoulders and the corrosive knot in his stomach loosening. The simple reference to that game – the one in which they fell in love – tremendously reassured Light, negating the hot iron of anger and jealousy that filled his veins. B could try; he could beg for L's love, but Light would always be the true recipient.

But even that statement carried a greater meaning than a simple reassurance. No, that one sentence encompassed the full of their relationship, from their humble beginnings of a tennis game and coffee to the swirl of activity following every confession to the uniting of their separate genius to form an indomitable force playing a very dangerous game laden with twists and turns.

For L could have with his deep, melodious voice that reverberated through the night said three distinct words replayed constantly through romance after romance_,_ and it would have meant the same.

No doubt existed when Light uttered back the same phrase, and he watched L's eyes break with emotion at the quiet confession.

_I Love You, Light Yagami._

_And I, You, L Lawliet. _


	22. Minutes

**AN - **Hello! I hope all of you had a great week and are enjoying the first week of fall. Unfortunately, this chapter is...rough in a lot of ways. It's not going to focus on L,Light and B, so unfortunately you won't get a resolution to that for another one or two weeks but as the plot goes, this had to happen There's not much else I have to say about this except I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. It was an awful thing to write, so I can't imagine it'll be pleasant to read. But regardless, I hope you enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two - Minutes

Cass blearily opened her eyes and lifted her head from the ragged carpet. She grimaced at the headache that pounded through her skull, but continued to slowly sit up, leaning against a couch as she blearily thought through the events of the last hours.

She had drugged L; she remembered that. B had been there, and her unwavering A had fallen, unable to shake off the constricting tendrils of love. She had been forced to give L the counter drug, and she remembered Yagami and L walking off, disappearing into the fluorescent city. _How fitting, walking off into the sunset together like a fucking cowboy movie, _she thought scathingly.

Everything after that had been a blur of flashing knives and red eyes.

And then a hard force to her head, and she was on the ground with darkness filtering through vision.

She didn't know how long she had lain there, with her face pressed against the cheap carpet. But now she was awake, and she observed the scene with distant interest as the headache buffeted her mind.

Her eyes first fell upon the task force who all lay unconscious on the ground. She couldn't see any sign of injury, and she let out a sigh of relief. The task force comprised of noble, honest men, and it would be a shame to see them hurt.

Cass closed her eyes as another way of pain washed through her head, and she lifted one hand to examine her scalp. The wet stickiness of blood coated her hand, and she groaned in frustration. She needed immediate medical attention, but there was no way to tell how long it would be before someone else woke up. She could try to reach a phone, but since every moment inspired a wave of agony to crash through her head, it may not be the best idea.

After a moment, Cass looked up again, her eyes dancing over the room. She searched for A, but could see no sign, and worry twisted in her stomach.

But the concern dissipated as she stared in horror at a small black box placed delicately on the glass table with a flashing, red countdown that ticked down second by second.

3:20 it blinked before moving down to 3:19 and so on.

A horrible sinking feeling lodged in her stomach as she watched the bomb tick lower, counting ever closer to her death.

3:10 it now read.

It had to be B. While Cass remained unconscious, B must have returned to place the bomb in the room. B had always had a strong affinity to explosives; she remembered the numerous rumors that circled the orphanage about his volatile creations. Building bombs was well within B's range of skills.

However, the extra effort to create a bomb and return to use it seemed…unnecessary. B had easily overpowered the Task Force; due to the fact that A forbid firearms in his presence, they really hadn't stood much of a chance against B's skilled use of Krav Maga and could offer no defense except some well-intentioned punches. So with them unconscious, B could have easily slit their throat and left them to bleed out. It would hardly be a hassle.

But no, for whatever twisted reason, he had decided to leave a bomb to blow Cass and the Task Force into oblivion. Maybe it was intended to mock Cass or to keep him clean from the shower of blood that would stain his hands. He probably had no desire to meet L soaked in the blood of innocent men, and this impersonal, distant form of murder would keep him clean and L oblivious to the massacre.

This thinking only consumed time, and at this present moment, time was the most valuable necessity.

Cass had to devise a way to escape, and her mind rapidly considered several options.

She could try to defuse the bomb and render it harmless. She had been trained in the art of defusing explosives during her training at Wammy's, but that had occurred an awfully long time ago, and that skill had sat unused in the dusty corners of her mind. She didn't if three minutes would offer enough time as B's handiwork would be expertly constructed and extremely difficult to break through. She didn't have the materials or the experience to correctly approach the situation. Worst of all, her headache continued to hammer the insides of her skull and made precise thought difficult. It would be no good.

Another option would be to do the obvious and escape through the door. Her head pounded and weakness corrupted her muscles, but between the option between death or life, she would pay no notice. Three minutes to put distance between her and the bomb may be enough to escape the fiery blaze, but the question arose of the task force. They still remained unconscious, and while there may have existed when Cass would have left them for dead to preserve her wellbeing, she couldn't stand the thought of the resulting guilt that would slice through her skin and haunt her until she joined them in death. She couldn't hold more responsibility for even more deaths, so she would have to figure a way to get them out also. She was too small to carry out four bulky figures, so she would have to try to wake them up. Wake them up and then run as fast as they could from the bomb and the oncoming blaze.

She pushed through a wave of pain, and started to move towards the task force. She was in form to stand just yet, so she crawled slowly. Before she could even move a few feet, a yanking feeling on her ankle caused her to crash into the ground. She tried to pull her ankle free of the restraint, but it did no good. She then turned to view her ankle to see the problem, and she let out a frustrated, torn screen as she saw the wire wrapped tightly against her ankle and the couch's wooden stand. She wouldn't be able to move more than a few feet away from the couch, and she could feel all her plans and hopes falling away in an awful torrent.

If only the wire had been handcuffs… She wore bobby pins in her hair for a reason. Even rope was more preferable. At least, she could have attempted to untie the knot. However, the wire was too thin to untie and would only cut her hand in slicing gashes.

Already, the wire had begun to cut into her, painting a delicate red line that looped her ankle. The vile wire had sealed her fate.

She wouldn't be able to run; she couldn't even attempt to defuse the bomb, and any attempt to contact anyone would be too late. There was nothing she could do except patiently wait for her death, and she cried out at the hopelessness and boiling fear that filled her with boiling fear.

Dying had always terrified her, and now to watch minutes come down in regular increments cast fear deep into her heart and bones.

The only comfort she could contrive was the absence of A. He wouldn't be caught up in the blast, and that one fact brought her enough solace to push away her pain and fear.

But if she was to die, and at this point there was no doubt as she couldn't think a brilliant escape plan (what good were her brains if they couldn't think of way to save her and prevent themselves from being blown into oblivion?) she had to make sure her death wasn't meaningless.

So with slow, pained movements, she grabbed the laptop that rested on the coffee table. She opened it, wincing at the fluorescent light that sent tendrils of pain twisting through her head. A high probability existed that A would be incapacitated in some way, stuck in the awful clutches of the madman, so it would be up to her to inform Wammy's of the situation.

A quick search done by shaking fingers stumbling on keys, and she looked at the button that would 'delete' all their data. Instead, it would immediately send all their information regarding the current case to Wammy's, so brilliant children would have their chance not to let all of A's work go to vain.

Light was Kira, and god forbid she was going to let him walk free. Without him, they would never had met L in such dangerous circumstances, and B would have never played his hand, and Cass wouldn't have to watch that awful ticking.

(2:33 it now read)

Everything was connected to Light, and Cass would pass on the information that would lead to his arrest. He could play his game, but he would lose.

It saddened Cass that she would be unable to watch Kira's downfall, but with the button pressed she had done all she could do.

She threw the laptop aside and leaned onto the couch. She had never been a religious person, but she wanted to believe in some form of heaven, or even hell. For if there was nothing, then what was the point?

There had to be a point, right?

(2:08)

Or maybe there truly is none, and that was why people could be so horrible and cruel. For deep down, they must believe their actions would go unpunished. If there was no punishment, no eternal judgement, then why try so hard to act kind? Why not let natural tendencies run wild and hurt and kill as one desired?

Maybe that was why the world was such a fucked up place, because people knew nothing existed after when their hearts stopped beating and pretending was fruitless.

(1:56)

But oh, she still hoped.

And she hoped that A would be okay. He was a brother to her, one of her only friends in her tragically short life. His brilliant mind had unlocked piece after piece of every puzzle they had encountered during their successful campaign as world's greatest detectives. The world would suffer at losing him: one of the greatest minds of the centuries. But more importantly, Cass never wanted to imagine him cold and stiff from the clutches of death. She had dedicated so much time to keeping him safe, and she couldn't let it all go waste. But he was brilliant and cunning, and he was sure to figure out some solution to the problems at hand.

It was a shame Cass would never be able to see him do that, or even see him again.

Goodbyes always seemed overrated, of course, until she wanted one, aching for some closure with every inch of her being.

But the bomb made it impossible, and she resigned herself to her fate.

(1:14)

A slight stirring from the unconscious task force drew her attention, and she looked at them sadly. They truly didn't deserve this: to leave their families behind and perish in such a fiery blaze. They had committed no sins except for pursuing justice; it was Cass who deserved it. She was the one who had drugged L, angered B, and failed to protect A and herself.

Their deaths would be on her hand.

(1:01)

A groan came from the group, and a figure gingerly sat up to Cass's distress. It would be better for the Task force to remain unconscious, ignorant of their approaching death. Alas, one man had awakened, and with great dismay Cass identified Soricho Yagami, whose son was the epicenter of this whole mess.

"Light…" Soricho groaned, pressing his palms against his forehead. Cass watched him in silence for a moment, debating whether to answer.

She could not tell him the truth; it would break his heart and he did not need to her it a minute before his death. A lie instead then. Sometimes ignorance is truly bliss.

"He's okay," Cass replied to the kneeled figure. Soricho blearily looked up, hope filtering through his face.

"He is?"

"Yes, Alexander went after him and just told me everything's fine. Your son is safe."

(00:57)

"Oh, thank god," Soricho whispered, his voice full of relief. Cass smiled sadly at him. At least he would die without anxiety for his son. It was the least she could do for putting him in such a position.

"Mhmm," Cass hummed in response, distracted once again by the ticking numbers. They acted as an ever present force, the center of the room, dragging her eyes to watch her oncoming death.

(00:44)

Cass closed her eyes. There was no point in watching any longer. With less than a minute remaining, every second would feel like an hour and the time would drag until it simply stopped.

Termination. Conclusion. Expiration. Completion. Finale. Dissolution. Annihilation.

So many different ways to describe an ending, and all which would greet her in 40 seconds? 30? 20? 10? Time held no meaning, yet it remained the all-consuming force.

"What's that on the table?" Soricho's voice broke through the silence of the room, and Cass opened her eyes to look sadly at him.

Against her will, her eyes flicked over to the numbers that luckily faced only her.

(00:29)

Less than thirty seconds remained. It seemed surreal. Thirty seconds was all that remained of her life, and the four incredibly brave men who would lose their life on the whims of an insane criminal.

"Thank you, Soricho Yagami, for everything you have done for this case. Your help has been invaluable, and I am proud to have worked with you." She spoke softly, uncertain of whether Soricho had even heard. However, one glance and the sinking look on his face revealed that he had indeed heard, and worst of all, had understood.

Cass hoped he wouldn't start crying; she wouldn't know what to do. She had little experience with tears and almost none with drying them. And what could one say when only nineteen seconds of someone's life remained? There were no words that Cass could express, and she wouldn't dare try.

Thankfully, Soricho only ran a hand through his hair and his eyes broke slightly at the knowledge of what was happening.

"I was happy to assist. It was an honor," said Soricho, his voice surprisingly strong and resonant. He watched Cass for a second, before gazing around the rest of the room. His sights rested on the rest of the unconscious men that surrounded him, and he let out a sigh. "Do you mind me asking how much longer?"

Cass blearily looked at the numbers.

(00:11)

"Not much." She paused for a moment, "I'm sorry."

Soricho let out a small, sad laugh.

(00:09)

"Me too."

(00:07)

Cass lowered her head. Every breath was measured. Every breath could be the last. She could feel fear creeping through veins and pooling in her stomach. She refused to lose control. She would face her death with dignity and bravery.

And the bravest thing she could do right now was watch the numbers.

B used to rant about numbers, and here she was choosing to watch them as closely as B observed his. Their numbers had to be different, but she felt they all signified the same.

All their numbers would eventually lead to death, and Cass would confront hers to the very end.

With a fierce eyes, she stared defiantly at the numbers.

(00:05)

Every breath shakily filling her lungs beat back the presence of fear.

(00:04)

She could hear her heartbeat pounding through her head: feel every push of blood through her veins.

(00:03)

Everything was growing loud; a roaring was filling her head, consuming her thoughts.

(00:02)

Now, a powerful sense of peace overcame her, soothing her mind and quieting the violent roaring of her heart.

(00:01)

She closed her eyes; the fear vanished, and she let a small smile grace her lips.

"The end," she whispered into the comforting darkness.

* * *

The explosion rocked the building. It shattered glass and sent a raging fire spiraling through hallways. The emergency services were immediately alerted and quickly arrived at the scene.

The building was evacuated, and the fire was finally tamed after great effort from the firemen who acted courageously. However, it was not before people perished either from the blaze or smoke inhalation.

The event was also reported widely throughout Japan, filling newspaper after newspaper as people discussed the possibilities of the cause of the fire.

The Prime Minister expressed his great regret at the tragedy and ordered a minute of silence to pay homage to the victims. The country united in its mourning.

All in all, an expected 40 people were estimated to die from the flame. Many were located on the floor of the fire, and either died in the initial explosion or from lingering flames that trapped them in steaming rooms. A few on floors above died of smoke inhalation as they attempted to escape.

It destroyed families as people lost spouses and children in the searing blaze, and it forever scarred the hearts of people involved.

No one knew the exact reason behind the explosion, and therefore, no one was ever convicted.

It forever remained as one of Japan's greatest, unsolved tragedies.


	23. Drive

**AN - **Hello everyone! I come bearing a new chapter that's going to introduce the second part of this story. Three more characters for you to enjoy, and then I promise we'll go back to L, A, B, and the Light and see what they're up to. Isn't suspense just lovely? ( i would write more but my homecoming is tomorrow and it's late and I kinda need to sleep so i have energy to dance in a dark gym for four hours, so i'm leaving this brief and, as always, I hope you enjoy!)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three - Drive

In England, news of the explosion had yet to infiltrate the talk that reverberated through the grand halls of Wammy House.

Students continued to attend classes with no interruption to their schedules or lives. They remained oblivious to the disaster and resultant desperate scramble to salvage the situation. Life remained unchanged.

Instead, it remained quiet and peaceful: a picturesque scene of exuberant learning and instructive peace.

Except for two.

These two students had been pulled from their classes, ushered to the headmaster's intimidating office, and now stood in front of the large desk, waiting for the headmaster to speak.

One of these students stood defiantly towards the headmaster. Long, blond hair framed his face and his startling blue eyes possessed a feisty spark. He knocked his fist against thigh as he impatiently waited for the reason of the sudden call of the headmasters. It wasn't the first time he had been in this position as after every prank he meticulously planned, his teachers immediately sent him there to receive a scolding to hopefully ameliorate his behavior. It never made a difference.

Usually upon his meetings to discuss his rowdy activities, Roger Ruive, the headmaster, would greet him with a bar of chocolate and tell him, quite gently too, to cease his actions and stop causing problems. However, he would say this with a twinkle in his eyes, and with no serious intent in his words. It was rumored that he used to be a ferocious pranker before old age had mellowed him out.

Not today though. A solemnity oppressed the air, and the headmaster's eyes were grave. There would be no chocolate or playful winks that secretly encouraged him to continue. No, this meeting would be different, and the student was anxious to understand why.

It also didn't help that the he had to stand next to his proclaimed enemy. The weird albino freak was his biggest rival, and he despised him and all his apparent perfection. Worst of all, no matter what he did, he could never beat the freak. Sure he was physically stronger and could beat him easily in a fight, but that didn't matter at Wammys. All that mattered was how fucking smart you are, and while he was one of the smartest, he just was never as smart as the freak, and it drove him up the wall.

He had to be the best (for if he was the best, then no one would dare challenge him); it was as simple as that, and the albino freak had to mess everything up.

_Fucking Near_ he though vehemently, clenching his fist.

"Mello," Roger stated, drawing the blond student from his thoughts. Mello instantly noticed the severity of Roger's tone which only made the situation more foreboding. "Near."

The albino freak made no movements to acknowledge he heard, instead continuing a puzzle he had brought along. It was infuriating watching Near place piece after piece together with an apparent complete disregard for the situation at hand. Mello resisted the urge to kick Near and break his fucking puzzle into pieces.

Roger remained silent for a long moment, and Mello watched him in irritation. Near displayed nothing and only continued working on his puzzle.

"We have reason to believe that both A and C have died. We received the alert this morning for when they either lose control of a case or lose their lives. For that reason, we must assume they are both dead and proceed accordingly," Roger stated, his voice devoid of emotion and completely professional. His hands folded together on the desk, and he leaned forward to watch Mello and Near's reaction.

Truth be told, Mello didn't know exactly what to feel. Sure he felt surprise; A had assumed the role of world's greatest detective for many years, and during that time miraculously avoided death. But his luck had apparently run out, and now he was dead, and Mello would have to deal with the consequences. Well, him or Near. It all depended on what A decided.

"Unfortunately, the situation from several years ago, which I'm certain you know well about, has made it so our first two candidates for A's replacement were removed from the campus and program. With their current location unknown, it will be up to one of you to continue A's work and assume the role of world's greatest detective."

Mello clenched his fist. It had to be him, of course. Near was an antisocial freak, unable to continue any conversations or understand the force of human emotions, and while he was quick to anger, Mello obviously possessed more practical skills that would better suit him for the job.

Mello glanced down at Near, who still appeared completely absorbed in the puzzle. Roger could have been commenting on the weather for all of Near's response.

"Well?" Mello hissed after a moment as impatience drove him to action. Near's hand hovered over a puzzle piece as he awaited an answer.

"A left no clear instructions to who he wished to succeed him. It will be up to you two to decide who will succeed him," Roger stated. His expression remained firm and unmoving, unaffected by the decision he had forced upon two young teenagers.

Near glanced up, then over at Mello whose hands were clenched tightly and shaking. His eyes were dark and blank as he observed the variety of emotions that flickered over Mello's face.

"While ultimately you two will decide, I encourage you to consider the possibility of working together for the time being. You both possess brilliant minds and could make a powerful team," Roger offered, his expression softening slightly.

Near nodded slightly; the logic appealed to him. While Mello was emotional and unpredictable, they would be dealing with one of the most powerful murders of the century, and he would accept any help.

"Yes, that decision is very logical. I encourage Mello to accept," Near spoke, his voice quiet. He didn't like loud noises, which unfortunately Mello was very fond of.

"What?" Mello shouted, causing Near to wince slightly. "I'm not working with him; you've gotta to be mad."

"It makes good sense, Mello, if you simply think it through," Near stated, lifting his hand to twirl a finger through his white hair.

"Good sense? Are you kidding me? What the hell makes you think we would be able to work together? We hate each other, and I can barely stand being in the same room as you, let alone work with you," Mello exclaimed, slamming a fist into the hard wood of the desk. He fell silent for a moment before he continued, his voice now taking a mocking, angry tone. "Anyways, you're the best. You doesn't feel any fucking emotions, so you're always cool and meticulous for everything. You should be the one to success A. I'm sure it would have happened anyway."

"Mello, you can't be certain" Roger reassured, only to draw a harsh laugh from Mello.

"Of course I can. I'm fucking brilliant, remember? Anyway, I don't need him or you. I can do it myself, so you can take you teamwork and shove it up your-"

"That's hardly appropriate," Near chided, his soft voice drifting through the room.

"Well, guess what? I don't fucking care," Mello hissed, hatred marring his face as he glared vehemently at Near. Roger watched him quietly, and Near regard him coolly. Mello continued to glare at Near for a moment longer, before twisting around and proceeding to walk towards the doorway. "See you in hell," Mello stated, before walking out the door.

Near watched in silence and made no movement to stop Mello. Mello had made his choice, and while it was unfortunate, nothing he could say would alter Mello's decision. Instead, he turned back to Roger.

"So, when do I start?"

* * *

Needless to say, Mello was not in a good mood.

Instead, his hands had clenched into trembling fists, and he could barely see through the red curtain of rage that had descended over his vision.

He prowled through the grandiose hallways of Wammy's, pushing past other students that clogged the hallway and sending death glares to anyone who attempted to initiate contact.

One desire dominated his mind and that was to get out of Wammys and its oppressive rooms and expectations. He felt suffocated and trapped.

He couldn't stand feeling trapped, and with the walls closing in on him, he knew he had to leave.

He would figure out where to go later, after he cleared his head and dispelled the anger that needed some form of release. It would be perfect if he could bash in Near's face, but he would have to save that for later.

He approached the front door to the orphanage, and without hesitation, he swung open the door and stepped outside. He immediately headed to the garage. The nearest town was several miles away, and Mello would have to steal a car unless if he wanted to spend the rest of the day walking.

During his drive, he would allow himself to think about what just occurred and what was to happen. But until then, he had to focus on the task at hand. He was going to leave, escape this hellish place, and no one would stop him.

The garage was located on the outskirts of the property, but with Mello's rapid paces, he quickly reached and walked inside. He set his eyes on a black sports car, walking over to it and grabbing the key. He was about to step inside when a voice interrupted him, and he jerked his head upward.

A scowl began to cross his face, until he saw who it was, and instead, he froze.

"Where you think you going, Mels?" Matt said, gazing down at him through thick, red goggles. A cigarette dangled from the side of his mouth, and he watched Mello with concern.

Mello internally groaned. It would be easier for him to leave and not worry about explaining himself to Matt.

"I'm getting out of here," Mello replied and finished stepping gracefully into the car. Matt placed a hand on the top of roof, and leaned forward, his shocking red hair falling in front of his face.

"Yeah? Well then where are you planning to go, huh?"

"I'll figure it out later. It just can't be here."

Matt took a long drag of his cigarette, smoke escaping his mouth in grey clouds.

"Near?" He asked coolly, and Mello narrowed his eyes at the name. "Ah, I thought so. What he do to get you so pissed?"

Mello debated telling Matt the truth of the situation. He could; Matt was his best friend, and he usually trusted Matt with everything. But this wasn't some silly prank. This was serious, and Matt would probably just say to stay with Near and solve the fucking case, which Mello refused to do. Or worst, Matt would want to come with him. While Mello would enjoy the company, he couldn't drag Matt into his fucking disaster of a life. He still had no idea of what he was planning to do or where he was going to go, and Matt had a good life at the orphanage. He had other friends and a future that didn't include a wild, dangerous dash across the world.

Mello would have to leave him here, and the realization hit him hard in the stomach. He hadn't been separated from Matt for more than a day for seven years. To leave him like this would be cruel, but it would be even crueler to take him along.

Sometimes sacrifices had to be made, but Mello had never understood how painful they were to make.

"It's fucking Near, Matt. Everything about that freaky albino pisses me off. I just need to get away for a little bit," Mello growled, placing the key in ignition and conveniently avoiding Matt's gaze.

"You want me to come along?" Matt asked.

"No, I need to be alone." Mello's voice caught in his throat for a second. "Sorry Matt," he added after a second.

Matt nodded and his cigarette bobbed in his mouth. "When should I say you'll be getting back?" Mello couldn't help but hear a tendril of pain in Matt's tone, and he could fear his heart crumple slightly. Matt had to know; he could always read Mello so easily, and Mello wasn't doing all that great job of lying.

"I don't know. I need to think, and I can't think here," Mello answered, and his hands painfully clutched the steering wheel.

"Yeah, okay." Matt replied after a second, nodding before removing his hand from the roof of the car. "Well, I'll see you later, Mels," he said, and oh, he had to know and fuck Mello just wanted to take him along because it would be so lonely and he hated the idea of leaving him here.

But the violent torrent of guilt didn't stop Mello from closing the car door and starting the car. He rolled down the window.

"See you later, Matt," he said and Matt nodded curtly. Mello remained there for a moment longer, before grudgingly rolling the window up and driving the car out of the garage.

He couldn't dispel the guilt that lodged it's way in his gut, so he drove as hard and fast as he could in an attempt to get away.

He would have to come back for Matt one day, but what mattered now was today. He had to have a destination, some ulterior goal to focus on and achieve.

He needed some way to best Near and prove that he was the best, even if no one was willing to believe it. And he refused to play best friend with Near on some case. He would make his own destiny.

He just needed something…or someone…

And at that moment, he realized exactly what he would do.

Exactly four years ago, Quillish Wammy, the founder of Wammy House, had disappeared and taken the two students who were supposed to succeed A with him. No one knew where he went, despite the many efforts by Roger and the administration. He had simply vanished, and along with him, the two brightest students at the orphanage.

From that moment on, Mello had been pushed to compensate for the loss and become an acceptable successor to A. He had entered a vicious competition between him and Near, and been forced to be better and think faster at every moment of his waking existence. It was never supposed to be like this, and Mello knew he wasn't ideal. He never would be the one A wanted, and that thought had festered inside for years.

He couldn't stand being second, yet here he was at a third and possibly a fourth.

And worst off all, he had loved the initial successor like an old brother. His happiest memories involved him at the orphanage, smiling slightly in amusement at Mello's antics. Mello would never admit it, but it broke his heart when he heard the news of their disappearance. From that moment onward, everything else had fallen apart and he distanced himself from everyone, except Matt. He had been left alone and it tore him up inside.

Additionally, Mello and Near had tolerated each other when the initial successor was present. But after he left, their shaky friendship had disintegrated into a violent feud and sharp hatred, and Mello couldn't stand being in the same room as him, let alone hold a conversation. He would never say why, but deep down he knew it was because Near reminded him too much of _him_, for dammit, they even looked similar.

So after a moment, Mello decided he would find the initial successor and demand an explanation for his abandonment. And afterwards, he would drag him back to England to assume his role as A and promptly kick Near out. Near would lose and Mello would win, simple as that.

A smile slowly crossed Mello's face as the wind blew sharply through the car, and he let out an exuberant shout. _. _

Fuck, Near's face would be priceless when Mello waltzed back into Wammys with L Lawliet at his side.


	24. Savages

AN - Hey! Here's a new chapter and we (finally) get back to the truly interesting stuff of B and L and Light. I'm sorry for the wait, but things had to happen and the chapters concerning these four are incredibly hard to write. Regardless, I'm not going to keep you from this any longer. (And after reading this, I highly suggest watching American Psycho starring Christian Bale because I just finished it and it's creepy and disturbing and great to watch for October and I kept on seeing Those who stand for nothing fall for anything Light in the main character so if you like narcissistic, morally questionable, arguably unstable characters, this movies a great one to watch.)

For this chapter, it's not going to be a pleasant one. I don't want to spoil anything, but be warned...

Chapter 24 - Savages

* * *

It had been a horrible night for A, to say the least. He had gone from holding the upper hand and maintaining control to losing everything in the span of a couple of hours.

His chess board had been so meticulously set up, each piece placed with care and all closing in on Kira, before one red stained hand knocked them all over, shattering them into sharp shards of black glass.

Worst of all, he had only himself to blame for this. C had had the right idea, and even though her moves were bold and risky, they would have completed the job, if only A hadn't interfered. He didn't know why he did. Blood already dripped form his hands, and one more death would have made no difference in the crimson stain. However, the fact that it was _L, _who unbeknownst to him would have been A's successor if Whammy hadn't fled, changed the situation, and A couldn't bring himself to watch as L's heart stopped and his skin grew cold.

But deep down, A also knew it was because he couldn't stand to see the grief and sorrow break across Light's face. Despite the fact that he was probably Kira, he didn't deserve to watch someone he cared for so deeply die in front of him. No one did.

Even though, Cass would have saved L eventually with Light and B handcuffed, there was no guarantee that L would last that long, and A couldn't run that risk.

A wanted to hear Kira scream, but he didn't want to hear Kira scream because the only person he had brought himself to care for had died within fewer than ten feet of him. That scream would implant itself in A's mind, playing over and over again in piercing shrieks that cut straight to A's heart. He didn't want to be haunted for that for the rest of his life, so his selfishness catalyzed the collapse of the situation.

However nothing made A more frustrated and angry than the fact that he had failed to apprehend B. He knew how bloodthirsty he could become, his brilliant one track mind and the daring risks he would take to achieve what he wanted, and A's one moment of irrational _stupidity_ had cost everything.

It was purely his fault. Cass was too distraught and placed everything in A's hands; the task force was frozen in indecision as they watched the geniuses battle it out. It was up to him to save everyone, and he had been so close. Light had surrendered, L was weak, but B had a different set of ways.

B had been brash. He had made a move that A had not expected, because it had been so long since he had to worry about murderous masterminds in a close proximity to him. He had become so used to watching criminals through screens and grainy images where they posed no threats except an angry glare directed towards him. Certainly not a flashing knife pressed against his throat in the split of a second.

His distancing from society and the people he chased and caught had been his downfall.

So now, he had to climb back up, whatever it took.

And right now, it was looking like it would take a lot.

* * *

B could feel an immense rage building in his bones as he watched his precious L gingerly clasp Light's hand in a comforting manner. It circled in his veins, causing his skin to prickle with violent desires and his eyes to narrow into blooded crescents.

He wanted to rip Yagami away from L and bash Yagami's cocky head in.

He wanted to kill Yagami, and the only thing preventing him was the beautiful, otherworldly L who had placed his hand lovingly upon B's cheek until B thought he was going to explode.

He could still feel the hand print tingling across the scars and warmth still lingered. But now it was gone, and that beautiful hand was clasped around something wrong and cruel and dead.

It was clasped around Light Yagami's, and if B's eyes didn't deceive him, Light was already dead, or alternatively would live forever. For no matter how hard B looked, no ghostly numbers drifted over Yagami's head. Yagami simply had no death. He had somehow escaped the cold clutches of death that surrounded every mortal, snatching them when the numbers were correct. No, at this point, Light would never be dragged into the world of the dead, unless if his death had become so unpredictable that it somehow thrown his numbers off and caused them to disappear. Or maybe, Light was already dead and now was a corpse meandering as a human.

B had never encountered anything similar to this before, and he was desperate to know why numbers failed to appear.

He would have to find a way to test it; perhaps he could attempt to kill Yagami, for how could someone kill something already dead? This was purely scientific, of course. He only wanted to know to test his theories, and if Yagami died in the process then oh well.

Maybe once he regained L and made L cast aside Yagami, he would divulge himself in discovering the truth.

B shook his head. Getting lost in the world of theories and hypothesis and experiments would not aid him in the current situation.

No, instead he had to devise a way to get L away from Light and fast.

His mind churned with thoughts of how to remove Light's hand from L without actually cutting it off until a voice cut through the silence.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but I must inquire what exactly what you three plan to do? For as much as it might be pleasant to gaze into each other's eyes, it unfortunately can't last all night, and B is starting to look quite angry," A spoke softly from the corner of the room. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled apologetically towards L and Light, who had turned away from each other upon hearing A.

Light remained still, but L nodded. Their hands remained interlocked, and B couldn't draw his eyes away from the horrible violation of L.

"Yes," L agreed, bringing a thumb up to his mouth. "B, I understand your discomfort to agreeing to this, but you must promise me you won't harm Light-kun. And likewise, Light-kun, you must promise not aggravate B. I will hold it to both of you to act maturely."

Light scoffed, and B glared at Light.

"L, I would, but you seriously believe your _friend_ would ever hold to his part of his deal?"

"Yes, Light-kun, or I will never forgive him. Do you understand, B?"

B gritted his teeth together as he stared with utter hatred at Yagami. Oh, how he would love to feel Yagami's brittle bones shatter under his grip like a delicate bird he held too tightly…

However, L held more importance, and so with great reluctance, he jerked his head up and down in agreement.

"Thank you, B," L said, and B could feel warmth coursing through veins at those three words. Every rapid pulse of his heart spread through the warmth through his body until it unduly escaped through his fingertips.

"Yes, well that's all well and done, but what now Light? And please drop the façade. I'm well aware you're Kira, and it only humiliates you to continue to pretend." A crossed his arms across his chest as he stared evenly at Light. Light met A's eyes, before quickly glancing away towards another part of the dingy room.

"I…"

"Yes, Light? And please speak up; I can have a difficult time with hearing,"

"I…you…I can't let you…"

"Light, please get on with it already," A urged.

"You have to die," Light stated, his voice robbed of emotion. A took a second to contemplate the words.

"And so you'll kill me then?" he said after a moment.

Light nodded. "Yes."

"Okay then, Kira, but pray tell me what you plan to do about Cass and the rest of the task force? Will you kill all of them too? I would hope you have enough of an excuse of a heart to spare their lives," A replied, his voice cutting and caustic. Light tried not to flinch, and despite his reassurances of his godliness, guilt had once again begin to lodge itself in his stomach.

L had been right in this aspect. While B had killed people, A, Cass, and the taskforce had done nothing their whole lives except try to catch the people Light judged. They had committed no crime except to oppose Kira, which while objectionable warrant death?

Light could convince him it was right, but L believed differently, and that made Light pause. Maybe he could consider another way to apprehend A that would spare his life? And spare Cass and the task force while he was it?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an insane giggle that bubbled from B whose face had twisted into a countenance of maniacal delight.

B shook his head through his choking giggle that pierced the air. He attempted to speak, but his giggles expanded into a full, choking laugh that burst from his lips and filled the room.

Light watched as worry snuck into his stomach, and he instinctively gripped L's hand tighter at the hash discordance. The laughter felt maddening, and Light resisted an urge to place his hands tightly against his ears.

Beside Light, L observed in alarm as the laugh curled awfully through the room. He had never hear B emit such a maniacal sound before, and it frightened him to watch B curl over in untamed mirth. He felt Light tighten his grip, and he ran a finger across Light's knuckles in an attempt to sooth both Light and himself from this – and L hated to say it – picturesque version of insanity.

A took the role to break B's fit and demand some form of explanation.

"Pray tell B, what is so funny?" A asked, attempting to sound unfazed, but the slight waver in his voice betrayed him.

"It's that…" B choked out between his fits of laughter, "before I left…I left a nice, little present…"

The disjointed utterance sent a tendril of fear coursing through Light. His _father, _a man Light would daresay he loved, had been present and remained in the room after Light had left. And this pure _psychopath_ who had to disrupt and harm everything Light loved claimed to leave a present, and knowing B, it was not some cheerful, nicely wrapped gift full of a wondrous surprise. If his father had been harmed…

If B had in any way hurt his father, Light would kill him, dammed of what L pleaded (and then his heart would break but he would never admit to that because he was god, and god needed no father, but Light did…)

"What type of present?" A asked, worry lacing his voice. His stepped forward into the garish light, and winced as B turned to face him with his face split into a malicious smile full of pointy teeth and shockingly red gums.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" B muttered. His laughter had subsided, the only remnant as shaking shoulders.

"Yes, I would," A responded. Anger flitted across his face, disrupting his normally cool exterior.

"Then," B stated, drawing out the word, "guess!" A stepped forward, and his hands curled into clenched fists.

"No," L interrupted. B and A turned to look at him, and L stood up. His back remained bent, but he gazed at B with an unrelenting fierceness. "You will tell us what you left, and you will play no games."

B visibly gulped at the order and twisted his hands deep into his shirt. His shifted uncomfortably, glancing up towards the ceiling.

"So B, I will only ask this once. What did you leave in the hotel room?" L demanded, his tone unrelenting and forceful. B remained silent for a moment, glancing around the room in search for some form of answers.

"Boom…" he finally muttered, his head falling low under the judgement of L.

"Boom?" Light repeated. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Bomb," B jeered.

The room fell silent.

Light could feel his hands start to shake, and he watched them in distant interest. One of his favorite parts of his anatomy had always been his hands with their elegant length and powerful dexterity. He didn't like how they were shaking, though. It was quite bothersome.

"When…when did it…?" A choked out. He ran a hair through his hand and lent heavily against the wall.

B shrugged. "Maybe ten minutes ago?"

Suddenly, the situation appeared distant and remote. It made Light feel odd. It was almost like he wasn't present in the room anymore; as if someone with identical features had replaced him, and he was only acting as a casual observer. He didn't feel any fondness for this sensation, but he didn't know how to stop it, and he wasn't sure he wanted to break the spell and thrust himself back into the present.

The truth frightened Light. To acknowledge the reality of the situation (the likeness that his _father_ had died in a fiery blast) terrified him, existing beyond confrontation.

The truth terrified L just as much, but he wouldn't concede to inaction and resort to passive denial.

An almost 95% chance existed that B had murdered the entire task force and Cass, and L refused to let this injustice remain unpunished.

He loved B, and he hated the admittance. However, it was the truth and L would never hide from something so solid and irrevocable. While some may deem love as the most powerful force in the world, it remained an abstract feeling that held no pertinence in the physical world. People would love as it was an essentiality to human nature, but love would never be absolute. It fluctuated with every change of a human's heart, fluttering in hopeful bursts before sinking low under the weight of unforgivable sins. B had committed an unforgivable sin in needlessly killing five innocent people, and not even L's love would allow forgiveness now.

L had been a fool. He allowed a second chance for someone vicious and murderous. Despite claims, people can't change. Nature was so interfused that persuasion and forgiveness could not alter the basic urges that persisted through every person. Unfortunately, B's basic instincts involved bloodshed and violence, and L had allowed his love to cloud his vision and obscure the monster who casually discussed the bombing with complete disagreed to life.

L had been lonely as a child, and while he never admitted it, he enjoyed companionship. The simple act of discussion could act as a comfort, and L had been deprived of it until B had arrived like a hurricane, blowing every pillar in L's life. He offered something L had never experienced, and he was so grateful, he ignored some of the things B would say or do. B never permanently harmed anyone, anyway, and L was young and dreaded losing his only companion.

In addition, deep down, L always believed he could save B. He could pull B from his violent tendencies, quench his thirst for blood, and replace his cruelty with a form of kindness. He could change B for the better and direct his brilliance and cunning to a beneficial venture. He didn't just want – no, he _needed _ to save B for if B could be changed from cruel to kind, then humanity could be so also and armed with determination and his superior intellect, L could assist in ending crime and cruelty that ravaged human nature. He could help people see the error in their ways, and create a better world for people to live in.

But L couldn't save B, and he grimly realized that he would never be able to save humanity for villains would never change to heroes and the word would continue its endless loop of war, misery, violence, and death.

With his stomach sinking, L realized that Light's attempt to create a better world free of crime only perpetuated the miserable cycle. No matter how many individuals Light killed in the name of justice, people would continue to commit crimes and harm others for violence belonged to the entirety of the human race and not individuals with poor upbringings.

Cruelty was an absolute, savagery undeniable, and L must have known that when he agreed to help Light. He knew deep down that it was a pointless venture, only acting as a way to alleviate the boredom of geniuses. Light was killing because he had nothing better to do, and L was helping him because…

Because L still had his savior complex, and in some way, he wanted to save Light. From what or who, he didn't know, but the need still persisted.

He loved Light and would continue to assist him (it was far too late to decide not to), but, in addition, he would attempt to save Light from the darkness that manifested in him or die trying. What a melodramatic thing to say, but it was his tragic flaw; and just as Romeo arrogantly made rash decisions and the compliant Juliet followed, they continued to rush to their deaths with the caustic poison and glittering dagger awaiting in the cold, unforgiving tomb.

L's thoughts were interrupted by a harsh shout and a sudden hurling movement.

Two bodies crashed into each other, tumbling to the floor, and suddenly A was on top of B and throwing clenched fists into B's face.

"You bastard!" A shouted, his voice warped by rage. He slammed his fist into B's increasingly bloody face. "You had no right to kill her!" he cried, accentuating every word with a hard punch. B made no moments to stop him.

Instead, a crimson grin spilt his lips and another laugh bubbled through his bloody mouth.

"But I did," B giggled, "I killed her and now she's dead!"

A slammed his fists down onto the floor. His body shook, but the violent rage appeared to disappear, replaced by a frightening calm.

He slowly lowered his head until it hovered a few inches above B's, and stared hatefully into the insane crimson eyes.

The room was quiet, except for A's heavy breathing and B's subsiding giggles.

"I'm going to kill you," A stated in a low and eerily calm voice. "I am going to kill you for what you have done and for who you have taken from me," he repeated unflinchingly.

B shook his head rapidly, the smile never leaving his face. "No, you won't."

"I won't?"

B jerkily nodded.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'll kill you first." And with that, B's eyes flashed a demonic red, and bringing his knee up, he twisted over and now A was on the bottom, and B's hands were placed on A's pale throat and squeezing tightly, and A's hands were clawing as his body twisted in an attempt to remove the pressure, and he gasped for a breath of air, but B only held tighter.

And then, L was there, and he was punching and pulling B in an attempt to remove him and to remove his hands, but B remained unmovable and determined, and now L was begging and pleading because he didn't want A to die – certainly not like this – but B ignored him as if he wasn't even there, separated by worlds and layers of reality, and L did not exist in the murderous one B resided him.

And the whole time, A fought, but his fight was leaving him as darkness began to form on the edges of his vision and his lungs burned and strength abandoned his muscles as he desperately attempted to keep his heart beating and bring air to his body, but there was no air, and fear curled in A because he never wanted to die like this. He never wanted to die in pain and desperation as his life was stolen from him by clenching hands; he wanted a peaceful death, one that he could control and decide, for his life was the most valuable thing he owned, and for it to be stolen was the biggest violation A could imagine.

But at least, it was by someone he loved.

A's hands fell to his side as his strength began to depart in waves, and gratefully, the burning had begun to subside and an welcome calm clouded his mind. His eyes slid shut, blocking the sight of a grinning B.

It was his fault he mused. His actions had been to rash, and he abandoned his collected façade. Looking back, he shouldn't have done that, but upon hearing B saying he killed C…his beautiful C who had supported and stood with him ever since the beginning…

He couldn't stand it, and a sense of contentment infiltrated his mind as he reassured himself that he would see her soon in whatever world or afterlife they embarked into. He could leave this nightmarish, horrid world with red eyed demons and pretty liars who killed thousands.

He suddenly felt cold; everything had begun to fall away, and he couldn't feel anything except peace, and it…it was…

It was okay.


	25. Love Me Dead

AN - Hello and Happy Halloween! Hopefully it's very spooky and fun for all of you. Halloween is a great holiday. To celebrate, I finally forced myself to update. I was very busy last weekend as school worsened but my marking period is over giving me a week of down time before teachers start giving tests again. Also this chapter is quite long to make up for anything. (It's also L's birthday, happy birthday you weirdly lovable and adorable humanoid frog)

Additionally this may be important to read for people who were upset over the last chapter. I love writing this story and I love A. He was a great character to create and I loved having him around. However, for the sake of myself and the length of the story, the last chapter had to happen. I'm already 25 chapters in and have almost hit a 100k words and still have a lot of different aspects I wish to experiment with and cover in this story, so to continue A's arc would have resulted in many more chapters I would have to write before i could continue the plot in the direction i want to go. Unless I were to scrap my other plans for the story, continuing A would have taken too much time and effort that I simply don't have. I wish I did, but with school and life and the desire to write other stories I just don't. I'm sorry if you felt disappointed with the story, but the story eventually has to end within a reasonable time. I have had an ending in mind since the beginning that unfortunately requires other things to happen and other characters to get involved without the presence of A. I may one day write a story with him and C as a one shot but for now and this story, his time had to come to a close. Again, I'm sorry for anyone who felt the decision disappointing, but I would rather have this happen then for me to grow tired and bored of writing this (I'm already about to hit a year) and never finish. This also extends to this chapter.

With that out of the way, I hope you continue to read and enjoy despite my decisions.

* * *

Chapter 25 - Love Me Dead

Horrible reverberations shook through his body, and L couldn't get them to stop.

His hands trembled the most; he could barely get them to move on his own accord, and after a minute of trying deemed the attempt fruitless and allowed his hands to shake.

However, another pair of hands, the hands that had had clawed through the night, remained steady and clenched firmly around the now bruising neck. Such ghastly hands to strangle the life out of someone.

Such horrible hands to rip the last breath out of A's heaving lungs.

L still couldn't comprehend the full extent of what had occurred. It had happened so rapidly, and L could only remember rushing forwards with the sole goal to stop the hands and save A. He had fought and punched and pleaded, but B had not been swayed and had not stopped.

The lifeless body displayed his failure.

It was all L could see – that and those spindly fingers that remained clenched around that pale neck that soft, blond hair touched with gentle caresses.

The neck that had once belonged to A, but he had died, and now it belonged to no one.

But those hands remained attached to a living, breathing person, but L _couldn't _look at the owner. He couldn't look at the monster he had allowed; he couldn't stand to see the red eyes twisted by the acts of murder of his once dearest companion.

L _couldn't_, and so he remained staring at those hands and that neck, that pale neck with soft strands of blond hair that caressed it gently.

The neck of A, but now A was dead, and it was L's fault, and he couldn't see, he couldn't _think _past what happened, past the hands and the neck and the hair.

Now, the hands had relinquished its deathly grip on A and began to move. They skittered over the corpse, caressing it almost lovingly, before withdrawing. Then the hands began to draw closer to L, eclipsing his view of the bruised neck and the soft hair, and all he could see was pale hands with long, elegant fingers.

Then those fingers reached out to hover close to L's face, almost touching, but not quite. The remained frozen for a minute as they hovered in indecision. L watched them, fear tainting his expression for these hands had just _killed _someone.

The hand remained there, before reaching out slowly to trace L's cheek. L jerked back at the sudden contact, and he brought his own hands up to push off the murder for those hands had _strangled_ the life out of someone and now wanted to touch him.

The hand did not withdraw despite L's objection; instead, it now seemed more determined to touch L, and pushing L's hands aside, an arm wrapped around itself around L and pulled him close.

Now, both arms had wrapped around L's frame. One brushed the edges of his hair, twisting between strands, while the other started to rub circles on L's back.

With every small circle, L's shudders subsided until he laid unresponsive in the grasp. A low voice started to murmur comforting sentences. A heavy weight pressed itself against L's mind and the accumulation of shock, stress and horror urged L to concede to the warmth of the grasp and slip back into a dreamless sleep.

But he couldn't sleep because A was dead, and the grasp did not belong to Light; instead, it belonged to his dear B who had killed without hesitation. With that though, L regained his energy and pushed away from B. He twisted out of the embrace and moved backwards as he attempted to create distance.

The attempt failed as B lunged forward and knocked L flat against the ground. B's knees pressed against L's sides, and B's hands had caught his own in an unbreakable grip that held them to the ground. B obstructed any movements of L.

The position also made it so that B's face consumed all of L's vision, and L had to stare into the unhinged eyes. B's eyes darted over L's face, noting the fear that marred L's countenance. However, he made no attempt to move or lessen his hold on L.

The smile also faded from his face, and he now regarded L grimly.

L's breath hitched at the sudden close proximity and the danger it presented.

"Get off me," he stated while attempting to prevent fear from trickling across his face and voice. He had to hide all his emotions and lock them away until he was safe.

"I won't hurt you," B murmured after a moment. He lowered his head impeccably, and now L could feel B's hot breath on his cheek.

L repeated his previous statement.

"I said I won't hurt you," B hissed. His hold tightened on L's wrists with his fingernails jabbing uncomfortably into L's skin.

"I don't know that."

"No, you do know that. I won't ever hurt you, L." B's eyes flashed. "I love you."

The confession constricted the small space between them, escaping from lips that resided so close to L's.

L opened his mouth to respond, but his words died in his throat as a pair of lips descended on his own to form a burning kiss. L froze at the sudden contact, and B continued to kiss softly at first. However, the gentle brushes quickly turned into an earnest, hard force that pressed eagerly and with increasingly less constraint. He bit down on L's lips, earning a gasp that encouraged B to kiss harder and slip his tongue into L's mouth. L tried to pull away from the intrusion, but there was nowhere to go. He couldn't escape the hot, burning mouth pressed hard against his own, and despite his better judgment, he could feel his eyes start to slip shut as his body began to lean into the one above.

B continued to explore L's mouth for a good minute until L's lungs burned for air, and he began to wonder that instead of using hands, B was going to smother him with a kiss. Luckily, just before the discomfort grew into pain, B pulled back a small increment that still allowed his hot breath to wash over L's skin.

L opened his eyes and immediately sparkling red eyes filled his vision. L watched emotion course through them, and he could feel B heaving against him.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time…" B murmured. L remained captivated by the crimson irises, and thus did not respond. "Such a long time…" B drawled, leaning down to kiss L again. This time the kiss immediately dissolved into voracious passion as B pressed harder and harder.

The second kiss broke through L's stupor, and he attempted to block the kiss by turning his head to the side. B growled angrily and releasing one of L's hands, used his own to turn L's head back into the kiss.

However, it was not fast enough for L to miss the sole figure bent over on the couch.

_Light, _L thought, wrenching away from B's persistent kisses. B growled in frustration, and the kisses became angrier, but none of that mattered with L's eyes set on the defeated Light.

His beautiful Light with eyes that sparkled with warm sunshine had bent over, resting his elbows on his knees and knotting his hands in his hair. He rocked slowly back and forth with his hands pulling tightly against his hair. L couldn't see his face, but L knew it would display a deep sorrow. His Light had just lost his father, and while Kira would not care, Light did deeply.

L had to get to Light to hold and comfort him and run soothing hands through his hair to ward off dark, dangerous thoughts.

B continued to kiss him greedily, and L lost sight of Light as B started placing kisses on his cheek.

His kisses burned.

"Come with me," B murmured, his mouth tracing L's jaw.

"No…" L choked out.

"No?" B tensed above him.

"I don't want…"

"What do not want?" B hissed, his breath like fire against L.

"You…" L muttered weakly, and B's knees dug hard into his sides. The horror of the night had yet to leave him and all he could see were B's hands clutching around A's throat.

"Why not?" B murmured quietly. His words lacked the previous passion, and L had to turn to avoid the sorrow and anger that filled B's eyes.

L attempted to choke out an answer, but his words failed as he caught sight of Light. His hands had left his hair and now clasped paper and pen. With slow, mechanical movements, Light traced letters on the paper. It didn't take a genius to know what Light was doing and whose name he was writing.

"Light!" L cried. Startled by L's sudden exclamation, B loosened his grip, and L twisted away from underneath. Kicking away B's hand that had attempted to pull his down again, he stood up and rushed to Light.

Upon reaching Light, he wrapped his arms around the thin frame and pulled Light close. Light let out a surprised gasp and paused his motions. L could feel him shuddering beneath him, and he brought one hand to softly trace Light's cheek. He closed the distance between them till their breaths mingled and their eyes fixed on each other.

Light's eyes were wide and shocked and scared and sad, and it saddened L to see the pain that tore through Light's irises.

Therefore, with slow movements, L leaned forward and closed the distance, bringing their lips together in a soft, comforting kiss. Light breathed shakily against L, and he scrunched his eyes tight, leaning farther into L.

After a moment, Light pulled apart, and the mix of emotions that marred his eyes had vanished, leaving only a dullness. He turned his head away from L's expression of concern, and glanced tiredly at the paper that contained the letters of BEYON. He moved his pen back to the paper and traced downwards to begin the D that would complete B's first name.

L watched, torn between decisions.

He could allow Light to complete B's name, let the forty seconds pass by, and watch as B's heart failed. B would die, but surely he deserved it after killing so many innocent people.

Or finally, L could give up on Kira, and do what B wished. Go with B and live whatever life they could together. B had been with him from the start, years of his life had been spent with B's constant companionship, so it may remained a possibility. It would take time, but he could begin to turst B again, for A would have killed him if he hadn't taken action.

To leave Light, however, would mean to unleash a mourning, twisted entity that could kill whoever whenever onto the world. There would be no guarantee he wouldn't kill L out of pain of betrayal, and so if L was to go with B, Light would have to either forget or die. It would strip Light of purpose, but perhaps that was for the best. Light could live a normal life without gods of death and genius adversaries. It would destroy L to leave Light. His feelings for him had grown so much over the past few weeks.

Or he could take the pen from Light's grasp, crumple the paper, and allow B to continue to live, and turn him over to authorities to be locked in jail for the rest of his life. Light would live, and they would remain together, and B would cease to be a threat, unless he managed to escape, and knowing B, he would. Then he would hunt down L and kill Light without hesitation.

While L wanted it to work, it would only postpone the inevitable. Eventually L would have to choose between one or the other, for neither could exist together with him.

The choice tore through L, and he wanted to scream.

He had to make a decision though, and so he thought desperately about who he would condemn to death.

He loved B, despite his murderous tendencies and unpredictably. He loved how B would grin at him, how B always pushed him to work harder, and always supported him. He loved the memories they had together of summer evenings at Wammy's and walks through the halls, and endless chess matches, and late night confessions. Regardless of what B had done, L still remembered him as the boy who he helped solve math problems and had leaned two languages with, and B would always remain as such.

However, he also loved Light, but in a different, stronger way. He loved Light for his brilliance, his lips, his ideas and thoughts, his eyes that shone with sun, his annoyance for L's habits, his anger when L became particularly difficult, and his laughter and smile when they were overcome at happiness at the simple thought of being in each other's presence. He loved Light because they choose to be together, not like B where he became a much needed companion because he was the only one. Light could have chosen to not spend time with him, and L could have chosen to leave, and yet they didn't.

They remained together through everything, and to abandon Light now would be beyond cruel.

He couldn't leave Light.

He never wanted to leave Light.

With that fact resolute in his mind, L pulled the pen away from Light's grasp. Light let out an angry hiss, glared at L, and attempted to grab the pen back. L held it from Light's reach, and quickly snatched the piece of paper that now contained the words BEYOND BIRTH in meticulous handwriting. Light let out a surprised sound, and tried once again to take both materials back.

L shook him off, and focused his attention on B.

He hadn't moved much from when L had broken away and held Light. He remained in the same spot, except he now sat hunched over in a replication of L's position. His crimson eyes watched steadily, and his expression remained unreadable. His eyes flickered over L's face, and L could feel sorrow and guilt begin to settle in his soul.

All it would take would be four letters. Eight lines to end B's life.

L didn't know if he could do it.

His hand tightly grasped the pen, and he lowered it to the paper. Four letters, and B's heart would stop.

Light had ceased his protests, falling still next to L.

L couldn't look at B, not with what he was about to do.

If B was to die, L would not allow anyone but himself to deal the final blow. He would not let Light cause B's heart to stop.

L Lawliet was many things, but he was not a coward.

The pen stroked down and looped – D.

L could feel his hands begin to shake again with the power of death, and he remained fixated on the paper because he didn't dare look at B.

Another letter – A.

This was the ultimate betrayal; the complete destruction of L's moral and hopes. To write that final letter, to cause B's death, to succumb to the cruel, malicious ways of the world, would devastate him.

So cowardice prevented him from writing the final, sealing letter onto the paper. Cowardice froze his actions, but it was not cowardice that caused him to glance up and stare into the face of the man he was to kill.

Staring at the crimson eyes, and thin lips and pale skin that had seen and tasted and felt death, L found he could not complete the name. He could not kill, and L didn't know if it was cowardice or foolish bravery that prevented him from destroying one murder in order to create another.

One final letter, and L could not do it.

He could not do it, and his hand froze poised over the creamy paper, the pen gripped tightly.

He did not want to kill, but if he didn't, then B would kill more and more and people would pay dearly for his cowardice.

Could he do as Light had done and corrupt his soul in order to save lives? Could he stain his hands with blood, consoled only by the fact that the person had killed numerous people and deprived them of their future?

Could he stare into B's brilliant eyes and watch the (maniacal) spark of life vanish?

The answer taunted him, pulling at the edges of his soul with tearing claws.

"Do it," a voice ordered, breaking through the night.

L immediately glanced towards Light, expecting to see Light's urging, eager eyes. Light was not looking towards him; instead, he stared at B. His brow had furrowed in confusion, and it took L a second to realize.

Light was not the source of the voice; B was.

"What?" L asked, his eyes wide as he tried to replicate B's process of thinking.

B unfurled his body and stood up. He towered over the sitting L and Light, and the harsh light cast biting shadows that wrapped around B.

"Do it."

"Do it?"

"Yes."

"B, I would kill you."

A cold smirk drew its way across B's face.

"Yes, you would."

L fell speechless.

"Do you want to die?" L asked hesitantly.

"No."

B's smirk curled into a smile, and the blinding white teeth cut against the shadows.

"Then why do you want me to do it?"

B shrugged.

"It would be interesting." B thought for a moment. "But before you do, I will have to ask you for one favor."

"What?"

"I get to taste your blood," B stated calmly.

"You wish to taste my blood?"

B nodded. "Yeah. I want that."

"And if I allow you to taste my blood, then you will allow me to kill you?" L asked, stunned.

B nodded again.

"Why?"

B was silent for a long moment, the flickering fluorescent light continued to cast deep shadows across his figure.

"Why not?" he stated, the words curling across his tongue. His smile stretched even farther across his face.

L felt frustration creep through his skin with B's increasingly evasive and vague responses.

"I find it hard to believe that the reason for your suicidal answers stem from indifference. You have an alternative reason to wishing for me to kill you, and I wish to know what it is."

B laughed a cold, mocking laugh. "Maybe I do, but you're going to kill me soon so it doesn't matter."

"On the contrary, it does."

B watched L, his eyes narrowing. "Yes, but I'm not going to tell you. I'll allow you to figure it out on you own, how about that? You have always been so smart, and it wouldn't be any fun if I just tell you."

"Fun doesn't matter."

B tilted his head. "But isn't that what you're doing, Lawli? Having fun with your fucktoy until you tire of him? Light may look oh so pretty, but he's just as bad as me, and it won't be longer now until you realize that, and then you'll hate yourself." B redirected his attention towards Light. His lips curled as he eyed Light hungrily. "You're welcome," he whispered.

Light lurched angrily beside L. "Welcome for what you bastard?"

"You'll see," B sang in a low voice. L could sense Light seething next to him, and he placed a hand on Light's shoulders. There was no need to repeat A's folly.

L ran a hand through his hair as his shoulders sagged. "What do you want, B?"

"I already told you; I want you to kill me, and I want to taste your blood, and I want you to watch me as I die. That's all I require, and then you and your precious Light will be free from my grasp. That's what you want, yes?"

"Yes," L whispered.

"Then write my fucking name down and fucking finish what you started, and stop being such a fucking coward!"

It was more fear that drove L to finish the name: fear that bubbled and spat and cringed at red eyes.

A Y is such a simple letter, and it took less than a second for L to write it down.

BEYOND BIRTHDAY scrawled across the paper and condemned a man to death.

Fourteen letters and forty seconds drew a man to his death, and L felt the responsibility roar through him tearing and breaking with the devastating knowledge of murder.

But it was too late, for whoever's name was written down would die without exception, and L couldn't not so much undo his actions as he could travel through the folds of time and avoid the whole situation altogether.

Forty seconds, and B sucked in a deep breath as he approached L. A vicious glee vibrated through him as he tore the paper away from L and watched fear spiral across L's beautiful eyes. Fear of B or fear for his action, B did not know, but it made no difference.

L was scared; he was terrified; he had _killed _like B had done so many times before. He had dragged L down to his levels of depravity and made L an equal.

It was a shame he wouldn't be alive to witness L struggle with his new identity of a murderer similar to all those L thought wrong in the world. However, it would be B's death that finally destroyed L Lawliet, and that thought brought him enough solace.

Initially, he had not wanted to do this and turn L into a creature like himself. He had wanted to retain L's innocence and rigid morality that B had fallen in love with so many years earlier. He wanted L pure, but that wish had died with L's refusal.

He had wanted to caress L's skin and place heated kisses against his skin for years, and upon finally doing so and feeling L move against him, B knew he would never be content without L beside him. He _needed _L to accept his proposal and escape with him into the darkness, but L had refused.

L had refused and returned to Light, leaving B cold and empty until anger began to simmer.

No matter what B did or L claimed, L did not love him. L would never kiss him or smile at him or lie next to him, instead, reserving all of his compassion for Yagami to revel in. L's love, for which B had fought so hard to earn, would be wasted on an arrogant, murderous son of a bitch with which the only difference from B and him was that he killed in clean, pretty ways.

He killed just like B, but either L remained blind or chose ignorance to Light's murderous ways.

If L was to choose Light, then B would not let L remain ignorant or pure or innocent. He would not allow L to scoff at him for the deaths he had killed, while L was assisting someone who had killed far more.

No, if L would help a murder and neglect B, then his soul had to be stained as red as the rest of them.

And if B's death was require for that to happen, then so be it.

L would suffer with the consequences of killing his oldest, dearest companion: the resulting guilt and hatred, the fear and sorrow, the realization that he was just as fucked up and evil as the rest of them.

Love could become such a wicked thing when tarnished and decimated.

B's murder would destroy L, and the thought brought burning pleasure to B. L would suffer like B had suffered, and when he finally understood, it would be far too late for B would be cold in the ground and L would live the rest of his live laden with regret and self-hatred. He should have taken the opportunity to flee with B and live together as they were meant to.

Fucking idiot.

B pulled himself close to L's frail frame and used the knife he had retrieved from the ground to cut a small nick into L's ethereal neck.

L hissed slightly but remained complacent. Blood welled at the cut, and B licked his lips as he watched the crimson stain the pale skin. B had dreamed of this moment for years and with it finally happening, he could barely contain himself. The knowledge that his death was quickly approaching did nothing to dent B's excitement.

He slowly lowered his mouth, his breath washing over L's skin. He felt L shudder beneath him, and he smiled. Fear left a distinct taste in blood, and B was quite fond of it. L's blood tainted with fear would be quite lovely…

B brought his mouth to L's cool skin and gasped as the velvety liquid of blood burned his lips. He opened his mouth, and his tongue darted out to grasp the first flavors of blood that B had awaited and eagerly dreamed of for so many years. He was so close, and he panted in anticipation for his brain to register the flavor.

It took a moment, and B nearly laughed.

L's blood was…sickly sweet.

Disgustingly sweet to be more accurate. Almost as if someone had pumped ten pounds of pure white sugar into L's bloodstream to corrupt the usual cooper taster.

The blood that broke through L's fragile skin made B want to gag.

B pulled his mouth away and staring right into L's terrified eyes, started laughing. He started laughing and laughing like the world had played one huge joke on him (and perhaps it had), and nothing as funnier than finally realizing the horrible irony of the whole situation.

He laughed and laughed, watching L's expression grow increasingly more terrified which caused B to only laugh harder.

"Look at you…you're just like me now…murderer…" B choked through giggles and L lurched backwards in horror. He said something, made some sort of plea, but B couldn't hear him through the maddening laughter and frankly he didn't care. L was corrupt and sinful and nauseatingly sweet, and B hoped he suffered as much as he caused B to suffer.

The laugher kept on coming as if from another world of insanity and death, and his laugher was joined by another's: a cold, wicked cackle that truly sounded like death.

B continued to laugh with the Shinigami, even when a sharp pain broke across his chest and punctured his heart and his breaths started coming out in broken grasp.

B died with his face curled into an insane, gleeful laugh and a smile forever frozen across his face, leaving L and Light alone except for Ryuk's hideous laughter.

* * *

And thus ends Part 1 of this story...


	26. Safety

**AN - **Hello everyone! Here is a new chapter and the start of what I deem as part 2 of the story (Part One dealt with A, C and B) This section will include a new set of characters, and as you can probably tell it will include Matt, Mello, and Near. The next chapter will deal with them and give a good idea of what's going to happen. But for now we have to see what Light and L will do in the aftermath of the last few chapters. So here you go...

* * *

Chapter 26 - Safety

Ryuk hadn't been this entertained in centuries.

Bringing the Death Note to the human world had been one of the best decisions of his existence, and he couldn't express his joy at watching Light fight it out among his rivals.

Especially tonight which had descended into a bloodbath as Light's two biggest rivals foolishly submitted to their deaths.

Ryuk hadn't know much about B, but A had been a fascinating rival, and it was a shame he had to die. It was so much fun watching them trick and lie to each other, and Ryuk felt what could be classified as disappointment as he saw A's body strewn on the ground. Truly a shame, and Ryuk could only hope that Light managed to keep things interesting.

With both A and C dead, Light currently faced no opposition, and that dissatisfied Ryuk. The best part was watching Light struggle; it would be no fun if he simply ascended into a self-proclaimed god.

B could have offered some entertainment for while even if it may have been only focused on L, but he had perished in his crazy suicide that had amused Ryuk. Watching L struggle between his morals offered a particular form of entertainment that caused glee to filter through his corpse.

L had lost, written a name down in the notebook, and now his soul would forever be cast to Mu. Nothingness was all that awaited L, and all because Light happened to run into him that one fateful day.

A scenario quickly entered Ryuk's mind as he considered the potential of L and Light facing against each other. Now that would really be something to see…

But L and Light appeared to love each other way too much for anything like that to happen, so the vast potential would remain unrealized.

What a shame.

* * *

Light pulled L through the dark, dirty streets of Tokyo. The cold night air bit into him, and he blindly walked through dirty alleys. He had no direction, no goal, no plan except to place as much distance as possible between them and the calamity that had just occurred.

He was tired, and his mind hurt, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

He needed a place to go, but he couldn't return home. They had no money, L's apartment was too far away to walk and too noticeable.

All they could do was continue to wander and hope for a miracle to cast away the darkness and lead them to safety.

Light scoffed. His biggest concern revolved around safety, yet his largest opposition had just perished and as of now, he remain unopposed. Out of all, now was the time he should be most safe. However, with the cold biting deep and the dark figures huddling in the allies, safety remained unachievable.

The streets of Tokyo continued to wind and curve, paths changing at sharp corners and street signs becoming an indistinct blur.

He was cold and tired and lost, and he struggled thinking through the events of the past few hours.

A…A had died, and Light had watched it happen. He had watched B choke the life out of his enemy and the last breath leave A's heaving lungs. A had died, and it was perfect.

Light was going to kill him, he had to, and B's intervention had been ideal. His game with A had been fascinating, but only delayed his eventual reign. A had to go, and B had followed through.

Now no one rallied against him, and Light allowed a tired smile to spread across his face.

He had won, even if it had cost greatly.

And it did cost greatly, more than Light cared to think about right now.

A dark figure muttered inaudible words as they passed, and Light held tighter against L's waist. He needed to get someplace with clubs where massed people offered safety from thugs, but he still didn't know his location.

The night felt incredibly dark.

Light's mind flitted back to the A for a moment before he thought once again of the horrible crimson eyes.

B had thrown himself into the mess and caused unparalleled disaster. He had killed and threatened, and now a slew of bodies was all that remained of his insanity. He had killed A and C and… well, Light wouldn't of think of that right now.

B's love for L had been terrifying and cruel. He had gone to such extreme measures to take L back from Light, and Light couldn't express his relief at feeling L pressed tightly against him.

Light felt glad for B's death, but unnerved by the manner.

Light would have happily written down B's name, but L had intervened. He had stolen the pen and paper and started writing down the remained of the name, and Light watched in shock. L had sworn never to kill, least of all use the notebook, but that promise had been forsaken as L slowly wrote down letter after letter.

He had paused towards the end, and Light felt panic well in his stomach. If L had changed his mind and decided to spare B, B would not act so kindly towards Light. Resentment radiated off B every time he looked at Light, and leaving him alive would be less than ideal.

L continued to remain immobile, eyes fixed steadily on the paper. Only three letters remained, and if it became necessary, Light could always grab the paper back and quickly scrawl the last few letters. He wouldn't allow B to continue to live as an ever-present threat.

L had remained frozen, until B had spoken and insisted upon L completing the act. Light didn't know how he had knowledge of the power of the Death Note, unless somehow his cursed eyes provided him with the knowledge. Or maybe he just knew L was trying to kill him.

Unless for some reason he was suicidal, that didn't explain why B pushed so hard for his own death. He had essentially forced L to finish the name, for they both knew L would not had followed through.

B's death had not been guaranteed. He had displayed an incredible wealth of physical and mental strength, and if he so wished could have attempted to overcome L and Light and possibly achieve success. His death had been of his own making, it was a mystery, and one that neither L nor Light would ever know the answer to.

When his heart gave out, he fell onto L's lap, and B had died laughing, his mouth dripping with L's blood and his eyes fixed firmly on L's.

L had yet to speak from that moment, and his eyes had become so dull and unresponsive that it worried Light.

Light turned a corner and felt relief as he saw the pulsing lights and moving bodies that emitted from a club. The dark alleys felt dangerous, and he needed to be someplace safe where he could call for help if needed. He could also blend into the crowd and effectively disappear completing into the night if anyone attempted to find him. Not like that would happen with A dead along with the….

Light cast that thought from his mind. He couldn't get caught up in misery in the dark allies of Tokyo. No, he had to get someplace safe and then he would allow himself to truly think over the night.

His mind whirled as he tried to think of someplace they could go or someone who would be willing to help them without endangering their secrecy.

The lights of the club shone into the street, and L and Light stumbled past a group of laughing teenagers. Light winced at the thought of L laughing alongside them living a normal life. L would never have that chance again, and it was Light's fault.

Light paused at the entrance, looking around for anyone who would be willing to help. People moved too fast, and the music pounded into Light's mind. The music was some annoying pop song full of faux beats and high-pitched voices.

The voices triggered something in Light. He knew someone with a voice like that- high-pitched and annoying. She had come to him before him pledging her alliance, and Light cursed himself for not immediately thinking of her. Light should have her thought of her sooner, but her manicured nails seemed so distant from the rest of the night.

Misa Amane, the beautiful blond model who had her own copy of a Death Not and had promised to do anything Light wished would offer the perfect way to escape the streets and find safety.

She had given him her number, and with some difficulty Light dredged the twelve numbers from his memory.

All he needed was a phone, and he would be safe and sheltered.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I borrow your phone? I don't know where mine is," Light asked a girl near him, flashing his best smile. The girl smiled back.

"Yeah sure," she agreed, pulling out her phone. She glanced at L. "Is your friend okay?"

"He's fine. We just had a rough night," Light responded, typing the numbers into the phone.

The girl nodded sympathetically. "Sorry to hear that."

Light shrugged and brought the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. He winced as the noise aggravated his headache. The rings lasted for thirty seconds or so, before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" The voice was wary, but Light recognized it. He let out a sigh of relief and tightened his grasp on L.

"Misa?"

"Yeah," She paused a moment, "Who is this?"

"It's Light."

At that, Misa let out a cry and Light had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Light!"

"Misa, I need you to tell me your address, okay?"

"Yes of course!" Misa agreed before telling him. Light tried to place the building in the city, but his sense of location was off and he couldn't tell how far it was. "Is Light going to be coming over?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful! I'm so excited!" Misa shouted out, and Light closed his eyes at the piercing noise.

"I'll be there soon," Light concluded, and hung up as Misa let out another excited cry.

He turned back to the girl and handed back her phone. "Do you know how far Omotesano is from here?" he asked. The girl thought for a moment.

"Well this is the Blue Note, which is pretty close to that area, so I would say about twenty minutes away."

"Walking?"

"It's a bit too far for that. Best bet would be a taxi," the girl clarified, and Light ran a tired hand through his hair. He shifted weight on his feet and smiled apologetically towards the girl. "You don't have any money do you?"

Light shook his head as his expression became grim. "No."

"Are you two both okay? Your friend looks kind of…out of it," the girl inquired hesitantly, staring at L with concern. L gave no sign of acknowledgement and continued to stare blankly into the swarm of people.

"He's fine; we just had a rough night. We'll be okay, but…well I really need to get him home, but someone stole all our money, so…" Light trailed off as his words failed him. He rarely had to ask for charity such as this and didn't know how to properly implore the girl without causing her to refuse.

"Of course. How much do you need?" the girl asked, and Light sighed in relief.

"We just need a taxi ride," Light responded. The girl pulled out a couple thousand yen from her purse and handed it to Light.

"Do you need anything else?"

Light shook his head wearily. "No, that's it. Thank you."

The girl smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. I've been stuck in your position before, and it's not fun. I'm glad I could help."

Light fingered the money and gratitude overwhelmed him. The girl had had no obligation to help him, but had done so and done so graciously and without objection. She was someone Light wanted in his new world, and after a moment of thought, he decided that he would reward her when he led the world into a new, glorious era.

"Do you mind telling me your name? I'll be happy to pay you back."

"It's Toni Sai, and don't worry about paying me back. I'm honestly happy to help."

Light nodded, memorized the name, and thanked her once again before moving towards the street as she walked into the club. Light felt relief break the heavy weight over his shoulders. In twenty minutes, Light would be someplace warm and safe with food and a bed. From there he could begin to worry about the implications of the night, but only after a long, hot shower and tea.

A taxi pulled up beside Light, and he climbed into the car. L followed complacently behind him, drawing up his knees and staring vacantly out the window. Light gave the directions to the driver who began to drive through the congested streets.

Light fastened his seatbelt and leaned forward, placing the palms of his hands against his head. He let out a deep sigh as weariness pulled at his mind and settled deeply on his limbs. A headache pounded dully against his temples, and Light leaned his forehead onto the cool glass of the window in hope of some relief. He blearily watched lights whirl past the window in rapid flashes of distorted colors.

He remained in that position for a few minutes, observing the people who straggled among the winding streets, before sitting up and glancing over at L.

L held Light's previous position of staring out the window into the city; his body had curled up on itself, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, and face remained hidden by a mass of unruly obsidian hair. Light reached out a hesitant hand and placed it gently on L's shoulder. L remained deathly still with his face still hidden in strands of ebony. With gentle caresses, Light trailed his hand up L's neck, pausing upon the cut that still oozed slightly. The cut marred the flawless skin, and Light had to wrench his hand even farther upwards. He grazed soft wisps of hair and twirled his fingers slowly through the gossamer locks. L did not move from his stupor.

Light could think of no words that could ease the situation and lighten the night and deemed to remain silent. He left his hand lingering in L's hair, but turned back to the window, leaned his head back against the headrest, and returned to tiredly watch the rapid passing of towering buildings, people, and garish lights.

The future still held uncountable amounts of danger, but the present offered safety, and for now that was enough.


	27. Twelve Hours

AN - Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't post last week or yesterday, but for some reason time escaped me and I finally just got around to it. I've also had a pretty frantic past two weeks as I've happened to develop a particularly nasty crush and have been trying to get closer to him ( i honestly have no idea what i'm doing tho so if anyone has any tips or tricks please help) and its all very confusing bc i can't tell if he likes me back or if im just bothering him and crushes are no fun. Regardless, this story must commence and this chapter is going to make it pretty clear of whats going to happen (damn coincidence) so here you go!

* * *

Chapter 27 - Twelve Hours

Mello hadn't stopped moving since he had left Whammy's.

Whether it was racing down the road or fidgeting his hands, he constantly moved. It was necessary, for he had to keep moving if he had any hope of finding L.

The world was quite large, and L was only one person Mello hadn't seen in years.

But Mello knew that L was brilliant and had a nasty penchant of attracting a variety of attention (Mello had not forgotten B, and he doubted he ever would), and sooner or later, his talents and aptitudes would gain him attention, and if Mello was lucky, his accomplishment would be printed in a newspaper through which Mello could narrow down L's location.

Mello's whole plan hinged entirely on chance, but it was one of the best options (and that dammed Near would probably have tons of ideas given how everyone thought he was oh so smart).

However, it would take time, and time was no longer a luxury Mello could dispense at will.

It was only a matter of time before Near disappeared like A, and any hope Mello had of proving him weaker would vanish.

By his estimations, Mello had until Near solved the Kira case and thus claimed his place as a great detective before his opportunity was lost.

And with that thought in mind, Mello set the GPS to the airport.

Japan. The land of sushi and the annoying anime shows Matt would watch occasionally, but also where Kira supposedly resided, and the entire Kira case had been centered.

Mello had never been to Japan before; he never had a desire to visit. His Japanese from class was rusty at best, and his appearance would prevent him from blending in and effectively hiding.

Until he located L, however, it was his best bet. He would be close to Near when he embarked on the case, and L's natural curiosity may have even led him to involve himself with Kira in some form.

He also had nowhere else to go, and a solid destination was reassuring.

He pushed harder on the gas pedal, speeding through the empty English country side.

Japan it would be then.

* * *

Over the past few hours, Matt decided that he had mastered the art of answering questions with vague explanations and indeterminate shrugs. He had had previous experience as Mello always seemed to be getting in some sort of trouble, but the multitude of questions he had been repeatedly asked had honed the skill to perfection.

_"__How did Mello seem when you saw him?"_

_"__I don't know. Kinda upset, I guess?"_

_"__Did he say what he was planning to do?"_

_"__Nah, we didn't really talk much."_

_"__Did he say where he was planning to go?"_

_"__Umm I don't know. I thought he was just going driving for an hour or two."_

Of course, Near and Roger saw right through Matt's vague responses, but it made no difference. Matt didn't really care what they thought as Mello would always come first. If Mello had a reason to flee, then it must be a pretty good one, and Matt would buy him as much time as possible to complete what he needed to do.

It was also entirely likely that Mello had been caught up in a rage, and once he cooled off, he would return. Mello had a virulent temper, and Matt would not put it past him to do something like this.

Matt sincerely hoped this was the case. Mello was his closet friend; they had done and shared everything with each other. Matt hated to be separated for longer than a day, but something in Mello's demeanor indicated that would have to be the case.

Whatever Mello was doing, Matt hoped he would remain safe until Matt could track him down. For while his intelligence may not reach the levels of Near or Mello, his computer expertise were unsurpassed. He hacked governments with ease, read code like bedtime stories, and could see every action on the internet.

And this talent would prove extremely hand for, if his suspicion was correct, Mello would attempt to leave the country, meaning he would have to get on a flight that Matt could discover.

Given ten minutes, Matt would monitor every airport in the vicinity, and it would only be a matter of time before Matt knew exactly where Mello planned to go. And then Matt would follow him, for while Mello could refuse to take him and act rashly, Matt would never allow Mello to go through anything alone.

* * *

"I'm afraid that until Mello reveals himself, we don't have any clue where he is or will be located," Roger reflected gravely. "Matt was of no help. We could issue a search for his car, but Mello is an expert at evading the police."

Near gave a small nod to acknowledge Roger's concern, but continued to stare intensely at the challenging puzzle. It taunted him with its blank pieces cut various shapes, making Near determined to finish it.

Roger had relayed the news of A's death exactly four hours ago, and shortly after, an outraged Mello had left the premises by taking one of Whammy's many cars and driving into the country side.

For the past three hours, Roger had fruitlessly attempted to discover Mello's whereabouts. Interrogation of Matt had failed, which Near knew would happen. Matt possessed an extremely strong sense of loyalty to Mello and would always refuse to divulge any secrets.

While Matt would never directly reveal anything, Near knew his sense of loyalty would draw Matt to attempt to contact Mello to ensure his wellbeing. The contact would reveal Mello's location, and if Near so wished, he could easily track down Mello and return him to Whammy's.

However, it wouldn't be necessary.

Emotions drove Mello, and nothing stung more than indignation.

Therefore, a high possibility existed that Mello would attempt to right what he believed as a wrong and attempt to best Near in some way or form. Near still remained unclear on how Mello would attempt to achieve that goal, but Mello would eventually make an appearance. All Near had to do was wait.

Luckily, Near had always been gifted with patience.

"Should we take any action?" Roger implored, anxiously running a hand through his grey hair.

Near delicately picked up a piece and placed it correctly next to another.

"No." Near picked up another piece and after a moment, lined it up against two other pieces. "While unfortunate, Mello is not our biggest concern. Instead, we must direct our attention to Kira. I wish to view the information A left detailing the Kira case."

"Yes, of course." Roger nodded, before exiting the room.

Near continued with the puzzle. He had about ¾ completed, and he would finish in the next ten minutes or so. Just enough time for Roger to retrieve the briefs, so Near could begin to unravel the identity of Kira and bring him to justice.

And if he ran into Mello during the process, he wouldn't complain. Mello would be a powerful asset, and Near would need all the aid he could get to defeat the worst mass murderer the world had ever seen.

Mello may allow emotions to blind himself and prevent him from accepting help, but Near was not burdened by frivolous emotions and could thus act rationally.

He had no place for emotions, especially not after _he _had left. That betrayal had been bad enough for Near to forego every emotion in an attempt to protect himself from more heart wrenching pain.

Rationality had yet to fail him, and it would remain as such.

* * *

Matt couldn't fathom why Mello had chosen Japan of all places.

Honestly, Matt expected Mello to choose some place gritty, wild with loose morals, but powerful all the same. Russia perhaps. Or maybe America. Some place Mello could blend into and start making connections to benefit him.

Certainly not Japan.

Matt didn't have anything against Japan; Nintendo had originated in Japan for god's sake. Japan was just like every other country: strong in some regards, weak in most. Hell, Matt would probably try to visit at some point in his life.

But Mello walking among the cherry blossom petals seemed so…off.

Knowing Mello, he would immediately find the underworld, but surely the underworld from Russia or America appealed more to Mello's violent tastes. Mello had a high standard for violence, and the gritty streets of Tokyo would probably fail to meet those standards.

Unless of course, Mello managed to gain entrance to the strict Yakuza, but Mello's strong European appearance would render him extremely noticeable and thus useless.

Japan made no sense in terms of Mello, and Matt stared quizzically at the ticket addressed to Gordon Freeman, an unrecognizable name except for the fact it was one of Matt's favorite video game characters.

Matt pondered Mello's reasoning for another moment, but then accepted the choice of destination. Mello had enough intelligence to know what he was doing, so some sort of reasoning existed behind Mello's decision. Matt didn't know what the reasoning exactly entailed, and for all he knew Mello could have randomly picked a country (but the late timing of the flight compared to others strengthened the theory that Mello had a strong reason).

Well, whatever the reason may be, Matt could ask when he contacted Mello, so no more use existed to fret about it. Instead, he had to focus on the exact steps he would need to take.

It took a hefty twelve hours to fly from England to Japan, and until Mello landed, he remained unreachable. Therefore, Matt had twelve hours to establish hack into various Japanese networks, infiltrate their security systems, and drag up any information on potential threats. Giving the complexity of the Japanese language, it would take him roughly three hours to infiltrate the necessary systems and another three to find as many threats as possible. That left six hours to discover Near's next course of action, establish secure lines of communication, and possibly book his own ticket to Japan, if necessary.

Matt had always wanted to visit Japan, and while he never imagined it would entail searching for his reckless friend who inexplicably darted halfway across the world, he wasn't one to complain.

* * *

Mello despised planes.

The tight constriction, the lack of personal space, the shaky shell that kept him from pummeling thousands of feet to his death created a hellish situation. From the moment of the shaky take off, Mello had gripped the seat's chair, glaring at stewardess and the kindly old woman who attempted to talk to him. The stewardess had gotten the message and promptly left him, but the old women only took Mello's death inducing glare as further invitation to blather on about her precious, beautiful niece, who as it turned out was one of Japan's most famous models.

If Mello had to listen to one more time how the adorable, lovable Misa Misa had signed a contract with the largest modeling industry in Japan he would fling himself out of the plane with a parachute and hope for the best.

Mello didn't have fucking time to listen to the vapid narrative of the woman. Once he arrived in Japan, he would have to immediately find a place to operate from and begin any consequent actions. He hadn't thought past the act of getting to Japan and didn't know what he needed to do once arriving. Logically, it would make sense to begin his search for L, but that would require searching through a massive amount of information that Mello didn't have patience for. He needed Matt for something like this, and guilt cut through his stomach. He regretted leaving Matt, but it was for the best. Matt didn't need to be dragged through whatever disaster Mello would surely invoke.

Since the search for L would be far too extensive, Mello needed something else to do, and as of now, Kira remained the only other thing of interest. Maybe Mello could beat Near to the chase? Bringing Kira to the authorities and watching Near and Roger concede to his brilliance would be just as satisfying as finding L.

But again, this would require resources and connections, all of which Mello lacked severely. Hell, he didn't even have a place to stay, and he already spent most of his money on the plane ticket. While he could steal, it would take time and he ran the risk of getting caught and brought to Near's attention.

It was no good for his need for food and shelter were quickly elapsing his other concerns.

He needed someone who could offer a place to stay for a few nights, someone unassuming and susceptible in case Mello needed to lift cash.

Someone just like the kind, elderly woman who simply beamed with praise for her precious, _model_ niece.

Fuck, if Mello couldn't fake that he wasn't from large British modeling company looking to hire ethnically diverse models for their new, high-end shoot then he deserved to live on the streets.

With a forced smile, he turned to the blathering woman who had taken out several pictures of her niece and continued to talk about Misa this and Misa that.

He despised sweet talking as it was so much nicer to simply demand, but situations like this made it necessary. He took a deep breath and attempted to smile wider (at this point, it probably looked like a grimace)

"So, your niece is a model, correct? Well that's incredibly coincidental since I happen to work for BMA and we're actually looking for an Japanese model to use in one of our shoots, and it may be possible that Misa is exactly what we're looking for…"

Twelve hours couldn't pass any fucking slower.


	28. Avalanche

AN - Hello everyone! I hope all my American readers had a lovely Thanksgiving and everyone else enjoyed the week. I'm going to keep this brief as I'm currently binge watching Jessica Jones, but the story will start looking up after this. These last couple of chapters have been rough and I'm thankful to all who managed to bear through it. You're almost to the other side where things hopefully will start getting better. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28 - Avalanche

Light stumbled tiredly into the elevator and pressed the button that would take him and L to the appropriate floor. The doors slid shut and the lights flickered from number to number to mark their progress. Luckily the elevator was empty beside Light and L, so Light allowed himself to slump against the wall. A loud yawn escaped his mouth, and he mussed his hair with his hand. He peered through rebellious strands of hair to look at L, and worry sliced through his stomach.

L still held a completely blank expression and his vacant eyes stared impassively. He had yet to speak and had not objected, questioned, or aided Light at all as they stumbled through the streets. He had not responded to any of Light's verbal or physical attempts to break through the stupor, nor expressed any warranted emotion from the events of the night.

It frightened Light.

Admittedly, the night had been hellish, strenuous, heart wrenching, and terrifying, and combined with several murders, L's shock was understandable. L had yet to shake through the shock, and at the current responsiveness, Light could not see L finding his way through soon. But after everything they had gone through and scarified, Light refused to lose L, which along with physically included mentally.

Light would physically attack L if it achieved breaking him from his impassivity. He would yell and scream. He would kiss and plead. He would do _anything_.

But right now, exhaustion anchored his mind, and L could remain lost in the solace of his mind for the time being. Just until Light could rest and regain some semblance of control.

The elevator door dinged open, and they exited into a hallway. They had yet to see anyone, and Light was thankful for that. He didn't want anyone to see them or explain why they both happened to look so terrible.

Light turned left and scanned the numbers of the apartment. The numbers faded into one another, and Light blinked angrily. Finally, his eyes fell upon number 67, and pulling L along, he walked up and knocked.

The knock echoed through the hallway, and nothing happened for a minute. Then, someone threw the door violently open and jumped eagerly into Light's arms. Light stumbled backward and almost lost his balance. However, he managed to remain upright and glanced downward upon the person who pressed her thin frame tightly against Light's body.

"Misa?" Light asked tiredly. The girl nodded rapidly and lifted her head to gaze into Light's face. A large smile broke across her face.

"Misa-Misa knew Light would come! I'm so excited that you're here!"

Light smiled belatedly at the exclamations and nodded. "That's nice to hear," he responded before pulling backwards and placing distance between him and Misa.

"Misa-Misa can't wait to show Light everything's she's been doing! I've been working super super hard for you!"

Light nodded again. "I know, but it can't be right now. My friend and I have had a very difficult night and need to sleep. I can talk to you about it after we rest, okay?"

Misa looked over at L, and the smile froze on her face. Her eyes widened in surprise as she gazed over L's peculiar figure, and she glanced back at Light to seek reassurance that he was serious.

Light didn't retract the statement and instead entered the residence, guiding L in by his waist. Misa paused at the doorway, before following Light. Her mind whirred with questions especially about Light's friend, but Light didn't appear to want to talk, so she would have to ask later.

She followed Light into the kitchen where he started opening cabinets and searching through boxes.

Misa debated whether to offer her help; however, Light appeared to find what he was looking for and emerged triumphantly holding a box of tea. Placing the bags on the counter, he filled the kettle resting on the stove with water and set it to boil. He then searched through a few more cabinets before removing a mug. He paused and glanced towards L.

"You want any?" he asked, but L gave no response or indication that he heard. He instead continued to stare blankly towards Misa's wall. Light watched L for a moment, and then grabbed another mug and placed it on the counter.

Misa watched from the doorway. She desperately wanted to ask if Light was okay, but Light had said he didn't want to talk, and Misa didn't want to anger him. But didn't she deserve some form of explanation of why Light and his peculiar friend had barged into her apartment? She especially deserved some explanation about the other man. She was okay with Light coming over, but Misa felt unnerved and uncomfortable with the other person.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sharp whistle of the kettle, and she watched as Light slowly poured boiling water into each up and dropped tea bags. He let the tea stew for a minute and vacantly watched the steam float from the boiling liquid.

Once he deemed the tea ready for consumption, he wrapped elegant hands around the cup and brought it to his lips. He took a long sip, and Misa winced. The tea hadn't had time to cool down and must have burned Light. He didn't give any notice to the searing heat and drank some more.

His eyes closed as he clasped the cup. Misa continued to watch unsure of what to do.

"Misa," Light murmured. Misa eagerly nodded, forgetting Light couldn't see her.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"I will explain everything tomorrow, so don't worry. As of now, however, my friend and I must rest, so I must ask you to direct us to a bedroom."

Misa nodded again. "Of course! It's just down the hall, the last door on the right. I can also set up the couch for your friend."

Light opened his eyes and took another long sip. "One bedroom will suffice," he clarified.

Misa glanced towards the friend as confusion etched itself across her face. He still had yet to give any indication he was aware of the conversation, and it was an odd request for Light to want to sleep together. It made her even feel more uncomfortable, so she tried to think of a way to dissuade Light.

"The bed is only a single…" she tired. Light shrugged.

"That's fine."

"It's pretty small so I don't know if both of you will fit," she tried again, and Light stared directly at her.

"We'll manage," he responded, his voice steely and nonnegotiable. Misa rapidly nodded to diffuse the tension. It was only one night, and it probably didn't mean anything.

"Okay…" Misa conceded, fidgeting in the doorway. Light regarded her coolly.

"I shall see you tomorrow," he stated.

"Yeah, good night."

Light nodded in response, before picking up both mugs and walking down the hallway. He opened the door of the bedroom and entered inside.

L still remained in the kitchen, and Misa tried to think of a way to initiate conversation and ease the uncomfortable silence.

"So how did you meet Light?" Misa asked, gazing expectantly towards L. He didn't appear to hear, and Misa was about to give up until she heard a low, soothing voice.

"It was an accident. A random act of chance," L murmured, turning to look over at Misa. Shadows filled his eyes and strands of obsidian lay askew across his forehead. His face remained untouched, but Misa could see deep sorrow residing in his eyes, and she knew Light must have partially been involved in causing the pain L was experiencing.

"Oh. Are you happy that you met him?" The question hovered in the room, and Misa worried that she had stepped to far.

L appeared unfazed by the question, and his dark eyes expressed deep thought. Seconds stretched past, and Misa twirled a strand of her hair.

"Is anyone happy when they find death?" L muttered to himself. He appeared to ponder the question, before lifting his face to once again peer deeply at Misa. "I don't know. Are you?"

"Yes," Misa answered immediately. No doubt existed over that answer. Light was her soul mate, and life had been meaningless before she met him.

"Oh, I see," L responded, his voice sad and slow. His eyes fell back into the shadows and sorrow, and his sorrowful frame and defeated shoulders sent waves of pity through Misa. Misa knew how hard grief affected someone. She had lost her parents only a year ago, and she knew how it tore and screamed until you wanted to claw it out of your skin. She understood how desperately one wanted to shut up all the voices that whispered scathing words and hideous doubts. She knew how empty and damaged and defeated grief made one feel, and while the once pointed pain had dulled, it never disappeared. It hurt, and Misa wanted to comfort him from the pain, so she crossed the distance and wrapped her arms around his thin frame.

L remained motionless for a second as Misa hugged him tightly. Then, overcome with a avalanche of emotions, he wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her even closer, and burrowed his head into the nook of her neck. Misa let out a sound of surprise as she was suddenly held very tightly, and she could feel L's hands digging into her back in an attempt to pull her even closer. He breathed heavily into her neck, and his hair tickled Misa's cheek.

"Shh…shh…it's okay," Misa murmured in an attempt to comfort him. L held on harder, and Misa started rubbing soft circles into his bony back. She had little experience in comforting someone and no idea of what could cause this extent of pain, but she would do the best she could to ease whatever plagued a friend of Light's.

Speaking of Light, Misa saw him walk back down hallway and pause in the doorway. He stared intensely at her and L, and Misa swore she could see heartbreak etched on Light's face.

Light took a hesitant step forward, and then another, reaching out his hand to caress L's shoulder. Misa took the cue to step away and with some difficulty wiggled free of L's strong grasp. Light took L by his shoulders and turned him around till they faced each other.

Misa could only see Light's face, and it expressed sorrow and regret that crumpled his brow and pulled down on the edges of his lips. He murmured something Misa couldn't hear but caused L to nod, and they began to walk down the hallway until they disappeared into the bedroom.

Misa stared down the empty hallway for a moment or two as she desperately tried to make sense of the situation. Light had appeared abruptly dragging around a grieving friend. Light had originally forbade all contact, so whatever must have happened to the two of them must have been extremely serious. Misa would have to ask tomorrow, but until that point nothing could be done except let Light and L rest.

Misa glanced towards the clock which declared 3:45. She still had to prepare for her aunt coming in from England, but Misa could always just show her around Tokyo to avoid staying in the apartment. She wasn't due until the afternoon tomorrow, so that gave her enough time to figure something out.

Misa yawned, glancing over at Rem who had watched the whole exchange silently. Her grotesque face remained unreadable, and Misa shot her a tired smile. She walked over to the couch then lied down. Tonight had been a whirlwind of questions, and she would need sleep in order to think clearly tomorrow.

"Goodnight Misa," Rem stated in low, cool voice.

"Goodnight Rem," Misa responded as her mind drifted into sleep. The last thought that consumed her mind revolved around Light, and she could only hope him and L would be okay.

* * *

L's mind had remained fixated on the dingy motel room as Light dragged him through a blur of dark streets and neon lights. He hadn't been able to distance himself from what happened, and everything that occurred afterwards had felt surreal and distant.

Ever since B, L couldn't feel anything except horrid emptiness. The emptiness bit at the edges of him, hollowed his stomach, and dragged at his limbs.

The emptiness consumed him, negating every other appropriate emotion or concern.

Then after the emptiness had faded, grief and sorrow had begun to tear at him with slow claws that tore through his insides. The pain had intensified with every minute, and his heart crippled at losing a childhood companion.

Swirling thoughts of B filled his mind, but he couldn't banish the images and horrible guilt settled low in his stomach. _Murderer Murderer Murderer Murderer_ his mind had whispered over and over again, until L wanted nothing more than rip his hair out and scream. The guilt mixed with his grief, igniting every nerve on fire until L couldn't think or see anything except Light's guiding hand.

Then they had been in an apartment, and L didn't know where or how or who, and he started emptily into the room as he tried to block out the pain and diminish his misery. Light said something, but L couldn't hear, and then Light left, but L remained unmoving.

L didn't know how the girl's soft voice had punctured his stupor, but her question ruptured the bubble that fettered his mind. It took him a moment to devise an answer, but he found himself capable. She had then asked another question which L did not know the answer. Was he happy he had met Light? That question was too difficult and complex to answer, and so he repeated the question, hoping to divert attention.

The girl had responded immediately and her tone conveyed her joy. For some reason, it saddened L to hear. His response must have conveyed his depthless grief, for the girl then walked over and wrapped her arms gently around him. L had frozen in shock for a moment, and his grief addled brain attempted to make sense of the situation, but when he realized, he wrapped his own arms around her and held her as tight as he could. He buried his face into the nook of her neck, and blond hair blocked out the rest of the world. He wanted nothing more than to forget, to ease the pain, to hide forever, but gentle hands pressed against his shoulders, pulling him away from the girl and turning him around.

Now L could see Light with his wide, caramel eyes that gazed forlornly into L's.

"Let's go to the room," Light murmured, his voice so soft L struggled to hear him. After a moment, L wearily nodded his agreement, and without sparing a glance towards Misa, Light led him down the hallway and into a small room. Eerie, gothic decorations littered the deep purple walls. Disturbing dolls laid on the floor and biblical references filled corners. The room unsettled L, and he pulled himself closer to Light. Light appeared to remain unbothered by the grotesque decorations and walked to the small bed located by a blinded window. Light sat down, grabbed his tea, and leaned back on the headboard, shutting his eyes. Not know what else to do, L walked over and sat next to Light. The bed gave slightly at their combined weight.

Light slowly blinked open his eyes, turning his head to peer at L. A hand darted out to grab the extra cup of coffee which he handed to L. The warmth seared L's hands, but he took it regardless.

"Six sugars," Light stated quietly, "just how you like it." L took a sip of the liquid, quietly approving the sugary taste the infiltrated his taste buds and distracted him for a brief moment.

"Thank you, Light-kun," L replied just as quietly. Light smiled sadly, before reaching out to pull L beside him so he too rested against the headboard. Light wrapped one arm around L's shoulders and pressed his head into L's neck. Their bodies pressed together tightly as the bed barely fit the both of them.

Neither spoke for a moment as L sat sipping his tea with Light resting on L's shoulder. A semblance of peace filled the room as the plight of the night hid in the darkened corners waiting to emerge.

"My dad…" Light finally broke out hoarsely, shattering the calm. L's brow furrowed and his back curved as the night and emotions pummeled back into him. The guilt and grief entered like a hurricane, violently storming against every part of L and drowned everything else out, so he curled up into Light to seek some form of shelter.

L heard Light's breath catch in the back of his throat as a strangled sob pushed its way out. Tears began to sear L's skin, aggravating the cut. L had yet to feel his throat clench as tears pushed their way out of his eyes, and he couldn't decide if he was grateful or not. He still felt crippled with pain, and tears may offer some form of relief or simply leave him with a reddened, snotty face.

No, right now everything was inside of him and neither tears nor screams or cries had escaped. Eventually they would have to, eventually he would have to comfort what he had done.

And, oh what a thing he had done – a horrible, cruel, wicked thing. And what that thing had made him into – the one thing L had promised himself he would never let himself become, and yet here he was.

He had killed someone, and that made him, L Lawliet, a murderer.

He was a murderer.

The word screamed through him, ripping apart moral blocks and decimating every one of his beliefs about himself. He was nothing now, except a murderer.

L realized with a start that _this _was why B let L write down the last letters. B had destroyed L with his death for not only did L lose one of his dearest companions, but the knowledge of his sin would forever haunt him.

The defeat slammed into L for now he was no better than anyone else. He no longer had moral high ground; he was just as bad as the rest of the swarming masses of humanity that corrupted the world.

At this, a sob escaped L's mouth, and he buried his face into Light's hair as hot tears began to stain his cheeks.

He had lost B; He had lost A; He had lost his innocence and now nothing left existed except to finally face and accept the wickedness of himself and the world.

The tears began to come faster now; the sobs grew louder, and the only thing holding L down was the sensation of Light's soft hair tickling his wet cheeks.

With this, L allowed himself to mourn – for B and A, but most of all for himself.

Next to him, Light had lost himself in his own world of grief.

His father…his father had died. The man who had been present with Light at every stage of his life, beaming proudly as Light brought home another perfect report card or tennis trophy.

For him to die…it destroyed something deep within Light that he did not know existed.

Sorrow and loss crashed over him in waves, and it hurt more than Light could ever try to articulate.

He had allowed himself to cry again, and this time, the tears were not a scam, but real. Real tears caused by real pain that Light had never experienced before.

Light imagined hell to be a constant state of this pain, and he silently thanked the Death Note for forbidding any entrance.

However, shame mixed itself among the sorrow, and the confusing combination of emotions sickened Light. He was Kira, god damn it. Kira would not allow this weakness or incapability to control emotions. No, Kira would have everything under control, and yet Light couldn't do it, and the warring emotions heightened the agony.

The only solace existed in the smooth, curving neck into which Light buried his face. He could hear the sobs that broke through L's throat, and with slow movements, he pulled L closer, wrapping arms around him. He held him close, breathing in his comforting scent, and allowed the pain to tear through him and tears to slip past scrunched up eyes.

He had just lost his father; he had the right to mourn, and so he did.

Light didn't know how long he retained a grief-stricken conscious, but the steady rise and fall of L's chest eventually lured him into sleep.


	29. Touch

AN - Hey everyone! Christmas is just around the corner, and I'm quite excited for all the fun the season invokes, especially the long break from school. I have one more week and then I'll be out... fyi, this story has hit a really dark point, but for at least a few chapters it'll become a bit more upbeat and happy as new things start to happen and L and Light finally get to talk to each other again with all of the previous worries. It's very fluffy and kinda cheesy, but they deserve it after everything they've been through.

Warning: This chapter contains my first ever attempt at smut. I really have had no experience, and no one tells you how awkward it is to right...at least for the first one. It's also hugely technical cause you have to keep track of what is where and who's doing what. I'm going to need more practice with this type of writing, but for now I hope this suffices (also, we're so far in I have to give you guys something, and they will also be doing more later) Regardless of my writing, if smut makes you uncomfortable, it occurs in the middle for a few paragraphs. The end is marked by the start of dialogue. It has nothing to do with the plot so you won't be missing much.

* * *

Chapter 29 - Touch

Light woke bleary eyed and stretched out a yawn. Sunlight had already illuminated the room, bathing Light in its warm touch. Light yawned again and turned on his side to observe the sleeping figure beside him.

With his lips parted slightly and his face smooth, L had completely relaxed into the grip of sleep, and Light watched him appreciatively. He had never seen L sleep before, but L was beautiful in the way his long lashes caressed his cheek and his hair fell haphazardly over his forehead.

In addition to the sight of L, Light grew aware of the lack of any distance between them. Their legs had interlocked and their bodies pressed tightly against each other, partly due to the small size of the bed and partly to the desire to be as close as possible.

Light reveled in the closeness and closed his eyes to sink back into the peace that filled the room. Light felt content in L's arms, and here, in this moment, everything was okay.

Except it wasn't.

It wasn't okay, and everything that had previously been forgotten slammed back into Light causing him to gasp. For one beautiful moment, he had forgotten the horror of the night, but now the moment had ended, leaving him to confront reality.

And reality was horrible.

A, B, C, the task force, his dad…all dead. All had passed into whatever the afterlife offered, leaving Light and L to exist alone in the world.

Greif continued to plague Light, but after a moment, he redirected his mind to focus on the next step in his plan. He had allowed himself to grieve last night, but now he had to focus on the future, instead of wallowing in the past.

With A and C dead, Kira had no more opposition that could prevent any serious threat, and thus Light would only have to continue his judgements until the world finally accepted him as their God. L would rule beside him, and all would be well.

While Light hoped the future would proceed so easily, a small niggle of doubt teased the edges of his thought. What if someone replaced A? What if something happened to L? What if somehow his plans failed and he was exposed?

He had come too far to lose it all now, and nothing would prevent him from realizing his dream.

A small movement next to him pulled Light from his thoughts, and he glanced over at the resting L. While previously smooth, his face had pulled into a grimace with his brows furrowed deeply. Light could see L's eyes flicker rapidly under his eyelids, and a small moan escaped L's throat as he dealt with whatever demon haunted him.

Light stretched out a hand and placed it on L's cheek in an attempt to soothe L from his nightmare, but the movement jolted L awake, and he stared wide-eyed and startled at Light.

"Where-" L said as he glanced rapidly around the room. "What is this-"

Light shushed L and stroked a hand through L's knotted hair. "After last night, I took you to the apartment of someone I know. Her name is Misa. She also has a notebook, and she's willing to do whatever I ask of her. It's okay, we're safe here," Light comforted. The urgency dissipated from L's eyes as he settled back into the pillow. He pulled the blanket tight around him. He didn't speak for a long moment.

"Light-kun, do you realize what I am now?"

Light didn't respond immediately and instead cupped L's cheek in his hand and started deeply into L's wide eyes.

"You're safe, L, and you're mine. That's all that matters."

"Light-kun, I killed my oldest friend."

"I know."

"How am I supposed to live with that?" L asked, his voice cracking at the end. "Alone with the knowledge that I killed someone?"

"Because you won't be alone. You'll be with me."

L shuddered against Light. "Light-kun, you say such nice things, but he is still dead and I killed him. Whatever may happen, I will always have to know this. It will never leave me."

Light fell silent.

"He asked for it, L. You cannot wholly blame yourself."

"Yes, but he was not sane enough to make that decision. He did not know what he was doing."

"He knew enough to kill someone. And he knew enough to have killed me too."

The sentence hung in the air for a while as neither were willing to disrupt.

"How do you do this?" L questioned quietly.

"Do what?"

"Write down all those names. Kill people. You seem so untroubled by it all, yet it's still murder."

Light sighed. It appeared L was forever stuck on this point. "Because those people had committed heinous crimes and forfeited their right to live. I am cleansing the world, so of course I am not troubled. Just because you wrote down the name of a mass murderer does not mean you should feel guilty. He would have killed more if you had not put a stop to him."

"Regardless…"

"No, L. No regardless. B was crazy and murderous and would have killed me next. You simply did what you had to do, and there's no reason you should feel bad about it."

L shifted closer to Light, ducking his head into Light's neck. His breath warmed Light's skin.

"Sometimes I do not know whether I am happy to have met you…or hateful," L whispered in a ghost of a breath.

"But you would never change it, would you?"

"No, I do not believe I would, Light-kun."

L lifted his head off Light's neck and gazed down at the sleep ruffled Light with their noses almost touching. Light offered a small, reassuring smile, before leaning forward to kiss L.

The kiss was soft and comforting, full of soft lips and quiet breaths, and Light brought up his hands to tangle them in L's hair. His hand brushed around L's neck and he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Their lips pressed hard together as a sudden, desperate urge overcame them to be as close, to touch as much as possible. So many nights had left them separated and alone, yearning for each other, and to finally have the chance…

L and Light's breathing had grown erratic and heaving as hot mouths pressed into each other in an attempt to taste as much as they could. Light's hand had wound deeply into L's hair, and he tugged hard to bring him even closer. L bit at Light's lip, earning a soft gasp and a parting of lips that L took advantage of by slipping his tongue into the warm cavern of Light's mouth. He ran his tongue alone Light's teeth before pressing against Light's tongue which moved against him. The kiss had dissolved into a warm, wet, sloppy mess, but it felt so good that they found they couldn't stop.

They continued like that, taking deep, heaving gasps every thirty seconds or so, until L pulled away and sitting upright, looped one leg around Light's waist so he straddled him. L gazed down at the stunningly beautiful boy who looked back up with half lidded eyes and parted lips. Soft strands of hair lay askew over Light's forehead, and L reached down to gently brush the strands aside. His hand traveled along Light's cheek, pausing to rest on his lips before tracing Light's jawline. His hand hovered there for a moment, until he leaned down and replaced his hand with his mouth. Trailing soft kisses along Light's jaw, he moved down to Light's neck and sucked on the jugular. L could feel Light's erratic pulse reverberating through his mouth and it sent a flurry of excitement swirling through his stomach. Light also let out a quiet moan, twisting his head to provide L with better access. L continued to suck softly, and Light leaned desperately upward, letting out a quiet moan. L smiled at the sound and left the artery to another soft patch of skin where he suddenly bit down harshly. Light jolted, gasping loudly and brought his hands to wrap around L's neck as L soothingly licked the irritated skin.

He continued on like that for several minutes, nipping gently at Light's neck and sucking on the soft skin. Light wrapped his arms tightly around L and leaned his head back to give as much access to L as possible.

"You're rather good at this, you know?" Light heaved out as L began to move lower down to Light's collarbone.

"The curse of genius," L responded, his mouth brushing against the top of Light's shirt. He paused and glanced up to Light. His eyes asked a question as his hands brushed the edges of Light's shirt. Light nodded once in agreement, his breath hitching as L trailed cold fingertips on the soft flesh of his stomach.

L quickly removed Light's shirt, revealing the expanse of Light's chest. L overlooked Light, dully noting the way Light's ribs poked slightly outwards. Despite Light's rigorous attention to health, stress had begun to wear on Light's body, stripping away his weight. L traced one of Light's ribs, before moving further upwards to grasp Light's nipple. Light gasped at the feeling of cold hands on hot skin and moaned as L rolled and teased the hardened nipple between his fingers. After a moment, L replaced the cold hands with a hot mouth causing Light to let out a strangled moan. Light continued moaning as L twirled his tongue around and scraped his teeth against the nub. For whatever reason, Light felt delirious.

This continued on for a little longer, until L decided he was satisfied and with wet, sloppy kisses moved back down Light's chest. He felt Light's lungs rapidly inhale and exhale as he traced his stomach. His teeth scarped against the skin as he descended until fabric once again covered Light. L growled in frustration as he snuck his hand underneath the waistline, brushing soft skin. He continued to suck on Light's navel and trace his hipbone. Underneath the fabric, L could feel a pushing bulge, and he smiled briefly. He cast his eyes back up to Light who gazed lustily down.

"May I?" L inquired, gesturing towards the pants.

"L…" Light breathed out. His voice choked with apprehension.

"Is that a yes, Light-kun?"

Light nodded and lowered his hands to assist L. After a moment of struggle, they managed to remove Light's pants until nothing but boxers remained. A faint blush spread across Light's face as he realized his humiliating position and almost nakedness. L still remained fully clothed, which irritated Light. At the very least, L would be shirtless.

As L slid down Light's body, Light grabbed L's shirt and yanked upwards, pulling it over L's head. L let out a sound of muffled surprise as his chest suddenly became bare. Light gazed up at the pale, flawless skin and with one hand, traced over L's thin chest. He smiled up at him and sat up on his elbows to draw himself closer. Still smiling, he pressed their foreheads together until their noses touched and breaths intermingled. L's eyes had widened with the proximity, and he appeared almost dumbstruck. They sat like that for a few seconds, their breaths slowly mingling until the discomfort in Light's groin transcended from mild irritation to pressing aggravation. He leaned in, brushing his nose against L's cheek and kissed L chastely. He then collapsed back onto the bed and let his eyes closed as he relaxed.

"Continue will you?" Light inquired, drawing comfort from the darkness and the feeling of L. The events of the previous night had faded behind the current moment.

Instead of responding with words, L leaned down until his hot breath caressed Light's inner thigh. He placed his mouth against the skin and slowly moved upwards. Light moaned as the feeling in his groin intensified, and he reached down to pull L upwards. His hand tangled in soft, ebony strands and he lightly tugged upwards to signify his desire. L chuckled but conceded, placing still cold fingers on the waistline of the boxers before pulling painfully downwards. Light gasped as cold air immersed his erection, the feeling shocking him, but he moaned when L wrapped his hand around it. His thumb swirled around the tip, and the rest of his fingers rubbed softly against the skin. The teasing action sent clouds of lust swirling through Light, and he jerked his hips in order to create more friction. The hand tightened its grasp and began to move slowly up and down, gradually increasing its pace. The movement sent pleasure spiking through Light as he cried out. The movement also a hot tightness in his stomach which began to intensify. Just as Light thought he could take no more, the hand stopped and relinquished its grasp, leaving his erection bare. Light hissed in anger and jerked the hair that he had managed to keep his grasp on. L did nothing for a moment, until Light felt the strands of hair slowly move downward until a burning mouth slid its way down Light's erection. Light cried out, his scrunched shut as his mind clouded with pleasure, and he pulled L's head farther down. It felt so good, and Light never wanted to move from the position. However, L began to move and replicated his hand with his mouth by moving up and down. His tongue coated saliva, and his teeth scarped along the side which caused Light to hiss in pain. L quickly corrected his technique, and Light moaned breathily. Everything faded away with every movement of L's head, until nothing remained but searing pleasure that coiled his stomach. The pleasure intensified until Light couldn't take it anymore where it was suddenly released and sent roaring through his body. Light arched as the pleasure moved through him, and he cried out words he couldn't remember. It seemed to last forever, transcended in a state of bliss, until it began to subside, leaving Light gasping and stuck in a fog of comfort and pleasure.

"L…" he whispered out as loose strands of hair slid through his finger. L pulled himself upward, lying beside Light and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Light leaned into the warmth but couldn't find the strength to return the grasp.

"Yes?' L murmured back, his voice breathy.

"That…That was rather nice," Light answered. With some difficulty he opened his eyes and stared at L. A lazy smile graced L's face, and he leaned forward to kiss Light's cheek. He hummed in agreement.

"I will need some form of repayment eventually though."

Light thought for a moment. "Would cheesecake work?"

"While tempting, I must decline."

"Strawberry cheesecake?"

"Same as previous."

Light mock gasped. "I'd never thought I see the day when you would deny strawberry cheesecake."

"Perhaps in addition, you can get me strawberry cheesecake."

"No, it's too late now. You had your chance and you failed to take it."

"I think that's rather unfair. I did do such a good job, it must warrant at least one piece."

"I'll have to think about it," Light replied, smiling softly at L. He brought a hand to run through L's hair. "Tell me a secret."

"You have the most beautiful smile," L answered immediately. "It lights up your whole face, it makes your eyes shine and it leaves me breathless. It's my favorite thing about you."

Light reflected on the answer. "You should write lines for romance films."

"Are you insinuating that my secret was cheesy?"

"Yes."

L opened his mouth to argue, but paused. "I cannot argue against that. It was horrendously cheesy."

Light fell silent for a moment, and the smile drifted off his face. L glanced at him concerned.

"I only ever smile with you."

"I have seen you smile with friends."

"No, that was always fake. Everything I did was fake, but I don't…have to force anything with you. When I smile at you, it's real."

"That's why I love it so much, Light-kun."

Light immediately looked away from L as previously dormant emotions filled his mind. He didn't know what to say in response.

The silence began to stretch onwards, before Light spoke.

"For my secret, it's your eyes. They're my favorite part of you."

L was silent for a moment. "Why is that?"

"Through your eyes, I see everything I love about you. Your intelligence and wit and kindness and loyalty and stubbornness. I see everything that made me fall in love with you."

"Did Light-kun just admit that he loves me?" L asked, his voice teasing yet soft.

Light froze, uncertain of what to respond. At this point, his feelings had gone far beyond a mild crush. L was his equal. L would always challenge and intrigue him. L would fail to bore him. He wanted L for the rest of his life, so then yes, he did love L. He loved L so much it burned him and tore him apart to have become so dependent on someone else. The thought of losing L terrified Light beyond words, and he cursed himself for falling so hard and deep. But at the same time, he would have it no other way. The world was lonely, and L was the only one who offered any protection against its cruelty. As long as L remained with him, Light would always be okay.

"Yes," Light responded.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, L, I love you."

L smiled and gently kissed Light's cheek. "Well that's fortunate because I love you too."


	30. Supermodels and Sugar

**AN - **Hello and Merry Christmas! (Or Happy Holidays if you don't happen to celebrate Christmas) I'm going to finish this great day of the year with an update. For a while I was stuck at a crossroads of how I wanted to the story to go, but I made a decision and I'm quite happy with how the stories proceeding ( you'll find out in the following chapter) Until then, enjoy this very little plot laden chapter. It's my Christmas gift to all of you wonderful readers.

* * *

Chapter 30 - Supermodels and Sugar

L and Light would have remained in bed for the next few hours, but after Light's stomach growled from hunger for the third time, they grudgingly dragged themselves out of bed.

Light stretched, yawned, redressed himself and walked to the door, kicking aside some weird voodoo doll. L followed suit, pulling on his shirt that lay askew on the ground and walked out into the hallway.

They arrived in the kitchen, and Light immediately went to retrieve the kettle, two mugs, and tea bags. After pouring the water into the kettle and setting it on the stove, he glanced around the room for Misa, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Misa?" Light called out, wondering if she was in some other room. No one responded, so Light assumed she had gone somewhere and disregarded her.

L walked over to the small dining table and sat, pulling up his knees. He watched Light intensively, noting his every movement. The silence between felt comfortable, and only the kettle's loud shriek punctuated the quiet.

Light poured two cups of water, added the tea bags, and then walked over to L at the dining table. He sat down across from him and slid the mug across the wooden table. They sat in silence for a while longer, and Light took the opportunity to look around the apartment.

Few decorations or personal belongings decorated the kitchen or living room; instead, a modest chic look appeared to be Misa's preferred decorations. However, it contrasted sharply with her cultist satanical room, and Light smiled at the psychological implications. Misa also appeared to make a significant amount of money in the modeling business as the apartment was spacious and full of expensive furniture. Everything looked barley used. It would work adequately as a place to lay low until Light could figure out the next step.

"Who is Misa?" L asked after taking a few drinks from his cup.

"What? You can't figure it out yourself?"

L shot Light a foul look. "If Light-kun wishes to maintain that attitude, then I have no interest."

"You should. She's my girlfriend."

At this, L froze and stared shocked at Light. "Girlfriend? Last time I checked, it appeared you rather liked guys." His wide eyes begged for a response, but Light let a good thirty seconds pass while taking a sip of the tea.

"I don't know. I guess I could go either way, and she is pretty hot." Light smiled against the edge of his cup.

"So what? You've been splitting time between us?" L asked vehemently, and Light startled at the acerbic tone. L clearly didn't catch Light's humorous intent.

"No, L. I haven't seen her since she left my house the first time." Light sighed, catching L's distrustful stare. "She came to my house because she has another Death Note and she wanted to help me. She's made the eye deal and must have seen me at Aytoma. Then she came to my house, declared her intention to help me, but she has somehow managed to fall madly in love with me and wanted to be my girlfriend. And since this was the night that you had disappeared, I couldn't waste time attempting to explain my situation or waste energy dealing with her heartbreak and anger. I needed any ally, and with you gone, it was the best I could do. So yes, she thinks I'm her boyfriend, but she's not my girlfriend. You are."

"I am not your girlfriend," L replied indignantly.

"You get my point." Light leaned back into the seat. While the sleep had done wonders, exhaustion still lingered, and he would be willing to crawl back into bed with L and sleep.

L nodded and brought his thumb up to press against his lips. "Will you clarify this with her?"

"I need to talk to her first."

"It's unfair to her."

Light glanced wearily up at L. "At this point, I don't care."

L absorbed Light's words. "So I should probably not kiss you in front of her then?" L asked, his voice light.

"I wouldn't let that prevent you. Kiss me whenever you want, and let everyone else be damned."

L nodded, before leaning across the table and finding Light's lips. The kiss was long and mostly unmoving, but comforting at the same time. L could also feel Light's lips twitch upwards in the beginnings of a smile, and he, in turn, smiled back against Light. He pulled back, wincing at the indent the table had pushed into his stomach.

"You said I could kiss you whenever I wanted."

"Indeed I did," Light said as the small smile lingered on his lips. The room fell into a comfortable silence as they watched each other. The silence stretched on, until with great difficulty, L spoke up.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'll have to continue the judgements, so the world will accept Kira. We'll need to find someplace safe to stay, but it seems like the worst is over," Light paused, "and if anything does come up, then we'll deal with it."

L nodded. "I see."

Silence once again descended over the room.

"L..." Light started, glancing skittishly around the room. "L, I want to tell you thank you. For everything you've done," Light stated, avoiding L's glance. The words seemed pulled from his throat with difficulty. "I really…without me, you would have never gotten into this and would have never had to do the things that you've done. It's my fault for this, and I…" Light trailed off, his hands clamped tightly around the mug. "I'm sorry," Light whispered so quietly L barely heard it. Light continued to stare downwards.

"Yes, none of this would have happened without you. But Light, I was not seeking happiness when I agreed to help you. I wanted a challenge, excitement, some way to end boredom, and I have found that with you. And while I have experienced great pain and misery with you, I have yet to be bored, and so you do not need to be sorry. We have all lost a great amount, Light, but I have gained a greater amount with you." L's voice rung true and clear through the room, causing Light to glance up and meet L's gaze.

"Truly?"

"Truly."

Light shifted in his seat, but confidently held L's gaze. "No more –kun?" Light asked, swirling his cup of tea.

L froze and his brow crumpled. "I suppose not, unless if you wish for me to –"

"No, a simple Light is fine," Light interrupted. While the honorific had been cutely bothersome in the beginning, it was time for them to move past it, and at this point, they had undergone too much together for L to continue to reference him like that.

"Then, very well Light," L stated slowly, feeling the unadorned word roll of his tongue, "how high a probability exists that Misa has sugar in her kitchen?"

"She is a model...so I wouldn't say too high."

L sighed in disappointment. "You need to pick better girlfriends, Light."

"I'll keep that in mind," Light laughed, smiling as he stood to search through the kitchen for food. He found an apple and happily took a bite out of it. He picked up another and gestured towards L. "You want it?"

L scrunched up his nose.

"I'll take that as no," Light commented, opening a couple more drawers in search for anything that he could convince L to eat. Unfortunately, Misa's cabinets were bare of anything remotely sugary. "Sorry L, there's nothing. Maybe we can go to some bakery later and get you something?"

L opened his mouth to respond, but the upbeat chime of a phone interrupted him. The noise startled both of them as it chimed through the mostly vacant apartment, and Light walked cautiously towards the fluorescent pink phone that resided on a table beside the couch.

He picked it up slowly, and flicked it open, placing it next to his ear. He remained silent, awaiting the counterpart to make their move. Worry settled in his stomach as he considered the possibility of someone intent to harm him following him. B was dead, but did he have any accomplices? And A?

Light's worries were eased by the familiar, excited voice of Misa that burst through the speakers.

"Liiiight!" Misa called. Light winced at the shocking noise.

"Hello Misa."

"How are you? I'm sorry I couldn't be there right now; you slept in reeallly late and I had to go meet my aunt at the airport. I've been showing her around Tokyo, but I've only wanted to be with you. And she brought this model agent too, and he's considering me for this really big shoot in England, and he might come over for dinner tonight, but he's really cool. I'm so excited to have you here Light! I've missed you so much!" Misa prated, and Light barely kept up with her fast paced explanations. He couldn't ask for a repeat as he couldn't bare going through that again; his headache had only recently disappeared, and he had no desire to resuscitate it.

"That sounds great. What time do you think you'll be getting back?"

"Weell, in like 10 minutes," Misa admitted. "I'm really sorry for the short notice, but I've been calling you all day, and you never picked up. I'm sorry if you just woke up, but also can you make sure you look nice? I really want you to make a good impression as my boyfriend." Misa paused in consideration, "actually, you look perfect however you are, so I don't need to worry about that!" Misa giggled.

"Okay. I'll see you in 10," Light stated, before closing the phone and ending the call. He brought a hand up to his head and massaged his temples.

"What was that about?" L asked, his low voice offering relief from Misa's.

"Misa is going to be here in 10 minutes, and she's bringing her aunt for dinner and possibly a model agent."

"Couldn't that compromise us?" L asked.

Light shook his head, "No, no one knows we died in the explosion, and no one's going to start looking for us either. We're should be okay. He's also foreign, so he won't keep up with Japanese disappearances and crimes," Light explained. He also couldn't deal with Misa again after that exhausting conversation.

L nodded and stood up to walk over to Light. Standing behind him, L wrapped his arms around Light's waist and buried his head into the back of Light's neck. He breathed slowly, gently stirring the gossamer hair that cascaded down Light's neck.

"You don't particularly like her, do you Light?"

"No, not at all," Light responded instantly. L hummed against his neck.

"Good."

They stood like that for a minute, before Light pulled away and walked over to the mirror. He growled at his reflection. He desperately needed a shower, and while he had no desire to impress Misa's aunt, he hated looking slovenly. 10 minutes wouldn't give enough time for a shower, and so Light would have to manage for the time being. He ran a hand through his hair to straighten some strands, and walked over to the sink to wash out his mouth. Red slightly tinged his eyes from his tears last night, and he threw some water on his face to hopefully make them vanish. His clothes had slightly crumpled, but there was nothing he could do about that. It was the best he could for the time being, and Misa better be appreciative for the work he had done.

After finishing his look, Light glanced over at L and smiled at the crazed mass of black hair, crumpled clothes, and dark bags situated under his eyes. He looked like a hurricane had swept its way over him, and Light doubted anyone could do anything to transform from a hurricane survivor to a typical person. L's appearance certainly didn't bother Light, but it surely would piss Misa off. Light found he didn't care enough to worry about Misa's reaction, and so he left L alone.

The next eight minutes remained silent, for which presented no discomfort to L and Light. Light liked the silence, and he especially liked how L made silence comfortable. Not like Misa who felt the need to fill up every empty spaces with endless prattle.

Eventually, L and Light heard the door open, and Light mentally prepared himself for the dinner. He hoped the aunt and model agent would be calm, reasonable people who would quiet Misa and present no problems.

Light heard indistinct voices in the hallway leading to the kitchen; soft mummers of an older voice and Misa's exclamations in response. The voices gradually grew closer, until they arrived at the kitchen. Light painted a smile on his face and prepared to say hello, when a shocked voice shouted through the room.

"What the _fuck_?"


	31. Swing of Things

AN - Hello everyone! I'm returning to school tomorrow and once I return, I have my dreaded Midterm week, and I missed my last update, so I'm doing it Sunday night instead. I couldnt leave you guys hanging for another week, could I? This chapter is a huge one and so many important things happen in it, and hopefully you guys find it likable. It's going to bring the story to a whole new direction, and we finally get Mello and L together.

Fair Warning - Mello's a great character, but for me, I feel like he is someone who tends to curse. a lot. If the language makes you uncomfortable, I apologize, but i feel like it's necessary to the character. Basically, expect any conversation with Mello to contain some expletives, and this chapter is no exception.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 31 - Swing of Things

_"__What the fuck?" _Mello choked, his words catching in his throat and disbelief filling his mind as he stared directly at the one person he never had expected to see.

Every sense of reason in Mello screamed that there was no way in hell the person in front of him was L. Of all the 7 billion people and 196 countries in the world, Mello had just happened to select the correct country and stumble across the correct person. It had been pure, complete chance; his decisions had been spur of the moment, he had no plans, no direction to locating L, and only stood in the room because he was hoping to rip the grandma off.

Hell, he was actually planning to ditch the grandma and the blonde after a few hours, and had only remained because the blonde had offered him an invitation to dinner. Mello had only accepted the offer because he hadn't eaten since Wammy's and his stomach had growled angrily.

But somehow, the universe had decided to play some great joke upon Mello, because amidst the vast world, Mello had ended up in a tiny apartment in a large city in an average country with L.

Until this moment, L had never been found by anyone at Whammy's, despite all the best efforts of Roger and A. L had simply vanished completely one day, lost forever amongst the throngs of people. After five years, no one expected to see him again, yet Mello, within the span of day, had managed to not only find him, but to stare him straight in the face.

Victory is sweet, and victory was Mello's.

Emotions bubbled underneath the surface of his thoughts, and his hands clenched at the stinging betrayal of abandonment. However, in addition to the bitter betrayal, a smile spread across his face as he reveled in his victory. His plan was proceeding perfectly, and it wouldn't be much longer before he completely bested Near.

_Take that Near, _Mello thought vehemently

"Mello…?" L asked hesitantly. He stared Mello like he was watching an apparition.

"You better believe it," Mello replied, strolling confidently towards L. Years had passed, yet L still boasted his wild hair, pale skin, and slumped stance. In fact, his appearance appeared to have worsened over the years as he looked exceedingly wretched and slovenly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same." Mello paused, pulling his attention away from L towards an Asian teen who regarded Mello with blatant distrust. Mello had no idea who the kid is or why he was hanging around L, but out of the corner of his eye, he had noticed him protectively step closer to L.

"And why does that matter to you?" the kid asked shortly, stepping forward to address Mello. His eyes narrowed as he puzzled over him, before a shock of recognition filled his face.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and mind you own business?" Mello hissed. He wasn't going to let some pretty Asian boy stop him from talking to L, and his haughty attitude was already pissing Mello off.

The Asian watched him for a moment, before turning to L. His movements were exact and controlled, which irritated Mello even more.

"Don't tell me he's another one…"

"Yes," L replied quietly.

"What the hell? Are there 26 of you or something?" the Asian exclaimed, and Mello shot him a death glare.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Mello questioned angrily, and the Asian glanced him in vexation.

"So what? Should I be concerned? We have come much too far for some blond twerp to screw us up," the Asian complained, and Mello bristled. Who the fuck was he calling a blond twerp?

"L, who the fuck is this?" Mello asked, gesturing with disgust towards the kid.

"His name is Light, Mello, and you will do nothing to cause him any harm," L ordered, and Light scoffed.

"Like that worked so well last time," Light muttered.

"Well, if he stops acting like a fucking bitch then I won't, but that doesn't look likely. Where the fuck did you find him?" Mello replied, anger boiling under his skin. He wasn't going to give this son a bitch any inch of respect.

"You see?" Light directed tiredly to L. "It's never going to work out."

"Light, he's not as bad as…" L stopped, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"That's not saying much, and I'm sure he would just as happy to see me go." Light sighed, before sitting down at the table. He leaned forward and buried his face into his hands. "L, it hasn't even been a day…"

L glanced guilty towards Light, but didn't respond. Mello glanced quizzically between the two. Their sparse conversation hinted at something Mello desperately wanted to know. There were far too many questions here, and not nearly enough answers.

An uncomfortable laugh distracted Mello. "My, I feel like I'm missing out on something. Gordon, what is going on here?" the old lady asked, using Mello's alias. Mello glared at her angrily. How dare she interrupt them?

"Light," Misa started slowly. Light looked up over to her with surprise at her sudden words. "Do you think he's going to hurt you?" she asked, her voice calm and low, contrasting greatly with her usual tone. She turned towards Mello. "He's my boyfriend, and no one hurts my boyfriend, okay? I don't care if you're some big model agent, you're not going to hurt him," she proclaimed angrily, unexpected fire simmering under her surface.

"Misa, you don't need to worry about me. I can handle it myself," Light responded to which Misa curtly nodded.

"Of course you can, Light. You're the smartest person I've ever met," Misa fawned, returning to her usual flattering state.

Light hummed in agreement, before turning to L. "Well I guess we're back into the swing of things, huh? How do you want to proceed?"

L tilted his head in thought. "Let me talk to him, and clarify," he replied, focusing intently on Mello. Mello shifted uncomfortably underneath the scrutinizing gaze; he had forgotten the intensity of L's eyes.

"Like that worked so well last time…" Light muttered quietly, but the flash of pain that danced across L's face silenced him. "That was uncalled for, I'm sorry," Light apologized, the words feeling uncomfortable as he spoke them. Apologies were not his forte.

L nodded his head in recognition, before walking over to the table and sitting next to Light. He gestured towards the seat across him, and after a moment, Mello complied.

"Misa, how about you take your aunt someplace else for the time being? We need to discuss some matters," Light inquired, and Misa nodded vigorously.

"Of course! We'll be back in an hour." Misa turned towards her aunt who continued to appear bewildered by the whole scene. "There's a coffee shop really close by; we could go there while they talk." Her aunt gave a slight nod and allowed Misa to lead her out the room. They heard the door open and then close, and the room fell into silence.

"Why are you here, Mello?" L asked, breaking the silence. His hands rested on top his his knees and his eyes keenly watched Mello.

"I need you to come back to Whammy's with me," Mello stated bluntly.

"Go back? Has something happened?" L's tone hid something Mello couldn't place, and he wished Matt was with him. Matt could understand every emotion and would have placed that one with ease. Matt's absence hurt like a bitch, and Mello desperately wanted to call him.

However, Matt wasn't here right now; it was only the haughty Asian and L fucking Lawliet.

Mello scoffed. "Yeah, shit tons."

"Like what?"

"Long story."

"We have plenty to time."

"Well then, why don't you tell me why you fucking left?" Mello hissed as emotions of the betrayal rang through him. L's disappearance had been so sudden and shocking and had torn apart Mello's life as he started to disregard any connections with others, with the only exception of Matt. Losing L had hurt like a bitch, and Mello deserved some explanations.

"I'm attending college here. I told you this," L explained.

"Told me this? L, I haven't heard shit from you for five years."

The words dropped heavily through the room, casting confusion.

"Five years?" L inquired slowly.

"Yeah, five fucking years." Mello leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms. A scowl crossed his countenance as surely L would offer some form of explanation now, and it better be a goddamn good excuse, because Mello wouldn't tolerate anything less.

"You must be mistaken," L murmured. "Only a few weeks has passed since our last correspondence, so I'm unsure what you mean."

This time, the words cast confusion over Mello. Only a few weeks? It had easily been five years, unless if L lived in a delusion.

"What the hell are you talking about? You left Whammy's five years ago, and no one's heard a word form you since. Especially not me."

"Mello, again you must be mistaken-"

"I'm not fucking mistaken L!"

"Then there has obviously been an error in communication."

"Yeah, because there hasn't been any!"

"I do not understand this insistence. Yes, I left Whammy's, but I have sent numerous letters and emails and have received numerous responses. Most of which bear your name."

The words vanished form Mello's mouth as he processed L's words.

"That's impossible."

"For me, it was entirely possible."

"L, you disappeared from Whammy's five years ago when Watari left. Everyone searched for you, but we were never able to find you. So I don't know what the letters are, but there is no way in hell they were from me or anyone else at Whammy's."

L sat still, his thumb pressed firmly against his lips.

"If what you say is true, then how did you find me here?"

"Honestly, complete luck."

Light scoffed from beside L. "So somehow luck got you all the way from England to Japan."

Mello's fingertips dug into the calloused flesh of his palm. "Yes," he hissed.

"Mello, it is highly unlikely that by complete luck, you ended up in the same apartment as I was residing with having no prior knowledge of my location"

"I don't know how the fuck it happened, but it did. I had to leave Whammy's because of fucking Near, and I needed a place to go."

"And Japan just happened to be that place?" Light questioned haughtily. His disbelief rang through each word.

"With the whole Kira investigation happening over here, I thought it was my best bet to find something. You always had a nasty penchant of attracting trouble, and I've got to keep an eye on Near," Mello explained, muttering the last part.

When Mello uttered Kira, he noticed both L and Light freeze slightly and the corners of Light's eyes narrow. Matt could see emotions, but Mello knew how to figure out body language, and these two had some connection to the Kira investigation.

"Why must you watch over Near?" L inquired as Mello's recapitulation fostered endless questions of the last five years of his life.

If Mello was correct, then L had been lied to for the past five years of his life. Yes, he had left Whammy's, but only because Watari thought it was best that they continued to strengthen their skills in quiet and without the numerous distractions of the orphanage. They had then left for a small country house deep in the English countryside where they lived in relative solitude. However, despite the seclusion, L ensured that he kept a constant stream of communication with Mello, Matt, and Near, and they had always responded timely. While Watari's insistence at complete seclusion has sometimes struck L as odd, he never questioned the intents or doubted the validness of the letters.

However, Mello claimed a completely different story and that spun endless doubts in an intricate cobweb of questions. L needed to disperse of the sticky web and find the truth, and for that he would have to call Watari and demand explanations.

Additionally, the appearance of Mello cast dark omens over the future. Mello was only fifteen years old, and for all purposes should still be at Whammy's running around the wide expanses of the grounds. He should not be sitting half way across the world searching for L, who was stuck amidst Kira. Whatever reason drove Mello to flee would not be pleasant, and worry slithered through L's stomach as he thought about the wellbeing of the other boys.

L glanced up at Mello, who appeared stuck between answering the question and remaining silent.

"It's complicated," Mello finally decided upon.

"Complicated? Is he okay?" L asked, worry slicing through his voice. While Near had always been aloof, they had developed a strong bond, and L didn't want harm to come to him.

"Yeah, he's fine," Mello muttered, hatred tainting his voice. "You still haven't explained to me what the fuck is going on."

"I am just as confused as you," L admitted. "From my stance, Watari removed me from Whammy's to privately further my knowledge and skills. I maintained communication with you, and lived there with Beyond, until he…" L trialed off, his voice catching on some unknown emotion, "After that, I was sent to Japan to achieve my college degree, where I then met Light." L gestured towards the Asian boy whose intense gaze never departed from Mello's face.

"What did B do? I always knew he was a crazy motherfucker," Mello grimaced. He and B had never gotten along mostly due to B's possessiveness of L and L's connection to Mello.

"He burned down the house," L answered, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Well then, where is he now?"

L tightened his grip around him, and the dark shadows underneath his eyes seemed to grow even darker. Weariness drifted across his face. "He's no longer of concern."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's dead," L blurted out suddenly, quickly staring down. His fingers strained against the fabric of his shirt as he clenched tightly. The sudden phrase shocked Mello to silence.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Mello asked, in case he misheard.

"He's dead." L repeated, the words curling shamefully off his tongue. Light glanced at L in concern.

"How did that happen?" The thought that B had died didn't make sense to Mello. B was one of the meanest, craziest sons of bitches Mello had ever met and the thought of him losing to death didn't seem plausible.

"By mistake, but now it makes no difference." L answered shortly, and Mello realized the topic was way too touchy to mess with now.

"Pretty weird, huh?" Mello muttered, mostly to himself.

"Weird how?" Light asked curtly.

"None of your business," Mello lashed out vehemently.

"Mello, why today have you finally decided to find me?" L asked, his voice regaining strength.

Mello glanced at Light. "I can't tell you with him in here."

"I know you distrust him, but anything I hear, he may also know."

"Fine," Mello conceded. He took a large breath as he prepared to relay the enormous amount of information and action occurring within the last five years. "I don't know how much you know, considering the past five years for you has been a lie, but Near and I have been raised to replace the detective A if something ever happened to him. You see, at Whammy's, it's all about training us to save the world and shit, and A used to go there and he became some big shot detective. I guess he decided that he needed some successors, so voila here we are. Well, yesterday Roger told us that apparently A had died while working on the Kira case, so either Near or I had to replace him. A was supposed to pick, but he didn't, and left it us up to decide." Mello paused as he allowed L to absorb the words. "We couldn't reach an agreement, so I parted ways with him. He's still at Whammy's, and everyone thinks he's the smartest the best, so instead, I decided I needed my own way to show how I'm better. I then decided to find you because no one had been able to do that, or if not, then catch Kira and send him to the chair. I went to Japan because of Kira and happened to sit next to the model's aunt on the plane and stuck with her so I could gain some bearing. It lead me to, and now I need you to come with me so you can take you place as world's best detective, and I can fucking show Near who's best." Mello closed his rant with a deep breath, and he winced as his nails had dug even deeper into his palm. He had also leaned forward, and stared directly at L.

L looked amazed at the sudden flow of information. Whatever he had expected Mello to say, this had certainly not been it, and the feeling of confusion overwhelmed L. Mello appeared to despise Near, even though when L left they had shared a strong, often volatile, friendship, leaving L to wonder what could have ruptured that bond. Whammy's had also failed to disclose any information about A to L, so hearing that Mello and Near had been raised to replace him as the world's greatest detective came as a shock in itself. L had yet to forget Mello and Near as young, spirited children who explored the floors of Whammy's and the wide expanse of human knowledge. Not as people forced to combat the world's cruelest products and act as the last chance between the beneficent of humanity and the destructive malevolence.

"Unfortunately, L will not be returning with you," Light replied, glaring at Mello. Distrust and hatred radiated throughout the room, and Mello gritted his teeth.

"You think?" Mello spat.

"Yes. Your empty, inconsequential desire to prove you likely nonexistent worth takes no precedence over L's life, and he has no obligation to assist you to complete a trivial search for self-worth. L will be remaining in Japan," Light's haughty voice reverberated through the room as he smirked at Mello. Mello slammed his fist into the table and crouched forward.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth before I rip you tongue out?" Mello hissed, anger boiling inside him.

"Mello, calm down," L soothed, his steady voice washing over Mello's anger. Mello lowered himself back into his seat, keeping his eyes steadily fixed on Light. "Is it imperative that I return to England with you?" L asked, causing Light to scoff in surprise.

"Things are shit, and we really need you back," Mello muttered, his eyes darting around the room.

"What would you need me to do there to fix it?"

"L, you can't be serious-" Light started incredulously. L raised a hand, cutting Light off.

"None of us know what the fuck we're doing, and you were always the one who was supposed to replace A."

"And so, if I go back, I would take my turn as A?"

"Yeah."

"And what would happen to you then?" L asked, disregarding the questioning, shocked looks from Light.

"I guess we would help you out and shit. It's just…you can tell that Near and I weren't the right ones, and A never wanted either of us, probably because I'm too emotional and Near's the exact opposite, but he wanted you for it."

"I highly doubt that A wanted me."

"Yeah, because you weren't there when he started looking for replacements. All he wanted was you, and he looked everywhere to try to find you. He only settled for us because he didn't know what else to do," Mello explained, the truth running barbs through his stomach. He always wanted to be the best, but for this he would have to concede to being second. A had always wanted L over him and Near, despite what they would do. The struggle to make up for L had slowly torn them apart from each other as they attempted the impossible. Ultimately, they had failed, and A's failure to decide on a successor only heightened their crushing defeat. But if Mello could put this behind him, if he could finally shed himself of the ever present weight of compensating for the loss of L, then maybe he would be free to pursue what he wished.

"L, you seriously can't be considering this?" Light asked, outraged.

"Shh, Light, let me think," L shushed, and he slid his eyes shut.

Was replacing A and returning to Whammy's something he could do? Admittedly, L had offered his assistance to Light to create a world under Kira, but if he was careful, he could both help Light and become A. In fact, becoming A could potentially help Light to new extremes. L would be placed at the top of all police forces and investigation units, able to call upon any piece of information he could desire, while safe in the blanket of anonymity

L replacing A could greatly benefit Light. They would have a safe place to stay, Light would not have to worry about any additional threats as long as he masked his desires from the Whammy's students, and L would have access to power and information that could help create a plausible utopia. It would be ideal to assume A's position.

Guilt coiled in L's stomach as he contemplated the events that led to the opening. A's had died tragically, his life cut short at the hands of a monster L had allowed. It would forever to pain L to acknowledge that he caused the death of one of the world's brightest minds, and the grief still stung deep inside him. However, he couldn't allow grief to determine his next move, and further mourning would not reverse the night and breathe life back into A.

L had a chance to prevent A from dying in vain, and despite Light's initial objections, L would agree and follow through. He would return to Whammy's with Mello and Light, where from there they could exercise their plans in relative safety.

He would once again see Matt and Near, converse properly with Mello, and show Light the place of his childhood. And from there, he and Light could continue spreading Kira's light to rid the world of heinous crimes and cleanse the corruption that stained the purity.

"Well?" Mello asked. L's continued silence bothered him, and he desperately wished to hear L's answer.

"Yes, I will return with you and assume my role as A. Light will be coming in addition, for he stays with me," L answered, the words sealing his fate.

Anticipation rushed through L.

He would finally be able to play his game, and he could barely contain his excitement.


	32. Fly Away

AN - Hello all! This update is a week late, but last week was my midterm week and I couldn't find to do much except study, eat, and sleep. Midterms always suck, so I'm more than happy to be done. I've also been obsessed with Luther which a 10/10 show if you love insane serial killers and the beautiful man that is Idris Elba. It's a phenomenal show, its tense, crazy, and smart, and definitely worth checking it out, especially if you love characters like B. Secondly, someone asked me about the A one shot and while I would love to do it as soon as possible, I don't believe i'll do it until I finish this story as Game of Secrets is my main concern. Once I finish this, I'll write a couple one shots before starting another idea I've been thinking about for some time. It's another AU, it's going to be Lawlight, and i'm going to try to keep it shorter than this one bc I'm still amazed at the word count. Anyways, as always, thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32- Fly Away

L fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, and his fingers pulled nervously on the restricting seatbelt that held him securely in his chair and bit into his stomach whenever he attempted to pull his legs up. Forced to sit regularly, L stared morosely out the window, watching the amorphous clouds drift past. His stomach growled, and he glanced in distaste at the cheap airplane food.

Needless to say, he greatly disliked airplanes, so spending ten hours crammed into a constricting seat was not how he would ideally spend his day.

Unfortunately, humanity had yet to invent teleportation or a faster, more comfortable means of travel, so L had to travel with the masses in the epitome of discomfort.

Claustrophobia tugged at L's limbs, and the need to move and do something else filled him. However, there would be no escape from the plane, so L would have to manage.

At least, L was handling it better than Mello, who had from taking the initial step onto the plane had acted exceedingly snappy and aggressive. His caustic statements flavored with scathing sarcasm ruined any attempt at conversation, so L left him in peace. Planes obviously caused Mello great discomfort, if going from the way his hands clenched the armrests and his eyes bore into the seat in front in deep concentration. The only amount of comfort Mello had seem to derive came from the blasting music emitting from his earbuds. The music played loud enough for L to hear and had to obstruct any outside sound from Mello.

Contrastingly, Light appeared at complete ease on the plane and appeared deeply interested in a book he had purchased before boarding the plane. The lengthy title conveyed a deep psychological discussion that Light had completely immersed himself into. Already, he had devoured half the book in quick flips of each page, and L regretted not following Light's decision to buy some form of distraction.

The plane ride bored L, and he wanted to arrive so he could confront the situation at Whammy's. The airplane offered a strange purgatory like transition from one situation to another. Nothing could be done except endless considerations that ran through his brain in a never-ending loop.

It was staring to drive L mad, and he needed something to do to distract him from the encroaching boredom.

So with two quick fingers, he plucked the book from Light's grasp and held it close to his face. His eyes scanned over the various words that discussed debated, controversial ideas, and Light let out a sound of surprise and mild irritation.

"Fascinating discussion of the pain-pleasure principle; has the book mentioned it's connection to Freud's theory of the mind?" L questioned. Light snatched the book back, to which L tried to grab it back again. Light refused to relinquish his grip, pulling back on it as he glared at L. Suddenly L released, and Light's hand flung back, hitting Mello who shot him a glare deadly enough to kill. Light shot him an apologetic look, before turning back to L.

"I'm bored," L complained, trying once again to pull his legs up before halting once the belt dug into the flesh of his stomach.

"It's not my fault you forgot to bring something to do."

"Light should have bought an extra."

"Why would I have done that?"

"Because Light should have realized that I would have forgotten, and being the wonderful boyfriend he is, would have bought an extra."

Light scoffed, before opening his book and reading once again. L stared at him in discontentment, before extending his hand to try to grab the book away again. Light saw the hand and quickly pulled the book away. He glanced at his clock.

"We only have four hours left; surely you can entertain yourself for that long?"

"No."

"Okay, then, maybe realize that I have no desire to go to England and instead of pestering me, appreciate what I'm doing for you, and allow me to read in peace," Light snapped, glancing angrily at L. The sudden bitterness shocked L.

"We talked about the benefits this could generate for us."

"Yeah, and what about the dangers?"

"We will confront them accordingly."

Light sunk his head into hands as his shoulders sunk forward. "I have a bad feeling about this." L fell silent as he observed the bent figure of Light. L was asking a tremendous amount from Light, but after everything L had done, he at least deserved this.

"I won't let anything harmful happen to you."

"You can say that…"

A few hours ago, after L had agreed to assume A's vacant position, Mello had immediately went to the computer and booked tickets leaving the same night while Light had demanded a discussion concerning L's decision.

A lengthy conversation had ensued where L outlined all the benefits of assuming A's role, and Light noted all the dangers and vulnerabilities that it would create. With great difficulty, they had finally reached an agreement to which they would follow through with L's plan. Despite the agreement, L could still sense the reluctance radiating from Light, and he could not wholly blame him. Upon arriving in England, Light would be immediately immersed in an unfamiliar culture and world where he would have to learn his bearings. L was taking him away from any sense of familiarity and plunging him into an unfamiliar environment. L had all faith that Light would adapt quickly, but it would present a challenge.

After Light agreed, L had kissed him hard to which Light kissed him back even harder. A knock on the door interrupted the affair, and L reluctantly opened it to a smiling Mello who happily held out three tickets to England. L glanced back at Light who stared at the tickets solemnly.

L desperately hoped he would not come to regret this decision, as it would determine whether they would veer towards victory or destruction. He could not mess this up, for either his sake or Light's.

"I will not allow this to be a mistake," L declared, his voice drifting quietly across the seats. Light's shoulders scrunched forward.

"I know," Light agreed softly, his voice tenuous. "I just don't want to lose everything, especially since we've gone through so much…"

"As long as I have any part in it, I won't allow us to lose everything."

Light let out an amused huff. "I'm glad to hear that," he replied, removing his head from his cupped hands and peering over at L. His amber eyes glowed with a warmth that sent a feeling of contentment streaking through L. "Have I ever told you how happy I am to have ran into you?"

"I don't believe so."

"Well, I am," Light quickly replied. A smile eased its way onto his face. "Even if you happen to be dragging me half way across the world."

"I am simply showing you another side of the world. If you wish to achieve your goals, then it's imperative that you understand how different cultures operate. I'm helping you."

Light laughed; the sunlight entering through the window made his eyes shine. L felt his breath leave him.

"Maybe, once everything's taken care of, we can visit other places together."

"I've heard Paris is quite beautiful."

"So after England, we can stop by Paris. And after that, perhaps Florence?"

L nodded. "I would like that," he responded, a smile unwittingly crossing his face. Light smiled back, reaching up a hand to brush a strand a hair off the side of L's face. His hand hovered on L's cheek, and his thumb stroked circles over the skin. L leaned into Light's hand as he continued staring into Light's vibrant eyes. The constant thrum of the airplane and Light cast a feeling of content dreariness over L, and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Tell me a secret," L murmured, sinking further into Light's palm.

"I love you."

"That's not a secret."

"Mhhm, I suppose not."

L stared expectantly at Light who remained silent. Leaving his palm on L's cheek, he leaned back into his seat, breaking the eye contact.

"Light?"

Light took another moment before responding. "I've never left Japan before."

L nodded slowly, "I assumed as much."

"I don't know what to expect."

"Lots of tea, various complaints about the weather, and a great amount of sarcasm."

Light laughed, drawing his hand back. L frowned at the sudden absence of warmth. "Is there anything about Whammy's that I should know?" Light asked, his book now disregarded.

"It's an orphanage for genius children. It was founded by Watari to help the world be honing our skills and intelligence."

Light nodded. "Speaking of Watari, did he ever call you back?"

L shook his head. He had attempted to call Watari after Mello's arrival, but he had failed to pick up the phone and L had yet to hear from him and demand an explanation. The plane blocked any cellular communications, but L hoped that upon arrival, he would be able to establish contact.

"That's a shame; it would be nice to know the whole truth," Light lamented.

"Yes," L replied softly. The fact that the past five years of his life had been awash with lies did not set well with him.

"Okay, continue about Whammy's," Light redirected.

"I arrived there when I was five, after my mother killed herself." Light rested on his hands on L's; the move intended for comfort. "The orphanage offered rigorous curriculum to which I exceled and enjoyed. I had many good years there, whether they were alone or with B. Then as you know, when I was 12, Watari removed us from the premises for what he claimed as independent study. I have not been back since."

"And while there, you also knew Mello."

"Yes."

"Anyone else?"

"Two other boys, Matt and Near. Matt is highly skilled with computers and extremely emotionally adept. Near is quite aloof and solitary, but incredibly intelligent. There are some others, but I bonded closest with those two."

"And will they pose any threat?"

"It will depend whether their sense of duty will outweigh their bond with me. If so, possible. If not, then they will prove of great assistance."

Light nodded in contemplation. "I'm trusting you for this," Light stated quietly, discomfort staining his irises.

L warped Light's hand in his own and brought his face close so their breath intermixed. "Thank you," he whispered, leaning in slightly father to softly kiss Light's warm lips. They remained pressed together for a few seconds, before circumstance called for them to pull apart.

"You never told Misa about us, did you?" L questioned; he sat back in his chair and grimaced at the residing pressure of the armrest digging into his stomach.

Light shook his head. "It didn't seem necessary."

"It's cruel to give her false hope."

"At this current moment, I don't need her causing me any additional trouble."

"You'll have to tell her eventually."

"Mhhm, I suppose one day, but now is not a good time."

"What did you tell her to explain our sudden disappearance?" L inquired. Light had taken Misa aside and talked quietly to her for ten minutes but had failed to disclose any information about the conversation.

"I told her that it was necessary for us to achieve our goals."

"And that was it?"

"Essentially."

Silence fell over them for a few brief moments.

"You never gave me a secret in return for mine," Light stated, turning the conversation away from Misa. L noted his reluctance to discuss Misa and frowned slightly, before contriving another secret.

"I'm originally French," L replied, leaning his head back against the seat. "My mother was French, and I lived there until I left for Whammy's."

"Vramient? Quelle partie?" (Really? What part?)

"A l'exteritur de Avingon." (outside of Avingon)

Light nodded. "Maybe on our trip to Paris, we can take the train there for a few days," he said, converting back to Japanese.

L frowned. "I do not think so. While the majority Avingon is beautiful, my mother was poor, and we lived far from the beauty. You would not want to see the house I lived, if it still remains."

"You were poor?"

"Extremely. It was a rare occurrence if we had three meals a day."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was rather unfortunate."

"And then your mother…"

"Killed herself, yes. I believed she suffered bipolar disorder and since she never received sufficient treatment, one day she must have decided she couldn't endure it any longer."

"Oh."

L played with the fabric of his jeans. "I was the one who found her body," he admitted quietly.

Light's eyes widened, and damning the bothersome arm rests, he leaned over and pulled L into a hug. L's cheek rested against Light's as L laid his head down on Light's shoulders.

"It was a long time ago," L whispered against Light's shoulder.

"Doesn't matter…" Light replied, wrapping his arms tightly around L's shoulders. He deeply breathed in L's unique scent and felt his eyes flutter shut. They held themselves together until Light felt a sharp tap on his shoulder.

He pulled back and glanced irritably at Mello.

"What is it?" Light hissed.

"Save it for the bedroom," Mello growled, before his eyes flicked back to a set point. His knuckles had turned white from the uninterrupted clenching, and his brows had furrowed greatly. Heavy metal screamed from his headphones, offering him a respite from the anxiety. He couldn't hear L or Light, but their movements must have alerted and vexed him.

Light stared at him for a moment longer, before turning back to L. "I'm sorry about your mother."

L nodded briefly. "It was rather unfortunate."

Light scoffed. "L, you shouldn't have experienced that, especially so young. It was far from unfortunate."

"It was reality, and regardless of my age or situation, I could not hide from it. Reality will always catch up with you, and if you manage to somehow avoid it then you are a delusional fool with no footing in the world."

Light regarded L solemnly. "It must have been hard."

"Reality is rarely kind."

"Wouldn't we know," Light muttered. He ran a hand over his face. "My mother will think I am dead alongside my father."

L fell quiet. Light had essentially lost his whole family in the fury of one night, and it must weigh heavy on his soul. "I'm very sorry," L comforted, wrapping his fingers through Light's.

"Yeah, me too. She and Sayu won't know any better, and it's not like I can…" Light trailed off. He sunk down in his seat as he clenched L's hand.

"One day you may be able to return."

"One can hope."

"Yes, one can always hope. Hope is human."

"But hope was released from Pandora 's Box amidst all the agonies and suffering. Hope may only offer a misleading placate for one's pain."

"Hope allows us to endure the previously unendurable."

"Hope allows us to endure what should not be endured."

"Hope inspires."

"Hope mocks," Light immediately countered.

"Hope is what gives us light for the future, whether it may be good or bad. You will one day return to your family. It only took me five years to return to mine."

Light laughed softly. "Well, you're not wrong."

"Of course I'm not. I never am."

Light extended a hand to twirl through a few wayward strands of L's hair. His amber eyes gazed keenly into L's and he gradually inched closer until L filled his vision. Only a slim slice of space separated them, but before Light could close the distance, someone coughed beside them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must ask you if you would like anything to drink. Our flight offers complementary drinks for each passenger," a black haired woman chirped, gesturing towards the cart laden with a variety of drinks. A taut smile stretched across her face in obligation to her job.

"A water will do," Light responded, casting a charming smile towards the woman. Her face instantly filled her face as she quickly completed the task.

"And you?" she asked, as she handed Light his drink. Their hands remained pressed together long enough to make L uncomfortable.

"Earl Grey," L replied bluntly. The stewardess complied and handed L a hot, paper mug of liquid. She stood there a moment longer, her eyes lingering on Light, before she moved on. L stared angrily at Light, who took a moment to recognize the gaze.

"Jealous, huh?" Light teased. His lips curled around the sides of his cup as he took a sip.

"No," L instantly rebuffed, wincing at the curt tone that made him sound exactly as Light assumed.

Light shrugged. "You didn't appear as such."

L forced his voice to even out and dispelled of any jealous undertones. "I was not jealous. I just find it unnecessary to play with her emotions so callously."

"I brightened her dull day stuck in this boring job. And L, your clenched hands conveyed that you must have been a tiny bit jealous," Light teased, and L glanced down at his hands. Like Light stated, they were clenched shut, yet L had no memory of completing the action. Maybe he was somewhat jealous, but he would never admit that to Light.

"I don't like planes," L explained curtly, uncurling his hands from their position.

"Mhmm," Light agreed with amusement. "Surely that explains that then."

"It does," L huffed in irritation. Light threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"I forgot, you're not much the jealous type," Light ribbed as L grew increasingly vexed.

"Can you two shut the fuck up?" Mello hissed, surprising L and Light. "I hear you through my fucking music, and you keep on moving the fuck around. There's less than four hours left, can't you do something else?" His eyes flashed angrily at them. Light coolly held his gaze.

"Of course. We understand," he agreed as he pulled out his book and flipped to the appropriate page. "We'll have to finish our conversation another time," Light said before he became once again immersed in the book.

L stared petulantly at Light as the source of his needed distraction disappeared. Light gave no sign of relenting on his book, so L finally conceded to the silence and turned to stare out the window at the passing clouds.

He could manage four hours of boredom; a few measly hours compared nothing to the endless days before he had found Light.


	33. Out of the Woods

Chapter 33 - Out of the Woods

* * *

A cold wind blew through the window Matt had neglected to close, inflating the curtain and shuffling around papers. It cut into Matt's bare forearms, causing shivers to reverberate through his skin. However, his discomfort occupied the farthest priority as he clicked on Gordon Ramsey's recent purchase of a flight embarking from Haneda, Tokyo to Heathrow, England.

The ticket purchased popped up along with two additional tickets purchased to two other of Mello's familiar aliases. A Devin Fay and a Robert Herbertson had boarded the flight alongside Mello and sat in a single row as they journeyed to England.

The behavior was incredibly odd and unexplainable. Why would Mello travel half way across the world to retrieve two unknown men? Maybe it was an exercise given by Roger, but the timing was horrendous and Mello hadn't been acting when he left in a virulent rage. No, Mello's actions were entirely his own with no input from Near or Roger. But it didn't make sense….

Matt was obviously missing some large part that would explain the whole situation, and it had to do with the importance of the two men.

With rapid clicks, Matt pulled up the passports. Mello would have had to alter the photographs and basic information on each in order to successfully pass security. While anyone else would have balked at the seemingly impossible task, Mello had undergone great training that had prepared him for situations similar to this one. Altering the passports would have taken a few hours, skilled hacking abilities, and a fine attention to detail, but was entirely possible to Mello.

With the identities, Matt could hopefully make progress in determining Mello's intent. The passports flashed up, and Matt clicked on Devin's.

An unfamiliar, male, Asian teen greeted Matt. The teen was strikingly beautiful with auburn hair, intense caramel eyes, and symmetrical proportions. Matt would have remembered that face, but he drew blanks. He had never seen the Asian before, and had no idea where Mello would have run into him.

Matt hoped Robert would yield better results.

He closed Devin's profile, clicked open Robert's, and froze.

"Oh, fucking hell," he mumbled, Mello's penchant for coarse language appearing during times of great stress or shock. "No fucking way…"

A sharp knocking interrupted his disbelief, and Matt slammed the computer down as he swung the chair around to face the door.

"Yes?" he called out.

"Is now an appropriate time to talk to you?" Near's unmoving, cool voice asked.

"Yeah, sure." The door swung open, and the hallway light illuminated Near's slim frame and lit up his white hair in an apparent halo. "What's up?" Matt asked, attempting to maintain some cool in his voice.

"I am departing to Japan in the next few hours. I do not believe we will have the chance to speak again, and would like to say farewell," Near stated, hovering at the door frame.

Matt choked. Near watched him quizzically. "Now? You're leaving now?"

"In the next few hours, yes. Is there an issue with the time scale?"

Matt laughed bitterly. "Yeah, a little bit."

Near tilted his head. "If there is only little one, I don't see why it should effect my departure so greatly."

"Okay, I was lying. It's a huge problem, and basically you're going to have to cancel your flight until tomorrow."

"Will you inform me of the problem?" Near asked icily.

"You're going to have to trust me here." Even to Matt, his words sounded empty and pointless, but he couldn't just tell Near that Mello was bringing back their long lost best friend. Matt also had the feeling that Mello wanted it be a surprise, and ruining it would basically mean his death at Mello's hands.

"You're going to have to say more than that to convince me."

"I'm really sorry about this man, but I can't."

"It's Mello, isn't it?"

Matt's silence confirmed Near's supposition.

"Is he returning?'

"I don't know, but you really need to stay, okay? Cause something might happen and you should really be here in case it does."

Near watched Matt silently, causing Matt to shift uncomfortably under the intense gaze. "I severely hope this is not a plot to trick or harm me."

Matt's eyes widened. "No…"

"…Because I know you have always had a closer bond with Mello, but I would hope you have enough decency not to obstruct me or aid the in the obstruction of my goals. The world is no longer just us three, and I have a duty I must fulfill."

"I know," Matt said quietly. Silence lingered in the room, and Matt could see Near considering the options.

"For this single time, I will trust you. I do hope you will not betray my trust."

"I won't, and I wouldn't have asked for this unless if it was absolutely necessary."

Near nodded, his eyes lingering on Matt for a second longer, before he turned around and exited the room. The wind swirled around his thin frame, tussling his hair and ruffling his clothes, until he exited the reaches of the breeze.

The door closed behind him, and Matt returned to his solitude. He quickly opened his computer and checked the file again to make sure he hadn't made an assumption that would now result in a grievous mistake.

No, there was no mistaking the keen eyes of L Lawliet who peered out from among the pixels. His wild hair, his uncommonly pale, smooth skin, his egregious bags circling his eyes. It was L Lawliet all right.

Matt leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. Thoughts whirled through his head as he processed the startling turn of events. L Lawliet, who had disappeared five years ago, was returning to Whammy's. His arrival would certainly be like an earthquake and shatter the foundation of the school and their lives, and while Mello hated to admit it, he would be directly at the epicenter.

"Fuck…" Matt mumbled, glancing at the timing of the flight. Three hours remained until touchdown, and then a four hour drive at speed limit, which meant two hours with Mello at the wheel. Five hours, and then shit would hit the fan.

Matt muttered a long string of curse words for good measure, before powering off the computer and standing up to slam the window shut.

* * *

Despite the fact Light had never left Japan, he reveled the vastness of the world and anxiously awaited traveling its expanses and cultures one day. Discovering the world intrigued Light, and at a young age, he had listed the numerous countries he would one day visit and explore. He had featured England on that list; after all, it was the land that had once fostered an immensely powerful empire. Rich in history, laden with powerful figures, and full of acclaimed culture, England had excited Light, and he eagerly awaited the day he would step foot in the celebrated country.

But since their arrival, England had yet to impress Light.

In fact, England had immensely disappointed Light. The people he had encountered had all been blithering idiots who rambled off in that coveted accent, the crowded roads had been clogged with heavy traffic that emitted toxic fumes, and the weather had been absolutely dismal.

Driving through the countryside, Light had had plenty of time to appreciate the admired land and bleakly gaze out the window. Dark clouds obscured the sky, creating an unusually cold chill. The overcast sky tinged the rolling green hills of the country side gray, and a slight drizzle of land began to patter against the windows of the car. Austere cows dotted the field as they meandered through the grass.

It was drab and uninviting and miserable, and Light yearned to return home.

A sudden turn rammed Light against the side of the car and flinched in pain. Whoever had granted Mello his driving license must have been severely lacking in intelligence and judgement, and Light hoped he wouldn't have to pay the price.

Mello drove like a mad man, easily breaking the speed limit and disregarding traffic signals when he saw fit. His reckless turns and resulting jerking would lead bruises, so Light glared angrily at the back of Mello's head. He refused to die in some car crash in this miserable country.

To make it all worst, Light had been placed in the back of the car, while L had taken shotgun. The heavy metal music Mello blared made it impossible for the two of them to talk, and they couldn't even exchange physical comforts as they suffered through the frightening drive.

If they didn't arrive in the destination within the next thirty minutes, Light would force Mello to stop the car, get out and walk until he found some picturesque cottage and ordered a taxi that would drive him properly and safely.

Until then, Light could only continue to glare out the window and stare hatefully at the cows that continued their ignorant lives.

In front of Light, L glanced anxiously out the window. Worry coiled in his stomach; however, it sat aside an overwhelming sense of home. While the England often existed under a cloud of thick clouds and a drizzle of cold rain, L possessed a deep love for the land where he spent a large amount of life. Returning was a welcome experience, and despite the anxiety, L earnestly awaited revisiting Whammy's'. It would be difficult to explain the situation and soothe the pains of the unknown abandonment, but afterwards, L hoped things could gain some semblance of comfort and reassemble their old, brotherly relationship.

L also hoped that all would go well with Light. It was imperative that no one discovered their secrets; it would be best for them to work without the constant threat of brilliant minds seeking to capture them. Relative peace and safety would also ensure that L could design the best approach to implementing a long-lasting, effective system of justice; Light's current method was simply unstainable and would only result in a nightmarish dictator who killed at the slightest whim. L refused to allow Light to descend into such a mindless, cruel entity, especially with the enormous power he currently held.

L mused about the Death Note for a moment as he pondered its origins. The Shimagami existed in an entirely different world and operated by an entirely different set of rules. They were beyond explanation and understanding, and the Death Note existed at the apex of the obscurity. A object that granted that much power, however, could not exist without a tragic cost, and L worried what the long term effect may be on Light or what desolation may become associated with it. Already, it had caused a vast amount of loss and misery to both of them.

L was also concerned about the possibility of another Death Note appearing. Misa Amane had already proven her possession of the book, and luckily, expressed a large amount of dedication to Light. L could only speculate how the human world interacted with the land of death, but the possibility of a third book falling into the hands of someone else seemed reasonably high at this point. If a third book did appear and the person expressed malignance towards Kira or others, then they would have to discover said person and ensure the Death Note remained solely in their hands. The widespread use of this book by multiples of people would only cause chaos and anarchy, which completely contradictory to L and Light's plan.

A loud scream wrenched L from his thoughts, and he glanced worriedly around for the source of the noise. The scream occurred a second time, and L stared at the radio which pounded the heavy metal music for which Mello expressed great fondness. The scream descended into a flurry of guitar strums and pounding drums. L winced at the loud sound, and glanced over at Mello who drove wildly through the farmland.

The music would catalyze an awful headache if L didn't stop it, so he reached out and significantly lowered the volume. His eyes flashing, Mello immediately looked over at L.

"What is it?" Mello bluntly asked, his eyes flicking towards L's hand that still rested on the volume knob. His hands clenched slightly as he felt the need to continue to blare the music throughout the car.

"I'm starting to develop a headache."

"So?"

"The headache is primarily developing due to the loud, aggressive music."

Mello shrugged his shoulders. "So what? Would you prefer some Mozart instead? Or how about Strauss?" Mello voice dripped with sarcasm, and L drew back slightly at the bitter tone.

"No. I would just like some quiet."

Mello laughed bitterly as he stared intently at the road. Light shifted in the back seat as he grew vexed at Mello's increasingly ribald and scornful tone.

"How much farther?" Light asked, hoping to diffuse some of the palpable tension that strung through the car.

"Mello?" L prompted, after Mello failed to respond.

"Like twenty minutes," Mello growled, accelerating slightly. His shoulders had tightened, and his mood had drastically soured. L was tempted to turn the music back on again to help improve Mello's mood, but he didn't think his mind could withstand any more of the clashing guitars and drums. Instead, he turned back to face Light who peered from the back seat.

"Are you okay?" L asked softly. Light nodded.

"How about you?" Light inquired back, causing L to tilt his head in consideration.

"I don't have an answer to that; I should once the day is over, however."

"I thought you wanted some quiet," Mello hissed, pressing hard down on the gas pedal and whizzing past several cars.

L turned to once again face Mello. He brought his thumb up to his mouth in thought. "If my previous absence and recent reappearance is negatively affecting you, I apologize. I never meant to leave you, and I'm sorry that I did."

Mello shook his head. "I know L okay? And it's not you or your fault so you can stop worrying." His tone had eased slightly, but still consisted of scathing undertones.

"Then what is the problem, Mello?"

Mello remained quiet for a moment. "I didn't want to come back to this fucking place, okay?"

"Exactly, we should have remained in Japan," Light interjected to which Mello shook his head.

"There was no way in hell we were staying in Japan, pretty boy."

Light cocked his eyebrow at the nickname, noting the patronizing tone. "Pretty boy?" he muttered quietly.

"Why?" L asked, gazing owlishly at Mello. Mello's eyes bore intensely at the road. He was quiet for a minute.

"It's not something I can fucking explain, okay? And, anyways, it doesn't make a difference anymore."

The scathing tone cut any words from L who shifted as horrible tension consumed the car. He would have liked to pursue this topic of conversation and figure out why Mello possessed such a vehement disgust and anger towards Near and Whammy's, but five years' worth of growth and experiences could not be easily and quickly conveyed.

Mello took a sharp turn onto a wooded road, the branches of tree's breaking the sunshine that streamed down. The trees became a green blur as Mello accelerated, and L felt himself pushed back into his seat by the force.

They continued on the road for ten minutes as Mello urged the car faster; the world aside diminishing into a swirl of colors and light. Eventually, Mello came to an abrupt stop, flinging Light and L forward and causing the seatbelt to cut into their shoulder and chest. They both winced at the discomfort, but Mello expressed no signs of caring or regret. Instead, he threw open the car door and walked up to a small box hidden in a voluminous bush. He stood there for a few minutes, fiddling with some control pad, before returning to the car and slamming the door shut. He revved the car before shifting into drive and at a notably slower pace, proceeded forward.

L gazed curiously forward, trepidation coiling is his stomach. At this point, they had to be an extremely close, separated by only a few minutes.

They approached a gate, which swung open, allowing them to continue along the wooded path. They drove for another five minutes, tension choking the air. Eventually, a mansion loomed out from among the trees, its bulk making it a formidable sight. Light stared in awe at the sweeping, ivy coated building, smiling at the thought that if all went as planned, this building would be where he finally completed his new world. It was certainly grand enough for a god.

Thoughts of Kira departed L's mind as the building invoked a long string of memories and sensations. The days spent learning, the afternoons with Matt, Mello, and Near as they explored, the nights spent wandering with B; all of it brought a sense of homeliness crashing over L, and a smile eased unbidden across his face. After all these years, L had finally returned home.

Mello regarded with building with trepidation. It had only been yesterday when he had departed in his fiery rage, proclaiming that he would never return to the godforsaken orphanage. And then only a day later, here he was, staring at the prison that had confined him for his whole life. Not only was it an egregious insult to the sincerity of his words, but the brief freedom he had enjoyed promised fulfillment that Whammy's had never offered with its strangling ivy and ancient, cumbersome walls. The only thing that brightened the situation was the fact that Matt sat somewhere in there, and that L would be following him in. He eagerly awaited to view Near's reaction.

Mello slowly pulled the car into the large garage, pulling up to an empty slot and sliding his car in. He turned off the cay and pulled the key out of the ignition. He sat back and closed his eyes, as he took a minute to rest from the high paced drive. But the apprehension coiled up in him, ending his rest prematurely, and forcing him to open the door and climb out. He threw the key onto a table; the keys caught the light, flashing brightly as they completed its arc.

Mello turned to look back at L and Light, and shrugging his shoulders, casually proclaimed, "Well, we're here."


	34. Long Time, No See

**An -**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the wait, I was stuck at a decision, and the next chapter is taking me a while to write (right now, it's the longest in the story). Hopefully, i'll be done by next week (i might have some snow days which would give me a lot of needed time), and if not I'll definitely have it up in the following one. Again, thank you for the reviews; I truly enjoy reading what you guys think, and i hope you enjoy the chapter! (We finally get to see a lot more Near and Matt...)

* * *

Chapter 34 - Long Time, No See

The cavernous hallways bustled with the flurry of children as they walked from class to class. Their voices echoed loudly as they jabbered about a variety of topics, and they paid no notice to the three disgruntled, tense teenagers as they walked through the hallway. The teen in the front caused a few students pause in recognition, but they paid no regard. Mello frequently stalked through the halls; the only irregular, questionable aspect was the two teens who followed closely behind him.

One, with perfectly proportioned features, caused a few girls to stare in admiration as he swept through the halls, walking quickly to keep up with Mello's pace.

The other, with his wild hair, sallow skin, and heavy bags, created an odd stir as people stared in shock at his peculiar appearance. However, the students rapidly averted their gaze as they sensed an overwhelming feeling of nervousness emitting from him.

The three, intent on reaching their destination, walked determinedly through the halls, pushing eager students aside as Mello led them ever further through the building. They would visit Matt first, as he would be easier to explain to than Near. Matt's room was located fairly far into the building, requiring Matt, L, and Light to walk through the bustling halls of Whammy's. Classes must have let out as students filled the stone hallways.

Mello paid them no attention; instead, excitement wrapped around his stomach as he anxiously awaited to see Matt again. At their last encounter, Mello had made it pretty clear that he wouldn't be returning for some time, and Matt being the genius he was, had immediately realized that it would be months before they would talk face to face again. Despite its brevity the separation had already been tearing at Mello, and he wanted desperately to see and talk to Matt. The way to Matt's room was familiar, so Mello confidently led them through the complex building.

They wound through numerous hallways, until Mello abruptly stopped outside a closed door. His hand reached out to tightly grab the doorknob, and taking a deep breath and casting a glance towards L, he swung the door open.

Matt's shock of fiery red hair immediately drew Mello, L, and Light's eyes. He had hunched over a computer screen, eyes quickly darting among the text, and his rapid typing clacking through the room. Immersed in his computer, Matt remained unaware of the sudden additions, and Mello had to awkwardly cough to draw Matt out of his trance.

Upon hearing the cough, Matt looked up, and instead of his eyes widening comically as Mello had suspected, an easy smile crossed his face as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head.

"About time, eh?" Matt jibed, his eyes flicking back to L. "Long time, no see."

Matt's casualness of the situation shocked Mello into silence. There was no way Matt could have found out…unless if he had tracked Mello's movements, and with full knowledge of Mello's alias, that was entirely plausible. Mello uttered a string of curses under his breath. He had wanted a surprise, god damn it.

"Matt…" L started, watching Matt closely. His nonchalant attitude towards L arrival expertly hid the pain that had flashed through his eyes for a brief second.

"Hey, L. I didn't think I would be seeing you again." Matt shifted in his chair, torn before standing up and going to over to L or remaining seated.

"Yes, well I came back," L replied, his fingers briefly tracing his phone. He had yet to make any contact with Watari, despite his numerous calls. He was growing more and more desperate to hear the full truth about the past five years of his life.

"Where were you?" Matt asked, his voice blasé, yet L could sense the feelings of betrayal rolling off him. Matt had always been able to expertly mask his emotions, contrasting greatly with Mello's lack of ability. It was one of his strongest skill, and L always respected him for it; however, he made sure that he always be able to sense Matt's true emotions, and L was grateful he had.

"It's a long fucking story," Mello interrupted, reaching behind Light to close the door. "Sit down," he ordered, to which L complied. After a hesitant second, Light followed suit. Matt coolly looked over Light, but made no mention of his presence. "You wanna start?"

L relayed the events of the last five years to Matt, the words winding on and on as he talked about Watari and Beyond and Japan. The words fell out of his mouth as he recounted the years, and he closely watched Matt's expressions. While originally starting off with disbelief and betrayal, Matt's face slowly morphed into understanding. While some pain continued to linger in the tightening of his mouth and the corners of his eyes, the explanation helped soothe it.

The pain helped reinforce the enormous impact the disappearance L had on their lives, and he cursed Watari for tearing him away from his family.

"Wow," Matt stated, shocked when L finished. "That's crazy."

L nodded in agreement. "I apologize for leaving you without an explanation for so long, but until yesterday I wasn't aware that I had."

"Yeah," Matt nodded in amazement, "well, I accept your apology. Can't blame you something you didn't know you were doing, but maybe try avoiding doing it again? It's not the most pleasant feeling when one of your best friend suddenly vanishes for no apparent reason."

"I certainly will. I have no desire to leave you three again." At that, Matt shot a question glance towards Mello who smirked. Foreboding briefly crossed Matt's face before he shook it off.

"Light, right?" Matt asked, staring at Light. L had offered an explanation of Light's presence, as such being good friends and all, but it wasn't hard to pick up on his love stricken tone. Matt had never seen L in love before and was slightly surprised at his choice in Light. Yeah, he was plenty hot and apparently he had the brains, but those types always hid the worst type of secrets. Matt's mantra had always been never trust anyone both smart and hot, because they were usually full of lies and arrogance. Matt hoped Light wouldn't reconfirm Matt's assessment, but L wasn't always the best judge in character, and something told Mello that he wouldn't be surprised. Maybe it was the way Light help up his chin like he owned the world.

"Yes, and Matt, I presume?"

Matt nodded. "You and L are pretty close," he stated.

"Yes, we are." Not a second of hesitation.

"L's like my brother, so if you hurt him, I hurt you, got it?"

Irritation crossed Light's face. "I'm not going to hurt L," he stated aggressively.

Matt raised his hands in mock surrender. "Of course you aren't, but I just want to make you know what will happen if you do."

Light crossed his arms, staring angrily at Matt. Matt must have struck a nerve, and he glanced at L for an explanation. L was intently watching Light, so he didn't notice.

"You don't need to worry; Light will not hurt me. And if he does, I will ensure that the pain is recuperated," L appeased, and Light ran a hand tiredly through his hair.

Matt shrugged. "Whatever you say."

L watched Light with concern. All of his movements seemed slowed, dragged down by the weight of exhaustion. They had barely slept in the last few days, claiming only a few hours the previous night. While L could endure such harsh schedule due to his insomnia, Light could not, and every of his movements begged for sleep. Perhaps L could take him to a bedroom and allow him to sleep, while he talked with Near. There was really no need for Light to be present and his abrasive comments caused by sleep deprivation created a negative first impression that L would like to avoid.

"Light," L began softly. "I think, perhaps, you should sleep. You have barely rested, and it's important that you do."

Light turned to L. A protest began to form at his lips but died before it could be vocalized. Light hung his head in a slow nod. "Do you need me to…?" Light trailed off with a hint of reluctance.

"I can take care of this myself. You," L stressed, "need to sleep."

"Okay," Light mumbled as he let the distant exhaustion crash over him. L was right; Light needed a generous amount of sleep, and the constant disruptions had caused Light's mood to wear thin and his mind to struggle. The brief rest at Misa's hadn't done enough, and so if L insisted, Light would happily sink into a bed.

"Could we take Light to a bedroom before I meet Near?" L asked, glancing between Matt and Mello.

"Yeah, I can take him," Matt offered. "You guys go see Near, and I'll just come when I'm done."

L shot him a grateful look. Matt gestured for Light to follow him, and they walked out the door, leaving just him and Mello behind.

Mello scowled as L gazed coolly up at him. "I suppose it's now time for me to go see Near and complete what you wished me to do."

"Yeah," Mello agreed, his scowl deepening as he noticed L's disappointed tone.

"Then I will follow you."

Mello nodded once, before turning around and walking out the door, hearing the soft patters of L's feet following behind him.

* * *

_Perfect_ Near thought as he slid a puzzle piece into its allotted slot. His puzzle was coming along quite nicely, the uniform white pieces gradually forming its perfect square.

Working on puzzles always helped Near both relax and think. The steady repetition calmed him, while the mental challenge stimulated his mind to work and think harder. It was an ideal activity, and until Near could leave for Japan, a perfect way to kill time.

Near still puzzled over Matt's insistence that he remained for another day. It was unlike Matt to have so frantically asked Near to stay, indicating that it somehow linked itself to Mello. Mello was the kink in Matt's usual calm demeanor.

Near had yet to figure out what Mello planned to do. While it would be a nice surprise to hear Mello announce how he had worked through his emotions and was willing to work with Near, it was highly unlikely considering Mello's persistent stubbornness. More likely, Mello would try to best Near and drive him out of his spot, but Matt's practicality wouldn't have allowed Matt to endorse the destruction of a mutual friend. Yes, Near was nowhere near as close to Matt as Mello, but they had managed to retain a respectful bond towards each other. Matt wouldn't betray him like so.

However, that eliminated the two main theories for Matt's demand, leaving Near to consider more obscure concepts.

Perhaps when Near finished the puzzle, he would know the truth of the whole situation, and if it was nothing too dramatic he could travel to Japan and catch Kira.

Unlike others, Near did not balk at the task; instead, he anticipated it. Whammy's and A had trained him to tackle these situations, and now would be the time for him to finally prove himself. Kira would eventually slip, and through the sheer force of logic and reason, Near would expose that mistake, catch Kira, and lock him in some tiny cell for the rest of his life. Where A failed, Near would succeed; after all, that was his job as A's successor.

A knock on his door interrupted his thought, and without looking away from the door, he called out for the person to enter. It was probably Roger with more information, but the majority of the information of the Kira case already lay around him, spread out and already read.

The door opened and the person entered, the sound of his breathing echoing through the room. Near had yet to look away from his puzzle, and he waited for the person to initiate conversation.

Near heard the sound of heavy boots walking over, yet he remained fixed on his puzzle. At this point, Near knew it couldn't be Roger, and the only person who would be brash enough to so callously interrupt him was Mello. Funny, despite Mello's insistent outbursts, he only managed to last two days.

The boots stopped next to Near, who could see them out of the corner of his eyes. _Black, studded, definitely Mello _Near thought as he twirled a puzzle piece between his fingers. Near debated whether to break the silence, but decided against it. It would be up to Mello to explain his intentions; Near had no obligation to force it from him.

The boots moved, one kicking out to scatter a few puzzle pieces around the floor. Near clenched his grip on the piece as a tendril of anger curled through his stomach, but he quickly squashed it. He would not allow anger to get the better of him and drive him to rashness.

"You're going to look up or not?" Mello hissed, his voice full of loathing. The hatred in his tone eliminated the possibility that Mello was here to offer his help, much to Near's disappointment.

Near moved slowly as he tilted his head up to gaze at the towering from of Mello. His hand instinctively raised to his hair, grasping a piece of hair to twirl it between his fingers, as he gazed up at the angry, gloating eyes of Mello.

_Gloating?' _Near pondered _Mello should have no need to gloat. _

"Mello," Near vocalized nonchalantly, unmoved by the outright hatred that burned from Mello's eyes.

"Near," Mello spat back, a victorious smile crawling across his face. "Guess who I found."

Confusion crinkled through Near for a moment as he considered Mello's words. He forced his mind to think of someone who Mello would gloat about finding, and he froze as he realized the most plausible person. A flurry of emotions threatened to arise at the thought, but Near pushed them back down.

However, that had to be impossible; L had disappeared five years ago, and if A hadn't been able to find him then, then there was no way Mello could have found him in a day and a half. But still, unless if Mello was blatantly lying, there was no one else…

A cough pulled Near from his thoughts, and he whipped his head around to face the source of the sound and every muscle in his body froze as L Lawliet awkwardly brought his hand up to the back of his head, watching Near with those dark, endless eyes.

"L," Near choked out, his body rigid with shock. All logical parts of his mind screamed that the person in front of him was someone different, but his heart told him otherwise. Despite all odds, this _was _L. The same L who he had formed his happiest memories with, the same L who could cause emotions running through him despite all his condescension to the irrationality, the same L who had shown how truly painful emotions could be when he simply left and never came back.

"Near," L replied, taking a few steps forward and closer to Near. His body stance screamed remorse.

Near remained silent, his eyes wide and unblinking. His muscles had yet to move, with only his involuntary muscles continuing to pound and shift and breathe. His mind screamed in disbelief.

"Near," L repeated again, moving even closer. He knelt down next to Near, and his eyes peered sorrowfully at him.

Near desperately desired to ask how this could all have come about, but he wouldn't dare give Mello an additional reason to gloat at him. Already, Mello had bested him, and Near could feel the loss resounding through him. Mello had completed the previously unachievable, found L when no one else could, and in two days no less. All this while Near had remained stationary at Whammy's, preparing for something that may never occur, since everyone knew L was the rightful successor to A. With L's return, Near would lose his position, and his fingers clenched at the disappointment; all the training, the endless hours honing his mind would go to waste, and the bitterness mixed with his shock. It was an uncomfortable array of emotions, and Near wanted desperately to rid of it.

"L," Near repeated, his finger moving faster through his hair. "I did not expect to see you here." He opened his mouth to respond, but a snort stopped him.

"Of course you fucking didn't," gloated Mello, his hands pressed firmly against his hips.

"No, it's quite the surprise," Near replied, maintaining a cool demeanor. He could not allow Mello to view how shaken he truly was as it would only spur Mello's pride. "How exactly did you come to arrive here?" he asked, directing his attention away from Mello. While ignoring Mello would incite his temper, Near would use it to claim some form of victory back over Mello. If Near feigned nonchalance, Mello would have nothing to gloat and laugh about, and he would fail to meet his ulterior goal of completely besting Near.

"Mello found me by chance, and I returned with him to Wammy's. I wished to see you again, for far too much time has passed."

Near perked up upon the word chance. So Mello could not contribute this to sheer brilliance or skill; instead, Lady Luck had provided Mello with this opportunity. The thought eased Near's mind.

"Yes, it's been five years."

L nodded with remorse. Near gazed back at him. It was time for L to offer up an explanation for his absence, and he would not leave until the answer had satisfied him.

L appeared to take the cue, and with those dark eyes peering deeply into Near's similar ones, he recounted his story. Near listened with interest as L depicted his time with Watari and Beyond, before ultimately ending up in Japan. The story felt truthful, but one could never tell with L. Despite L's claims for honesty, Near knew how adept L was at lying.

The story eventually winded down with Mello booking a flight to return them to England, and L stared expectantly at Near, awaiting a reaction.

Near simply picked up another puzzle piece and placed it correctly into the nearly completed puzzle. His mind churned with thoughts, yet he refused to let any show on his face.

The room fell silent as Near continued on his puzzle, and he could sense Mello's growing irritation. It would only be a matter of time before he snapped.

"Well? You going to say something? Or was this all it takes to shut down your weird albino mind?" Mello exclaimed, anger tearing through his voice.

"Much to your disappointment, my albino mind is still working quite effectively."

"Yeah, okay," Mello replied in angry disbelief.

"Near, I am sorry," L offered, his voice sincere. Near's fingers paused as the apology sent shivers of emotions through him. Throughout out his life, L had been the only one to hold any emotional sway of Near, and he despised how much of an effect L had on him.

Near cocked his head to peer intently at L. He couldn't accept L's apology just yet; the wounds still stung. Instead, he would redirect the conversation to the more pressing matter.

"Are you planning to remain here?" he asked quietly. L's response would greatly impact the direction for which Near would go, and it was imperative he knew the answer.

L paused, considering the question, but before he would formulate a response, Mello interrupted.

"Yeah, he's fucking staying here, and he's going to take his rightful place as A. So say goodbye to all your little plans, because they're not fucking happening anymore," Mello gloated, his arms crossed triumphantly across his chest. Success and pride radiated off him in nauseating waves, and Near glanced at him in disdain. Yes, they were proclaimed enemies, but that didn't mean they couldn't treat each other with the proper respect.

"Is that true?" Near asked, refocusing on L.

L nodded hesitantly. "I believe so." Disappointment surged through Near. There went all his goals and plans, destroyed by three short words.

"That is what A would have wanted," Near offered, disappointment still stinging him. It was humiliating to lose everything so quickly and easily, and he fell at surge of hatred for Mello.

"That is what I have heard." L paused, as if considering something. "However, I have not undergone all of the necessary training, so if either you or Mello would be partial, you could work with me to fulfill the hole A left. Of course, I would never force you to do such a thing, but I would greatly appreciate your help. After all, you are some of the more brilliant people I have encountered."

L's proposal hung in the air, and a shocked sound came from Mello.

"You're kidding me?" Mello gasped.

"No, I would rather have you two with me than become A alone." L gazed eagerly, if not hesitantly at Near and Mello, who had both fallen silent. Thoughts dashed through Near's head as he considered L's request. To work with L as the greatest detective…Near would be able to achieve his dream, in addition to working alongside his role model. His disappointment and humiliation melted away as hope and excitement stimulated his brain. Near knew without a doubt that he would take the offer.

"Yes," Near replied, gazing eagerly at L. L smiled back, relief flooding his eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that, and you, Mello?" L asked, staring at Mello. A flurry of contrasting emotions battled on Mello's face, moving too quickly for Near to decipher them. Near knew Mello dreaded any idea of spending time with him, but L may offer enough of a reward to place aside his burning hatred. It appeared that those two ideas waged a war in him, as he struggled between his hatred for Near and his love for L. After a minute, the two sides appeared to reach a truce.

"Can I have some more time to think about it?" Mello inquired, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. L nodded.

"Of course. As much time as you need."

Mello nodded shortly, and Near watched him closely. He couldn't understand why Mello wouldn't overcome his hatred, especially since L offered to allow them to work with him. Mello would be a fool if he chose no.

However, Mello's choice wouldn't affect Nera's in any way, and with some reluctance, his unused muscles shifted upwards to form a smile.

Granted it was a small smile, but Near couldn't remember being this satisfied for at least five years, and with excitement gazed upon the relieved face of his dearest, long-missed friend.


	35. Come to Me

Hello everyone! This chapter is my longest one yet, and the end is in near sight. I'm only planning on three more chapters after this (granted they'll be pretty long), but after that, I'll probably draw the story to a close (it's been almost a year since I started writing it, so it's getting to about time) At least, I have a firm plan in mind, and I definitely know how I want to end it (it's changed about three times since I first started writing). Also, thank you all your wonderful reviews, and for sticking around long enough for me to start ending this year long project .

Warning for this chapter: There's some smut. Actually a good part of it is, but it's important to read the final scene (where Light asks "How was last night") If you're uncomfortable at all about this, then just skip to that line and you should be good!

* * *

Chapter 35 - Come to Me

Light sighed contentedly, turning his head to rest on the comfortable pillow. The cushions of the bed had dispersed the growing aches in his body, and the warm blankets had created a comforting cocoon of warmth around him. Like this, Light had no desire to move, and with great reluctance he blearily opened his eyes.

Darkness had saturated the room, illuminated by only the faint light of several stars shining through the window. The typical sounds of the night echoed quietly outside, and Light allowed his eyes to slide shut again. He had become so tired over the past few days, his mind fraying with each shocking turn in events, so the fact that he had as long to sleep as he desired was a gift in of itself.

If not for a few pangs of hunger, he could easily sleep for many more hours. Light grimaced as he thought back to the stale airplane food that had substituted as his last meal and the measly apple before that; he had yet to eat anything fulfilling, and his stomach took full liberty to remind him of that fact.

Light decided to allot a few more hours to rest, before seeking to satisfy his hunger. With that in mind, Light tightened the blanket around him, and welcomed sleep back into his mind.

Before sleep could fully take him, a shifting sound alerted him of someone's presence, and Light quietly groaned as he disparaged the comforting folds of sleep.

Light turned over, and while dark, Light could easily distinguish the wild mass of L's hair as it flew every which way. L had curled up on himself, and sleep had closed his eyes and slowed his breath. His face had slackened, and he held his thumb up to his lips as he slumbered.

Light watched him, enjoying the sight of the peaceful L. He reached out a hand to gently stroke his cheek. L's nose scrunched in response, and a smile graced Light's face. The tranquility of the scene was a welcome change from the usual chaos, and Light scooted over, closing the distance between him and L. L's breath danced over Light's cheek, and Light sighed in contentment. The proximity of L, the feeling of his body pressed against another sent little shivers running down his spine. Light crossed his arm over L's chest, and it rose and sank with each of L's breath. L shifted slightly at the disturbance but remained entranced with sleep; unconsciously, he snuggled closer to Light.

The heat of L's body and the softness of the bed gently eased Light back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Light's eyes fluttered open, and he winced at the streak of brightness that filtered through the room. He turned over and buried his face into his hands, blocking out the harsh light and sinking into the pillow.

The sleep had rejuvenated him, and for the first time for a while, Light felt fully rested. He must have slept for at least ten hours, and while excessive, every hour had helped, and now Light felt prepared to approach whatever challenge awaited.

However, in order to do so, Light would have to leave the enfolds of the bed, and a small section of his mind was begging him to simply remain in the comfort.

Deciding to succumb to that desire for a few more moments, he sunk into the mattress. His eyes flickered shut once again, yet he noted a peculiarity. The blanket had left him extremely warm, yet oddly, one of his sides radiated with a stronger heat. It took a few seconds, but, with the memory of last night, Light jolted completely awake and sat up. He glanced rapidly around the room for the slim figure of L.

He failed to see him, so Light touched L's pillow to see how much warmth remained. It sill contained a strong presence of heat, indicating that L couldn't have left that long ago. He had to be nearby.

Light ran a hand through his ruffled hair, drawing in a deep breath. He needed breakfast and a shower, and so with reluctance, Light pulled his legs out from under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

The cool air contrasted with the warmth of the bed, and an involuntary shudder ran through Light. Winter had truly set in, and with it, the expected freezing weather. England was no exception, and Light would have to find warm clothes to change into from his crumpled outfit.

Light grudgingly stood up and stretched, relaxing the remaining tense muscles. Yawning, Light walked over to the door leading over to the bathroom, the carpet warming his bare feet. Reaching the door, Light paused as he heard the quiet pattering of water falling from the showerhead. He knocked on the door, hoping to alert L of his presence, but he got no response. Standing there, he debated what to do.

He could wait for L to finish, but Light had grown tired of constantly waiting and certainly didn't have patience so early in the morning. No, waiting would not work. Then the only other option would be to simply walk in and join L…

A dripping wet, shamelessly naked L.

A blush spread across his cheeks at the thought. However, they had claimed one another, so Light had every right to interrupt a showering L. His hand hovered on the door knob, and before he could think through the whole extent of consequences, Light swung open the door and walked in.

Steam and humidity clung to him and clogged the room as the fall of water grew more distinct. In the corner of the room, Light spotted the clouded figure of L in the shower, and his breath caught in his throat. While the fog obscured most of L, it was undeniable that he was completely naked, and the fact sent heated shudders through Light.

Light shut the door behind him and coughed, hoping to alert L to his presence. It worked as L broke from his shampooing and peered out the glass door. In order to see completely out, L scrubbed away the condensation on the glass, and through the unobscured hole, his eyes watched L.

Light felt awkward under the intense scrutiny of the gaze and scolded himself for his discomfort. He knew L's secrets; there was no reason for Light to be uncomfortable.

The intensity broke as L smiled. Light nodded back, before turning to the sink. He would brush his teeth, pretend L did not affect him, and hide the growing erection. He grabbed the toothbrush, but before he could place the desired amount of toothpaste on it, L called out his name.

L glanced over at him, his eyebrows arched in question.

"Don't you want to shower?" L asked with an increasingly mischievous smile. The sound of the shower made his words nearly inaudible.

To further tease L, Light pretended not to hear, raising his hand to his ear.

L repeated his question, and Light repeated his own action. By this time, Light's teasing smile alerted L to the game, and L rolled his eyes.

"Fine," L muttered, returning to the shower and washing the remaining shampoo out of his hair. Light glanced at him in disappointment; sometimes, L could be no fun.

L must have caught the glance, for he looked back at Light, and gestured once again for Light to join him. This time he emitted no sound for the water to drown out, so Light abandoned the game and scowled at L. L shrugged, and Light had to face the decision.

Strip down and join L, where their two very naked bodies would be in extremely close proximity or retain his modesty and remain outside. He knew what the growing pressure in his groin told him, but the sudden leap in their relationship daunted Light. Going the final mile intimidated Light, but the memory of L in Misa's bed promised a wonderful reward.

He couldn't overthink this, so swallowing his fear and acting quickly to avoid losing his courage, he pulled off his shirt. Then went his pants, until he stood in his underwear. L watched him and smiled encouragingly, and with a surprising amount of effort, Light shed the final garment. It was much better when someone else did it as the action sent humiliation through Light, but L's appreciative stare encouraged him to look past his embarrassment. He could do this, and with that thought he stepped towards the shower.

Repeating the mantra in his head, Light pulled open the shower door and stepped into the steamy area. Water splashed upon him, soaking his skin. Light caught L's stare briefly, but he quickly looked away. It was so embarrassing to have to do something like this, especially when his body was responding so eagerly. The whole thing was a horrible idea, and Light regretted leaving the bed.

However, those thoughts dissipated from Light's mind as L pushed him against the wall, pressing his lips to Light's hungrily. The desire shocked Light and he moaned at the intensity as every sense of his being heightened. He could smell the soapy aroma of L's hair, he could hear L's heavy breathing, and he could feel L's hot, slick body pressed tightly against him so he felt every area of L's skin. Including that one part that was growing increasingly harder with every passing second.

Sliding his eyes shut, Light allowed L to kiss him; the action sent tendrils of pleasure coursing through his neurons. He brought his hands up and tangled them in L's wet, soapy hair, pulling him even closer. Every inch of space between them had completely disappeared, lost in their passionate embrace.

L's hands held firmly onto Light's hips, pushing him hard against the wall. While the cold wall dug into Light's back, the earnest kissing made it forgivable, and he lost himself to L's mouth.

Eventually, L broke away with a heaving gasp for air; they both took a minute to catch their breath. The steam thickened the room which made it hard to breathe, and the hot water continued to shower down, drenching them.

After a moment, L smiled wryly at Light, moving in to place gossamer kisses along Light's cheeks and jaw. Light relaxed in L's hold and leaned his head against L's shoulders. Soapy black hair obscured his vision, but he felt safe and warm.

L ran his hand through Light's wet hair and took a step back, relieving the pressure of the wall against Light's back. Wanting to remain as close to L as possible, Light copied the action.

Taking a few more step back until they were directly planted underneath the stream of water, L pulled away. Light muttered a sound of protest, but L only laughed lightly, before reaching for the bottle of shampoo.

Pouring some into his hand, he brought it to Light's hair and started to rub it around, coating the hair with the thick soap. The intense look that decorated his focused face surrounded by sopping wet hair as he furiously scrubbed Light's head caused Light to watch him with humor. It was amusing to see L do this, but Light wasn't going to stop him. The feel of L's hands massaging his scalp felt ridiculously nice.

L finally deemed Light's hair complete, and without warning dunked Light's head directly into the spray of the shower. Light sputtered in surprise. The soap left his hair, taking with it all the grit of the past few days, and descended down his side and back. The water and soap cleansing away all the grime rejuvenated Light, and he smiled through the spray of water.

L ran a hand through Light's hair to ensure that the water had washed all the soap suds out. He decided he was satisfied and reached for the loofah. He poured some soap on it and walking around Light, he started to wash Light's back. The sensation of getting washed by someone else was entirely odd with in itself, and Light couldn't decide if he liked it or not.

"You know I am able to wash myself," Light jibed, turning his head to gaze at L. L returned his gaze.

"I know," L responded, running his soft hands across Light's back. A shiver streaked through Light at the action, and he brought his hand up to his head as lust and desire threatened to overcome.

"Then why…"

"I thought it would be nice," L answered. He returned to Light's front and stared at him intently. "Does Light have objections?" He ran the soap down Light's chest, his fingernails scraping against the skin. Light ignored the growing heat in his groin.

"Well no…"

"Then Light should let me finish."

Light nodded after a moment, his thoughts distracted by a trail of soap running down L's body. It was intoxicating, and Light leaned forward to capture L's lips. However, L darted away. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, and with a careful eye on Light's mouth, he continued to wash Light's body.

Light watched him in confusion as L scrubbed his arms. Just moments ago, they were kissing passionately against the wall, and now, L refused to allow Light to initiate contact. Irritation crossed Light's mind, but the thought fled the moment L got to his knees.

It was only to clean Light's legs, but the action sent a dizzying amount of reactions coursing through Light. It was embarrassing, yet so desirable, it was disconcerting, yet Light felt like he might collapse at any moment.

L must have noted Light's sudden weakness, as once the water washed the soap away, he leaned closer and left soft kisses along the wet skin of Light's lower thighs and knees. The small kisses were enough to send a heady feeling rushing up Light, and he reached out to brace himself against a wall.

In addition, the ache in his groin had grown, and when Light glanced down at the intoxicating sight, he saw his fully hardened erection. L must have noticed it and glancing down, Light could see he was having a similar effect on L. Desire had started to coat the air, and Light desperately awaited for L to finish.

After a few agonizing minutes, L stood back up. His dark eyes latched onto Light's before looking over to make sure all the soap had been washed away. Once satisfied with Light's cleanliness, he stepped among the spray of water to gently cup Light's cheek with one hand and place a gossamer kiss on Light's lips. Light growled in anger. He surely deserved more than that, but his attempt to deepen the kiss caused L to pull away.

Light glared at him and took a step towards him in hope of pressing him against the wall and replicating what L did to him, but L held a hand up against Light's chest.

"While, if you so desire, we can do it here, I think the bed would be a far more pleasurable option," L chided, his eyes alight with anticipation and desire. While the look in L's eyes caused Light's mind to temporarily stop thinking for a moment, the desire to retain the upper ground remained prominent. He wouldn't completely submit to L, especially not without a fight.

"It's not my fault you happen to be such a tease," Light replied, scowling at L. L only shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

L moved close so that his face consumed Light's vision. All he could see were the obsidian holes of L's eyes and the emotions that swirled underneath. The nearness of L made it nearly impossible to breathe, but Light refused to take a step back.

"I'm apologize for making it so difficult for you," L mocked, a smile creeping across his face. Light frowned. "But, I think this would be best discussed in the bed. What do you say?" L's eyes had taken on a devilish glint, and even through the hazy fog of lust, Light could sense his heartrate quicken.

Light swallowed a gulp of trepidation as L stared deeply into him, awaiting for an answer. He was nervous, no doubt. He had never gone all the way before, and the way the situation was unfolding it was entirely likely that they would. The thought frightened him, but it was unreasonable fear, caused only by the unknown. Additionally, Light wouldn't want to lose his virginity to anyone else; L was the one he would give everything to, as long as L recuperated. Also, his body begged for him to answer yes, and as the yearning overcome the last remnants of rational thought, he muttered out his agreement.

In response, L brought his hand to trace Light's cheek, his fingers brushing through a few wayward strands of hair. Light closed his eyes at the feeling, and before he knew it, L had forcefully pressed his mouth against Light's. Light brought his hands around L's waist, tracing the smooth skin. L tangled on hair in Light's hair, pulling lightly on the strands, and used the other hand to reach for the shower door. He pushed it open, and with steady steps, he walked backwards, pulling Light along and while leaving their lips pressed tightly together. Light followed eagerly, desperate to maintain as much contact as possible.

They stumbled through the bathroom together, knocking into the towel rack, but with careful movements they managed to waltz their way through the remaining obstacles and out into the bedroom. Light couldn't see anything past L, but he felt the warm touch of sunshine trace his skin, and managed a smile against L's insistent lips. After a moment, L smiled back, before toppling them back into the bed.

Light let out a surprised gasp as his back slammed into the bed, but he quickly pushed past the momentary shock of the sudden fall. L's body lay heavy on top of him, making it somewhat difficult to breathe, but the sensation of L's pressed against every part of Light was impossible to refuse. In fact, Light's hand scrambled along L's back in an attempt to pull him even closer, and he raised one leg to loop it around L's waist.

A moan escaped Light's lips as that action caused both of their erections to rub together, and he felt L momentarily shudder in surprised pleasure. The action also seemed to remind L of the rest of Light's body, as previously, L had been mainly preoccupied the mouth and kissing as hard and deeply as possible.

Now, with a sense of purpose, L pushed Light farther on the bed so their feet wouldn't dangle off the edges, and he lowered his mouth to Light's neck.

The hot mouth tracing the lines of Light's neck resuscitated memories of the first time it had happened, and Light leaned his head back to grant L better access. He also started to lose himself completely in the cloud of hazy pleasure, but a sudden, harsh bite jerked him from it. He mumbled a curse as the spot sparked with pain, but L's tongue quickly soothed the area. It helped eradicate the pain; the string of soft kisses along his jaw eliminated the rest.

Light lifted his hands up to tangle them into L's wet hair, sighing as L's mouth caressed his neck. Contented, Light lifted L's head, pulling him away from his neck, and placed sloppy kiss on his lips. Leaning Light's head into the bed, L deepened the kiss, only breaking away when the need for oxygen became pressing.

They breathed heavily against one another, and then with a wicked grin, Light slowly ground his hips up onto L's. The moan that resulted echoed through the room, and Light gloated at the sound. He had just as much of an effect on L as L did on him, and the thought supplied him with power. He could continue those slow, wondrous grinds until L became undone on top of him. The thought sent apprehension sparking through him, but before he could repeat the action, L dug his hips into Light, rubbing their impossibly hard erections together and causing Light to see a burst of white light.

Light hadn't meant to groan as loudly as he did, and the resulting smirk from L's face incited a sense of humiliation. Fuck, L could completely undo him, blur his mind with pleasure if he so desired, and it would be nearly impossible for Light to withstand it. He groaned angrily at the displacement of power, and L glanced down quizzically.

"Everything all right?" L questioned, suddenly concerned.

Light shook his head. "It's nothing."

"If you say so," L replied, before again grinding down on Light. Light let out a gasp at the stimulation, but to his delight, he could feel L shudder hard against him. It seemed as if L barely contained his own expressions of pleasure. "Light," L brokenly whispered, "I was thinking last night."

"Aren't you always?"

"Yes, but I was thinking about us and how entrapped we have become with each other."

Light trailed his hand down L's back.

"Yes?"

"And how, despite how much we've done for each other, we had yet to physically show our love, and it worried me that we would once again separate before we could," L admitted, his eyes focused on the space beside Light's head. The air grew tense as silence filled the room.

Light let L suffer for a minute, before responding. "So basically, you want to have sex with me?" The word sex rolled of Light's tongue smoothly despite the trepidation that coiled in his stomach. He dismissed the fear; there was nothing to be afraid of in bed with L.

"If Light is agreeable, then yes."

Light pretended to think for a moment. "Of course I'm agreeable," he answered as if shocked L would even have to ask.

A relieved smile broke across L's face, and he dipped down to kiss Light. The kiss itself was soft and loving, and Light could feel himself melting into it. The kiss lingered as L gently bit Light's lip. Light stifled a moan and slid his thighs open, so L could rest comfortably between them.

L did so while tracing the delicate skin of Light's side with one hand. Light was keenly aware of the hand descending lower and lower, every movement and touch felt electrified. The hand paused on Light's hip, and breaking from the hungry kiss, Light offered a shaky nod. He sucked in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the next few minutes. It was rumored to hurt, and since Light was on the receiving end, he would experience the full weight of the pain. Hopefully, L had enough common sense to prepare Light before simply plunging in.

Concerns churned through Light's mind, but a simple kiss from L quieted his worries. L would never purposely hurt him; he was safe in L's arms.

During the kiss, Light felt L's fingers trail down along his hip and inner thigh before resting on a small patch of skin that caused Light's breath to both hitch in excitement and apprehension. L's finger rested there for a few seconds as if planning the necessary actions. Clenching L's hair, Light felt a single finger slide in slowly and writhed at the uncomfortable sensation. L noticed Light's discomfort, and with a soft kiss, he pulled himself up until he was on his knees overlooking Light.

A flushed pallor colored L's cheeks a vivid red as he gazed lustily down at Light. His hooded glance, the pale stretches of skin available to sight sent flurries of desire coursing through Light, and his erection throbbed painfully.

L appeared struck by his view of Light who laid splayed out on the bed. His mind seemed to struggle to process the sight, and it took a few deep breaths for him to steady himself. Awaiting his move, Light gazed expectantly up at him.

L took the cue, but before sliding another finger it, he grasped Light's throbbing erection in his hand. Light hissed in pleasure at the feeling, moaning when L began to slide his hand up and down. With pleasure clouding his mind, Light didn't notice when the second finger went in, and barely noticed the third. He could only focus on the heated friction that sent tendrils of ecstasy through his veins. Much to his displeasure, L soon ceased in his movements, and Light's attention was once again directed back to the intrusions. With three fingers in, Light felt stretched, and he groaned uncomfortably. L glanced at him apologetically, before opening his fingers and stretching the muscles even further.

Now Light experienced full discomfort, but he stifled any further moans of protest. While it hurt now, it was supposed to get better. Light could endure this for the time being, especially with the promise of the coveted reward.

L's fingers continued to twist and turn to stretch the place as much as possible, and he somehow managed to hit a spot that crashed into a wave of pleasure. Light cried out at the feeling, and a relieved look crossed L's face.

"Again…" Light mumbled, attempting to shift his hips so L's fingers would once again brush against that one particular spot. L complied, and Light couldn't contain his expressions of pleasure. It felt _amazing_, and he never wanted it to end.

However, L removed his fingers, and Light whined at the sudden absence. He had just gotten to the point where he could ignore the pain and enjoy the marvelous sensations, and then L had to ruin it. Light pulled an irritated countenance, but L failed to notice.

Instead, he had focused intently on something else, and it was only when Light felt a much larger object push against him did he understand. His fingers clenched the bed sheets in dreadful anticipation. Just L's fingers had hurt, he didn't even want to imagine what this may feel initially. However, they had passed the point of no return, so Light closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and attempted to relax his body as much as possible to hopefully ease some of the pain.

Before entering, L once again grabbed Light's erection and began to slide his hand up and down. The action sent hazy pleasure that clouded Light's mind, and he was grateful that L had done so. It would help deter some of the pain.

L slowly started to shift his hips forward, and Light grimaced at the increasing pressure. L's erection seemed much larger pushing into Light. Light's face had scrunched up in pain as the pressure intensified and his muscles were forced apart to accommodate. It fucking hurt, but Light resisted the urge to cry out. Hopefully, the initial entrance would be over, and the pain would cease soon after. It was all of a matter of waiting, especially since Light was ultimately powerless at this point.

L must have noticed Light's extreme discomfort as he immediately sped his actions. The action sent spikes of pain rushing through Light, and he uttered a few choice words in response. Despite Light's reaction, L continued, until he had slid himself in as far as he could go. Light groaned at the immense pressure, jerking his hips to indicate L needed to do something to ease the pain.

L took the cue and began to slowly thrust in and out of Light. His actions were uncertain and hesitant, as if he was worried he would further hurt Light. At this point, Light missed the sexually dominant L he had encountered in the bathroom. The hesitation only increased the pain, and Light desperately needed someone who knew what he was doing.

"It's okay, just," Light managed to force out, "do what's natural. Move." The slow, uncertain thrusts did nothing to assist the situation.

L paused in his movements for a brief second, absorbing Light's words. He took a deep breath to steady himself, before altering his movements. Instead of the awkward, forced thrusts, L now moved with long, deep ones, and to Light's immense delight, managed to brush against something that exploded with blinding pleasure. The action also greatly affected L as a throaty moan escaped his mouth, and he increased his speed. In addition, his thrusts were no longer misdirected, but instead focused and sure.

It was nothing like Light had ever felt before as ecstasy whipped through him with each thrust of L's hips. It was wonderful and exhilarating and spectacular, and Light felt his mind dissolve into a conscience directed towards pleasure. His body also started to react of its own accord as he thrust his hips to match L's pace. Light's skin crackled with electricity, the current stemming from deep within him. Every movement heightened the pleasurable electricity, and through the haze, Light realized he was soon going to hit his peak. His breath hitched in eager anticipation.

He felt L shudder above him as his breath repeatedly caught in his throat. Just like Light, he must be nearing the end, but caught up in the action, he had no hope in prolonging or deterring it. Desire for pleasure had imprisoned his mind, and only the final release would break the chains.

Just when Light thought his body would burn under the heat of the action, one direct hit to his prostrate unleashed a hurricane of pleasure within him, and Light threw his head back as he cried out an exclamation of pure bliss. It radiated through his body, filling his head with a blinding light, and Light could barely function his mind beyond the immediate sensation.

The only other thing he could decipher was L's own shuddering orgasm above and the sudden release deep inside him. But that only served to strengthen Light's own orgasm, and he eventually allowed himself to completely succumb to the avalanche.

In the blissful half-light, Light lost sense of time and identity, and only when the feeling subsided, did he slowly crack open his eyes to gaze at the collapsed L who lay on top of him.

L appeared in no better shape than Light with his eyes shut tightly and his breaths coming out in short gasps. His head rested on Light's chest, and with a weary hand, Light reached out to comb his fingers through L's damp hair. The lazy action drew L from the recess of his brain, and he peered up at Light with somnolent yet satisfied eyes.

The action had stripped them of energy, and a deep contentment seeped sluggishly through their skin. The soft sunlight warmed and slowly dried them. Light sent a lazy hand to draw small shapes on the skin of L's shoulder blades, earning a sound that could be classified as a purr.

After a few minutes of the weary content, L moved off of Light. He sat up, glancing around the room, before lying back down. He tuned on his side to face Light; Light copied the action, placing them face to face. L's face still maintained some of its previous flush, soft pink spots tinging his cheeks. His usually obsidian eyes had softened in the light of the morning, becoming pools of gray warmth.

Light didn't know what to say to break the silence; no words could fully encapsulate the previous events. No utterance would do it justice, so Light remained simply watching L and enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

L also seemed to face the same issue: incapable of finding words to express his enjoyment. Perhaps there was truly nothing they could vocalize; therefore, it would be up to their bodies to convey their blissful delight. An arm draped over Light's waist, gentle fingers combed through his hair, several gossamer kisses pressed along his cheeks and nose and forehead.

Light's eyes fluttered shut at the tender contact, and an intense feeling of love welled up inside him, shocking the breath out of him. The intensity was unprecedented, for no sense of emotions had ever reached this level of fulfillment. In L's arms, every spot of darkness was cast away, banished to grim realms, leaving only untainted light to remain. Funny how it had taken L to show him the light.

"I love you, Light "L whispered, continuing to place evanescent kisses along the crevices of Light's face.

"I love you too," Light replied, burrowing his face into the cranny of L's neck. He marveled how the three words that marked the ever present desire for humanity slid through his lips with unexpected ease.

However, as much as Light desired to maintain the blissful attitude, he could no longer disregard the worries that tainted his brain. The love-soaked morning would have to come to a close, replaced with pressing concerns for the future. Suddenly, the sun light felt to hot.

"How was last night?" Light inquired, his voice marked with sorrow. He felt L momentarily stiffen beside him,

"It was fine."

Light cocked his eyebrow. "Just fine?"

"Yes." L tried to pull away from Light, but Light held him close.

"What happened?" Light asked more forcefully.

L appeared torn, and only after a minute did an answer grace his lips. "After Matt, I visited Near, and then I managed to converse with Watari."

Light's eyes widened. "What did he say?"

L redirected his eyes from Light's eager gaze. "He said it was to protect me."

"From what?"

L struggled with the words, his eyes darting about the room. "Roger, the man who runs the orphanage, believed…"L trailed off, the words giving him great difficulty. A look of dread crossed his face. "He would have been able to improve me."

"Improve you? What is that supposed to mean?"

"He apparently was interested to see if he could conduct experiments that would increase the intelligence of an individual. He had completed a few, but…" L trailed off. The words seemed wrenched from him.

"Yes?" Light encouraged softly. Whatever had happened troubled L deeply, and Light would offer as much comfort as he could.

"A few died, while the majority either went completely insane or became nothing more than a hollow husk of their former self. The experiments were heinous, but Roger remained intent on discovering a working way. Watari told me, that because Roger was frustrated at results, he concluded that he needed someone already extremely intelligent who may be capable of withstanding the agony."

"And he decided on you?"

"Me and B." L broke off, his voice weakening.

"But Watari got you away."

"Yes, Watari discovered what Roger intended to do. He refused to allow Roger to experiment on us, and tried to destroy all of Roger's work. He still didn't feel like it would be safe for me and B to remain here, and so he took us away and hid us."

Light's brow crinkled in confusion. "But why did he not simply remove Roger?" he asked.

L shook his head. "Unlike you, the majority of people do not resort so easily to murder. Watari and Roger had been friends since boyhood, and they had created the orphanage together. I don't believe Watari was capable of completely destroying Roger, so he settled for his work."

Light scowled at L's jibe at him. "But he could have at least removed him from the orphanage."

"Light, Watari sounded pained enough without me harshly demanding reasoning." L turned onto his back, his arm sliding off Light's waist. "He made sure to watch to see if Roger was beginning his experiments again, or if he was planning to harm another student. But it seemed he never did, and so Watari took no action."

"So Roger is still here?"

L nodded slowly. "Yes."

"I'm not letting anyone hurt you or try to play with your mind." Light proclaimed, anger tinging his voice. The sick son of a bitch wouldn't be allowed to lay a single hand on L, or else Kira would show him the true meaning of pain.

L peered at Light through his lashes. "I'm glad," L said quietly, his gaze locked onto Light's. "I wouldn't want anyone to mess with my mind either." They held the gaze for a moment, until L looked away. "With this though, it makes sense that Watari would have hidden me. I only wish I would have known…" L paused, his eyes unseeing as thoughts raced through his mind. "Regardless…" he murmured. Light watched him as L mused over the revelation. It couldn't have been easy to listen to the shocking truth laid out so meticulously. The last five years of L's life had been altered completely due to one twisted man's desire to experiment on children. The bonds he had formed here had been decimated, broken by unknowing abandonment.

Light desperately wanted to help L cope with the sudden information, especially since L was having great difficulty absorbing it. Deep set concentration lined his face, hardening his features. With a tender hand, Light ran a thumb over L's cheek. The action broke L from his thoughts, and he glanced over at Light. Now, instead of the stunned look, bold resolve filled his eyes.

"I also reconciled with Near last night."

Light nodded, unsure of the sudden change in L's demeanor. "I know."

L paused before his next statement. "I offered him and Mello the opportunity to assist me as A," L stated, steadfast in his decision. "He accepted. Mello is still considering it"

The words seemed uncommonly loud in the room, and Light had to do a double take to make sure he had heard correctly. "You offered them a job as A?" His voice ringed with disbelief.

"That is correct."

"But why? If they're A's successors, then they probably want to go and avenge his death, which means catching Kira, and in case you've forgotten, I happen to be him!"

"Yes, but-"

"If you decide not to work on the case, it'll be incredibly suspicious. If you fake the case, they'll also know, and it won't take much for them to connect the dots. What were you thinking?"

"Light-kun," L said, his voice growing low and cold. The reversion to the honorifics captured Light's attention, and he found himself abandoning his rant. "I was thinking for both of us, since you seem to lack in all sense of long term plans. Let's say I do kick them out, it'll leave them bitter and angry at me. I would be isolated from them, and when I deny work on the Kira case, they'll not only grow extremely suspicious, but they'll most likely find you, and since I would have lost my influence, they would waste no time in locking you away. In this way, not only do I get their help, but I can maintain some control over them so that _you _will not find yourself locked in some dingy, desolate prison cell."

L's eyes flashed with anger as he regarded Light. When angry, L became formidable, and Light found himself admitting defeat, whether out of L's fairly sound logic or his intimidating demeanor. Whatever it was, Light felt his arguments die.

"You better not fuck it up," Light hissed, turning away from L. The sudden shift in emotions dazed him.

"You think after everything we've been through, I want to? But, despite everything, we can't suddenly abandon our humanity," L remarked scathingly, before softening at the end. Light scoffed.

"L, what use is our humanity? All it has done is gotten everyone killed – my dad, A, Cass, the task force, B…the list fucking goes on, and our humanity doesn't do a damn thing to fix it. No, only Kira can do that, and Kira far surpasses humanity." Swept up in his dreams of grandeur, Light voice grew ugly at the end. His eyes filled with a fevered light.

"That's not how it works…" L warned, as he watched Light warily. This sudden shift from his loving Light to the megalomaniac Kira deeply alarmed him.

"It's not how it works?" Light sneered, "Of course it's how it works. Kira cleanses the world of the evil that stains it. I am the only thing turning this wretched world back to a peaceful, lawful one. And _humanity_" at this, Light scoffed, "has no part in it. Humanity pales in favor of Kira; it is worthless and standard, filling mediocre people living meaningless lives. You and me, we aren't like them. We are smarter and stronger and better. They are nothing, while _we _are everything," Light concluded. A maniacal light had consumed his eyes, and his voice had twisted at the end, stuck in his desire for greatness. L watched him with trepidation. Kira felt so utterly wrong to L: a power-crazed tyrant who killed as he pleased.

The light vanished within Kira, leaving only a fevered fire.

Noticing L's hesitation, Light shifted his tone to pacifying. "L, you know I'm right. With me, evil people will be rightly punished for their heinous sins against innocent, working people. Kira is right." Light paused in thought, "After all, what humanity every done for us except cause us pain?"

The words reverberated through the room, completely vanquishing the previously blissful morning. When once the sun had warmed their skin, its bright rays only burned and made it far too hot. The air had thinned and the sheets scratched uncomfortably against L's naked skin.

But all this discomfort compared nothing to the dreadful realization that suddenly struck L. It made him sick and he wanted to dispel it forever from his mind, but once there, it would never leave. And L could not fail to act on it. He couldn't leave it to fester in the corners of his mind. L had to fix it, regardless of the anguish it may cause.

His love for Light had blinded him, but upon seeing Light's face twisted into a sick mocking of humanity, he finally saw the truth.

Light's claims for bettering the world was only a mask to which he could hide Kira's true intentions. The intentions, if realized, would leave the world a petrified and bloodstained as people were struck dead on the slightest of whims. In his proclamation of cleansing the world, Kira stained his hands redder and darker than all others as they dripped with the blood of countless people; He craved the feel of his pen scratching across the paper as he stole lives without the slightest disruption on his conscience. Kira offered only delusions of good, and L had been so willing to disregard his inclinations toward Kira's true nature, that he had bought into those denials. He had believed in Kira, because Light promised excitement, and L was too bored to refuse. But now, L could no longer hide from the truth; he could no longer remain trapped in an illusion of rightfully used power, and he cursed himself for realizing it so late.

And upon seeing that truth, L realized that the only way to save the world from a tyrannical, power hungry, megalomaniac was to destroy Kira and strip him of his power.

He only hoped that in the process, he wouldn't lose the person he had seared onto his heart.


	36. Shine a Light

AN- Hello everyone! I'm sorry of the long wait, but between school, sports, and a new season of House of Cards, I've found it difficult to set aside time to write. However, I didn't want to stretch this absence on for too long, so here's another chapter (we're getting very close to the ending at this point...) Again, thank you so much for reading this and reviewing, and I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 36 - Shine a Light

_"__What has humanity ever done for us?" _

The words reverberated through L's head, the complex question tearing down the last of L's support for Kira. To discard humanity, abandon what enabled Light to love and constantly seek good, finally displayed the true intentions of Kira. No more empty promises of goodness or fake acts of benevolence, Kira sought power and power alone. L had allowed himself to be blinded from the truths out of his overwhelming love for Light, but just as he could not allow B to continue after displaying his homicidal tendencies, L could not hold responsibility for enabling a massive string of murders. B's death had stained him irreparably, and, as he was freed from his delusion, every life Kira claimed, L's hands would only grow redder.

Awakened to the truth, L could now longer allow it, and he stared morosely at Light.

He had to confront of the evil in Light and force Light to realize the tremendous error in his ways, and fear coiled inside of him at the thought. L had grown to love Light more than he ever thought possible, and now to risk losing that love forever was enough to send tendrils of terror coursing through him. However, that fear paled in comparison to the countless broken hearts of people who lost a spouse, of parents who lost a child, and of children who lose a parent. Murder did not beget good, despite what Kira believed and what L wished he could continue to support to avoid this dreadful confrontation.

L swallowed nervously as he steeled himself for the next thirty minutes. While he would have loved to postpone it and return to the gentle kisses and explorations of each other's body, there would be no better time to confront the demon inside of Light. He had to act now.

Using words of cold reasoning, he would pierce fatal wounds into Kira's skin. Presenting the flaws that had irked L since the beginning, displaying his blatant hypocrisy, L would strip Kira down until hopefully only Light remained. And when only Light remained, L would attempt to soothe the wounds and convince Light that his name held truth, that a deep unquenchable ray of light shone deep within him, reserved from the tainted darkness of the Death Note. But until that point, L would have to command control. He would have to best Kira, for if Kira emerged victorious then the world was lost forever under a cruel, unfeeling tyrant.

L would win.

He would accept no less from himself.

And so with a deep breath, he steeled his nerves, and narrowing his eyes, stared deep into the eyes of Light/Kira who stared back with expectance.

The initial question had yet to be answered, but now, L knew his answer.

Rapidly sitting up, L pulled himself over Light. Light choked out a sound of surprise, but L paid no heed. Instead, he tightened his knees, successfully pinning Light's arms to the sides of his chests. Light attempted to pull away, but L only tightened his hold. Light needed to remain incapable of movement, for when L cast his words, he didn't need Light responding with punches.

"What-?" Light choked out, struggling against L. Despite L's appearance, muscle filled his lanky form, and Light found he could make no progress against L's obstructive knees.

"What has humanity ever done for us?" L murmured, leaning down close to Light's face. Light stared back with wide, startled eyes. "I'll tell you what humanity has done for us," he growled, pleased when he saw Light swallow nervously. He knew he was frightening Light, but he couldn't coax Kira away with gentle words and tender caresses. He had tried to do so with B and it had failed miserably. He refused to make the same mistake.

L slowly brought his mouth down to Light's, claiming his lips in a forceful kiss. He bit at Light's lips, earning a pleased gasp. However, before Light could respond in full, L pulled away, breaking the contact. Light scowled at him.

L took another a breath to steady himself. He was about to past the point of no return, and from there, he wouldn't be able to offer any repairs. He would have to follow through until a victor emerged. And hopefully, that would be him.

"Humanity, which you say so disdainfully, is the reason we love, Light-kun. It's the reason I have allowed you to do what you do and kill countless people. It's the reason we mourn when we lose the ones we love. It's the reason why killing pains us, and the reason why regardless of everything, I would still follow you into hell. Humanity is the only way to achieve any form of goodness in the world, and _Kira_" L spat, ", which you have made transparently clear to me just a few minutes ago, is not." Discarding his usual impassivity, L allowed his emotions to shine clearly through his eyes. The love, the anger, the disgust all stared down at Light, who looked back in shock. L's sudden accusations had taken him off guard, but he quickly recovered. Banishing his emotions, Light stared coolly up at L, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"L," Light responded, his voice soft and questioning, "I never meant to imply humanity was useless, but only that among the masses, our intelligence distinguishes us and separates us from normalcy. And because of that, we are capable do doing things humanity rarely enables. I'm sorry if I caused you confusion; I never intended it like that." His voice dripped in the small space, and an easy, reassuring smile crossed his face. L resisted the urge to succumb to Light's effortless clarification and dismiss his troublesome thoughts. L yearned to return to the previous bliss where a sharp line distinguished good and evil, and where Kira resided on the former.

But he couldn't, so L dismissed the whisperings, and focused on Light's eyes.

Underneath the liquid amber and glowing life, something unnatural lurked. A blackness previously disguised, wicked desires coiling inside, the darkest secret obscured from view.

"That may be so," L began, his eyes fixing on the speck of corruption, "but regardless, you bathe in blood as Kira. You only cause pain as you take life after life, furthering the cycle of murder and evil. I had been ignorant of it until now, either blinded by my love for you, Light, or desperate to escape my boredom. But no longer. I cannot allow another monster loose in the world."

As he spoke, L watched the darkness grow in size, casting shadows in Light's eyes. It cast a chill in him, but refused to stand down.

Light released a mirthless laugh. "So now you decide to get all righteous?" Light sneered, his eyes turning cold and mocking.

"Yes," L murmured, unable to break from Light's piercing gaze. The darkness seemed to have expanded, consuming Light's golden iris, and L's breath caught in his throat. "This can go on for no longer," he added as an afterthought.

Light smiled coldly up at L. "L," he began softly, his voice contrasting with his expression, "we've already been through this several times. I understand how the Death Note could easily be used for evil, but I don't use it as such. My only intention is to help the world cast off the iron shackles of crime. Kira isn't, I am not a monster."

For a brief moment, L was tempted to nod his head, agree to Light's claims, and return things to their previously normality. But, with a grim smile he refused the temptation. He would not concede defeat Kira. God knows he was too childish to ever accept defeat from anyone.

"Pure intentions do not necessarily precipitate pure actions."

"But they do for Kira," Light exclaimed, frustration marring his voice.

"No," L paused. "The power corrupts you, it tears you down from your pure intent, no one, even you can remain untouched when provided with absolute power. It is corrupting you, Light. Kira is corrupting you, and I can't allow that to happen."

The darkness appeared to recede slightly in Light's eyes.

"It's not corrupting me, L," Light replied coldly. However, his words sounded hollow.

"It is, Light. I think you have known it, but you don't have to fall prey to it. You have only felt death as Kira, and there has yet to be any goodness in death. You…you are brilliant, Light, and I don't want you to lose that brilliance. But you are every moment you remain as Kira," L responded, using one hand to gently stroke the side of Light's face.

Realization struck quickly through Light's eyes, before a darkness smothered it before the insight could take root. Light shook his head from side to side, pushing away L's hand.

"You're lying," Light hissed, eyes turning into slits of anger.

"I am not lying. I have no reason to lie to you," L replied, startled by the sudden change in Light. He had seemed so close to admitting his sins, but this darkness residing in Light's eyes had stifled that untainted hope. Now, only sinful malic remained, and L felt his breath freeze in his throat. A change had occurred in Light, one that L could not yet decipher, and one that he hoped would not permanently remain.

"Yes you are. You are, or why else would you be doing this now? You have been willing to help me so far, and if you believed I was truly evil, then you could have easily turned me into A. You're only doing this because you don't want you little friends to hate you because of me." Light's voice had turned spiteful as he stared up at L in hate. L attempted to steady himself as Light's words crashed over him and felt anger spark under his skin.

"Have you ever considered the full extent of your hypocrisy?" L hissed, anger staining his voice.

"My hypocrisy?" Light laughed, his eyes dark and cold.

"Yes," L replied, leaning down to closely watch Light. "Your hypocrisy. How despite your hatred and crusade against criminals, you are turning into the most heinous criminal in the world."

"You're wrong, L. I don't kill because I want to, unlike the disgusting filth of the world."

"But you still kill. And, unless the laws have suddenly changed, killing is illegal in every country of the world. So by killing, whatever your intent, you break the law, essentially making you a criminal. By that reasoning, Kira, you would have to kill yourself one day in order to fully cleanse the world." L's words cut through the small space between him and Light.

Light glared up at him as his eyes became unrecognizable. The spark of life and brilliance that had made Light so beautiful had vanished, leaving behind coldness and death. It sent shivers running through L.

"So," Light said, his voice twisting with anger, "do you want me to kill myself? Write my own name down? Do you want to watch me die?"

L froze at the malicious words uttered with a burning resentment. With a growing sense of dread, L looked closely into Light's eyes. The light that usually shone so brilliantly had dissipated, and only deep shadows remained. The shadows didn't bespeak of Light, but instead of a darker entity that struck terror in L. He had never considered this as a possibility, but his eyes didn't not deceive him.

With Light's eyes consumed with the horrific darkness, the person who stared through had ceased to be Light. Instead, Kira, himself, peered back with malicious, cruel eyes. Somehow, somewhere, their personalities must have diverged and split into separate entities. Kira would have resided inside Light's mind, but until now, L had no notion of his existence. He must have hid in the recess of Light's mind, influencing Light's decisions as he observed and planned.

But now, Kira had chosen to reveal himself. He must have sensed Light's waning on their goal and acted before L could have completely persuaded Light away from the Death Note's influence. He had smothered Light underneath his corruption, locking him in the corners of his own mind.

L could only pray that Light was not completely lost beneath Kira's oppressive grasp.

Cold and tyrannical, Kira stared back at him with an unearthly light and a keen intelligence. A cruel smirk decorated his face and he licked his lips eagerly as if ready to devour L. His face had handed, the lines sharpening and his eyes narrowing with malicious intent. It was a cruel, evil face and L felt fear spike through him as he regarded the monster he had released.

As L looked down at Kira, a great sorrow suddenly mixed with his fear. This cruel entity represented nothing of Light, devoid of all the light and brilliance that had stolen L's heart. The face that L had so loving kissed and traced only stared at him with hate, and despite L's intentions, he could not stop a pang of pain searing his heart. However, L could not lose himself to the pain of loss. He had to defeat Kira, and that would require him to perceive the situation clearly and unburdened by distracting pain.

With as much strength as he could muster, L discarded the fear and ignored the sorrow that threatened to overwhelm him. If he allowed Kira to incite panic and fear, L would never be able to recover Light, but worst of all, he would lose. And L would not accept defeat under a malicious entity.

But now, all he could do was save Light and that would require destroying Kira once and for all.

"I want to watch Kira die," L replied, his voice low. He watched the darkness fill Light's eye and felt his stomach sink with a sense of hopelessness. However, for his and Light's sake, he would not give up, so he steeled himself for the harsh words they would exchange.

"Then kill me yourself," Kira ordered, a mocking smile crossing his face. His countenance bathed in superiority and power, but L did not let it daunt him. Kira's sense of superiority was derived from his megalomania and nothing else.

"I would like to, but I cannot lose Light," L replied, fully admitting his knowledge of Kira's consciousness. Kira's smile seemed to grow even larger.

"But I am Light, L," Kira taunted, "I am him, and he is me, and he is more like me than you would think."

L shook his head in denial. "No, he is not. He is capable of seeing beauty in the world that you could not even dream of. You are nothing compared to him."

Kira scoffed. "You're wrong, and you're a fool to deny it."

L shook his head again, fighting against hopeless thoughts of Light's demise and Kira's control.

"Then, pray tell, what am I?" Kira demanded, his eyes narrowing. Disdain and hatred rolled off of him, infecting the air around them. L resisted the desire to pull back and attempt to gain a gasp of clean air.

"You…you are Light's darkest secret. The thing he keeps hidden from all others, hidden in the dark crevasses of his mind. The thing this game that we started oh so long ago has led me too. I see you Kira, and you are nothing but bitterness and misplaced megalomania." L answered, his voice steady as he gazed into Kira's eyes. His words hung in the air, and a cruel glint entered Kira's eyes.

"And you, L? What is really your darkest secret? Something you hide from even yourself? One dark secret to another."

L contemplated his options, debating whether to admit what even he was afraid to voice. Handing Kira his darkest secret would be like handing over a weapon that Kira could use to leave him broken and bleeding

"My darkest secret." L murmured.

"Yes," Kira urged eagerly, "I know you told me B, but he was never really it, was he?"

"No," L spoke quietly. With a slight spike of fear, L felt his darkest secret coil up inside him, urging for release.

"So?" Kira insisted, peering into L's eyes as if he to steal it from L's soul.

Torn between admittance, L remained quiet for a moment. Kira stared eagerly up at him. "My darkest secret," L repeated, "is only for Light's ears. That is how our game of secrets works. One secret for another; Light has shown me his, so he has the right to know mine. You have not, so you have no claim for my darkest secret."

"And if I tell you a secret?"

"Then I suppose, I also have to tell you one," L replied, an idea forming slowly in his mind. It was risky and unlikely to work, but it may be only way to save Light. At this point, L could not concoct any better ideas, so with a deep breath, he prepared himself.

"Well, then I don't give a fuck about the world or the people in it. That's my secret, now tell me yours."

"It's not a secret if I already knew it," L clarified. Kira shrugged his shoulders as a childish glint entered his eyes.

"You tell me one first, and then I'll recuperate."

L thought for a moment. "My biggest fear is losing Light," he admitted. Kira smiled as glee entered his eyes.

"May be too late for that…" he muttered.

"You only need one ray of light to destroy darkness. So Light," at this, L caressed Light's cheek, "you are able to destroy this monster."

Kira snickered, and twisted his head away from L's hand. He averted his gaze, but not before L saw a small softening at the sides of his eyes. The brief glimpse sparked hope inside of L. Maybe he could still retrieve Light from the craggy ruins of his mind.

"Okay, my turn. My greatest fear…" Kira thought for a moment, "is losing. But I won't, so it's of no issue. And L, if you think I'm going to lose to you, then you are gravely mistaken. Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. "

L contemplated Kira's words, fighting the feeling of powerlessness that overcame him. Kira had managed to entrench a firm hold on Light's mind, and whether it was a recent development or lingering progression, it made no difference. Destroying Kira was still just as difficult.

"But you will lose," L countered, pulling his hand softly through Light's hair. Kira scoffed. "Whether it be of my doing, someone else's, or your own, you will lose. It's only a matter of time."

"And you've already lost Light."

"Maybe, but I'll continue to believe differently."

"Then you're a fool."

"Maybe, but I'm a fool in love, so I'll never give up."

"Then all you have is disappointment waiting for you."

"And all you have is failure," L countered as anger briefly flittered across Kira's face.

"I tire of this; tell me another secret."

"Very well. The moment I fell in love with Light was when I brought him back to my apartment and he slept on my bed." The blunt admittance reverberated through the room, and Kira took a short gasp. For a brief moment, his eyes lightened, desperation replacing the anger. Noting that desperation and surprised gasp, L's minds raced with ideas. It made sense for a monster to fear love, so perhaps the key to resuscitating Light would come from admittances of L's love for him.

In order to do so, L would have ignore the logical part of his brain that he always relied on. Instead, he would have to completely focus on his heart. His focus on emotions could place him at a disadvantage to Kira's calculating mind, but hopefully the illogical emotions would be foreign enough to pause Kira in confusion. At least, L could hope.

Animosity flashed through Kira's eyes as he glared up at L. His lips had curled upward, revealing his sharp teeth. "The world is a disgusting, appalling place full of disgusting, appalling people who will do anything to destroy an semblance of good. You can claim your moral superiority but you're just as rotten as the rest of them," he hissed, aiming his words directly at L's heart. L suppressed the feeling of bleakness flashing through him; Kira would say anything to hurt him, so L would have to withstand it.

With a deep breath, L prepared himself for his next confession.

"I have never kissed anyone but Light, and I will never want to kiss anyone else." L gazed closely into Kira's eyes, hoping to see a brief flash of Light returning. While the shadows remained dark and oppressive, L noticed a small flicker of light deep inside Kira's irises. Filled with new hope, L dedicated himself to his decision and hoped it would be enough.

"You're a murderer," Kira hissed as a dark, red heat started to burn deep inside his irises. The flame strengthened with every hateful confession, and his eyes started to take a reddish hue. L shivered, fighting away memories of the previous night. Kira's eyes looked too much like B's maniacal eyes for his liking.

Sucking in a deep breath, L uttered his next secret. "I want Light to become part of my family," his whispered, hating as he felt his soul laying bare in front of Kira. He was providing access to every emotionally driven aspect of his personality, and with the right words, Kira could usurp L. However, it may be the only chance of destroying Kira, and so despite what his logical aspect of him screamed, he would lay his emotions bare and provide Light a chance to disrupt Kira and regain control.

"How sentimental," Kira mocked, his lips curling into a cruel smile. "I'll be happy to watch you die." The confession caused pain to spike through L's head. "Really, L, tell me what are you fighting for here?" Kira inquired, his voice low, "Do you not understand that I only exist because of Light? He created me by drawing upon parts of himself. I am what Light should and wants to be…or else he would never have breathed life inside of me? You will never completely rid of me, L, so why even try?"

L shook the pain from his head, fighting against Kira's words. The possibility that they held truth incited desperation. If Kira was indeed Light...L refused to let that thought fester. He would not abandon hope or submit. He would fight against any evils Kira sprouted.

"Light's death would break my heart," he whispered in response. He had to remain fixated on the game of secrets, inciting love, and ignoring any of Kira's taunts. He could not fight fire with fire. Instead, he had to respond with a loving tenderness that would strip down Kira's defenses. He ran a tender hand down Light's cheek, smiling as Kira softly gasped at the contact, his eyes flicking shut before opening and filling with disgust.

"Light never loved you. He only wanted what he could get from you. What he could use you for. He lied to you over and over again, and you were too stupid to see it." Kira muttered in malice. Heat had consumed his eyes, but the shadows seemed to be lightening ever so slightly. He was staring to lose control, but L couldn't let up his guard yet. He wouldn't be content until every trace of Kira had been eliminated from Light's eyes or voice or posture.

"I was hesitant to say yes initially, but now, I would never take it back." The words fell from L's mouth, drifting through the room and causing something inside of Kira to snap.

"Don't you understand? I hate you!" Kira screamed, his countenance stretched with hatred and malice. His eyes burned with a sickly, scarlet light and he twisted under L in an attempt to break through L's restrictive knees. He gained no progress, so after a minute, he gave up. Breathing heavily, he glared up at L, and L almost recoiled at the outright hatred that shone through his eyes.

However, he managed to retain his cool and leaned even closer to Kira, until only a breath of air of separated their lips. Kira pulled back into the pillow, twisting his head away L. L only took his hand and turned Kira's face back to him. With careful, slow movements, L leaned down until their lips touched. He barely applied any force, but he could still feel the tension stiffening Kira. He gently kissed Kira for a minute, his mouth chaste and sweet.

"That might be so, but I want you to understand that I love you," L breathed, placing a kiss on the side of Kira's lips. Kira shuddered underneath him. "Please come back to me Light," L pleaded, anxiety filling him as he worried that this would not be enough. L didn't know what he would do if Kira managed to win. No other plans formed, and despite L's love for Light, he couldn't allow Kira to reign.

He had already killed one monster, and now he might have to kill another.

The minutes stretched out, punctuated only the sounds of heavy breathing. Kira's eyes had fallen shut, blocking L from his internal struggle. Until L could see the eyes, Light's condition would remain a mystery. Part of him wanted those eyes to remain permanently shut, leaving him in ignorance, but L always sought the truth and this time was no different. He would not move until he knew the truth, and so he anxiously watched Light.

L only hoped that when the eyes finally flickered open, he would be greeted with a brilliant light devoid of any grotesque shadows.

The minutes lasted for an eternity, yet they condensed into seconds, and L didn't know how much more waiting he could withstand.

Finally, when L was just about ready to concede defeat, the eyes opened slowly and a low groan emitted from Light/Kira.

"Light," L whispered, anxiety and eagerness coiling through his voice. He had yet to catch a good glimpse of Light's auburn eyes.

Light/Kira's lips parted, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "L?" he murmured weakly, and L felt relief attempt crash over him. However he quickly stopped the flood; he had yet to complete confirm it was Light.

"Yes, Light, it's me," L answered, trailing a hand through Light's ruffled hair. Much to L's pleasure, Light leaned into the touch and a smile small pulled its across his lips.

"L," Light repeated, and his eyes completely opened. Peering down into them, L almost cried in relief as the scarlet flame had been extinguished and only Light's soft shine remained. The shadows had been dispersed, the hate dissipated, leaving only Light's gentle gaze as he looked wearily up at L.

"Are you okay?" L inquired urgently. Light appeared to be okay, but L needed verbal confirmation before he would place himself at ease.

Light nodded slowly as if pained. "I think so…" he murmured. "I don't…I can't …I don't feel like he's here anymore, but I don't know…" His breath came out in slow steady gasps. Worry crossed his face. "Kira was…I couldn't stop him…" Light looked up at L in alarm.

Guilt overpowered the tremendous relief. "I'm so sorry, Light, but I couldn't…"

Light nodded again. "I know, and it's okay," he whispered hoarsely. "I didn't realize that Kira had become something else, something malicious, something wrong. I didn't realize how much power he held over me." Light swallowed with some difficulty. "I could feel him, L, just now. How evil he was, and god I didn't even know until now, and I thought, I thought," Light broke off, his eyes scrunching shut in horror. "If you hadn't been here, he could have done anything he wanted. I had no power against him. I was nothing. Oh god," Light said, his voice filling with despair. He breathing had grown more erratic, and tears started to spill from the sides of his eyes. A broken sob escaped from his lips.

"It's okay now, Light," L soothed, "you're okay now." Light shook his head as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Kira was only supposed to be…I was going to do good! So many people were hurting each other, and I thought I had the solution. I thought I knew what I was doing, How could I have…?" Light choked out, his barriers decimated under the weight of his distress and guilt. His composed façade had completely vanished and left only the sad, scared boy that hid behind his dreams of grandeur.

L wanted to kiss Light and dry his tears so that the whole nightmare could be forgotten. But Light needed to understand.

L did release his grip on Light's arms, relaxing his hold so that Light could move freely. He remained still for a moment before moving off of Light. Lying next to Light, he pulled him into his arms, allowing Light to bury his head into the nook of L's neck. Moisture wet L's skin, so he placed a few light kisses on the top of Light head.

Light shuddered beneath him as hoarse, desperate sobs broke through his lips. He clutched on tightly to L, grasping the skin of his side and back. Broken utterances of his name disrupted the sobs, and L let gentle hands caress Light's body.

L lost perception of time they spent lying next to each other as Light's world came crashing down around him. It could have been minutes or hours, but it made no difference as L would stay as long as Light needed him.

Eventually, the cries began to slow, breathing began to grow steadier, and Light started to relax in L's grasp. Another few minutes passed before they began to speak again.

"I'm sorry," Light murmured hoarsely. L placed another kiss on the top of his head.

"I know," he replied, "but it's over, right?"

"I hope so, but Kira…he was in me all this time but I never really noticed. He could still be in me, L, and I don't know what to do about," Light admitted weakly. He pulled L closer as if seeking protection from the forces that haunted him.

"Well, I hope so too. I never meant to release Kira, but Light, you have to understand, that I couldn't allow this much power to reign unchecked. The Death Note, it's not good, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it. Perhaps I could have prevented this if only I stopped you earlier…"

"No," Light responded, shaking his head against L's neck. "It's not your fault. I misled you, and I wouldn't have listened." The words came with some difficulty, and L combed his hand through Light's hair. Silence fell over them. "What do we do now?" Light asked with concern. He shifted against L.

L thought for a moment. "Clean up any loose ends concerning Kira, for I have no interest in allowing his mistaken, erroneous idea to perpetuate. After that, we could…"

"Yes?"

"I would be very happy if you were willing to work with me as A. You could then pursue justice without developing a malignant alter ego. And you could stay with me," L offered, possibilities flitting through his mind.

Light laughed bitterly.

"What's the problem?"

Light laughed once again, his bitterness transforming into sorrow. "I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't replace him, especially since I was the one who caused the vacation. It wouldn't be fair."

"But…" L began to argue, before Light interrupted.

"You can replace him, L. And you'll have Near and Mello's help, right? You wouldn't need me."

L shook his head. "I always need you Light."

"Not for this," Light murmured, his voice easing as he sensed L's discontent.

"Then what, Light?" L asked, desperation tinging his voice. He wanted Light to help him as A. He wanted Light with him at all times, so Light's refusal cast unhappiness through him.

"I think…" Light paused as he shifted slightly out of Light's arms, "it's only an idea, but I might try law. I was considering it before…" he grew quiet for a moment, "All these criminals, so many of them get off with barely any punishment. The judicial system is corrupted, and I hoped to bypass the unnecessary bureaucracy as Kira. But, if I do this, it would be within legal rights, and I would be able to justifiably punish criminals. I would rescind my act as judge, jury and executioner, and instead, I could argue for what should be done. Does that make any sense?" Light implored, gazing up into L's endless eyes.

While L hated to admit it, Light would make an excellent lawyer, armed with words and proof while searching for the all-important truth. His wicked tendencies would be displaced by the formidable justice system. Light would benefit tremendously, and L couldn't deny Light the chance to use his unparalleled brilliance for good.

"So, essentially, "L began, "I would catch the criminals, and you lock them up for the rest of their lives?"

Light laughed, and instead of the gloom and bitterness, this one danced on sparkling, gleaming rays of light. "Essentially," Light said a wide smile spread across his face. Happiness filtered through him, lightening his bones and frightening off the shadows.

L leaned to kiss Light, his lips pressing against Light's tenderly. The warm lips incited a flare of emotion coursing through the both of them.

"I love you," L mumbled, his words achingly honest and bare. Light opened his eyes to peer into L's, marveling at the rich darkness and the warm grey and the pulsing life that shone through the irises. Light knew with certainty that he could gaze into those wondrous eyes and never grow bored.

Pressing up against L, Light deepened the kiss. "I love you too, L," he murmured, pouring all his love and hope and happiness into the three charged words. The utterance drifted through the room, causing L's eyes to light up and Light to lose his breath at the unbelievable beauty.

In that moment, Light could hear a silent scream in the corner of his mind, a final cry of anger and hate and desperation, but he paid no attention. Here, next to L, the light shined much too brightly for him to bother with troublesome shadows.


	37. Morning Talks

Chapter 37 - Morning Talks

* * *

"You think they're going to ever wake up?" Matt asked as he brought a cup of coffee to his mouth. Taking a sip, he grimaced as the bitterness assaulted his taste buds. Mello, who only ever made coffee black and would glare angrily if one even suggested or attempted to sweeten the flavor, had offered Matt a cup, and Matt knew better then to refuse.

Mello shrugged before taking a bite of his toast. "Honestly, who the fuck knows?"

Near nodded in agreement, causing Mello to shoot him a dirty look.

"Just because we're going to start working together, doesn't suddenly mean we're best friends, okay? I still hate you, and it's not going to change," Mello clarified tensely. Near simply nodded again as the edges of his lips pulled up into a gossamer smile. The action ruffled Mello, who eyes narrowed in anger. "How hard do you think it would be for me to kill you?" he hissed, mind temporarily lost to fury.

Matt realized that if he didn't act quickly things would take a sharp turn south, so he extended his hand to lay lightly on Mello's shoulder.

"Hey, chill out. It's okay," Matt soothed, relieved as he felt Mello relax under his hand. Mello shrugged again, turning away from Near.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Mello muttered, reaching to take another angry bite out of his toast. Matt almost groaned at Mello's childish behavior and petulant attitude. He shot an apologetic glance towards Near.

"I guess you'll be working on the Kira case first, huh?" Matt asked, hoping to redirect the conversation and diffuse the oppressive tension. His coffee was already bitter enough; he didn't need the mood to sour the rest of the morning.

Near nodded. "Yes, I imagine we will." Mello continued to glare at the wall.

"Yeah, it's going to be pretty serious, isn't it? He's killed a ton of people."

"He won't be able to kill anyone else once we're done with him," Mello proclaimed, directing his attention away from the wall and back to Matt. "That motherfucker is done for."

"He won't stand a chance," Near finalized. He knew arrogance could easily become his fatal flaw, but for this moment, he would allow himself to splurge and ignore his warnings.

Matt laughed, happy at the sudden, positive change in the room. "He really won't, will he?"

"Nope," Mello answered, pride lifting his voice, "He's screwed."

"Nicely put," Near replied, and this time Mello didn't latch onto Near's words and respond with hate. Instead, he allowed a brief silence fall over the room as the light streamed in through the window and scattered onto the table.

After a moment, Mello glanced at the clock, and tapped his feet in impatience. "I should just go in there and wake them up," he growled.

"If L is sleeping, then we should let him sleep. You know he little he sleeps already," Near gently reprimanded, as he thought back to the rare hours of sleep L would manage every so often. He and insomnia had always been close, and Near doubted he had been able to break from it in the past five years.

"True," Matt agreed, "And we've already waited 5 years, so a couple more hours won't hurt us."

Mello debated whether to argue, but decided against it. He couldn't successfully argue against both Matt and Near, especially when he knew they were right. "Fine," he muttered. "We'll wait."

Matt paused a moment as a question entered his mind. He had been wanting to inquire to Mello about it, but he had to be careful about how he approached it. Mello had a strong tendency for jealousy and possessiveness, and Matt didn't want to abruptly awaken Mello to a possibility, especially since he didn't have any solid proof. However, he wanted to know in case it became a significant problem, and their interactions last night hinted at more than just a friendship.

"Mello?" Matt asked, "What do you think of Light?" An innocent question. One that would hopefully trigger no alarms.

Mello shifted in his seat, but before he could speak, Near interrupted.

"Light?" Near asked in confusion. L had not mentioned a Light to him during their conversation.

"He's someone L met in Japan, and L brought him here," Matt explained. "He was tired, so after talking to me, L had me take him to a bedroom so he could sleep."

Near moved one of his hands to twist his hair as he considered the addition of this Light. Someone new, someone L felt was important enough to take him from his home, someone L must value…L was never the type to gain friends, so this felt peculiar. Light must be something special, so Near wanted to meet him so he could gain an illuminating impression of him.

"He's a pretentious asshole," Mello muttered as he stared hatefully towards the plate.

"Hm?"

"Fucking prick," Mello muttered again, confirming Matt's initial impression of Light. While Mello was quick to judge and more often than not viewed people unfavorably, he still had a good sense of people, and Matt usually trusted Mello's impressions of people.

"Really?" Near asked, earning a dirty glare from Mello. "I wouldn't imagine L to be willing to befriend someone arrogant and haughty."

"Same, but let's not forget B," Matt agreed, leaning back in his chair.

"B's dead," Mello declared after a few seconds of silence. The words spun through the room, promptly shocking Near and Matt.

"B's dead?" Matt choked out.

"Yeah."

"How did that happen?" Matt inquired. B was not someone who would easily succumb to death, least of all when L remained alive.

"I don't know. L didn't say. But it had to do something with Light, though," Mello said, thinking back to the initial encounter where Light regarded him with distrust and hatred. He had met one of them before, given his reaction, and Mello could deduce that it was B.

"Jealousy?" Matt offered, drawing a gaze from Mello. "You know how possessive B was of L. If he perceived a threat, there's no knowing how far he would go to eliminate it." Near nodded in agreement.

"I would imagine that would be the case, but that would suggest that L had played a large part in B's death. He might have even…" Near trailed off, allowing the idea to formulate in the other's teens minds.

"L's not a murderer," Mello hissed suddenly. Near watched him in silence.

"It's just a possibility, Mel," Matt soothed. The tension slowly diffused through Mello's body.

"I fucking hate this," Mello muttered, his words twisting in frustration.

"Why?" Matt inquired.

"Because we don't know shit! Fuck, it just feels like there's so much L's not telling us. Like I mentioned Kira to him, and he got all funny. And him and Light, there's so much more going on there that he's letting on. I just fucking want to know!" Mello exclaimed, swept up in a sudden burst of passion. His exclamation sent questions swirling through both Near and Matt.

"He was funny about Kira?" Near asked softly, concern dripping through his stomach. L was too intelligent to be corrupted by such a malicious criminal. He would never fall sway to Kira.

"He just froze when I mentioned his name and shit."

"Maybe he was simply alarmed," Near offered.

"I would fucking know alarm, wouldn't I? No, it was like he knew something. Something bad that he didn't want anyone else to know. And Light got all super defensive."

"He could be connected to Kira," Matt murmured. His words gave voice to the fear that resided in Near.

"He would never…" Near argued, before Matt cut him off.

"And him and Light? Is there something more going on between them?"

Mello stared down at his plate, a scowl crossing his face. He remained silent for a moment. "They're…"

"Yeah," Matt urged.

"They're fucking boyfriends or some shit, but they're definitely more than just friends." Mello grimaced, disdain coiling his stomach. For some pretentious pretty boy to steal L's heart, well, it just wasn't fair. L deserved much better than Light, and Mello grew enraged at the thought.

"Boyfriends," Matt restated. "I thought so…I just wanted to make sure." The revelation incited a wave of questions about the true nature of their relationship, to which Matt desperately wished to know. How did their relationship commence? L had never displayed any desire for romantic attachment, instead remaining fixated on studying. Light must have broken through that aloof barrier and reached out to the hidden inner workings of L. Their whole relationship intrigued Matt on a fundamental level since the two contrasted so strongly in appearance and manner but still managed to contain a powerful attachment.

"Boyfriends," Near whispered, the word tasting foul in his mouth. The whole idea sent a wave of bitterness coursing through him.

"Yeah," Mello muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't have…"Near trailed off, a sense of animosity and sullenness filling him. L shouldn't have been…L was above such trial and empty things. His intelligence should have prevented him from constantly being distracted by pretty face and empty promises. Near felt a stinging sense of disappointment. His best friend had changed radically, departing from his old self into a new, unfamiliar one full of secrets and blinded by romance.

"He never did like girls, so I guess it makes sense that he's gay. And with enough smiles, Light's pretty enough to manage to delude L. It sucks," Mello proclaimed, scowling at the ceiling. Matt nodded in agreement, while Near remained silence. Mello glanced over at him, his eyes narrowing. "He's not our L anymore, Near."

Near blinked slowly. Emotions threatened to burst, but he willed them to remain still. "It makes no difference," he uttered apathetically. Mello scoffed.

"This is why I can't stand you. It does make a difference, but you're too much of a coward to admit it."

"Mello…"Matt warned. Mello shrugged him off.

Near's voice caught in his throat for a second. "As long as L manages to maintain his intelligence and detective aptitude, then it make no difference. He will make an excellent A."

Mello burst out laughing, but instead of a vibrant, cheerful laugh, it was bitter and cold. "Yeah, whatever you say," he managed through the diminishing laughter. "Fucking coward," he muttered at the end. Near tensed at the confrontation, but refrained from responding. He would never admit that Mello held a touch of truth in his statements.

"I'll run a scan on Light later," Matt began, taking the burden of breaking the silence. "Find out everything that matters. Did you catch his last name?"

The tension and animosity eased off Mello's face as he thought. "No I don't think so, but he was dating this model named Misa Amane. You might be able to find something through her."

Mello's answer made Matt pause. "He was dating a model named Misa Amane?"

Mello nodded. "At least, that's what she told me. But apparently, that couldn't have been the case, unless he was lying to her."

"So he could be a liar then," Near murmured quietly, worry lacing his voice. Liars held a particular place of disdain in his heart and he hoped L would have had enough common sense to resist the charms of a poisonous liar.

Mello looked at Near, his head tilted slightly. "Yeah he could be," he muttered in agreement, sharing a concerned look with Near. The mutual agreement was surprising enough.

"Or it could be something else too. You never know," Matt countered, but fell quiet under Mello's skeptical stare. "Okay, I'll find everything we'll need to know about him. Everything that could possibly indicate that he lives in a façade."

"All of his secrets," Mello ordered, to which Near nodded.

"If he is a liar, he will have hid anything truthful under a blanket of lies. It is imperative we discover his secrets, to evaluate his moral standing," Near furthered, surprised at how him and Mello had agreed without reluctance and anger.

"Okay, will do." Matt leaned back in his chair, glancing at the clock. "No one can hide their secrets forever, and certainly not to me."

"Remind me never to piss you off."

Matt glanced over at Mello. "A bit too late for that isn't it?" A smile curled around his lips, and the tense mood lightened under the sudden amusement. It was peaceful sitting in this sun soaked room, the smell of aged wood and vanilla floating through the air. In these moments, the malicious world felt distant.

However, despite how much they wanted the rest of the world to retain this distance, it seemed determined to disrupt the peace.

A sharp knock interrupted their thoughts, and they all looked towards the door. After a moment, the door slowly opened and a mass of black hair peaked through the door way.

Obsidian eyes followed the hair along with lanky, pale limbs and ruffled clothes. L stood in the doorway as he observed the scene. His eyes possessed a weariness that seemed odd due to the many hours he had to sleep. However, his back had straightened slightly, with his shoulders pushed back with a determined eagerness. A renewed vigor had strengthened his body.

Light followed closely behind him. His auburn hair fell around his face, highlighting the sharp lines and soft curves that composed his striking face. One couldn't deny that Light was indeed quite beautiful, but his beauty made no guarantees of his virtue. Additionally, a trepidation seemed to pull lightly on his limbs ad he stared fixedly at a point of light on the wall. His demeanor had shifted from the haughty boy Mello remembered into someone much more subdued and concerned.

Matt took the job to break the silence and initiate the conversation.

"You guys slept for a while."

L nodded after a moment. "Yes," he began, his eyes darting around the room, "the jet lag was unfortunate. I hope you haven't been waiting long?"

"Not too long," Matt replied, shrugging his shoulders. He ignored Mello's pointed stare. However, he did notice Light eagerly eye the food lain upon the table. "You want some breakfast?"

Light licked his lips as his eyes remained fixed on the food. "If you don't mind," he stated, his voice significantly softer than previously. It seemed to have lost its arrogant edge.

"Not at all. We have eggs, toast, fruit, muffins, really anything."

"Some fruit and toast would be fine."

Matt nodded, gesturing towards the abundant fruit on the table. "Take your pick." He turned to L. "And you?"

"A muffin is fine," L replied, walking over to the table and pulling out a chair. In one swift motion, he sat down and pulled his knees up to chest to resume his peculiar posture. Light followed closely behind, sitting down and immediately reaching for the fruit.

"Light, I don't believe I have had the pleasure to meet you. I'm Near" Near stated, his hand reaching up to twist a strand of hair. His large eyes watched Light carefully.

Light swallowed a piece of cantaloupe before replying. He extended his arm to initiate a handshake. Near cautiously extended his own hand and grasped lightly on Light's. "It's a pleasure to meet you Near. L had told me a lot about you." His auburn eyes peered intently into Nears, surprising Near at the shocking intensity of his gaze.

"You're a long way from home," Near offered, wanting to continue their discussion. The longer he maintained the conversation the more he could deduce about Light's mannerisms and intentions.

A grimace flashed so quickly across Light's face that Near nearly missed it. To an untrained eye, Light would never have broken from the perfect countenance. _Adept at hiding his emotions and controlling his expression _Near noted, attempting to focus closely on Light so he wouldn't miss any other ticks or gives in his expression.

Light nodded. "Yes, I am," he murmured, his voice wistful. Emotion briefly flooded his eyes before he shook it away. Near watched all of this with a growing interest.

"How do you like England so far?"

Light took a moment to respond. "I didn't expect it to be raining this much."

"No one does, but unfortunately English weather is never as nice as one would desire." Near's words fell softly from his lips.

"Yeah, it's rainy, boo hoo," Mello scoffed, leaning back in his chair. His eyes flashed menacingly towards Light. "I'm sorry it doesn't meet your standards." His voice twisted with contempt.

Light blinked in surprise. "It was only an observation," he stated simply, his fork hovering over another piece of fruit.

Mello scowled at him, his eyes narrowing. "I'm sure it wasn't," Mello growled.

"Mello…"L warned, his voice quiet. Mello flashed his eyes in his direction. "There is no need for you to be so antagonistic."

"There's no need for him to be so fucking pretentious."

Light started at the comment. Irritation crossed his face as he glared at Mello. "I refuse to go through this again. I get it, you love L, but don't take your bitterness and disappointment out on me." The feeling of L's hand on Light's shoulder silenced him.

"Light," L began before Light shook his hand off.

"No, L, you don't understand. I didn't go through all this so I could be bitched at by some leather clad teenager. I'm tired of it okay? Especially since…" Light cried exasperated, his voice shaking with sudden emotion.

Near watched in silence. Light appeared weak and exhausted, a far stretch from how Matt and Mello had described him as the ideal, unfaultable individual.

L bit into his lip. He lifted his hand to gently trace it through Light's hair, confirming Near's supposition that they were lovers.

"I do understand, Light," L murmured softly. "He only says those things because he's worried."

Light leaned forward, holding his face in his hands. After a moment, his hand twitched before he suddenly reached for L's hand. Finding it, Light intertwined their fingers and held on with an unprecedented desperation. L watched him as worry sliced through his stomach. These reactions and emotions were unlike Light.

L trailed a slow hand through Light's hair, and then leaned forward to place a kiss on the top of Light's scalp. He could feel Light shuddering beneath him, and L had to resist the urge to pull Light into his arms and kiss him until all his apprehension and fear melted away.

"Is he okay?" Matt asked hesitantly, gesturing towards Light. L flicked uneasy eyes up at Matt.

"He will be."

Light gave a quick jerk of his head. "I need some air," he murmured, shaking off L's hand. He stood up hastily, looking towards the door. Facing no resistance, Light made his way to the door and disappeared into the hallway.

L watched him recede. Light's sudden shifts in mood inspired concern, and L debated following him. He had to make sure Light would be okay, but at the same time, he couldn't abandon Matt, Mello, and Near again. He would have to stay, and only hoped Light would be capable of working through whatever plagued him alone.

L turned his attention back to the three boys, struck by a sudden nostalgia over the many mornings spent together over tea and toast.

"So you really like Light, huh?" Matt inquired, attempting nonchalance as he took a sip of his coffee

"Yes, I do." The admittance curled off his tongue, echoing through the room. "He is unlike anyone I have ever met."

"Really? He's that special?" Mello asked coarsely, his fist clenching.

"He is," L replied, gazing coolly at Mello's antagonistic body stance. Light was obviously an incredibly touchy topic for Mello.

"Will he be…?" Near inquired quietly, his voice drifting through the sunlight. L observed him for a moment, deducing the rest of the question.

"No, he won't. He wishes to do something else, but we will remain together," L clarified, extending his hands to delicately grasp a muffin residing on the table. Bringing it to his lips, he took a bite. "Have you reached a decision, Mello?"

"Yeah, I have." For some odd reason, L noted a sense of wariness and apprehension residing in Mello's eyes.

"And?"

"I'll work with you, L. But Matt has to be with us."

L nodded his approval. "Of course. I would have asked you also Matt, but the idea struck me after our conversation."

"Don't worry about it," Matt replied, brushing it off. "So," Matt began, "I suppose since we're all signed up for this now, that we should make our way to Japan, right?"

"Japan?" L repeated, pausing in his movements.

"We're going after Kira, right?" Matt continued, casting an inquiring look at L. His body language screamed discomfort, until L seemed to regain control, dispelling his tension.

"Yes, but we also must not disregard any other cases."

The matter seemed accurately discussed, until Mello decided that he wanted explanations. As L took another bite of the muffin, he spoke.

"Did something happen with you and Kira? Cause whenever we talk about him, you always seem to freak out." The room fell silent as the question reverberated against the walls. L watched Mello with an unreadable expression. "Well?"

"I knew of him. I knew of A. And Light's father was a detective who assisted on the case."

"Worked on the case?" Near asked quietly, his words ghosting through the room.

L nodded somberly.

"Yeah? So what's the big deal?"

Near turned to look at Mello. "With your abrupt departure, you missed how C died."

"Okay…"

"The hotel room she resided in exploded presumably by a bomb. She perished in the blaze, but in addition, the task force compromises of Japanese detective, and who I assume to include Light's father, also died."

L nodded, confirming Near's statements.

"Of fuck," Mello stated bluntly. "Fucking hell."

"I'm sure you can understand why Kira would cause me some discomfort."

"Yeah, of course, fuck, I'm sorry about that."

"Me too," L responded, sorrow coating his eyes for a brief moment. "I don't wish any of you to die because of Kira."

Mello shook his head. "You won't have to worry about that. We'll take that motherfucker down." Near and Matt nodded in agreement. "We'll get justice for A and Light's dad."

L watched him, his eyes large and dark and sad. Matt couldn't shrug off the feeling that L was still hiding something, that he knew something more, that he had some further involvement with Kira, but now was not the time to press. L was obviously mourning, and Matt didn't want to worsen his grief.

"It's going to be okay, L," Matt offered, extending one hand to cover L's. The gesture appeared to bring comfort to L, who provided a small smile.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you," Matt replied, smiling gently. A troubled look briefly crossed L's face, but it melted under a hopeful gaze.

A sharp knock interrupted the moment, and they pulled away to look at the door.

"Come in," Mello called. He stood up, clenching his fists to display his power.

The door slowly opened, and an aged man peered out from the doorway. Dark lines adorned his curious eyes, and white hair fell in disarray. L started with recognition, recalling Watari's dire words.

His eyes landed on L and a series of shock, confusion, and interest proceeded through his eyes. L stared back coolly, attempting to reinforce the distance between them.

"L?" he called out hesitantly. He stared at L hungrily.

"Hello Roger," L greeted. He kept his voice impassionate, staring at Roger with blank eyes.

"How is this…?" Roger broke off. His eyes darted towards Mello. "You found him?"

A laugh escaped Mello's lips. "You bet I did."

"How exactly did you accomplish this feat?"

"Ah, I'd prefer to keep that a secret," Mello jibed, causing Near to scoff. Roger watched in silence, his lips pursed in thought.

"I will be assuming the position of A," L stated bluntly, breaking through Roger's musings. Roger nodded.

"Of course." His voice shook slightly. "That is what A would have wanted." He paused a moment as if debating to ask. "How is Quillish doing?"

L denied a response for a moment as he judged the intent of the question. He hoped that Roger was asking out of concern for an old friend, but was just as likely that he was inquiring to judge how much L knew about his experiments. "He's fine," L replied, leaving the statement ambiguous.

"You can tell him that he's always welcome back here."

"I will." L offered nothing else, instead turning his attention back to Matt, Mello, and Near. Roger took the hint, nodded to himself, and uttered a goodbye before leaving the room. Near watched L questioningly.

"What is it, Near?"

"You don't like Roger," Near observed. The sides of L's mouth tightened.

"There was a reason Watari needed to remove me from here."

"Well, what is it?" Mello asked, growing frustrated at the vague statement.

L glanced down and his hand tightened around the seat. "Roger would have…harmed me if I remained," he quietly admitted.

"Really?"

L nodded slowly. "Yes. Watari took me away before it happened, however."

"Okay," Mello stated dubiously. "If that's the case, then why is Roger still here? Since apparently he's down for hurting kids and all?"

"Watari has ensure that Roger hasn't harmed anyone else." L paused. "Watari told me last night, and I'm still attempting to make sense of it."

Mello stared skeptically at L, noticing the obvious cop out. "Okay, but still…" A hand on Mello's arm silenced him, and he looked over at a cautioning Matt. They held stares for a moment, before Mello turned away and admitted defeat.

"All that matters is that you're back now," Matt eased. A small smile appeared on L's face.

"Thank you," he began, "thank you all for everything."

Near, Matt, and Mello supplied their gratitude, and their conversation broke into easy topics about past memories of dashing through the hallways, exploring the fields, and playing the wild assortment of games that decorated their childhoods.

For the first time in a long while, L finally felt at peace.


End file.
